Gotham's Webbed Warrior
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: In the wake of the Superior Spider-man Peter has reached his end. Hated and alone he's been tasked with stopping one last threat to the Web of Life. His journey will take him across many different realities and have him face down threats he's never encountered before and have him pushed to his limits. Thankfully, he wont be alone as a certain caped crusader of Gotham has his back
1. Chapter 1

So this story will deal with Spider-man in the wake of the Superior Spider-man incident being transported to the DC universe will the wall crawler will shack it up with the Bat family in Gotham. It will be a harem story so just forewarning you now. The DC universe will be a bit of a cross between Pre-New 52, New 52 and a bit of the Arrow verse thrown in

Harem will consist of Black Canary, Catwoman, Batgirl, Huntress, Wonder Woman, Spider-woman, Julia Carpenter and Carol Danvers.

Other pairings: Batman and Talia al Ghul and Power Girl, Superman and Lois Lane and Maxima

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen mentioned or used in this story

* * *

' _Well it's official, my life sucks beyond belief'_ Peter thought as he sat in his dark apartment or Doc Ock's apartment. The reason why he was sitting in here was because of said villain's actions as both the Superior Spider-man and the late Otto being a general douche bag to the bitter end

Over a year ago the crazy villain with a tentacle fetish had switched his and Peter's minds, Ock got Peter's body while he was left to die in the man's failing sack of meat, it barely could be called a body anymore. And in that year long span Octavius as the 'Superior Spider-man' had… well he made Peter wearing the black suit look tame in comparison.

The man on several occasions left criminals beaten to within an inch of their lives and even outright killed a few of them. Hell, he punched Gargan's lower jaw off! Sure the arachnid themed villain was a bad guy but he wasn't that evil to deserve that kind of treatment. It didn't stop there either, Otto also used advance spider like bots to patrol the city and act as his own private army in way and even resorted to black mailing John J. Jameson to do so.

' _Okay that last one was actually kind of funny'_ Peter would admit he felt a sort of thrill of good old JJJ being on the shit end of the stick for a change since the man as both owner of the Daily Bugle and Mayor of New York City has for some reason made it his life's goal to make him miserable and hated. Hell Jonah has even had a hand in the creation of several of his rouges

Otto also made it a point to burn, no… nuke is a better term, any bridges he had with Aunt May, Mary Jane, the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, Defenders and even the X-men. He even when as far as to alienate his own clone/brother Kaine! In short Otto Octavius as Spider-man was a complete shit storm and despite all of that that isn't what truly pissed Peter off, it wasn't how Otto mutilated, crippled or even killed criminals or even how he treated Peter's friends and family

No, what truly pissed Peter off is that no one baring like three people didn't even realized it wasn't him this whole time!

' _I mean for fucks sake how did they not notice? Did not one of them at any point stop and think 'Hey Pete seems a bit too harsh and mean, maybe he's being controlled or been replaced by a Skrull or something, lets investigate'. I mean the only one who even had an idea on what was going on was Kaine and sadly Otto drove him off before he could really see what was happening.'_ Peter thought a little sullenly at the fact that not once did anyone question his sudden change in behavior

The Fantastic Four didn't even bother to investigate what was wrong with their honorary fifth member, they just cut off all ties with him, they even went as far as to file a restraining order against him! Granted that worked out in Otto's favor because now he didn't have to worry about them finding out and ruining his plans to be 'a better Spider-man'

The Avengers, sadly seemed to be okay with Spider Ock's actions, hell Tony Stark even said right to his face or Otto's that he was glad to finally see the web head taking his heroics seriously! It was even worse when Peter in his weird spirit form saw that quite a few Avengers agreed with him. The only ones who didn't seem too fond of the Superior Spider-man's actions were Steve Rogers, Jessica Drew, Carol Danvers and Bruce Banner.

Steve later took Ock and by proxy Peter aside and told him that he wasn't sure what was wrong with the wall crawler but he made it clear that he needed to stop, he was already journeying down a dark path and he doesn't want to see the Spider-man that he has come to respect and even idolize to become some kind of monster

Steve Fuckin Rogers, Captain Fuckin America, said he respected Spider-man and even looked up to him! It was a hell of a pick me up to hear that the man who set the standards for modern day heroes thought Peter was a great hero if not the best. Jessica and Carol said something similar all though it was a bit more emotional and Peter swears that he saw certain look in both their eyes that he's only ever seen in his parent's and aunt and uncle's eyes when they would look at each other when he was younger. Banner… well he in his own way said that he was worried and told him to get better or Hulk would smash him until he did

"Good old Banner and Hulk, resort to smashing things to make it better" Peter said with a dry chuckle. Hey it seems to have worked out pretty well so far for the jade giant, maybe he was on to something

Now eventually a another Spider-man named Miles Morales from an alternate earth appeared that Peter's teamed up with before. The kid, bless his little heart was able to quickly put together that Otto wasn't Peter and the young hero not only exposed the Superior Spider-man for who he really was but also was able to help Peter regain his body after a long brutal fight that Miles won by sheer dumb luck… and the timely arrival of Scarlet Spider and Eddie Brock now known as Toxin and Flash Thompson who was now Venom oddly enough

Now one would think that after this Peter's life would start to get better. Sure Otto was an asshole as Spider-man and 'Peter Parker' but the man did do some good. He helped Peter get his doctrine, started up a company called Parker Industries that was quickly starting to rival the likes of even Stark Industries, and even made some rather ingenious new inventions and gadgets for Spider-man.

But no, it didn't get better for the Queen's born vigilante, in fact Peter was willing to say it got worse if that was even possible! Turns out during his fight with Miles, Otto had set up a program to completely run Parker Industries into the ground and force the company into bankruptcy should he lose. So when Peter regained his body he didn't have a single cent to his name and his company that he was willing to admit was pretty awesome was left in ruins

' _I didn't even get to do anything'_ Peter thought a little saddened. He had several ideas and inventions he could use to help improve the world like he did when working for Horizon Labs and the idea of ordering interns around was kind of funny. He wouldn't have been mean or anything like that but well who wouldn't abuse that power a little?

Now Peter was a smart man, like really smart. So smart that people like Reed Richards, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Hank Pym have openly said that Peter's intellect rivaled there's and quite possibly even surpass theirs' in some ways. And following Ock around as long as he had had given Peter a good understanding of economics, accounting, management and other skills required to run a business. So even if Parker Industries was bankrupt he could pull it back together…

Until Tony Stark bought it out and absorbed it into his own company

Now Peter has never forgiven Stark for what he did during the Civil War and the events that followed or what he did to Banner both in his role in creating the Hulk and betraying his trust and banishing him from Earth along with the Illuminati. But buying up his company even though technically it was Ock's and using his ideas for himself, and only giving at cheap knock offs to the public, well Stark had risen to third place on Parker's shit list for that. Turns out Stark wasn't too thrilled at the thought of Peter actually making it to his level heroically, financially and intellectually

Tony Stark was just now barely surpassed only by Osborn, Mephisto and well obviously Octavius who regularly switched positions between number one, number two and number three of being the people he hates or absolutely loathes

 _'Though at this rate, Stark might beat out Osborn and Mephisto since they haven't done anything_ _for a while_ _and Otto's been on a role lately. I'm wonder how Normie poo is going to top this'_ Peter thought a little worriedly. The Green Goblin wasn't a fan of being upstaged by another one of Peter's rouges in making his life a living hell. Mephisto on the other hand, Peter wouldn't be surprised if that demon had something to do with all this

Peter let out a long dejected sigh as he looked out the window to see it was night time _'Okay Spidey your reputation is destroyed and at its lowest in years, most of your friends are against you and want nothing to do with you anymore, your practically broke and the only reason you even have an apartment at the moment is because Ock payed rent months in advance which was soon coming to an end. So how could it get any worse?'_

Simple… Miles Morales

Now to be fair it wasn't the little guy's fault, kid was way too damn friendly and nice to the point that Peter actually would question if the Spider-man from another Earth was cut out for this life. Sadly, everyone seems to like the new Spider-man, even Jonah as openly and genuinely praised Miles's actions has Spider-man. The Avengers have even offered him membership into their ranks, making him the youngest member in the team's history!

Peter on the other hand was treated as a social piranha both in the super hero community and what's left of his social life outside of the suit. Jonah's smear campaign was back with a vengeance, police are now back to openly shooting him on sight, his place with the Avengers was removed, which ironically was given to Miles much to the boy's horror later on when he found out he was replacing his idol

And just when Peter thought things couldn't get any possibly worse than that, they did. Otto left a little contingency for Peter should he ever somehow regain his body. It wasn't something overly complicated or even that unexplained, no Ock had actually gone the simple route for a change

He left a small device in Peter's brain that would activate when it detected Peter's presence in his body again and gave him something that Peter has to admit was actually kind of clever.

He left Peter with a tumor in his brain…

And sadly Peter's healing factor was nowhere near strong enough to get rid of it like Wolverine's could or Hulk's. He visited a doctor about it and found out that the damn thing couldn't simply be removed or treated. Peter based on his own calculations concluded he had at best seven months, a normal person who have less than half that time but Peter's healing factor was strong enough to keep him going a bit longer

He hasn't told anyone this and even if he did, who would even care or believe him anymore. It was a bit funny in a twisted sort of way, Peter always thought he would go out in a blaze of glory in a fight to save the universe or something. Instead he was going to be killed by something that's so normal so unassuming that it's almost laughable… almost

So in short Otto's escapades as the Superior Spider-man had left Peter hated, dying, broke, alone and miserable.

' _Had I known this was what awaited me when I regained control of my body, I would have said fuck it and find a way to make a clone body that I could use instead, then kick the smug octopus loving bitch's ass'_ Peter said as he stood up from his couch and made his way to the mini bar that Ock had installed. Least the man had good taste in liquor

Peter flipped on the television in time to see another news channel praising Miles stopping the Sandman and Hydro man from destroying something that Peter didn't really care about.

' _I can only imagine what he'll face when the universe decides to throw him a curve ball'_ Peter thought cynically ' _Let's just hope he's up to the challenge…'_

It's been over fourth months since Peter has gone out as Spider-man, even longer since he's had any sort of contact with his former friends and family. Carol had left with the Guardians of the Galaxy shortly before Miles appeared so she's likely unaware of what's been going on these last six months, Jessica has a baby to raise and Peter sure as hell wasn't bringing his issues on to her when she has something far, far more important to deal with. Steve had to deal with discovering that he was unknowingly a sleeper agent for HYDRA this whole time, and Banner was trying to regain his family's trust after 'Doc Green' who was like a baby version of Maestro trying to wipe out the other Hulks. Logan was dead which sucked beyond belief also and the FF still wouldn't talk to him. Daredevil has moved to San Francisco and Felicia Hardy kind of wants him dead now after what Otto did to her.

They all had very good reasons in his opinion on not being able to contact him, as for everyone else. No one had ever tried to get in contact with him again his Aunt May included and honestly…

Peter was tired

Tired of always getting the short end of the stick, tired of always having his good intentions thrown back in his face by a bunch of ungrateful assholes, tired of always being the punching bag of the media, superhero community and well tired of everything really…

Peter drowned his glass of whiskey and quickly refilled it and drowned that one, soon he was just drinking straight from the bottle. Peter doesn't know how long he sat there drinking his issues away or how many bottles he drank, but the next thing he knows he's sitting back on the couth at two in the morning looking at a loaded gun on his coffee table with a blank gaze. He found it under Otto's pillow when he first moved in here and for some reason Peter could never find a genuine reason to get rid of it.

The whole it's a gun and I don't like them thing seemed kind of lame in his opinion. Contrary to popular belief Peter wasn't against using fire arms, he just never had a reason to use them when he has super strength, speed reflexes and a host of other abilities plus his trust web shooters and occasional organic webs. I mean it was like giving the Hulk a Gatling gun, what was the point when he could do more damage on his own with his own hands than it ever could

' _Do I just get it over with now, or do I let that little present in my brain from Otto do it instead?'_ Peter thought to himself as leaned forward and stared at the Glock

"How about a third option?" a female's voice suddenly spoke up

Peter lazily turned his head to see Julia Carpenter standing there in her typical jacket coat thing that he admits looks pretty cool in the whole Noir style

"Ah Madam Web, the most useless person I've ever met" Peter said with a slight sneer as he turned his attention back to the gun "If you're looking for Spider-man than I'm afraid you came to the wrong one. Miles lives over in Avengers Tower"

"I'm not here for Miles, I'm here for you" Julia said in a calm tone

"Sure you are" Peter said with a roll of his eyes "By the way where were you during the whole Superior Spider-man thing?"

Julia lowered her head at that "I was indisposed at the time"

"How convenient, again when I actually need your help, your either not around or unwilling to actually lift a damn finger. You see that right there is why I always preferred your predecessor as Madam Web. Sure she was cryptic but she was a hell of a lot more helpful than you've ever been!" Peter said as he stood up and approached Julia who actually tensed at the action

He brushed passed her and approached the bar and started looking for another drink "So what is it this time? Green Goblin has an army of Carnages''? Spider Queen back to kick ass and admittedly look good doing it? No wait doesn't tell, the universe is collapsing again along with several others and now I have to team up with more of me's and try to stop it!"

"No I-" Julia started but was again interrupted by Peter

"Why me? Why can't you go and get someone else to do it for a fuckin change! There's plenty of heroes in the world that could help. Better yet if it's mystical issue than why not mosey on over to Strange's place, he's the Sorcerer Supreme for a reason!" Peter said as he slammed his hand on the bar counter top and cracked it

Julia flinched at the action and took a step back "Peter, I know I haven't always been the most helpful and I know at times I've been frustrating but-"

"Uh-oh the world must be ending if you of all people are willing to admit that!" Peter said as he opened another bottle and began to drink from it "So who's invading this time? Skrulls, Galactus, Thanos? Or is it someone new?"

"Peter would you shut the fuck up for one minute and let me explain why I'm here!" Julia shouted angrily

Peter sighed in annoyance "…Fine"

Julia let out a huff as she crossed her arms "Look, as you know the web of life spreads throughout the multiverse and is anchored to each reality by a Spider-man or Woman"

"Or pig" Peter said with a chuckle at remembering Spider-Ham. That was actually funny

"Right now a darkness is rising and yes I know that's cliché but there is. And right now it's already starting to take its hold on this reality and another and it doesn't look like it will stop anytime soon, it's already sent a herald to prepare for its arrival" Julia started to explain the situation

"And I have to stop it" Peter said tiredly "And I can't have anyone else help me because they're all either busy or unable to."

"I'm sorry Peter… but there's more that you have to be aware of" Julia said tiredly

Peter snorted "And what's that?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…You won't come back from this…"

Peter's eyes widened at that bit of info. ' _Won't come back from this? Damn… whatever it is must be pretty bad if for the first time ever Julia says I'm not gonna make it through…'_

The two stood in his dark apartment for what seemed like hours until Peter final sighed in a sort of resigned tone "Julia, if I do this… can you at least promise me something?"

"What?" Julia questioned

"Promise me, that after this… you'll leave Kaine alone, leave Miles alone and all the others" Peter said tiredly

"Peter…" Julia started

"I don't want them to go through the shit I've had to over the years and have them end up where I am now. Alone, hated, forgotten…" Peter said as he placed the bottle back down "They deserve more than this" he gestured to the cold dark apartment

"Then who will defend the web?" Julia asked

"Why not you?" Peter questioned "You have the ability to predict multiple futures and different outcomes, you have the abilities of the former Madam Web, your powers that you've had since your days as Spider-woman and who knows what else you could do."

"Peter I can't" Julia said

"Can't or won't?" Peter asked before he sighed "Look Julia, you were given your abilities for a reason and honestly I think you can do more good, help more people than I ever could. The question is however, why won't you?"

Julia didn't respond as she slowly made her way to the couch and sat down, Peter soon followed her actions and sat beside her

"Look…" Peter started "I'm not asking you to take your responsibilities as Madam Web and toss them to the wind, I'm just asking that when the time comes, you step up to the plate instead of relying on someone else to do it for you"

Julia didn't say anything as the two sat there in silence. Finally, Peter let out a sigh "So where is this thing's agent or whatever that I have to fight and what can it do?"

"…Central Park… it possesses vast super human strength, enough to rival the likes of the Hulk when he's close to his World Breaker state, but it's weak now. It's body is still adapting to this universe so it isn't quite up to full strength" Julia said quietly

"Well it's a good thing I have something that actually might help give me a chance, or at the very least keep it busy long enough for the Avengers to get off their high horses and help out for a change" Peter said as he stood up and began to make his way to his room with Julia following him. In his room is where Otto had left something that Peter has been secretly hoping to try out

It was a combination of his Iron Spider Suit in terms of possessing several built in miniature arc reactors for power, repulseors and capable of supersonic flight perhaps faster if he tinkers with it a bit more. The suit's appearance looked like that of his old Anti-Sinister six suit that he used to stop Otto from destroying the world only it's red and blue color scheme was replaced with the red being black and the blue was now white.

Peter entered his room and reached for the closet and pulled out a large jar that contained the suit. As Peter quickly found out, the suit was designed to act similar to a symbiote in that it could alter it's appearance and 'bonded' with its wearer, making it a hell of a lot harder for anyone to take it off him and enhanced his physical abilities as if he was wearing Venom again. The perks were that this artificial symbiote wasn't affected by sonics and fire and it didn't leach off Peter like a parasite or alter his mood in any way.

While it did have a sort of sentience to it and was capable of increasing said sentience because of a self-adapting algorithm Doc Ock had made, it wasn't overly intelligent at the moment. Still it was smart enough to offer basic tactical data for its wearer not too different from Stark's A.I. FRIDAY

' _Of course the first time I'm going to wear this thing, it'll also be the last'_ Peter thought a little sadden he won't be able to use this suit after this. It really was a marvel and Peter had to admit that this was probably Otto's greatest achievement

Peter opened the jar and not a second later the suit latched on to him and formed. Peter saw the suits HUD start up and begin to run a systems check and felt a brief rush of energy course through his body. He rolled his shoulders and stretched a bit as the suit settled. The largest arc reactor formed on Peter's chest into the shape of his classic spider symbol and activated, casting a faint blueish white glow

Peter turned to Julia and held out his arms "Well…" his voice had a sort of electronic growl to it because he thought why not "How do I look?"

Julia stared at him for a long moment before answering with a small smile "You do know I'm blind right?"

"…I know that!" Peter said after a few moments of awkward silence

Peter than pulled out a large crate and opened it to reveal a host of different web variants that he made over the years and a few recent ones that Otto had made. Considering that this was going to be his last hurrah he decided to have the suit assimilate all of it and load the built in web shooters with the standard variant.

He then turned towards Julia "So… I guess this is it huh?"

Julia gave him a sad smile as she approached and cupped his chin "Perhaps… but if there's one thing I've learned since becoming a hero Peter. It's that just because this journey is coming to an end doesn't mean another won't be around the corner for you to take"

Peter had the suit's helmet retract as he gave her a tired smile "Wow, that's the most pleasant cryptic thing I've ever hear you say. That's now my favorite one"

Julia smiled sadly before she leaned up and gave Peter a small kiss on the cheek "Good luck…"

"Thanks… and Julia, give Carol and Jessica-" Peter said

"I know…"

Peter nodded in thanks before he leaned in and gave a small kiss on Julia's cheek and have his mask reform. He than turned and shot out the window towards the park to face down this new and final challenge. It didn't take him long to arrive at the thankfully empty park or to find the thing he'll have to face.

' _Whoa… that thing does not look friendly'_ Peter thought as he saw what Julia said will likely kill him and seeing it now, he believes her

It was nearly nine feet tall and had grey skin, green shorts and was covered in what looked like bone armor that gave it a rather frightening appearance. The creature turned to see him approaching and let out a growl. Peter landed not too far away and watched as it narrowed it's red eyes at him

"So how do you wanna do this? I attack first or you attack first?" Peter asked as the creature let out a roar and began to charge towards him "Alright you attack first…"

Peter activated his repulseors and fired

* * *

And done.

Spider-Man's suit as the same appearance as his 'Ends of the Earth' armor but it's black and white, the red is black while the blue parts are white, and the large black spider is a glowing at reactor. Also because the suit is similar to the Superior Iron Man suit and acts like a sort of symbitoe, Peter will be able to use similar albeit limited shape shifting abilities. His max strength in the armor is just above 100 tons but below 200 tons and his suit is capable of traveling at super sonic speeds. Aside from the repulseors, web shooters and the minor shape shifting abilities similar to that of Venom or Carnage who can change the shapes of there arms into like knives and stuff it has no other offensive capabilities

So next chapter Peter faces down this enemy that you shouldn't be too hard to identify given my description. This fight eventually will lead him into the DC universe where he'll meet the Batman!

Stay tuned as Spider-man faces down his Doomsday!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned, or used

* * *

 **KAAAKKOOOOM!**

Spider-man narrowly avoided being crushed under the monster's arms as he used his suits repulseors to shoot out to the side. Spider-man shot several web lines at the towering creatures legs and yanked them out from under it, causing it to fall on the ground hard.

The monster tried to get back up but Spider-man jumped on its chest and delivered a full powered punch to the thing's head

 **KRAAKK!**

The monster's head whipped to the side before it growled darkly. Spider-man continued to rain down punch after punch on the being's armored head.

' _Jeez, it's like punching Adamantium_!' Peter thought before he felt his spider-sense flare and he jumped of the monster's chest just as it tried to grab him.

Spider-man quickly placed more distance between him and this unknown entity so he can try and formulate a plan of attack. He's been fighting with this thing for almost half an hour now and so far, he's stumped on how to beat this thing

' _Okay so he's capable of taking a full powered punch from me and for the most part walk it off. Those bones of his are tough, my suit's scanners still haven't found out what their made of but whatever it is, it's definitely stronger than steel or titanium'_ Peter thought as he dodged another powerful blow from the giant and used his vastly superior speed and his spider-sense to dodge the series of punches and kicks coming at him.

Sadly, Peter was beginning to see that the monster's hits were becoming faster.

' _One hit from this thing and I can kiss my ass goodbye'_ Peter thought as he shot into the air and had his suit manipulate two of the miniature arc reactors into his hands and began to fire on the monster's form

" **RAAAAAAAWWWW!"** the monster bellowed before it jumped up at Peter with surprising speed and delivered a powerful punch to the stunned armored wall crawler

 **KRAAK!**

"GAAAH!" Peter yelled out in pain as he felt three of his ribs break as he was sent flying into the ground and landed with a heavy thud. Peter gritted his teeth in pain as he felt his spider-sense flare again. He looked up to see the monster coming down towards him with it's fists raised and ready to crush him.

Spider-man quickly brought up his hands and blasted the being with his repulsesors at full power, halting the monster's descent and sending him flying away and into a nearby tree. Peter let out a breath of relief before slowly making his way back on to his feet and had the suit scan the damage he's taken so far

The results weren't looking too good, three broken ribs on one side, a cracked one on the other. His suit was able to hold up against some of the force of the blow but not much.

' _Probably because that thing didn't punch me at full strength'_ Peter mused and looked to see the monster in question rise to its feet and growl at him with an intensity that sent a tendril of fear down Peter's spine

Peter had his suit scan the creature's profile for any kinds of weaknesses he can use. A slight limp, maybe a crack in the bone armor or something to help him bring this thing down. Spider-man hasn't felt this outclassed in a fight since he took on the Thing when he was possessed by one of the Serpents Worthy

"At least you don't have a hammer" Spider-man said before he leapt out of the way of a fast approaching tree sent at him "Then again with your strength why would you need one"

The large angry being growled at Spider-man before it began to run towards him with its fists raised

Spider-man seeing this began to blast the large behemoth with his web shooters in an attempt to pin it down. The creature merely powered through and continued it's charge causing Spider-man to swear and leap out of the way as the beast brought it's fists down where he was

 **KAAAKOOOOOOM!**

The impact sent tremors all up and down through the park and Peter swore that the island of Manhattan itself shook from the sheer power of the force. The creature's hit had also uprooted the entire area that they were in and left a large crater

"Holy shit…" Peter said with wide eyes as his suit scanned the grunting creature "And here I thought Sentry, Hyperion, and Blue Marvel were the only guys that could rival the Hulk in the strong department"

The creature grunted before picking up a large piece of earth and chucked it at Spider-man who moved to the side only to have his eyes widen in shock as the chunk of earth collided with a building with so much force that windows for several stories up and below the impact zone shattered and a few floors seemed to have collapsed inside

Peter felt his spider-sense flare and he just moved as the monster soared under him and kept soaring towards the building

"No!" Spider-man shouted as he shot off after to it.

It was then that the brute turned faster than Peter thought possible for it and back handed him away

 **KAKOOM!**

Peter felt searing white hot pain shoot through his chest as he was sent flying back hundreds of feet into a nearby apartment building. He tore through the walls and past screaming residents before he came out the other side and his suit activated his suits repulseors to halt his flight a few dozen feet away from the building he just literally went through

"Ah son of a bitch that hurt!" Peter groaned as he tasted blood in his mouth and suddenly found breathing a little more difficult "Great more ribs busted, this is a record!"

Suddenly his spider-sense flared and Peter saw the large grey monster tear through the hole he made and fly straight for him, it's red eyes burning with a primordial desire to kill and destroy Peter

Peter had the suit hardened itself as he braced for the impact that caused his bones to vibrate. He grabbed the beast's tooth filled maw before it could try and bite his head off

"Yikes someone needs a breath mint or hundred. And a visit to the dentist's office" Peter quipped as he had his form a sort of arc reactor cannon on his head and shot right down into the monster's throat

" **RAAAAGH!"** the monster let out a pain roar and Peter used this moment to use their momentum and fling the creature over his shoulder and threw him straight down into the thankfully empty street below before shooting off after it.

Spider-man held out his repulseors and painted the falling creature's form in energy blasts and just as they about reached the ground he shot two web lines from his wrist and pulled himself towards the slightly burnt creature's torso and planted his feet on its chest

"Eat asphalt!" Peter yelled before pushing down with every ounce of strength he had in his legs along with the suits enhancements and plunged the beast deep into the ground

 **KOOOOM!**

Spider-man landed in a crouch beside the impact zone and had his suit scan for the creature _'Something tells me that won't even stop him'_

Suddenly he got a ping on his suit's communicator. The one calling was revealed to be Miles Morales. Peter sighed as he answered the call

"Hey kid how's things with the Avengers? Take on an alien warlord yet?"

" _Boss what the hell's going on? I just felt this earthquake and Spider-girl called saying that Twitter is talking someone dressed in a black version of your armor is fighting some kind of evil looking Hulk!"_ Miles said in a concerned tone

Peter winced at how much attention his fight was getting and looking around now he can see people starting to look out their windows some with their phones either taking pictures or recording

"It's uh nothing Miles. Just some guy who thinks he can take me in a fight is all. And I'm currently testing out a new suit is all" Peter tried to down play how bad the situation really was before his spider-sense flared and he heard the chunks of asphalt moving _'Looks like the big guy is getting his second wind'_

Miles was quite for a moment before he responded " _Me and Spider-girl are coming to help!"_

"Miles that isn't necessary" Peter said as he jumped back from a outstretched hand that tried to grab him

 _"Really because I just saw a video of you getting smacked almost four hundred feet into an apartment!"_ Miles nearly screamed in outrage

Peter was about to respond when he picked up the sound of multiple choppers in bound. Peter looked up and his suit zoomed in to show that they were news choppers _'Oh great… the press has arrived'_

" **RAAAAAW!"** the monster finally freed itself from the ground as it shook itself free of the bits of street on it's shoulders and arms

 _"Peter?"_ Miles said with concern in his voice

Peter sighed "Look Miles… this thing isn't something you can get involved in okay? Just one good punch and your dead from this thing. And I won't be able to fight it and worry about you and Spider-girl at the same time. So stay out of it"

 _"But what about the Avengers? They have guys who can help! The Squadron Supreme even_ " Miles stated

Peter saw the monster charging towards him, Peter grabbed a parked car and tossed it towards his charging opponent and aimed for where the gas tank is. He waited for the giant to catch the car before shooting

 **BWOOOOM!**

The explosion was massive showing that the car had a full tank when it erupted

"Hope you had great insurance" Peter said

 _"What, why?"_ Miles questioned

"Oh I just threw a car in this guy's face and shot the fuel tank is all" Peter said as he watched the monster walk out of the flames with a glare on it's face and some of the burns starting to heal "Great… this thing has a hell of a healing factor"

" _Boss I'm calling the Avengers! You can't take this thing on your own, it'll kill you!"_ Miles screamed from the other side of the line

"Keep New York safe for me kid, yeah? Be a better Spider-man than I ever was" Peter said before he cut the line

The monster growled at Peter as he stood and narrowed his lenses at the beast "Okay big guy…"

Peter walked over to the sidewalk to reach down and picked up a parked car in each hand "Let's see if you can handle me being Amazing!"

The monster roared in challenge before rushing Peter who met the charge with his own. The two met halfway and Peter used the left car and smashed it into the large creature's head, stunning it briefly before he used the other car and rammed it into it's gut

 **KRRAKK!**

Peter began to push the monster back with a few more punches until it suddenly lashed out and grabbed one of the cars and yanked it from Peter's grasp and used it to swat him away

"AGH!" Peter yelled out as he was sent flying down the street before slamming into a passing truck. Peter shakily lifted his head to see the beast rushing towards him with it's fist reared

"Shit…"

…

"What do mean you won't help him!" Miles shouted at the assembled group of Avengers that consisted of Tony Stark, Vision, Thor (Jane Foster), Captain America (Sam Wilson), Wasp, Hulk (Amadeus Cho), War Machine, Hawkeye (Clint Barton), Havok, Rouge, Black Panther, Winter Soldier, Sentry, Blue Marvel, Ms. America, and Spectrum

Nova and Ms. Marvel weren't their much to Miles's dismay. They were both currently with the Guardians of the galaxy along with Captain Marvel and weren't do back for another week. Steve Rogers was currently in India and the original Hulk was nowhere to be found along with the original Thor.

"Look Miles" Tony said as he strolled up to the boy "We can't just drop everything and respond to every villain that pops up looking for a fight. We need to focus on the bigger picture, not some over size brute that looks dumber than a pile of rocks and looks like his only real talent is punching things"

Miles looked at the man in disbelief "But it'll kill Peter at this rate!"

"Kid, Spider-man has faced people like this guy before and come out on top" Sam Wilson said "The man is tougher than he looks"

Miles stood there in stun silence before speaking "So you're going to possibly let him die because the things he deals with are beneath you?"

"He's not going to die kid" Tony said with a roll of his eyes "He's faced worse than this...Trust me"

"Trust you!" Miles said with his eyes narrowing in rage "Out of everyone here you're the least trustworthy man there is! You've on numerous occasions taken advantage of people, manipulated them, lied to them and betrayed them! Hell you even helped the Illuminati destroy countless worlds, created the Hulk and then later turned against him, tried to lock people up because they didn't want to be government lap dogs and helped destroy Peter's life almost as much as Octavius and Osborn have!"

Tony looked taken back by as did several of the other Avengers. Miles turned around and began to march off

"And where are you going?" Amadeus Cho in his Hulk form questioned with a curious expression on his face

"To help my friend you Hulk wanna be loser!" Miles yelled as he left the room leaving the Avengers in stunned silence as on the way out he threw his Avengers I.D. on the ground

…

 **THRAK!**

"GAH!" Spider-man yelled in pain as he was sent flying through a car and right into a fuel truck

 **KABOOOM!**

Peter's vision was filled with fire as his suit tried to clear it and keep him from roasting alive. Peter than felt a strong hand painful grab his torso and pull him from the wreckage and throw him into the ground with such force it left a crater and caused a minor shockwave

Peter's vision was dizzy and he heard an odd ringing in his ears as he made out the shape of the monster he's been fighting raising it's foot to crush his head. His suit automatically shot several tendrils out of his legs and yanked him away in time before his brain matter could be splattered all over the ground

'Huh… guess this suit is getting smarter' Peter thought as he jumped on to a building to try and put some distance between him and this seemingly unstoppable monster. For the past five minutes it's been tossing him around like a rag doll. Sure he got in a few good hits that actually seemed to hurt it before it quickly recovered and resumed it's assault on him

'If this thing is acting as a sort of vanguard to the real threat… I really don't want to meet it's master' Peter thought as he gritted his teeth in pain. His suit as reported that all but three of his ribs were broken and it was so far a miracle that none of the bones had punctured his lungs or heart

"Good old Parker luck! Refusing to let me die when I very much would like to!" Peter mumbled out as he looked to see that the monster had leaped up and landed on the same rooftop as him, causing the building to shake from the force of the landing

Peter let out a tired breath as he examined his adversary. This thing would not go down and unless he suddenly got a boost of raw power to rival the likes of Thor, Hulk or Blue Marvel he was screwed

"Why can't I have godlike strength? I'd use it responsible I promise" Peter said to no one in particular as he began to shoot at the approaching monster with every bit of power in his repuslesors while he had the suit form six spider like waldos on his back and shoot his more lethal web variants like incendiaries and acid

The monster held up its arm to block its face and kept approaching " **GRRRRRRR"**

Peter began to brainstorm on how to defeat this thing when suddenly he noticed something in the corner of his vision. He looked to see in the distance the Baxter building with the Human Torch flying in circles above it.

"Baxter building… it could work" Peter thought as there was one thing that could help him in there but the risks were high, like crazy high but if he can lure the creature there…

Peter's spider-sense flared and he just barely dodged a swipe from the monster's bone pointed knuckles "Ah fuck it, it's worth a try!"

He then leaped across the building and landed on the other side and whistles loudly at the growling behemoth "Yoo-hoo, come and get me ya inbred looking cave troll!"

The monster roared and jumped after Peter who against his better judgement smirked "Atta boy!"

He then turned and began to run and jump as fast as he could while contacting Johnny's communicator. Several seconds passed before the man answered

 _"Hello this is the most important and popular member of the Fantastic Four, Johnny Storm, how can I make your day all the cooler_?"

Peter had the suit disguise his voice to that of Steve Rogers so that way Johnny wont hang up on him "Son I need your help with something very important!"

" _Whoa Cap? I thought you were in India with Sue, Reed and the X-men, what's up_?" Johnny asked

"Johnny is there anyone inside the Baxter building at the moment?" Spider-man questioned

" _Uhh no, Franklin and Valeria are out with Ben to see a movie why?"_ Johnny asked

"Right now I'm leading a very dangerous monster their and plan to use the teleporter to the negative zone to get rid of it! I need you to disable the security because I'm coming in fast and so is this thing!" Spider-man said as he barely moved out of the way the monster nearly landing on him

Johnny spoke uncertain as Peter saw him land on the building from his location "I don't know Cap that sounds kind of dangerous…"

"Johnny for once in your fuckin life do as your told or so help me I will make the hell you experienced at the hands of Annihilus look like paradise, do you understand me!" Spider-man all but yelled

Peter could hear Johnny suck in a breath as he heard 'Steve Rogers' threaten him and was quite for a moment before speaking quietly " _A-Alright Cap… no problem_ "

"Thank you Johnny…" Peter said before he cut the line and launched himself into the air and used his web shooters and several waldos to keep ahead of the snarling monster behind him

It was then that Peter was beginning to notice it was getting hard for him to breath and his vision was becoming blurry

' _Shit, those broken ribs are taking their toll and some of the bone must have chipped something inside'_ Peter thought as he latched on to the side of the Baxter building and began to run up it at full speed as the monster slammed into the building and began to claw its way up after Peter

Soon Peter was on the launch pad and came face to face with a surprised Johnny Storm

"W-What… Peter?" Johnny said in surprise

"Sorry Johnny but it's been nice knowing you" Peter said before he shot a glob of his suit on to Johnny and had it form into a repulseor and before the man could move shot him off into the sky and away from the building ' _He can hate me later, right now all that matters is getting this thing inside'_

Peter turned to see the monster finally make it to the top and Peter activated his suit's largest arc reactor that began to glow brightly and fired full powered beam at the approaching beast

 **VVVVVVJJJJJJWWWWWWOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMWWWWWWBBBBBBB!**

The beam of energy nailed the monster right in the eye and caused it to let out a roar of pain as it clutched it's now smoking eye

"HA! Not so invincible now are ya!" Peter gloated as he began to rush towards the lab knowing that this monster was now out for his blood. The sudden loud and rage filled roar confirmed his prediction as the building began to shake as it tore it's way after him

"I hate when a plan like this comes together" Peter said as he finally made it inside and quickly rushed to the Negative Zone portal and began to type in a series of commands. He may not be as smart as Reed Richards is but he's willing to admit he's come up with some pretty ingenious things over the years that's stumped even the world's smartest man a time or two

"Come on baby work with me" Peter said as the portal powered up and activated "Thank-"

 **KOOOM!**

The monster busted through the wall and faster than Peter could react grabbed the wall crawler in a painful grip and begin to squeeze the life out of him. Peter began to scream in agony as he felt his fragmented ribs begin to tear into his internal organs and while his suit began to blare with warnings about extreme damage and massive internal bleeding.

Peter out of instinct aimed both his suits repulseors at the creatures growling face and fired at full power. One of the beams hit the wounded eye causing the monster to roar in pain before it reached up and shoved the beam away and by proxy dislocated Peter's shoulder

Unfortunately, the beam than hit the Negative Zone just as it opened it up and created a large blinding explosion

 **BWOOOOOOM!**

The force sent both Spider-man and the half blinded monster back and right into a table as the energies in the portal vegan to form a sort of singularity in side it and started sucking in everything around it.

And alarm began to blare as the singularity gained size and power and both combatants began to stir, Peter just barely as his body was nearly broken and was only being held together by a combination of the suit kick started his healing factor into over drive and sheer stubbornness

…

Miles Morales had just landed on the roof of the Baxter building after falling the trail of destruction when Johnny Strom landed before him with some kind of black tar substance in his hands. For a moment Miles thought it was a symbiote but saw it wasn't reacting to the fire Johnny was covered in

"Mr. Storm sir!" Miles said catching the man's attention "Where's Peter and the monster!?"

"Inside, what the hell is going on here!" Johnny yelled in frustration and annoyance before suddenly the building shook and a loud alarm went off

"What's that?" Miles yelled over the alarm

"The Negative Zone transporter is destabilizing and is currently creating a unstable singularity that could either in theory send one to another plane of existence or a black hole!" Johnny yelled

"How do you know?" Miles yelled back as both men ran into the building and followed the wholes made by the unknown creature

"Reed's mentioned it a lot whenever he catches me messing with it!" Johnny said and just as they approached the lab another explosion happened and sent both heroes flying back

 **SPAKOOOOOOM!**

"BOSS!" Miles yelled out in horror as a dome of white Energy appeared and engulfed a small portion of the building that Reed's lab was in

…

Peter's vision slowly cleared in time to see two large boots attached to bone encrusted grey legs approaching him. He looked up to see the monster he's been fighting with a large burn mark where it's eye used to be with the rest of its face also burned pretty bad and looked like it's healing factor was slow going at repairing it

The monster looked down at Peter and for the first time since he started fighting it he saw emotion in it's one good eye

Sheer and utter loathing and contempt for him

"Heh… I g-get that a l-lot…" Peter choked out with blood filling his mouth as the monster slowly raised its arms preparing to crush him when suddenly everything went white…

…

* * *

And done

Next chapter Peter's titanic fight with this Doomsday ends with the timely arrival of new allies meanwhile people back home realize what just happened to the poor underdog that was Spider-man from Julia herself…


	3. Chapter 3

And to answer a few questions or statement by reviewers:

 **cabrera1234:** Some will while others will just assume that Peter was okay with fighting Doomsday on his own and not bother.

 **superspiderfan** : I may add two more girls that I have in mind but that's it.

 **treyalexander63917** : Miguel, Miles, Kaine, Cindy and the web warriors will appear around the time that the Marvel heroes find Spidey or at least the ones who cared about him that is

 **Hero of the Multiverse** : The Avengers, X-men, Fantastic Four and a few others will come to realize just how much of an impact Peter had and yeah some will feel bad for not noticing and others will be devastated because they knew and now they believe they will never have the chance to show him

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC character seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Twenty minutes after the incident at the Baxter building…

Miles was currently trying to console a distraught and crying Anya Corazón or Spider-girl to the world as they and the Human torch were making their way back to Avengers tower

Not even five minutes after the Negative Zone portal had blown up, Anya had appeared in hopes of helping her mentor face down the seemingly unstoppable monster. Miles couldn't even begin to describe the sheer pain and sadness he saw on the older girl's face when he told her that they were too late

Johnny had quietly offered them a lift back to the Avengers tower in his team's flying car where apparently Reed and Sue along with Steve Rogers, the Hulk and Thor had returned along with the Guardians of the Galaxy who returned early from their mission. Johnny had sent a message ahead telling them all to stay there as he had some rather bad news to tell that may or may not affect all of them

"It's not fair!" Anya cried into Miles chest and nearly crushed him as she wrapped her arms around him as if afraid he'll leave too "After all he's done this is how the universe repays him!? By having him killed by some fuckin Hulk reject!"

Johnny didn't say anything as he navigated the Fantastic car through the skies but Miles saw his hands tighten on the controls. The man looked like he wanted to break down but was trying to stay strong

"M-Miles… why did it have to b-be h-him?" Anya started to hiccup a little as tears fell down her face like waterfalls "Of all the people… why him…"

Miles for the life of him didn't know what to say, seeing his version of Peter Parker die was different. Yeah the man was cool and all but he never really got to know him so when he died yeah it sucked but it didn't hurt. This world's Peter on the other hand was like an older brother to him, a mentor that did his best to set Miles on the path that would allow him to become perhaps an even better Spider-man than him one day…

' _No, I doubt I'll ever come close to being the same kind of man you were boss'_ Miles thought as he rubbed Anya's back while tears fell down his cheeks

Several minutes later Johnny was bringing the Fantastic car down on the landing pad reserved for the Avenger's Quinn jet. Miles hoped out first before helping Anya next, the girl could barely stand as she still silently shook with sobs

Miles couldn't blame her, she's known him longer and the man inspired her to be a hero.

Johnny switched the car off and stayed in the vehicle much to Miles's confusion "Aren't you gonna come inside? Let the others know what happened?"

The Human Torch was quiet for a few moments before he started to speak softly, his eyes starting to water

"Why… I haven't spoken to Peter in almost a year even after it was discovered he wasn't Ock anymore… I made a conscious decision to abandon one of my oldest friends… and in the end despite how shitty me and the Four treated him… he still made sure to get me out of harm's way…" Johnny said more so to himself than to Miles who listened with a bit of sympathy and a hint of anger at the fact that the closest thing Peter had to family both inside and outside the hero community abandoned him

"I-It's because that's the k-kind of man h-he was" Anya said with a sob "It doesn't matter if you h-hate him or n-not, he'll do whatever it t-takes to help you"

"…" Johnny didn't respond to that as he let Anya's words sink in

Miles turned and was about to walk Anya in when Julia suddenly appeared in front of him. He was taken back by her appearance and so was Anya and Johnny who got out of the car and gave her a curious look

"Madam Webb?" the youngest member of the Fantastic Four said in surprise

"Here…" Julia walked over and wrapped her coat around Anya "I've got her"

Miles noted that her voice was raw, like she was crying ' _She probably saw the whole thing…'_

Miles let Anya go with her predecessor while he and the Human Torch followed the crestfallen duo. Eventually they made it to the main hall that the Avengers and Guardians of the galaxy were in. Hulk was the first to see them

"Why is bug girl crying?" the green giant said worriedly at the sight of the tear stricken girl

Anya's response was to start crying again why Julia helped her sit down at a vacant seat as she comforted the girl

"Shh… there, there… I know" Julia said trying to keep herself together

"Julia?" Carol spoke up as she approached the duo with a sense of dread in her tone "What's happened?"

Miles was the one to answer her as he sent a glare towards a certain armored Avenger "Ask Stark, he'll tell you- oh wait he probably wont since the matter was clearly beneath him and the Avengers"

Steve frowned at the tone and turned to Stark with an even stare "Tony… what's he talking about?"

Stark looked a bit nervous all of the sudden "Uh well you see Steve…"

"Spider-man has fallen" Julia said as streams of tears were falling down her face "He faced the herald of a great evil that's hoping to ensnare this world and another and he gave his life to defeat it…"

Many people were taken back by Julia's revelation. The Guardians of the Galaxy, Carol, Thor Odinson, Hulk and by proxy Banner, Steve and Nova and Ms. Marvel being the most shocked

"How do you know that?" Rouge asked with some disbelief in her tone "People supposedly die all the time and come back"

Suddenly Anya pulled out her phone and placed it on the table "Jarvis access m-my account and pull up the videos of… S-Spider-man and his fight" she began to tear up towards the end causing Julia to pull her into a hug as she began to cry quietly too

"Yes ma'am" Jarvis said in a tone that while electronic actually sounded sad

A large screen appeared that started playing a compilation of Spider-man's fight with the unknown hostile in order. Everyone watched in silence as Spider-man was shown fighting and losing a horrific one-sided fight. Sure they saw him get a few good hits in that were impressive and actually surprised the group on how much Peter was giving his all, but in the end it was only delaying the inevitable

Carol gasped in horror at the part where it showed Spider-man being smacked away into a fuel truck "My god… where the hell was everyone when this was happening! Even I can tell that thing was on par with the Hulk in strength alone!"

"Like I said, ask Stark!" Miles gritted out in anger as he sat down and held his head in his hands and rubbed the sides of his temples to try and calm himself down. Otherwise he might try to physically rip Stark in half

Stark didn't even get a chance to blink before he was suddenly hoisted up by his throat by a very enraged Carol who looked like she was going to do just that "Stark. What. Didn't. You. Do!"

Stark struggled to breath in the woman's grip "I-It d-didn't seem l-like an A-Avengers p-p-problem at the time!"

Carol's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed in unholy rage with energy glowing in her hands, Stark let out a hiss of pain as his neck started to burn slightly "You mother f-"

"Carol" Steve said calmly while still watching the video "Don't… Stark truly isn't worth it anymore"

"Damn, I've seen some nasty things in my time but that thing" Rocket Racoon said as he pointed to the image of the large grey monster "That thing's like a Hulk in power but with the personality of Thanos… just destroy and kill"

"I've never seen such a beast before" Thor Odinson said as he examined the brute "To think the Man of Spider's lasted as long as he did… I myself doubt to be able to last half as long, even if I resorted to using the Odin Force"

"GRRRR where's bad Hulk? Hulk smash bad Hulk for hurting Bug man!" Hulk slammed his hand into the wall causing the whole building to shake slightly as bits of green bioelectricity began to arc across his body, indicating he was approaching very dangerous levels of rage

"Johnny…" Reed said as he turned to his silent brother in law "I got a message from the Baxter building earlier. It mentioned damage to the Negative Zone portal and an unstable singularity forming followed by an explosion. Was that Peter?"

Johnny nodded "Yeah… guess he figured if he couldn't beat it, he could maybe send it somewhere else where it couldn't cause any harm or at least trap it"

"Didn't work out too well in the end for him" Hawkeye said with a snort

"Barton… just shut the fuck up" Rogers said, surprising everyone with his remark and use of language. The man was pretty strict about language use, especially in the company of minors

"W-what… Cap I was just sayin-" Clint tried to defend himself before suddenly Stark was thrown into him courtesy of Captain Marvel

"One more damn word Barton… and I'll rip your eyes out. As a start!" Carol growled as tears were falling down her face before she turned and began to make her way out of the room

"Where are you going?" Blue marvel questioned the powerful human-Kree hybrid

Carol stopped but didn't turn around "…To tell Jessica the man we love and hoping was going to be the father of her child is dead because his so called allies decided that helping him wasn't worth the effort" she than vanished in a blur

"Alright Jarvis, that's enough" Steve said with a sigh as he made his way to Anya who was still sobbing and kneeled down to her level "Spider-girl… Anya, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. To you and Miles…Peter… he was a good man. One of the best I've ever met in fact"

"F-Funny… he says the same about y-you" Anya choked out

"Heh yeah… but I still think he was… is a better hero than I ever hope to be" Steve said as he stood up and turned a hard stare on the Avengers "Wish I could say the same for the rest of you…"

Sam stepped forward "Look Steve if we knew what wou-"

Steve held up a hand "Son, unless you want me to break my hand into your face and finish kicking your ass with **my shield** , you won't finish that statement. Spider-man may not have been the most powerful or talented hero ever but he had something a lot of you seemed to have either lost… or never had in the first place"

"And what would that be or great Cap'n Rogers?" Amadeus Cho said with an eye roll as he leaned back in his chair that was able to hold his large hulking frame "Sure Peter was smart but come on, he could barely make ends meet half the time from what I've heard and his inventions for Horizon Labs were basic and simple at best. Nothing revolutionary about noise canceling head phones"

Hulk growled at that and begin to make his way towards the newer Hulk when Odinson caught his arm "Nay friend, your unworthy successor is not worth the thrashing he deserves"

"Hulk smash fake Hulk for insulting Bug man!" Hulk roared in rage

"Hulk don't" Sentry stepped forward

"Uh didn't he kick your ass already?" Star Lord said with a raised hand "Because if so, then why do you want another whooping? I mean hey if your into that than by all means go for it!"

Sentry sent a glare of annoyance towards the man who gave him a shrug as Thor with some assistance from Drax was dragged out of the room followed by a saddened Groot and Rocket Raccoon

"I am Groot" Groot said sadly

"Yeah big guy, really messed up how quickly people on this team are willing to betray its own members" Rocket said as he gave the group the finger with both hands as he left the room "Starting to wonder why we waist the effort to try and save this place!"

"Come on Anya… let's get you home" Julia whispered to the young woman and slowly with the aid of Miles began to walk the girl out

Steve watched them go and was a bit surprised to see Ms. Marvel, who grabbed Anya's phone off the table, and Nova follow them out too _'Least Miles has good choice in friends… unlike me'_

Steve than turned to the assembled group of heroes, many of which he once proudly called friends but after tonight...

He noticed Johnny in corner sitting with his head in his knees and not moving while his sister Sue was rubbing his back. Reed was holding a tablet that was showing a recording of what happened inside the lab before the connection was lost. From the looks of it, the man was trying to figure out exactly what happened

' _Hopefully he's trying to find a way to see if Peter somehow survived and can be saved'_ Steve thought sadly before his gaze hardened at seeing Tony approach him

"look Cap I-" Tony began only to be cut off as Steve punched him square in the face, breaking his nose from the sound of it

"Stark I don't want to hear any of your excuses because frankly I'm sick of hearing almost the exact same thing!" Steve said in an angered tone "The Avengers isn't about abandoning people just because the issues their facing isn't large scale or flashy, the Avengers were formed to help fight the battles that no one else could alone and as far as I can see… You all decided to let Spider-man do exactly that"

"Look Rogers" Clint said as he leaned against the table "We had no idea that it would have ended like this, I mean the guy in the past has taken on the likes of the Hulk, a herald of Galactus, a possessed Thing that rivaled Thor, and even the Juggernaut on his own. Why would this be any different?"

"Because those beings weren't focused solely on killing Peter!" Steve nearly yelled "I saw how that thing fought Spider-man, it was doing everything in its power to try and kill Peter as if that was its sole purpose! The others had other things to focus on rather than trying to kill someone they saw as beneath them"

"Well yeah but St-" Clint tried to reason before Steve suddenly turned around and began to walk away while dropping his Avengers I.D. card on the way out followed closely by Star Lord

"Captain, where are you going?" Black Panther questioned the first Avenger

"To tell Scarlet Spider, Venom and Toxin that Spider-man was killed because the Avengers didn't see helping him fight something on par with the Hulk as high on they're to do list" Steve said angirly as he kept walking

"And I have to go let Kitty know that her second favorite hero is dead" Star Lord stated "And probably the X-men while I'm at it. I know Bobby and Angelica will want to be told about this"

It was only after the duo left that some of the Avengers saw that Rogers wasn't the only one to leave his card. Carol, Hulk, Thor, Nova and Ms. Marvel had also left their I. D's as well

…

Peter didn't know where he was at the moment, all he could tell was that after the white blinding light he suddenly found himself on the ground with some city he or his suit doesn't recognize in the distance.

Oh and it was raining and he was slowly sinking into the mud

' _Not the worse way to go I suppose'_ Peter thought as his vision was darkening and his suit showed that his lungs were filling up with blood _'Least it wasn't Norman, I'd never live that down!'_

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW**!" came the thunderous roar of the monster that drowned out the thunder

"Was hoping he died" Peter mumbled out as he could faintly make out the approaching shape of the monster. It's red eye glowing ominously in the dark stormy night

As it stomped closer and closer to Peter he slowly held up an arm at the monster and aimed for its face "One last parting gift"

As the creature reached him and leaned down to grab him, he shot a glob of his suit on to its damaged eye.

" **RAGH!** " the monster howled in annoyance and soon pain as the artificial symbiote began to dig into the monster's damaged eye and began to form a small arc reactor

"Heh… boom" Peter chocked out as he felt his mouth filling up with blood and bits of broken teeth

 **KABOOOOM!**

The arc reactor erupted in the monster's eye and to Peter's amazement actually blew a chink of its face off

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"** the monster slammed its hands into the ground in agony uprooting the entire area and sending Peter's broken battered form skipping across the muddied ground painfully

A large partially buried boulder broke Peter's fall and sadly his spine but at this point Peter couldn't even feel a thing. He was now propped up against the rock looking up towards the dark sky with the occasional flash of lightning illuminating the area that looked like it was just at the epicenter of a sub atomic explosion

' _M-Might as well have…'_ Peter thought tiredly as he looked to see the monster had slumped to its knees gripping the damaged side of its face and glaring at Peter with more hate and loathing in its eye that he hasn't seen in someone since the day the Hulk returned to earth to get revenge on the Illuminati

The suit finally lost power and the large spider shaped arc reactor and his chest went dark, along with his lenses. The monster huffed as it stood and began to approach Peter with it's hands forming into fists

With the brief bursts of light from the storm Peter could see that the small explosion had blew off a portion of the monster's brow and its eye leaving part of the bone underneath exposed and cracked slightly

' _Least I caused some damage in the end'_ Peter thought as the being lifted its arms up and readied to bring them down on his broken beaten body _'Okay just for fun I'm going to make one last joke at the universe'_

"W-W-Would a little… d-d-divine s-s-support… been too m-m-much to ask f-for?" Peter choked out

Just as the arms came down a figure rammed into the monster and sent it flying away and into a pile of uprooted trees and boulders

 **KOOOOM!**

Peter's eyes widened slightly as he looked to see a figure standing over him. A flash of lightning revealed it to be a woman…

She had raven black hair, dressed in a red and gold armored bustier, some sort of blue skirt attached to it, knee high red and gold boots, a gold tiara with a red star on it, silver bracelets on her wrists and a red cape flowing in the wind. She was also armed with a sword and a shield with a glowing rope on her hip

To Peter she looked like a goddess who was ready to kick ass and look great doing it

' _Now this is a sight I won't mind seeing in my final moments'_ Peter thought as his vision went dark

…

Diana more commonly known to the world as Wonder Woman saw Doomsday began to rise from her initial assault as she contacted the rest of the League with her ear piece "I've discovered what came through the portal, it looks like Doomsday"

" _Which one?"_ came the voice of Superman, not hers but one from another world and from what she's seen so far, more powerful than her's ever was. She figured that she'd have to enter her god like state to match the man in power

"Yours from the looks of it" Diana frowned as she saw that it's face was badly damaged "Wherever it went after somehow escaping the Phantom Zone, it wasn't pleasant for him. He's greatly wounded on the right side of his face"

" _Understood, me, Batman and the Flash are inbound"_ Superman said

"Copy that" Diana said as she looked down to see what Doomsday was fighting and was surprised to see it was a man in some sort of armored suit. Her eyes widened as she kneels down to check on them "I've found something else, a man in an armored suit but he and the suit appeared to be badly damaged"

" _Are they alive?"_ Batman questioned

Diana leaned in and listed for some sigh that they were, she saw slight movement coming form the head and she could faintly hear a heartbeat through the armor but it was fading "Yes but not for long unless we get him immediate medical attention"

"Understood" Batman said

Diana checked over the man's appearance and saw his helmet lift ever so slightly at her. She sent the unknown person a friendly smile, hoping that the movement meant he was still alive and not because of the wind "Hey there, it's going to be alright? We're here to help"

She didn't hear the person answer mainly because Doomsday's roar drowned out even the thunder above as he began to charge towards her and the man

Diana narrowed her eyes and readied her shield and sword to face the approaching monster when suddenly a red and blue blur smacked into Doomsday and sent him flying several hundred feet away and into the tree line. The figure was revealed to be Superman who was clutching his hand in slight pain

"Damn, every time it feels like I'm punching a brick wall without my powers"

Superman than looked down at the downed man behind Wonder Woman and scanned him with his X-ray vision to see how bad he was hurt. His eyes widened at the state of the man's body, all of his ribs were either fractured or broken, one arm was dislocated while the other was broken in three places and his spine had four cracked vertebrae near the center and at the base of the skull. His skull was fractured and filling with blood and Clark swore he saw a tumor.

Oh and the man was filling with more blood in places it didn't belong than Clark was comfortable seeing in a living person

"My god, how is he still alive…" Superman said in slight shock

Diana kneeled down to check on the man "How bad is it Superman?"

"Bad enough that I doubt even I would be still alive unless someone up there really likes me" Superman said before his super hearing picked up Doomsday approaching them. He also heard Batman's jet approaching at Mach two and the Flash suddenly blitzed past him and headed straight for Doomsday's location "Wonder Woman, get him out of here, we're handle Doomsday"

"I can still fight Superman" Diana said with some annoyance

"I know" Superman said as he rose into the air "But I think that man needs you more than we need you at the moment"

He then shot off towards the distant fighting before she could reply.

"Men" Diana said with a roll of her eyes as she contacted Cyborg "Victor, boom tube to my location now. And prep the med bay for critical condition"

"Copy that" Cyborg said as a boom tube opened before Diana and the unknown man.

She carefully lifted the man and made her way into the portal just as Superman with a bloody nose came crashing through the trees and impacted in the ground not too far from where she and the man just were

* * *

And done.

So next chapter the Justice League or most of them take on Doomsday while Peter goes through the weird limbo thing that most heroes do when they are literally walking up to death and saying take me! Also we're see Kaine's, Venom, Toxin, Booby's, Angelica's, and Kitty's reactions to Peter's 'death' along with a few X-men who liked the wall crawler

As for the DC universe timeline, around the time of Rebirth so after New 52 Superman dies (Finally) and after Doomsday is supposedly sent to the Phantom Zone, why he was in the Marvel universe will be explained later


	4. Chapter 4

Answers to statements or questions by reviewers:

 **gunman** : Batman and Spider-man won't become instant best friends in this story, Batman won't trust Spider-man for obvious reasons and Spider-man won't trust Batman once he sees that he's a billionaire and we all know Peter's experiences with billionaire heroes and or villains *cough* Stark and Osborn *cough*. Peter will not be going back to the Marvel universe, he'll head over occasionally to help out but he won't stay. As for some coming to help Peter in his fight with Doomsday after he was given his body back, some would have had they known what was going on and the ones who were shown leaving the Avengers would have in a heartbeat. I'm also going to sort of show why he didn't call the X-men or the Defenders in his fight with Doomsday

 **justafan:** Julia will bring up the tumor to his friends after everything sort of settles down. As for no one pointing out that Stark took Peter's company from him, that will be addressed and yeah a few will be less than pleased to hear that.

 **Jestalnaker94000:** Perhaps, or maybe start an Avengers team of their own in the DC universe, still debating it

 **Dark Avenger847** : This Wonder Woman is the New 52/Rebirth version

 **Lustful-Angel96** : Ms. Marvel in this story is Kamla Khan she's an Inhuman

And as for timeline for this story, this takes place after Marvel's Battleword and all that

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Batman ejected out of his jet and used his cape to glide down towards Superman's location. The rain and wind made it a bit difficult for him but he was able to land on the muddied ground without too much trouble. Superman turned to look at the dark knight while he wiped some blood off his face

"Welcome to the party" Superman said as the Flash appeared next to them shaking his hand

"Gah! I just punched that thing at Mach thirty and it feels like I broke something"

"I told you Flash, this Doomsday's stronger than the one you faced before" Superman said as he used his X-ray vision to see Doomsday quickly approaching them

"How much more powerful is he?" Batman turned towards Superman

"Strong enough to physically beat me to death and knock out Darkseid in one punch…" he replied with a shrug

Batman's eyes widened under his cowl as he processed that bit of information. So far he's concluded that this Superman before him was far stronger than the one he's known and if this man says that this Doomsday beat him to death and in one hit took down Darksied, than this fight may not be as easy as he thought

"So how do we beat this thing?" Flash asked nervously

Superman was about to answer when suddenly Doomsday tore through the brush and ran straight at them.

"Don't let him get a hit on you and out think him, he's strong but he's no Einstein!" Superman said as he shot towards the towering monster and just at the last minute he zoomed around Doomsday's bulk and blasted him point blank with his heat vision

" **RAAAGH!"** Doomsday roared in rage and was just about to turn and hit the Man of steel when suddenly the Flash running at high speeds delivered a punch towards the back of his knee and forced him down to one leg

Batman pulled back and observed the fight for a moment before he contacted Cyborg on the Watchtower "Cyborg, we may need the cannon for this one"

" _Uh yeah give me a second, I'm helping Wonder Woman set up some of the machines in the medical wing for the guy she brought in"_ the cybernetic hero responded " _Shouldn't take long"_

"How bad is he?" Batman asked as he saw Superman and the Flash both start punching the armored form of Doomsday to the point that their arms were a blur. Batman noticed that Superman seemed to be aiming for the wound on Doomsday's head

' _This Superman seems to actually rely on tactics more than ours did'_ Batman thought to himself

" _According to Wonder Woman, this guy must have someone looking out for him, because his injuries are pretty bad. Like I'm tempted to just call the time rather than prolong it"_ Cyborg said

"Understood, let me know when the cannon's ready and send Wonder Woman back while you're at it. We're going to need the extra muscle until it's ready" Batman said as he took remote control of his jet and had it begin to circle around and open fire on Doomsday while Superman pulled back and unleashed his heat vision and Flash charged up a bolt of lightning and sent it towards the bone armored super weapon

Doomsday growled in rage as he felt Superman's heat vision pour into his head wound and began to roast the inside of his head. Doomsday then raised his arms over his head and slammed them down into the ground

 **KRAKOOOM!**

The impact upheaved the entire area and sent dozens of rocks and bits of trees into the air and forced the Flash to retreat along with Batman. Superman pushed through and kept up the attack on Doomsday

' _Can't let up, even though he can't really tire, I don't want to give him time to come up with some sort of counter attack'_ Superman thought as he pushed through the flying debris. Over the years, Clark has come to see that even though Doomsday wasn't the most intelligent of his enemies, in fact he may be dumber than Bizarro was, he's slowly come to understand battle tactics such as purposely endangering people's lives in their fights knowing that Superman will be forced to help them

Doomsday suddenly jumped towards Clark and delivered a powerful punch to his head that could level an entire mountain and cause Clark to briefly see stars

 **KOOOM!**

' _Funny… it always takes a second for me to feel the pain'_ Clark thought as he was sent flying hundreds of feet into the ground _'Not because I'm that durable, but because my pain receptors are trying to comprehend the damage inflicted on them'_

Batman watched Superman's impact from his spot and could feel the ground shake at the force of the landing. He turned his gaze towards Doomsday and saw that he was clutching his wound, trying to stop it from smoking. His healing factor seemed to be having trouble working

Batman's eyes narrowed at that as he contacted Cyborg "Is the cannon ready?"

" _Thirty seconds"_ was the response " _Wonder Woman's inbound!"_

Not a second later the Amazon Princess appeared out of a boom tube and rammed her fist right into Doomsday's armored chest and sent the massive alien flying into the woods.

Flash appeared next to Batman and looked towards the two on one fight as Superman rejoined Wonder Woman in fighting Doomsday. While it was clear that in terms of raw physical strength, Doomsday had both beaten, Wonder Woman and Superman were showing that they had the superior speed and agility over the tank built self-resurrecting immortal

"So Bat's, if we do happen to beat this guy where do we put him?" Flash looked towards Batman with a curious look "Because I don't think there's a prison on earth strong enough to hold this guy"

"We'll worry about that after we beat him" Batman said as he contacted Superman and Wonder Woman "Get out of there, Cyborg's firing now"

No sooner did he say it that the two powerful meta's broke away from Doomsday's seemingly confused form and made their way towards him and Barry's location. Doomsday saw this and looked like he was ready to attack when suddenly the area around him started to glow red. Doomsday paused and looked around before looking up in time to see a powerful beam of energy blast him

 **KAAABROOOOOM!**

…

Meanwhile back over in the Marvel universe…

Jessica Drew was just getting ready for bed when she heard the doorbell for her apartment ring. She frowned as she wasn't expecting any guests tonight and if she where she'd be curious to know why they showed up at nearly midnight

She sighed as she grabbed a robe and pulled it over her red and blue night gown and began to make her way to the door, while also stopping to make sure that her son Gerry was still asleep. Once she reached the door she unlocked it and opened it to reveal to her surprise Carol.

Jessica was shocked to see Carol back already and once more she was surprised to see that her friend's eyes were red like she's been crying recently. A sudden feeling of dread began to build up inside her as she let Carol in

"Carol, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Jessica asked concerned

Carol didn't respond as she looked at her for a moment before she started to break down again. Jessica pulled the powerful woman into a hug and began to comfort her

"Hey it's alright sweetie" Jessica said as she rubbed her back

Carol cried into Jessica's shoulder causing the spider themed heroine to slowly maneuver Carol to the couch and helped her sit down. She took Carol by the face and held it up so she can look the woman in the eye

"Carol, what's wrong?" Jessica questioned

"J-Jess… i-it's Peter… he was fighting t-this monster and it… it…" Carol struggled to get out in sorrow

Jessica's eyes widened with tears starting to build as the feeling of dread intensified tenfold at hearing Peter's name "Carol… what happened to Peter?"

Carol didn't respond, she just simply cried back into Jessica's shoulder with her body shaking from the heavy sobs she was giving out. Jessica started to try and comfort her even though tears were starting to fall down her face as well

"Shhh… i-it's okay honey… i-it's going to be a-alright" Jessica struggled to say as she tried to comfort her friend while she cried at hearing that the man she and Carol loved was gone

…

Steve Rogers let out a sigh as he sat in the Guardians of the Galaxy ship that was nearing X-men's current base of operations. As it turns out, Scarlet Spider, Venom and surprisingly Toxin were there helping the X-men with some sort of mutant clone issue that the Jackal caused.

' _It's been years since I've visited the school'_ Steve thought to himself as he looked down at the passing landscape _'Wonder how it's different from Xavier's school…'_

The Jean Grey School for Higher Learning was named in honor of the former X-men member that was dead but also not dead at the same time.

' _Leave it to Jean to somehow make death more complicated than it should be'_ Steve thought with a tired smile

"Something on ya mind Cap?" Star Lord asked with a small grin has he adjusted the Milano's settings

"Just remembering old friends is all and its just Steve… I'm not Captain America anymore, especially after finding out that I was a sleeper agent for HYDRA this whole time" Steve said as he leaned back in the co-pilot seat

"Fair enough… but your always be the Captain to me Rogers" Peter Quill said with a nod before he frowned "Just wish your replacement wasn't such a dick, the previous guy was better in my opinion. And that's saying something considering he's a freakin former assassin"

Steve hummed in agreement as he saw the school coming up and sighed "Kaine and Flash won't like this and Laura won't take this very well either. Peter aside from Daken was the only connection she had left to Logan"

"Don't be surprised if half the Avengers end up dead mysteriously" Star-lord said with a grin "That girl scares me more than even Logan ever did and the boys won't have any problems helping her out"

Steve smirked at that as the ship began to land and the First Avenger can make out Kitty and Storm coming to greet them with another person that had both men gaping in shock

Jean Grey clad in her White Phoenix suit

"Forget what I said about Laura and the spiders killing the Avengers Steve… Jean there's going to wipe them from existence" Star-Lord paled

"I take it she and Peter use to be close?" Steve said with a raised brow

"They were, but Peter never made a move mostly because of Logan. According to Kitty and Angelica and a really drunk Jean who told Kitty at one point, he didn't want to hurt Logan and thought she would be better off with either him or Scott anyways since at the time Peter was going through a lot of issues" Star-Lord said as the two got up and proceeded to the ramp of the ship

"…God help Stark when she finds out it was mainly his fault that Peter died by not helping him" Steve said

"With her powers Cap, Jean pretty much is a god" Star-Lord responded nervously as they descended the ramp

…

"Okay I'm not seeing any pearly gates and thankfully no fire and brimstone so I guess I'm in limbo…" Peter said as he found himself standing at what looked like an old bus stop at night.

To his left he could make out a bright blue and white light in the distance that looked peaceful while to his left a distant red light that made him feel the same kind of dread whenever he's around Mephisto

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear!" a dark amused voice said behind Peter

He quickly turned to see none other than Mephisto himself standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Can't I catch a break for once in my life!" Peter shouted in annoyance

"Aww Peter I'm hurt, especially after all the fun we've had over the years" Mephisto said as he circled Peter "And I must say I really enjoyed your 'last' hurrah. Very noble and self-sacrificing, it almost moves my blackened scared heart… almost!" Mephisto chuckled darkly

"What do you want Mephisto? Why are you here?" Peter demanded as he glared at the lord of lies and the creator of the Ghost Rider

"Oh you know meddling in the lives of others and taking peoples well thought out and executed plans and turning them on their heads. The usual" Mephisto said with a shrug

"And now?" Peter said warily at the man that cost him his marriage with MJ.

Granted it was mainly his fault and he's come to accept it, doesn't mean he can't hate the demon for its part in the loss of his marriage… and his daughter.

"Ah that reminds me!" Mephisto said as he clapped his hands together and a small white orb appeared before him and Peter "I have a deal for you-"

"Fuck off!" Peter said angrily "I'm not making any deals with you. Not after last time!"

"Aww but Petey you'll love this one and in fact out of all the deals I've made over the years this one will actually benefit you more than me!" Mephisto said in a way too chipper of a tone before his face sobered "Well not really but it'll be a lot more in your favor than anyone else before you. My former Ghost Riders included"

Peter narrowed his eyes at Mephisto "How so? You get part of my soul instead of the whole thing?"

"Actually my dear arachnid, you get a soul I took from you" Mephisto said quietly as he held up the glowing orb of red and blue light "This right here Peter, is or was to be your daughter…"

Peter's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed in rage and he tried to make a grab for it even though he didn't know what he was going to even do with it. But he would feel a hell of a lot better with it in his hands than Mephisto's of all people

However, before he could even take a step he found himself frozen to the spot. Peter tried to fight it while Mephisto watched on in amusement until Peter finally gave up

"You didn't let me finish Peter, not very responsible" Mephisto snickered which earned a growl from Peter "Not anyways this soul right here was meant to be your daughter's but thanks to that whole sacrificing your marriage thing I made you and that lovely red head what's her name do, I'm now am in possession of it"

"How? You said that you wanted our marriage!" Peter said angrily

"Yes but this soul is a result of that marriage and since you traded it away for some old bat, you in a sense gave me your own daughter's soul…even for a demon like me that's cold" Mephisto chuckled

"When I get my hands on you…" Peter growled darkly at the creator of the Ghost Rider with a level of fury that only the likes of the Hulk has achieved

"I have no illusions it won't be sadistic and make me envious, but I'm not here to flaunt your daughter's soul in front of you and talk about my eventual torment at your hands. No I'm here as I said to offer you a deal and a rather good one if I do say so myself" Mephisto said as he began to circle Peter

"What do you want!" Peter snarled as he tried to renew his efforts to free himself

"Many years ago I offered a man power and vast intelligence to help him save his miserable world and for the most part he succeeded. But when I came to collect I found him gone and realized that I was duped in a sense" Mephisto said with a growl

"And this should bother me why?" Peter asked

"You see Peter, this man owes me his soul and I intend to collect and I need your help to get it. This is my offer Parker, help me claim this man's soul and I will return your daughter's" Mephisto said as he leaned in and whispered into Peter's ear

"This man, he's a monster for all intents and purposes. He's willing to sacrifice millions to save a few undeserving billion. Willing to lie, manipulate and betray his friends if it means attaining his goals for the betterment of mankind"

Peter's eyes narrowed at hearing this but the demonic dealer wasn't finished yet as he went in for the kill that will either make Peter accept the deal or refuse it outright

"This man has destroyed entire lives, torn families apart and more or less manipulated several universes into his own twisted reality that he can control and monitor, the same thing he was about to do to yours if I might add. After all, who do you think sent that monster to your world in the first place?" Mephisto said with a grin as he pulled back from Peter and began to circle him again

"So what will it be Peter, stop this man and hand me his soul in exchange for your daughter's or die and live in either purgatory or heaven knowing that you had a chance to save your daughter and you let pass because when it came down to it you didn't have what it took to be a proper father…"

Mephisto came to a stop and stood in front of Peter and crossed his arms and waited for his response with a blank expression

Peter was quite as he processed the information he was given. It sounded simple, stop some evil guy from hurting people in and hand him over to Mephisto and get his daughter back. But Peter didn't know if he could do it, could he live with himself knowing that someone would spend the rest of eternity in Mephisto's realm being tortured in unimaginable ways?

Then again this man whoever it was obviously knew the consequences of making a deal with Mephisto and in a sense he was by obligation to follow through with his part of the terrible bargain.

' _But I made the same choice too…'_ Peter thought to himself _'I chose to sacrifice my own innocent daughter's soul all to save my old dying Aunt's… the aunt that half the time never supported me as Spider-man despite me even without her knowledge at the time, saving her from danger. The same woman that never gave me the time of day after I came back and reclaimed my body, the same woman who never even noticed my odd behavior…'_

After some time passed Peter finally spoke "Won't getting my daughter's soul back render the previous deal null?"

"You mean will it result in your Aunt's death? To be honest I can care less for that woman's old withered soul. What I want is this man's, now which is it, deal… or no deal?" Mephisto said with a smirk as he released Peter from his hold and extended his hand out for Peter to take or refuse

Peter stared at the hand for a long time, maybe for hours until finally he slowly grasped the demon's hand and shook it

"…Deal"

Mephisto smirked as Peter began to feel an odd tingling sensation in his body "Excellent and oh don't worry about immediately finding the man, he'll make himself known soon enough so enjoy the new universe your end and who knows Peter… you may even find a woman or two that'll make your last few decades alive actually enjoyable… also I gave you back your upgrades your welcome by the way!"

Before Peter could respond he was blinded by a bright light

…

Steve stood before the assembled group of the current X-men lead by Strom, the X-Force, the younger versions of the X-men brought from the past and past members of any of the past incarnations now working as teachers. Then there was Scarlet Spider, Venom and Toxin standing off to the sides

The room was tense as Steve had just finished explain to all of them that Spider-man was dead while Star-Lord took Kitty aside to tell her in private. Honestly Steve didn't know what to expect, part of him thought that a few would be upset while the rest while sympathetic wouldn't be too bothered

What he didn't expect was for the teams was complete in utter silence. The tension in the air was so thick that a blade of Adamantium would be needed to cut it. The first to respond was Jean who quietly got up and slowly exited the room with a blank expression on her face. No sooner did she exit that they all heard a cream of intense rage and sorrow as the building shook and the teams could make out bits of the Phoenix fire under the door

Storm immediately ran out to console her friend while Logan (Old man Logan) activated his claws and steeped forward with a growl

"Where's. Stark!" the aged mutant from an alternate universe growled

While he never got to know this universe's Peter he was saddened to hear that another version of his best friend had died all because of the inactions of the Avengers. Laura had tears falling from her eyes as did Angelica who immediately broke down and started to cry while Bobby tried to console her while trying to keep himself composed if not for his sake than for Angelica's

Hope Summers simply stood there with a stunned expression as her mind seemingly shut down. Her mentor Wanda Maximoff placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort her but was clearly failing. Steve saw the amount of raw hurt in the Scarlet Witch's eyes showed that Wanda cared far more for Peter than as a friend

' _Than again, the two did spend a lot of time together after the House of M and the war between the X-men and the Avengers'_ Steve thought

The rest of the mutants had varying degrees of sadness and rage on their faces while the three spiders stepped forward

"Cap, are you telling me that the Avengers knowingly and willingly let my genetic template, my brother… die because they did see helping him worth their time?" Scarlet Spider hissed out in rage and shock

"…For the most part yes" Steve nodded before the doors were blasted open by an enraged Jean who had her entire body surrounded by the aura of the Phoenix

She quickly approached Steve and before anyone could react she hoisted him up with one hand on his suit's front and shot the man a glare that would give Thanos pause

"Steve… where was everyone when this was happening! Why are we only now finding out that Peter was fighting something on par with the Hulk on his own!" Jean said as her red hair seemed to morph into scarlet flames

"Tony revoked Peter's membership as an Avenger, which by proxy revoked his access to any of the channels used by the X-men, Defenders and even the Thunderbolts… even if Peter tried to call for help… he wouldn't have been able to…" Steve said sadly as Jean slowly lowered him with tears falling down her face

"Was it just Tony, or did he hold a vote?" the younger version of Scott Summers stepped forward "To kick someone of the Avengers from what I understand requires for the current members to hold a vote"

Steve nodded at the young man "Your right in that Tony had to hold a vote to decide wheatear or not Spider-man was to be kicked off. In the end, of the sixteen members present only two voted for him to stay"

"Who were the last two?" Colossus asked "I wish to know which ones to spare from my rage"

"Ditto" Toxin growled sinisterly. While Brock and Parker have had a very complicated history he felt like he could call Peter a sort of friend/acquaintance. Sure in the past he wanted to hurt Peter and on a few occasions kill him, but there was always this small part of him that told him no. Well that and Venom that still sort of loves its previous host

"I don't know who but tell me this, are you all willing to start a war over this?" Steve said as he turned to the group of powerful mutants "Yes I know Peter was a great man, one of the best even, but tell me do you all think he would have wanted this?"

"…Probably" Deadpool said with a shrug as he was loading a pistol the whole time "After all the shit Stark's done to him with the whole taking his company from him, leaving him broke penniless and even on the verge of possible suicide it was the betrayal in trust that really got to him"

"Who whoa whoa, did you just say verge of suicide?" Venom stepped forward and stared at the merc with a mouth

Deadpool slapped the clip into his pistol and holstered it "Yep, just before his fight with the big monster from another universe Peter was actually considering putting a bullet in his head"

"How do you know all this?" Bobby said as he felt Angelica cry even harder at hearing her friend was considering killing himself

"I'm Deadpool" the red and black themed merc said as he stood up "Now if you all need me, I'm going to go pay Stark a visit and kick his ass"

" **No Wade…"** Jean said quietly with power lacing her voice

The tone stopped the man cold as even he knows not to fuck with a woman that could wipe him from existence immortal or not

' **Yeah I'm pretty sure that my BAE Death won't be able to stop her'** Deadpool stated with a shrug **'Also, anyone see that trailer for the new Logan movie? The feels are unbelievable'**

"Jean?" Steve said cautiously as the White Phoenix turned towards him with rage burning in her eyes "Me, Wanda, Carol, and Jessica get first crack at him… you can have whatever's left"

Before anyone could respond she moved to grab Wanda's shoulder much to said reality warper's surprise and vanished in a cyclone of Phoenix fire

"…Stark and the Avengers that support him are fucked…" Scarlet Spider stated before he looked towards Logan "Where's the bar? I want to black out drinking before I go confront Stark!"

"Right this way" Logan gestured for the last living clone of Spider-man to follow him. They were soon joined by Steve, Laura, Venom, Deadpool, Toxin, Bobby, Hope even though she wasn't old enough, and Angelica while the rest of the mutants broke off and retreated to their rooms, the Danger room, or somewhere private to mourn for the death of one of their greatest allies and in some sense an honorary X-men

…

And done.

* * *

So next chapter the Justice League heads back to the Watchtower, We see Mary Jane and Aunt May's reactions while the Marvel women that adored Peter come together and mourn for his loss while also planning how to get back at Tony

Yeah Stark is about to have the most powerful women in the Marvel universe after him along with the Spiders who won't be sitting back and a pissed off Wolverine, Firestar, Ice man and Old man Logan.


	5. Chapter 5

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **gunman** : Peter knows that his deal with Mephisto will likely come back to bite him in the ass and he'll be keeping a close eye on the devil as much as he can. Yes, it can be argued that Mephisto has no 'jurisdiction' in the DC universes, but when has that ever stopped him from screwing people's lives over and claiming their souls? As for two Wolverines, technically there are, one is Laura Kinney who used to be X-23 but has since inherited the Wolverine mantle and then there's the Old Man Logan who's not Wolverine anymore but kind of is. And what Doc Ock as Spider-man has done to Peter's life will be revealed in slow bits, some have a very good idea on how bad it got while others not so much.

 **spiderman1fan:** Yes the Justice League or at least some members will follow Peter to the Marvel verse on occasion and yeah Bruce and Clark won't be too impressed with Stark.

 **treyalexander63917** : Stark is kind of a combination of the Superior Iron Man from the whole AXIS event and a bit of the ANAD mixed with his typical I think I'm right and expect others to forgive me no matter how bad I fuck up because I'm Tony Stark that he had before either event

 **hollowichigo12:** Jean had become one with the Phoenix in a sense and became the White Phoenix and resides in the White Room, it's complicated I know but she never died, she just sort of joined a higher form of existence. As for how she and Peter got close, that will be revealed a bit next chapter and later ones. Same with Wanda

 **Semi-Functional Eraser:** No Jessica wasn't impregnated by Peter, the child came from somewhere else but I can't remember exactly, Jess wanted him to be the boy's father because who can deny that Peter would make a great father? You are right in that Peter had no right to give his daughter's soul away to Mephisto of all people especially but in the comics it was shown that Peter wasn't even aware of what he did until after he struck the deal and in the last moment Mephisto was like "Oh by the way you also forfeited your daughter's existence See YA!". He completely blindsided Peter and hell even I was taken back by that when it was shown. As for Aunt May getting called out on her crap, oh yeah that's coming, Mary Jane's too

So, I decided to change up the pairings a bit for this story.

Spider-man's harem will remain the same: Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel, Black Canary, Catwoman, Spider-woman, Madam Web, Scarlet Witch, Phoenix, Huntress, and Batgirl.

Powergirl is out of Batman's threesome relationship and will be replacing Maxima in Superman and Lois Lane's relationship. I have decided to have Andrea Beaumont to be with Batman and Talia because I honestly feel like this woman deserves more recognition. Seriously in Batman Mask of the Phantasm it was shown that had she not have left Bruce, he would have never have become BATMAN! She's arguably the one! Plus, I like the movie and thought she was a great character

So, it'll be Batman x Talia al Ghul x Andrea Beaumont aka Phantasm

Superman x Lois Lane x Powergirl

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

"GAAAAH! LITTLE MISS SUNSHINE THAT HURTS!" Peter screamed as he was painfully awoken inside what looked like some kind of medical room with a window that showed the Earth below

Peter gritted his teeth in pain as he felt his body throb from the numerous broken bones he had and the damaged muscles, bruises and a host of other injuries that made him pray for a durability on par with the Hulk or at the very least a super durable metal skeleton

No sooner did Peter loudly reveal his state of semi-conscious than a man entered the room wearing a blue suit with a giant 'S' on it with a red cape. The man quickly and gently placed a hand on Peter's chest and spoke in a calm reassuring tone

"Easy there, you badly hurt"

Peter shot the guy a pained/annoyed glare "Noooo reeeeeally? Tis but a scratch!"

The man gave him a sheepish smile as he gently lifted his hand off Peter who took several deep breaths before relaxing, somewhat. Kind of hard to do when every breath felt like someone was sitting on his chest and holding a pillow over his face. He took a quick look around and frowned

"The hell is this place? Doesn't look like SWORD's base, too fancy and friendly looking with subtle anti-alien propaganda and subliminal messages of control and order" Peter looked towards the mysterious man

"This is the Watchtower, headquarters of the Justice League" the man said with a watchful look on his face "And based on that look of confusion on your face, you're not from around here, are you?"

"Heh, someone's earned their observation badge for cub scouts" Peter quipped

The man grinned as he crossed his arms "Finally, been trying to get that one for years…"

Both men laughed at the joke before Peter winced as he felt something in his chest shift painfully "Ow, why laughter? Why do you hurt me?"

The man frowned as he looked at Peter's chest "You have multiple broken ribs and the ones that aren't are either cracked or fractured some of which punctured your lungs"

"Is that all? Peter groaned out before he noticed something odd "…I can't feel my legs…"

"Several of your vertebrate were broken near the base of your skull which has already healed and a few others lower on your spinal column. Your skull has already healed though and so have the multiple breaks in your arms" The man revealed to a surprised Peter

"Hmm… considering I once had to regrow my eyes after they were plucked out by a interdimensional energy vampire guess I shouldn't be too surprised I'm still kicking" Peter said off handedly

"Your eyes were ripped out?" the man said in surprise, while he's seen others in the past recover from equally if not worse injuries it still takes him by surprise

"Yep… by the way how long is sir grumpy pants over there going to keep looking at me?" Peter nodded towards a man dressed in a black and grey Kevlar suit with a cape, and a black bat symbol outlined by yellow on his chest who had entered the room not long after the blue suited man with a cape

The man turned and gave the other caped hero a look of slight annoyance "I have this covered…"

"Yeah he has this covered" Peter said with a nod before looking towards the blue suited man "So what are you covering?"

"I'd like to ask him some questions in regards to why he was fighting Doomsday and how he got here" the dark man said

"Weeeeeell he was trying to kill me, so that's partly why I was fighting him. Also, Doomsday really? Who came off with that? And as for how I got here, well I'm pretty sure you guys are the ones why I'm sitting in this fairly comfortable bed" Peter said the last part with a snort

The pointy eared man gave Peter a look while the man in blue had to stifle a laugh. Peter just gave the Kevlar clad man a look of mild intrigue before he looked around the room and frowned "Where's my super cool suit of techno organic armor?"

"It's being taken care of" the man said in an even tone

Peter rolled his eyes at that "Suuuure, when your done trying to study it, please give it back untampered with preferably. I really don't feel like kicking your ass over something as important as my suit at the moment"

"We'll return it to you… so long as you prove to not be too…" the blue suited man trailed off as he tried to find the right word

"Evil, bad, a Trump supporter?" Peter smirked but winced as he felt something in his lower back flare "Well I can safely say I'm not one of those things"

The man smirked at Peter before he held his hand out "Superman…"

Peter saw it and with some effort and a bit of near whimpering he raised his most functional hand and shook it "Spider-man…esquire…the third"

"Do you always make jokes" the other man growled out in annoyance

"Do I make jokes all the time? Yes…yes I do" Peter said with a serious nod before giving Superman an equally serious expression "I don't think he approves of my brand of comedy"

"I have a bad history with people who joke around" the man said in a growl

"Not my problem sunshine" Peter said with a yawn "By the way, I'm hungry. Mind fetching me some food other than the stuff your pumping into me? Just because I go by Spider in my name doesn't mean I live off a liquid diet like one"

"I'm sure we have something for you to eat up here" Superman said as he turned towards the other man "Right?"

The other man glared at Superman before turning on his heel and leaving

"That guy needs to get laid" Peter said with a grin before turning to Superman "So I have broken ribs, a few broken vertebrates and I feel like I got ran over by a tank, anything else of note?"

Superman looked a bit uncomfortable for a moment before speaking "I've also noticed that you have a uh… tumor in your brain"

"Oh that, that's been there for like what a month now? Trust me I've completely come to accept that I have a bulge or irregular cells growing in my head that'll kill me in say I don't know seven months, give or take a few weeks" Peter said with a shrug as he settled himself back into his bed with no trouble

"I'm sorry" Superman said with a sympathetic look that Peter swore rivaled the ones of Steve Rogers, they'd probably be good friends if they ever meet

"It's alright, besides all things considered it's not the worst way to go" Peter said with a faraway look in his eye before he yawned "Hey you uh, mind giving me a few hours? Feel like I deserve a few more hours of sleep after fighting a nearly unstoppable tank of rage and growling"

Superman grinned at Peter "Considering what you were able to do to Doomsday of all people on your own as outclassed as you were, I think you deserve a week off"

"Heh, a hero taking a week off…your funny" Peter said as his eyes began to droop

Superman used that time to quietly leave the room but just as he was about to exit the room Peter spoke up in a low voice that indicated he was just about to fall asleep

"Hey if it turns out the badass woman with cape and sword were real…tell her thanks for saving me…"

Clark stopped and gave the man a nod of assurance "Sure thing…"

Clark than lowered the light setting for the room before leaving the wall crawler to sleep while he prepared himself for the 'fun meeting' he was going to have with the Justice League in regards to Spider-man

' _What are the chances that they'll be as understanding as mine was'_ Clark thought with a chuckle

…

Meanwhile back in the Marvel Universe, Stark Industries San Francisco office

"I'm sorry but can you repeat that?" Mary Jane Watson said with a look of confusion on her face as she stood in her office with Julia Carpenter aka Madam Web

Julia exhaled loudly before repeating herself "I said that Peter is no longer alive. He died earlier this morning in a fight with a monster that hailed from another world"

Julia had taken it upon herself to alert Peter's friends and families outside of his life as Spider-man of his demise and so far she was hating it, it was hard to tell people that abandoned the man you've slowly grown to love over the years, people who left him to drown his sorrows in liquor and possibly a gun, that he was dead

"That's what I thought you said" Mary Jane said as she made her way to her desk, unable to see Julia's frown

She and Mary Jane had never gotten along entirely; they were civil for the most part to each other but that was about it. Julia never liked how the red head always harped on Peter for being Spider-man when they were together (she was aware of their marriage had been erased by Mephisto thanks to her predecessor and the Web of Life) and after they ended their relationship.

Mary Jane had also dropped a few dozen points in Julia's book when she accepted a job offering from Tony Stark as executive administrator to his company. That, Julia knew, was a kick in the teeth for Peter. Not only did Stark take his company but in a sense had his ex-girlfriend start to run it and she knew this!

' _Joke's on Mary Jane if she thinks that this happy life of hers will continue'_ Julia thought as she stared at the red head. Perks of being able to see the future… she can see people she hates or dislikes get the short end of the stick in the end

"I know that this might be a little difficult for you-" Julia began only for Mary to interrupt

"To be honest it's not. I mean I knew he was one day going to run out of luck, I'm just surprised about how anticlimactic it was" Mary Jane said with a sigh

"…What?" Julia said, having not seen that coming at all!

"I mean I always figured it'd be some grand self-sacrifice to stop Thanos or Ultron or something. Not some big dumb inbred looking Hulk" Mary Jane said with a shake of her head "Than again Peter is always surprising me…"

Julia stared at the woman before her with a blank gaze on her face "So what your saying is… you don't feel saddened that he's gone?"

"What's the point? He's a hero, he was bound to die in the line of duty at some point and besides, chances are he'll come back eventually and if not… well I guess I'll apologize to him on the other side when it's my turn to bite the dust" Mary jane said as she gestured to the door "Now if you please, I have a meeting with the executives of Roxxon in five minutes"

Julia stared at her for a long moment, her rage bubbling inside her "Well I best not take up any more of your time Ms. Watson"

Julia turned to leave before she paused and looked back at the red head with a glare under her red shades "By the way… enjoy the car accident next month"

She vanished in a swirl of red energy before Mary Jane could say anything with only one thought on her mind

' _Next stop, May…'_

…

"So now what?" Jessica asked with a sad expression on her face as she fed her son his breakfast while Carol, Wanda and to her surprise Jean sat in her living room quietly mourning the man they loved

"Now?" Carol said in confusion that quickly turned to anger "We go and pay Stark a visit and see if the title 'Invincible Iron man' holds any weight!"

"Carol, we can't just attack Stark" Wanda said as she wiped some tears from her red eyes "Mainly because the Avengers will have his back"

"What's it matter to you!" Carol said as she stood up "You, me and Jean here can easily bulldoze our way over them! Need I remind you that the three of us possess god like powers."

"And how many gods have the Avengers bested over the years again?" Jean said as she floated in the air in a lotus position with the Phoenix flames coating her body in a way that lit the room up

Jessica was a bit nervous about the cosmic flames being so close to her son but Jean assured her that Gerry was in no danger. In fact, the several month-old boy had tried to touch the flames much to Jean's amusement

"Jean's right Carol we can't just barge on in and kick Stark's teeth in" Jessica said with a frown at mentioning the man's name. It made her want to wince her mouth out with acid

"So we just sit back and let him get away with the fact that he let Peter die!" Carol asked in disbelief

"No…" Wanda said as she crossed her arms and legs with a dark glare on her face "Stark won't get out of this scott free like he has in the past. But we have to play this smart…"

"And how do we do that?" Carol frowned as she sat back down

"Simple" Jean said with a dark smile, her eyes glowing with literal red cosmic fire "We tear him apart bit by bit until all that's left is a hollow shell begging for an end…just how je left Peter in the end"

"And I already know a place to start. A place that will have all of the information we need to break Stark without ever having to put a finger on him…" Jessica said in a hard tone as her son smiled up at her in adoration. Not because he knew what was going on but because she was his mother and she was close, ergo he was happy and content

"Where?" Wanda asked with interest while Jean and Carol leaned in, eager to here what the female counterpart of Spider-man had to say

"SHIELD…"

…

Julia took a deep breath as she waited patiently for May to come to the door. She already knows that her husband Jameson Senior is out with his son for 'Father son quality time'

' _May every god on the Avengers give you the strength to endure your son's rants Jameson_ ' Julia thought with a little humor

While John Jonah Jameson Jr. was a real piece of work, his father was surprisingly pleasant from what she's seen. She can already tell that the older man will be saddened to hear that Peter died. His son on the other hand was the real wild card, she wasn't sure how the man would react. While the former chief editor of the Daily Bugle in the past as never liked Spider-man, he's always to some degree cared about Peter

The man didn't have to take Peter in and give him a job all those years ago, he didn't have to always make sure that Peter got the kinds of photo opportunities that were reserved for more qualified photographers.

While Jameson was an ass to Spider-man he was a decent enough man to Peter. Hell, he even tried to look after Peter after he was more or less black listed by just about everyone thanks to Otto's horrid run as Spider-man. Wasn't that great of a job but it was a hell of a lot more than some of Peter's closets 'friends' did

' _I wonder if I should reveal that Peter was Spider-man to her, not like it matters anymore for him to keep it a secret…'_ Julia thought as she heard the door unlock

When the door was opened, Julia was greeted to the sight of May who was holding what looked like a small book in her hands. The elder woman gave the second modern Madam Web a curious look

"Hello dear, can I help you?" May asked with a polite smile

"May Jameson correct?" Julia faked not knowing her well, after all the two have never met…least in this life time and even than they hardy spoke to each other

"Yes, is there a problem?" May asked with confusion

"It's about Peter Mrs.-" Julia began only for May to cut her off

"What'd he do now?" she asked with annoyance

Julia was taken back "What?"

"Peter, what'd he do now? Run out of money or lost a job and is hoping for a hand me out again?" May asked with a frown

"What no that's not why I'm here" Julia said with a little bit of annoyance in her tone

"Oh…let me guess he knocked you up and now you're looking for him because he pulled another one of his vanishing for weeks on end acts?" May asked unimpressed

"NO!" Julia shouted with tears threating to fall from her eyes "I came to regrettably inform you that Peter's dead!"

May was taken back by that as she blinked several times "If this is some sort of joke-"

"No it isn't" Julia growled out "Last night Peter died while Spider-man was fi-"

"You mean to tell me that menace got Peter killed?" May said with outrage

"No Mrs. Jameson" Julia said with a sigh "Peter died because-"

"Why was Peter even around the monster in the first place! All Spider-man has done is bring him misery" May said with anger pointed unknowingly at her 'son'

"Mrs. Jameson that's no-" Julia tried to defend Peter has his aunt was tearing into his alter ego

"First he lets my husband die by not stopping that crook than he gets poor Gwen killed by having her get caught up in his fight with that Green Goblin and now you're telling me he's gotten Peter killed too!" May said angrily

Julia had to bite her tongue at several of the comments May made in regards to Spider-man being behind Ben's death. While yes it was unfortunate and Peter should have done something, how could he have known that the men he let go free would not even a few hours later kill his father figure, hell Peter has even said that if it wasn't him it would have been someone else. And then the part about 'poor innocent Gwen Stacy' being caught in the crossfire of Peter and Norman's fight, that was bullshit. That blonde was far from innocent in their fight and even before than she held nothing but contempt for Spider-man because the man was blamed for her father's death without definite proof!

' _Does this woman only ever see the bad in Spider-man? After all the times that unknown to her, Peter has risked his life to save her and hundreds of others she still thinks that Spider-man is a menace?_ ' Julia thought angrily

Now she was willing to admit that Otto as Spider-man didn't help in regards to showing that Spider-man wasn't a villain or a menace considering he punched Mac Gargan's jaw off right in front of her but still!

However, it's what May said next that sent Julia over the proverbial edge

"Where did I go wrong with Peter, after all I've sacrificed he still chooses to associate himself with a man that's brought him nothing but misery, violence and pain? He'd rather stand by Spider-man's side than some of his friends and family! Looks like he was no better than his actual mother-"

"Shut up you ungrateful bitch!" Julia shouted at the woman who looked taken back by her outburst and use of language "Do you wanna know why Peter was there last night while Spider-man was fighting that monster? It's because he was Spider-man! All these years he's done nothing but try and help people and keep them safe and what does he get in return for all his blood sweat and tears? He gets nothing but scorn from the people he regularly tries to protect, he gets harped on by his fellow heroes because he doesn't 'focus on the bigger picture' and has to come home and hear nothing but contempt from the woman that's raised him like a son as she constantly harks on his alter-ego! I mean do you really expect me to believe that you've never known what he does? Are you really that stupid and incapable of putting two and two together? For Christs sake, he was absolutely horrible in hiding his identity when he was in high school, his next-door neighbor Mary Jane of all people was even able to figure it out"

' _Granted that's because she saw him climb out of the window but has May really been that ignorant of what Peter has done over the years? Even Peter has admitted that he's certain that May's either suspected who he was or knows at several different points in time. Dose she really expect me to believe that for thirteen years, she's been unaware of Peter being Spider-man?'_ Julia thought in annoyance

May looked like she was about to say something and if Julia wanted she could predict what it was but she didn't want to hear or see it so she pressed on, she wanted the woman to know just how much Peter has done for her

"And what's worse was when Spider-man and by proxy Peter were replaced by Otto did you once stop and think or say 'Hey that's not my boy that I've raised for years', no you didn't! You just packed up and left and even after he came back to himself and tried to get in contact with you knowing that he'd probably never earn your forgiveness but you know what? He'll never know because you never bothered responding! Peter the man you see as a son, the man who's sacrificed numerous chances to get anywhere in life in order to stay close and keep you safe, the man who's risked his life on numerous occasions to save you as both Peter and Spider-man and even forfeited his marriage to a fuckin demon to save your life. Despite all of that you were unwilling to give him the benefit of the doubt, instead of hearing his side of the story you practically tell him to fuck off! And don't you fuckin say 'He never told me he was Spider-man' as an excuse, half the things he's had to give up for you he did as Peter Parker!" Julia shouted the last part with such intensity that she had unconsciously sent out a psionic wave that cracked all the windows in the house and caused several cracks to appear in May's book

The two stood there in tense silence before Julia turned around "I thought you should know that the man you always claimed to love and see as a son had did died doing everything in his power to keep this world and you safe, knowing that you wanted nothing more to do with him anymore…"

May didn't say anything as she watched the woman go and to her surprise disappear in a flash of red light. May stared at the spot for a while before she sighed and closed the door and went to call a window company to replace the ones that were shattered by Peter's friend

…

* * *

And done.

So next chapter will deal with the Justice League discussing what to do with Peter, we see how the Fantastic Four is handling things, minor warning not everyone in the family was okay with cutting ties with Peter, and we see Peter pissing Batman off more because honestly why shouldn't he?

Also I know a lot of you are expecting the Marvel women to storm Avengers tower and curb stomp Stark's face in they will, they just want to destroy him first before they kick the ever loving god out of him

I'll revisit May later, but I feel like I botched the thing up somehow but Julia isn't wrong in regards to that Peter has sacrificed a lot over the years for May. His marriage, possibly several ivy leagues when he was looking for a college to go to because he wanted to stay close, and a bunch of other things. I can't even imagine what it's like for him to come home after a particularly bad day as Spider-man and hear his own Aunt complain about the man, that has to take it's toll

Plus, I find it kind of hard to believe that for thirteen years May never once suspected that Peter was Spider-man, like ever! I mean the guy as much as I love him kind of sucked early on in his career of keeping his identity a secret, hell you can look at the Ultimate verse as a prime example if you want. Also didn't she ever once find it odd on how close her nephew and Spider-man seemed to be, like they had some sort of connection?

Hate to say it, but Peter is no Bruce Wayne when it comes to keeping his identity a secret from somebody that close to him for years!


	6. Chapter 6

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **justafan** : No Powergirl is an older Supergirl from an alternate universe, but in the Justice League Unlimited cartoon she was a clone of Super girl. And yes, Peter did have to grow his eyes back after he first encountered Morlun back before the Marvel Civil war broke out and during the events of the Other, which also in a sense got him killed. And next chapter we'll see why it is that Jean seems to be attracted to Peter and I think it's logical when one thinks about it and yes the Phoenix does play a part in it

 **gunman** : Nah Mephisto didn't make it so May would be unable to connect Peter and Spider-man, she's just an apparent idiot and May and MJ's reaction to learning Peter's death will be shown later as it starts to marinate for them. And yes, Julia can't sense Peter anymore so she believes he's dead which will be showed why this chapter. And yeah while it would be a bit funny to watch the girls completely curb stomp Stark they're smart enough to know that won't pan out to well in the long run, besides in way their kind of going the same route that Peter would have, using his brains instead of his brawn to take his enemy down like he has in the past. As for Peter seeming to act himself in the JL universe well he's more or less putting up an act to hide what he's really feeling which we will see this chapter. And yeah Batman and Spider-man's relationship starting off here will be less than pleasant for both. As for the whole Peter is no Bruce Wayne I meant it that he's not as good at keeping secrets from people all the time I mean Bruce can fool the Robins and Batgirls half the time and Peter can barely trick Spider-woman plus yeah Peter has always been kind of a lone wolf, that high school mentality never really went away…

 **treyalexander63917:** She figured out Peter was Spider-man in the Ultimate universe and I think Peter ended up telling her in the main universe before the whole One More Day crap happened

Oh and to answer a question that a reviewer posted can't remember when or who on why it was Mephisto that Peter saw in that sort of afterlife moment and not Uncle Ben well I thought using Uncle Ben was lazy and unoriginal because it's almost always the same thing, "Great Power, Great Responsibility, stay true to yourself and I'm proud of you and blah blah blah…"

So, I decided to mix things up a bit and make it like 'Yeah I have your kid's soul and will do unimaginable things to it unless you help me get another person's soul deal?'. Hell, of a better motivator for Peter in my opinion

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen. Mentioned or used in this story

* * *

The members of the Justice League all sat met in the monitor womb of the Watchtower to discuss the latest conundrum they've come across. Doomsday's return, the appearance of an unknown individual that was fighting said monster, and what to do with both of them now that the fighting was over

"First order of business is what to do with Doomsday?" Batman questioned as he brought up a screen that showed the nearly unstoppable creature heavily restrained in a specialized cell that according to Superman, much to Batman's annoyance, wouldn't hold him very long after he awakens

"Why not toss him into the sun?" Aquaman asked with curiosity

Clark stepped forward to answer that question "Because it won't kill him and even if it did he'd just self-resurrect himself and become incapable of dying the same way twice"

"The hell did this thing come from anyway?" one of the two Green Lanterns asked, Jessica Cruz as she pointed towards Doomsday

"My world" Clark said as he studied the restrained monster for movement

"Your world?" Cyborg asked with curiosity "And here I thought one Doomsday was bad enough"

"We can't just throw him into the Phantom zone again, he's already somehow escaped" Wonder Woman said with a frown "Which means we have to find another way to contain him"

"We could try dropping him off on Apokolips" Flash joked "See how Darkseid and Grail like having Doomsday live up to his name"

"And risk them somehow gaining control over it? Not a chance" Batman said in a hard tone before turning his attention towards Superman "Any suggestions?"

Clark hummed in thought for a moment before answering "We could try leaving him on some uninhabited planet for a while, away from any civilizations that might stumble across him by accident until we can come up with a better solution aside form tossing him into a black hole"

"Would that work?" the other Green Lantern, Simon Baz said with a frown

"For a while" Superman sighed with dread as he rubbed his head "But he'll likely end up escaping…somehow. If there's one thing I've come to learn about Doomsday in the past, he has a knack for pulling off the impossible"

Batman frowned at hearing that before he looked towards the two Lanterns "For now we're strand him on a uninhabited planet that's far enough from any nearby civilizations, I want you two to find a suitable candidate"

"Got it" Jessica nodded while Simon shrugged

"Now let's discuss the other one" Batman said as he brought up a live feed of Spider-man lying in his bed in the medical wing before looking towards Cyborg "What do you have on him?"

"He's a meta for starters" Cyborg said as he brought up an image of the man's bio readings "His DNA has been heavily altered with some unknown arachnid DNA to the point that labeling him human wouldn't be accurate, if anything he's something else entirely"

Flash studied the screen with interest "Hmm…there's also trace amounts of radiation in his blood…is it dangerous?"

"No, at least not unless you inject yourself with a few pints of it into you" Cyborg said

"He also has enhanced strength and durability, and a good healing factor form what I've seen" Clark revealed before he smirked "And a bright personality"

Batman growled at that "He's also in possession of some sort of techno organic suit. So far every attempt by me and Victor has been less than successful"

"Thing has one helluva security system in it. When I tried to hack it, it started hacking me and threatened to detonate some sort of explosive if me and Batman didn't stop" Cyborg revealed

"Where is it now?" Aquaman asked

"In a stasis field until we figure out what to do with it and it's owner" Batman said

"Do we know why he's here and how he came into conflict with Doomsday?" Wonder Woman questioned

"No, he wasn't up to talking much and honestly I can't blame him" Superman said as he folded his arms and gave the slowly awakening man a thoughtful look "He doesn't strike me as a villain"

"How can you be so sure?" Batman doubted the man of steel

"Experience" Clark responded with a shrug "Plus I've met people like him before, finding themselves in an unknown universe having no idea where they are…I'm surprised on how well he's taking this"

"How do we know he's not faking it, that this isn't some sort of plot to get us to lower our guard so he can take us out?" Flash said suddenly which caused everyone to look at the blushing speedster "What? Oh, when Batman says it, it sounds reasonable but when I do it's crazy?"

"We're just surprised it was you that said it Barry" Jessica giggled at the scarlet runner who coughed awkwardly

"Why not just ask him" Clark said with a raised brow "With Wonder Woman's lasso and me and Batman questioning him, shouldn't be too difficult to find out how he came to be here"

"Would he agree to this?" Wonder Woman asked with some doubt

"Doesn't matter" Batman said as he turned to make his way towards the medical room "He owes us some answers"

"Somethings really are universal" Clark muttered to himself before following the man "We'll be back…"

…

Peter let out a yawn as he found himself suddenly feeling wide awake and feeling starting to return to his legs which he found was nice as he moved his toes. He also found himself starting to think on his current situation

He was somewhere on a massive floating station in space, in a nice medical room mind you, and was in what seemed to be an alternate universe with people that looked sort of similar to the Squadron Supreme but less asshole-ish and friendlier too, barring the guy dressed like a bat. He was kind of douche-y in Peter's opinion

"Still the man isn't up to Stark's level so there's that" Peter mumbled to himself as he looked out towards the earth below _'So somewhere down there is apparently a man that Mephisto wants…'_

The spider themed hero let out a sigh as he rubbed his face "Really starting to regret ever making that damn deal with Mephisto"

It was then that the door opened and Peter was greeted to the sights of Superman and the brooder. Peter couldn't resist the smirk growing on his face

"Hey Superman, broody Mcbroodster, how's it going? Bring me some actual food or are you both here to cart me off to jail?"

Superman was about to answer but the bat dressed man beat him to it "We have some questions we want you to answer"

Peter quirked a brow at this "Or what?"

"Or we'll make you" the dark clad man growled

Peter couldn't help the snort from escaping him "Suuuure…how you gonna do that? Mind rape me with a telepath, threaten my family or what's left of it that's in another reality, or force me to relive every horrible thing I did and regret by using some sort of demonic sprit of vengeance"

Superman frowned at some of those suggestions "Uh… we're going to use a magical lasso to get you to talk"

Peter stared at the man for a second before laughing out loud "Okay that's a new one!"

Batman growled and approached Peter "Get up"

"I can't, my spine she is broken beyond medical aid" Peter said dejectedly "I fear I will be unable to come with you…"

"And according to Superman it's now healed" Batman countered with annoyance, the man's personality was really starting to get on his nerves

"But I don't know if my legs can't support me at the time" Peter whined before a thought came to him "Hey maybe you could carry me? After all you're a hero right, and heroes always help the less fortunate, so uh superhero piggy back ride?"

Batman's response was a glare of annoyance as he complemented rebreaking the man's spine while Peter kept smirking at him. After several seconds of the two staring each other down Clark cleared his throat, breaking the tension in the room

"Batman, I'll carry him if it comes to that" he said as he approached the bed

"Actually…" Peter said as he with some difficulty got out of the bed and stood up on shaky feet and held in a wince as he felt something in his back and chest shift painfully "I'll walk unless you guys have a wheel chair around here"

Batman grunted as he gestured for Peter to follow him with Superman taking up the rear. Peter also took this time to examine the place he was being held at and was surprised by how empty it was

' _Least it might mean possibly breaking out of here easier if things go south. Now I just have to find my suit; I refuse to leave something that awesome here'_ Peter thought as they finally entered a room that had several other people in it and to Peter's surprise the woman that saved him earlier

"So…" Peter said as he clapped his hands together before rubbing them "Who are you and who has the first question?"

"We're the Justice League Spider-man" a man with blonde hair and dressed in orange armor said

"Wonder Woman" Batman gestured towards the armored woman who approached with a golden lasso

"Whoa hold up" Peter raised his hands before looking towards Batman "She's questioning me? Dude why didn't you say so, I would have been here the moment I first woke up if I knew that the resident badass was going to be my interrogator"

Peter than turned to Wonder Woman who was pulling the rope from her side "So how's this work, you hog tie me and threaten to release the image on social media or we play hangman extreme edition?"

"Is everything a game to you?" Batman asked with narrowed lenses

Peter thought about for a moment before answering honestly "Yes, but that's just to hide my insecurities and numerous inferiority complexes that I've had since high school…" Peter than looked a bit surprised by what he said "Also, why the hell am I telling you this?"

"The Lasso of Truth forces all who touch it to tell the truth" Wonder Woman said as she showed Peter that she wrapped it around his hand without him noticing, girl was sneaky

"Oh…well as long as were being honest, me not having a real choice in the manner, I have to say you looked amazing kicking the crap out of Doomsday earlier" Peter said with a smile towards the woman

"Thank you" Wonder Woman said with a grin before her face grew more serious "Why are you here?"

"Was fighting Doomsday in my home but was losing horribly, like this was one of my top four most one-sided fights I've ever fought and one of those was with a god for all intents and purposes. Anyways, I decided that if I can't be the giant eyesore I thought I could at least trap him somewhere. So, went to the Baxter building that's home to my world's smartest man and send old Doomsday to the Negative zone or at least I tried to…" Peter said with a shrug before he winced at the sudden pain in his chest "Didn't work out too well for me obviously"

"So you intended to dump him here?" Batman asked with a pointed glare

"No, I was hoping to dump him on a barren planet in the Negative zone" Peter said with an eyeroll "When I activated the portal Doomsday attacked my and redirected one of my suits arc beams into it and caused a singularity to form and unfortunately I got caught in the event horizon and ended up here"

"What's the Negative zone?" Aquaman asked with interest

"An antimatter universe that's ruled by a real charmer called Annihilus whose past time involves trying to invade my universe and conquer it" Peter said in a bored tone "Anything else you wanna know?"

"Are you a hero where you come from?" Wonder Woman asked

"I was…" Peter said with a sad look in his eye "Not a very good one to be honest despite what others say but I did what I could to help people"

Wonder Woman nodded as she unwrapped the lasso from Peter's wrist which he proceeded to rub "Is it normal for my wrist to feel a little tingly?"

Wonder Woman smiled as she took a step back "It'll ware off in a few minutes"

"Oh, okay than…by the way thanks for the save from big tall and snarling" Peter said with a grateful smile on his face

"Your welcome" Wonder Woman said in a friendly tone

Peter than turned towards Batman with a pointed look "I'd like my suit back please"

"That's not going to happen" Batman said with an equally pointed look "Just because you've proved to not be a threat doesn't mean your off the hook that easily"

"I wasn't asking" Peter said as he took a step forward and right into Batman's face "I was telling you, give me back my fucking semi sentient armored suit"

Batman's hand started to move towards his belt and Peter's body tensed when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see it was Wonder Woman

"There is no need for violence Spider-man, you will receive your suit after you are fully healed" the woman said in a reassuring tone

Peter frowned before pointing towards Batman "Make sure he's the one who give's it back and has to say sorry for taking it and I'm a horrible dresser"

"I'm sure he will" Wonder Woman gave Batman an amused look that he returned with a scowl as he turned to leave

"Where you heading Bat's?" Flash asked the dark knight

"Back to Gotham, I have better things to do that stay in the presence of a clown" Batman replied curtly as he left

Peter watched him go for a second before snorting "I know what city I'm visiting later, just to spite him"

"Don't know if that's a good idea, Batman doesn't like it when other people operate in his city" Superman said with a grin

"Is Gotham in America?" Peter asked

Superman nodded "Yeah…"

"Well good news I'm American and last I checked I'm aloud to go where I want" Peter said with his arms crossed and pout on his face "No big mean vampire reject is gonna stop me!"

"I so have to see that go down" Simon whispered to Cyborg who snickered

"They'd probably end up killing each other" the cybernetic man said with a grin

"Way to stand by your teammate guys" Jessica said sarcastically while Flash chuckled

"Well I have to get going, I'll be by later to check on things" Superman said as he left followed by Aquaman who gave Peter a nod and both Green Lanterns who mentioned looking for a planet and the Flash until only Peter, Cyborg and Wonder Woman remained

Peter felt his legs about to give out the longer he was standing and the pain in his back was starting to act up again. He looked at Wonder Woman and gave her a sheepish smile "Would it be too much to ask for a hand getting back to my surprisingly comfortable bed?"

"I don't see a problem" Wonder Woman shrugged as she let Peter lean on her as they left the room while Cyborg went back to monitoring things on Earth that may require their assistance

"So what can you do aside from kick the crap out of a nearly unstoppable rage monster?" Peter asked as the two made their way down the hall

"I can fly" Diana said

"So you can take on a guy whose easily in my world's upper echelon of heroes and villains in terms of strength and you can fly?" Peter said with surprise before he pouted "Better than my powers, all I can do is whatever a spider can"

"And that would be?" Diana sked with intrigue

"Super strength, speed, durability, and I can stick to things" Peter said with a yawn "Also I have a knack for making poor decisions"

"It can't be that bad" Diana said with a chuckle

"Oh it is, I actually thought I stood a chance against Doomsday on my own" Peter said with a grim chuckle

"You actually faired very well according to Superman. Doomsday or at least this one is one of the strongest beings the League's ever faced. It took both me and superman combined to beat him the first time around and even more members the second time along with this towers cannon" Diana said as they neared Peter's door and she could feel his body was starting to sag

"Yeah well I softened him up for ya" Peter said with a smirk, his eyes drooping

"That you did" Diana said as she helped Peter into his room and watched him make the rest of the trip to his bed on his own before collapsing on to it with a huff "Sleep well Spider-man…"

"Peter…" the man said with his face still in his pillow

Diana watched him for a moment before giving him a small smile "Sleep well…Peter"

She then turned off the lights and closed the door before making her way back to the monitor room so Cyborg could boom tube her back to London.

…

Meanwhile back in the marvel universe…

"I HATE YOU!" came the very loud and very angry voice of Franklin Richards as he slammed the door in his mother's shocked face

Susan Storm, the Invisible Woman of the Fantastic four had just told her son the death of Peter Parker aka Spider-man and the young Alpha level mutant did not take it well

Not at all.

Franklin along with his sister Valeria were less than pleased when She and Reed decided to cut all ties with 'Peter' when he first started to act outside the norm. Franklin on several occasions said that they needed to investigate the manner with Valeria pointing out that Peter was not acting himself and was likely under the influence of something or someone

Susan and Reed however didn't want to risk it and well she hates to admit it but Stark did bring up some good reasons for her and Reed to not investigate Peter's sudden shift in character which made the two feel all the worse when it was revealed by Miles that Peter was in fact Doc Ock for the past year. It also didn't help that they had to deal with surprisingly Mephisto and Annihilus teaming up to try and invade the Earth with their combined forces at the time

' _Why the hell was Annihilus working with Mephsito of all people?'_ Susan thought as she left Franklin's door and made her way into the living room where she saw her daughter Valeria glaring at Reed who looked like someone was holding a gun with Adamantium bullets in it pointed at his head while he was frozen

"Based on the energy readings that I've been able to gather from the park that this monster had first appeared in, I have been able to narrow down the point of it's origin to seventeen different universes. You are going to help me find who sent this creature here and killed Spider-man" the young super intelligent girl said to her father

Reed sighed "Look Valeria I know that you miss Peter bu-"

"You will help me with this or I'll have Uncle Doom do it!" Valeria said in a cold tone as she stared down her father even though she barely made it to his waist in height

"Valeria!" Susan said in a stern tone as she approached her daughter who returned her look with one of her own "That's no way to speak to your father"

"Excuse me mother if I find myself finding to see him as such due to his abandoning of Peter when he needed help! For months, I've been telling you that Spider-man running around New York was not Peter and had given dozens of examples and reasons and in the end, you sided with Stark of all people over me!" Valeria said in an angry and hurt tone

"And now because of that, Spider-man is dead and the one responsible behind this is still out there and likely already enacting a contingency to compensate for the unknown organism's failure" Valeria said as she brushed passed Susan and made her way to her room with a scowl

Susan watched her go with a sigh before looking to see Reed's less than happy expression as he slunk on to the sofa and rubbed his head which stretched slightly under his actions "She's not wrong, it was foolish of us to trust Stark. Considering the man's track record of betrayal and manipulation"

"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he somehow knew that Octavius was Peter the entire time and chose to do nothing about it" Sue said as she sat by her husband and leaned into him "To think we abandoned one of our own…"

"Oh trust me Sue, even though I'm not one for the more mystical side of our things I know enough to that Karma will be paying us a visit" Reed said as he stood up and began to pace

"Johnny still isn't talking; he's really taking Peter's death hard and Ben…next to Franklin and Valeria he was the most vocal on seeing what was wrong with 'Peter' at the time" Sue said sadly as she looked out towards the city through the cracked window that still had yet to be prepared along with several walls and the lab that would have to be rebuilt

Suddenly Reed stopped pacing as his mind began to race through several possible posabilities, none of them good "Sue…that was around the time that Mephisto and Annihilus attacked, right?"

Sue looked towards Reed "Yes…why, what's wrong?"

Reed had a calculated look before looking around the room with a cautious look on his face "Sue…go get the kids and Johnny"

Sue was starting to get worried "Reed, was it? What's wrong Reed?"

"I'll explain after you get them Sue trust me, but right now I don't want to discuss what I'm beginning to suspect, at least not here where anyone can hear…anyone" Reed said as he went to grab a few things from his lab while Sue reluctantly went to retrieve her children and brother

Reed as he made it towards what was left of his lab pulled out a small tablet like device and hit a particular contact on it and waited for an answer. It didn't take long for a man's face to appear with interest on his face

"Ah Richards, how can I help you?"

Reed looked towards the screen with a cautious look "Doctor Strange is it alright if I drop by with my family, there's something I want to discuss with you"

The Sorcerer Supreme looked concerned "Is there a problem Reed?"

"Honestly Steven…yes I think there's a big problem" Reed said with dread

…

Peter had found himself standing in what looked like the Daily bugle only it was empty and the windows only showed darkness outside. No lights, buildings or anything in the void

"AHHH Peter, I'm sooo happy to see you again!" the figure of Mary Parker said in joy as she approached her son out of nowhere

Peter's eyes narrowed at his mother while taking several steps back already knowing that this wasn't a dream, least a good one "Seriously? You're going to do that!"

Mary stopped and gave her son a frown before smiling darkly and spoke in a male voice as she shrugged innocently "Worth a shot"

Mary soon morphed into Mephisto who was now dressed in an all-white suit with a cane that had a red skull with fire glowing inside it "But no I actually wanted to talk to you before I left you to your own devices for the time being as I have a few things back home to sort out real quick"

"And what are those?" Peter asked with a narrowed gaze

"Well for starters, the soul I want you to get for me, don't bother finding him. He'll come to you thanks in some large part to your new friends the uh…what do they call themselves?" Mephsito gave Peter an expectant look

Peter sighed "The Justice League…"

"Right them" Mepshisto nodded as walked through the office space "Anyways their actions are going to force the one that I want out into the open and once that happens that's when you strike. Afterwards I come and collect my long overdue soul and you get your daughter's back and if you're lucky, I'll even throw in a new body for her to use"

Assuming I live that long, my tumor will make things a little challenging to last that long" Peter said with an even tone

"I'm sure your figure something out and if you don't just ask these people, Batman especially about the Lazarus pit" Mephsito stated with a wave of his hand before he frowned "Well I'm off and hopefully when I get back you'll have my soul, oh and pleasant dreams!"

Peter shielded his eyes as the demon lord vanished in a bright red light leaving Peter standing there in the empty office. Suddenly the voice of Jameson caught his attention

"Parker over here!"

Peter sighed as he looked towards his fake boss and nearly ripped his eyes out in horror with what he was seeing

Jameson in a Spider-man speedo approaching him with a sway in his hips and a lit cigar in his mouth "Well Parker what are ya waiting for? Take a picture!"

"…"

"…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Peter screamed himself awake before he fell of his bed and rolled around on the floor clutching his head, completely oblivious to the pain his still healing body was in form his actions "OH GOD MY EYES! MY SEMMI INNOCENT EYES!"

Peter found it increasingly challenging to fall back asleep after that nightmare

* * *

And done.

So yeah funny ending to this chapter. Next chapter we see the Marvel women pay SHIELD a visit and we check in on Scarlet Spider, Venom and Toxin who are still with the X-men. And we see Peter start to get to know some members of the Justice League a little more before he decides to hell with it and takes his suit down to Gotham and annoy Batman!

As for what Reed wants to discuss with Strange, well the worlds smartest man is beginning to put a few things together regarding Otto's run as Spider-man and he ain't liking what he's seeing and it does have to do with Mephisto leaving Peter for the time being


	7. Chapter 7

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **gunman** : Batman doesn't trust anyone and if he does it's questionable at best, just who he is. And as for why they didn't start grilling him over every little detail of his life, well for one they knew that doing so would take a while so they more focused on seeing if he was a potential threat, they'd deal with the more detailed interrogation later since they in a sense are more focused on Doomsday, plus they knew in Peter's current state he wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight, arrogant on their part but it's true. Now over the course of this chapter and the next one the League will start doing subtle pokes at him to gain more information and get a better picture of the guy and they will be asking why he was facing down a civilization destroying monster on his own and they won't be too pleased to hear why especially when they meet the Avengers later. As for the scene with Valeria and Franklin being less than pleased with their parents' decision to cut ties with Peter, it won't be the last we hear of it and Doom himself will have a few things to say on the manner when he pops up.

 **Daniel's the man 98** : A few choice Spider-man villains will be hoping over to have a 'reunion' with Peter but not for a while

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Black Cat's reaction to Peter's death will be appearing soon, like in the next two chapters

 **nightmaster000** : Mephisto has been to the DC universe and others on a few occasions and in those times, he's already established a sort of network that'll keep him up to date in a sense on Peter's actions while he's back in the Marvel universe

 **Sync Ryu** : At this point and time Peter is around 29, Bruce Wayne is close to 37, Clark is in his early 40's and Diana is around a few hundred years old at least, granted in the New 52 it said she was 23 but it eventually got retconned and said she was born in the antiquity era, so yeah she's old but still looks way to fine to be possible

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Marvel Universe, Triskelion…

"Are you positive that we're finding anything useful here?" Wanda asked Jessica as they, Jean and Carol made their way down the halls of the Triskelion towards the server room that housed all the information that SHIELD has collected over the decades since its creation.

Thankfully they don't have to worry about being spotted thanks to both Wanda's spells keeping them undetected along with Jean using a bit of her reality warping abilities to keep them cloaked from anything that may somehow see through the Scarlet Witch's spell

"Honestly I'm fifty-fifty on this but if SHEILD doesn't have anything concrete, than they may know who or what does" Jessica said as she mentally calculated how far they were from the records room

Now given that they have the likes of Wanda and Jean on their side the group couldn't just teleport into the room thanks to the wards and countermeasures placed in there by a number of SHIELD's allies over the years ranging from Reed Richards, Stark himself, Doctor Strange and even from Thor Odinson believe it or not

"I'll be surprised if there's anything for us to find on Stark in here. For all we know, he deleted that information after he was made head of SHIELD" Wanda said a little bitterly before shooting a slight glare at Carol "Thanks for helping him win that entire shit fest by the way"

Carol at least had the decency to look ashamed "That wasn't my finest moment I'll admit..."

"It could have ended worse Wanda, I've seen and been to realities that showed the events after the Civil War ending up looking like the damn Holocaust" Jean said as she mentally scanned the area for anyone else aside from them and was surprised to sense someone was in the records room.

"Something wrong Jean?" Carol asked as she saw the look on the Omega, hell beyond Alpha level mutant/cosmic entity

"There's someone in the room already" Jean said as she carefully scanned the mind and found some admittedly powerful mental shields. Granted she could easily tear through them with as much effort as it takes for a person's heart to beat on it's own but decided not to _'I'm actually curious to see what they want…'_

Jean than turned towards the rest "The person in there, it's…Teresa"

"Teresa?" Jessica said in slight confusion as she looked towards the doors to the room "Who's that?"

"She's Peter's younger sister…" Jean trailed off as she saw the looks of surprise on the other women's faces "You didn't know?"

"Since when does he have a sister?" Jessica said in complete shock at hearing this bit of information

"Since she was born I'd imagine" Jean gave the female spider a deadpanned look

"That's not what she meant and you know it Jean" Wanda gave the equally powerful woman a brief look of annoyance

"You think she knows about Peter…" Carol trailed off not wanting to say what happened out loud

"Considering she's a member of the CIA and she's supposed to be in Madripoor on an assignment now and not here, yes…I think she knows and is thinking of doing something similar to us" Jean said as they entered the room to see that several SHEILD guards were out on the ground and a light brown haired woman that looked to be in her mid to late twenties at a computer terminal hacking through it's fire walls with considerable skill clad in something similar to what Natasha wears with the exceptions being that she was a bit more heavily armed in comparison to the deadly ex-Red Room assassin/spy

"Teresa Parker?" Carol took a small step towards the woman as Jeana and Wanda dropped their respective shields to allow the sister of Peter to see them

Teresa didn't even hesitate to draw her customized nine millimeter and aim it right at the human-Kree hybrid's head with the safety clicking off before her eyes widened at the sight of the four women

"W-What are you all doing here?" Teresa asked with suspicion

"Here to look for information on Stark, considering he's largely re-" Wanda started off but was interrupted by Teresa

"Yeah I know what the bastard did. Kaine called me earlier and told me what happened to Peter before he got black out drunk with some of the X-men" Teresa said as she holstered her pistol and went back to hacking into SHEILD's mainframe

"You find anything of worth yet?" Jessica asked as they made their way towards the younger woman

Teresa shrugged "I found a few things in here but when I tried to follow them i was stonewalled by Stark's custom fire walls. Whatever it is he has in here…he doesn't want it getting out to the public, hell I don't think even Fury is aware what's in here with how good it's hidden and secured"

"Jackpot" Jean grinned as she made her way next to Teresa and examined the girl's work so far and let out a whistle of approval at what she has so far "Your good…"

"Peter taught me how to hack a while back" Teresa said with a sad smile

"Uh not to be mean or anything, but where were you when Ock was in his body?" Carol asked with a raised brow

"Class nine CIA Black ops mission" Teresa said with a scowl of annoyance "And the moment I was done with one I was conveniently slated for another and after that one another"

"Sounds like Ock didn't want you not notice 'Peter's' shift in attitude and was hoping you get offed on one of your missions. He knew you'd see through his ruse in seconds and didn't want to run the risk of killing you and blowing his cover" Carol said with a dark look as she put toghert why Otto would want Peter's last living family out of the way _'That bastard is real lucky he's dead!'_

"What's a class nine black ops mission?" Wanda asked with some confusion

"Class nine Black ops missions are when you have to go radio silent sometimes for months on end to infiltrate some sort of terrorist cell or enemy government to either gather information or assassinate someone" Jessica said as she crossed her arms as she remembered her own times doing something similar for either SHEILD or HYDRA "Basically you have to cut yourself off from everyone and disappear until you either complete your mission or you die"

"So like double o seven in real life?" Jean asked with an amused grin

Teresa snorted with grim amusement "Please, James Bond wouldn't last a minute through half the shit I had to go through"

"Amen to that honey" Carol said with a chuckle as she scanned the room

Several minutes of silence passed as Teresa continued her decrypting of the fire walls and decided to pass the time by asking the women what their connection to Peter was. She decided to start with Jean first

"So Jean, how's my brother end up catching the attention of a woman like you?"

Jean smiled sadly as she answered "Wel you can thank the Phoenix in part for that, the rest on the other hand…" she trailed off with a shrug "He has a certain charm to him that I found appealing…"

"What's the Phoenix have to do with you liking Peter?" Carol asked with confusion

"Remember when Peter briefly became a host of the Phoenix force a while back?" Jean asked

"Yeah…to be honest I think he handled that better than when he had the Uni-force" Jessica said as she remembered Peter gaining access to both cosmic forces at different points in time

"Well he was actually supposed to be the original host of the Phoenix" Jean revealed much to the shock of the others

"Wait, Peter was supposed to become the Phoenix?" Wanda sked in surprised

"Well yeah" Jean said with a shrug "I mean it makes sense when you think about it, he's the center of the 'Web of Life' and the Phoenix is the living embodiment of life and rebirth in the Universe"

"If that's the case then why did it pick you instead?" Teresa sked with a frown

Jean sighed at that "Because Peter wasn't ready yet, his connection at the time to the Web of Life was weak and if the Phoenix tried to bond with him than, it would have killed him and very likely corrupted the Web throughout the multiverse"

"So it decided to shack it up with you until he was ready or something?" Wanda asked

"For the lack of a better term yes…but I uh kind of already had a crush on Spider-man at the time and well the Phoenix thought hey what the hell she'll thank me for this later and so it manipulated events so that I'd finally come into contact with Peter eventually and well…"

"But it didn't count on you meeting Scott and Logan" Carol said

"My split affections for them and Peter are kind of why the Phoenix was less than aggregable during those times.

"But what about when Peter had to face down Magik and Colossus? They both had fragments of the Phoenix in them" Wanda pointed out Peter's one on two match with the two-super powered X-men

"They didn't kill him though" Jean stated before she rubbed her forehead "Look explaining why the Phoenix did what it did over the years would take hours to explain and even than there's no guarantee we'll completely understand it. I've been bonded with this thing for years and still can barely predict what it's doing half the time"

"Fair enough" Teresa said with a nod before she glanced at Wand "What about you Maximoff, what about my brother caught your interest?"

Wanda coughed awkwardly at that and looked away "After my…breakdown and I was reluctantly accepted back into the Avengers, Peter and I hung out a lot and we just talked…"

"About?" Carol asked as she watched the super powered woman with interest

"Nothing in particular, I think he just wanted to make sure I wasn't lonely and know that I'll always have someone to count on" Wanda said quietly before she smiled fondly "He also made sure that none of the others could pick on me or give me shit and not expect retribution in some form"

"Would explain why Peter reduced Rouge to tears after she made you cry and lock yourself in your room" Carol said with a thoughtful look on her face "Remind me to rip her eyes out when we make our move against Stark"

"Fine…only after I rip her powers away from her and transport her mind to a nightmarish reality. Logan isn't here anymore to keep her ass safe from me" Wanda said with a scowl on her face

"Ditto" Carol said with a nod

Everyone one than looked towards Jessica who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She gave them a raised brow in return

"What?" she asked

"So how did you and Peter…" Jean said with a smirk

"How do you think? We're both spider themed heroes, operate in New York, have been on several teams together…and we dated for a while" Jessica said the last part quietly

"Wait you guys actually dated?" Wanda asked "When was this?"

"A few days before I was kidnapped by the Skrulls and that bitch more or less destroyed any possible romance between us" Jessica growled out darkly "I mean Peter was willing to give us another chance but…I was going through that whole self-worth crap at the time and pretty much pushed him away and then Osborn took over and well trying to restart a romance seemed unimportant at that time since we were being pursued by the Dark Avengers and HAMMER"

"Least your love for him wasn't announced to the world by a damn alien parasite" Carol said with her brow twitching "Made things awkward between us for weeks before we settled for being casual lovers"

"What's that?" Jean asked

"Basically we screw each other's brains out if neither is in a relationship at the time or we just need to get the edge off" Carol said with a blush as she looked away and let out a cough

"Oh…so friends with benefits?" Jessica asked with a smirk

"Was hoping it'd go farther but then Otto happened and I had to leave earth to help the Guardians of the galaxy and then there was the whole Beyonders destroying the multiverse and all the crap that followed afterwards"

"We can never seem to catch a break with him" Wanda said with a sigh "Just when it looks like we might get a happy ending with him, something comes along and tears it all up"

"Yeah…it sure seems like it" Jean said with a frown at how something like that always seems to pop up when it looks like Peter's luck is starting to look up

It was a little too…convenient

Teresa spent the next several minutes decoding the fire walls placed on whatever it was that Stark was hiding until she finally made a breakthrough

"…You've gotta be fuckin kidding me" Teresa said with a mixture of disbelief and anger

"What is it?" Wanda said as she made her way over to see what it was that Teresa found. She scanned the contents for a few seconds before her face darkened and scarlet energy began to build around her "Oh…"

Jean, Carol and Jessica made their ways over to the pair to see what it was that had their attention and all felt their anger rise to levels that'd impress the Hulk. The tension in the room was so thick, that a blade made of Adamantium would be needed to cut it

"Stark…" Wanda growled out darkly as Chaos energy began to build around her "…When I get my hands around your throat…you're a dead man"

…

Meanwhile in Venice…

Julia stood staring at the back of Natasha Romanov, the last person she was breaking the news to about Peter's death. She wasn't entirely sure what to expect from the red head, her future and her decisions were almost as unreadable as Peter's half the time and this was one of those times

Natasha didn't seem to show any physical reaction to Peter's death, her face was as blank and cold as the tundra during winter.

"Natasha…are you alright?" Julia asked the deadly woman tentatively

Natasha was in the middle of cleaning her widow bracelets when she answered in a leveled tone "Da…it is unfortunate about Peter's… death"

Julia frowned at the seemingly empty tone but pressed on "But…"

"But it was bound to happen one day Julia" Natasha said with a slight shrug, still not meeting her fellow spider themed heroine's eyes "And like you said… you saw him dying"

Julia nodded slightly "Yes I did…but it's not the first-time Peter proved me wrong and defied his fate"

"Guess his infamous 'Parker Luck' finally made a full circle no?" Natasha said as she finished with her bracelets "Now as much as I want to discuss another hero dying Julia, I have a mission to prepare for. So, if you please…"

Julia watched her friend for a moment before speaking softly "Don't you even care that Peter is gone Nat? That he may never come back this time?"

Natasha was quite for what felt like hours before she answered "…He was a good friend and I am saddened that he's dead…but like I said, it was bound to happen one day. Nothing last forever…"

Julia stared at Natasha for a long time before she sighed sadly and quietly vanished in a red flash, leaving the former KGB agent alone in the apartment she was using

Natasha let out a sigh as she leaned back in her chair and stared out the window to see it was beginning to rain "…It was bound to happen one day…"

She slowly reached for the bottle of wine that was given to her when she arrived with shaking hands and slowly brought the bottle to her lips. She didn't plan to drink it since she wasn't a wine kind of girl but…

"It was bound to happen…" Natasha said quietly with her eyes beginning to water as she began to drink from the bottle all the while trying to ignore the sudden pain in her chest at hearing someone she cared for was dead…

"Everyone close to me…dies…" Natasha mumbled out sadly as the tears began to slowly fall from her eyes and down her cheeks, messing up her make up along the way "…Always…"

…

The X-mansion…

"And then…" Logan said with a slight slur in his voice as he leaned in to Toxin, Venom and Scarlet Spider "…Spider-man dropped kick the guy into the window and said 'You got served'!"

Kaine busted out laughing "Y-Your kidding, right?"

"Wish I was" Logan slapped his hand on the table hard and continued to drink his beer "It was the worst one liner I've ever heard from him in all the years I knew him"

"Sounds like Spidey" Flash said with the Venom symbiote pulled back around his face as he cradled his beer that he has yet to drink from

Kaine and Logan were already on beer number thirty something and Toxin was at fifty along with Laura who both seemed to be barely holding on. He looked to his left and saw Bobby still holding a crying Angelica while Deadpool was writing something in his book and occasionally muttering out something about 'disabling armors' and 'ripping out arc reactors'…

As for Hope, well she passed out a while ago and had to be carried back to her room by Storm…after she was talked down by Hank McCoy to prevent her from going on a drunken rampage to Stark Tower and ripping the man apart at the atomic level after forcing him to kill Rhodes and Pepper and castrate himself with his own two hands

' _Yeesh that girl has one helluva a mean streak'_ Flash thought with a shiver at hearing the young mutant go into exact drunken detail on what she was going to do to Stark with some creative input from Deadpool and Scarlet Spider

' _Spider…dead…'_ Venom hissed quietly, wheatear it was in anger or sadness Flash didn't know nor care to push it, the symbiote has been reasonable lately and he doesn't feel like pushing his luck and pissing it off

' _Yeah…Spider-man is dead'_ Flash thought sadly as he finally took a sip of his drink and nearly grimaced at the taste _'Funny I thought nothing could take him down…'_

 _ **'The e** **nd comes for us all eventually…'**_ Venom said before it cut the connection between the pair, leaving Flash to his thoughts on how the world was going to go on with the death of, in his opinion, one of the if not the greatest hero the world has ever known

…

* * *

And done.

This is a little short compared to my previous chapters but I thought making it any longer would mess up the tone of this one. I was originally going to also include Peter finally getting out of the tower and down to the world, more specifically Gotham but I decided to hold that off for next chapter and visit the Marvel Universe one more time. We'll come back and catch up on how this reality is fairing with no more Spider-man and the girls getting ready to tear down Stark but that won't be for a while, like six or seven chapters while at least.

So next chapter Peter gets his suit back a heads down to Gotham, after a brief tussle with a Justice League member and annoys the hell out of Batman and help save the day and meets Catwoman and Batgirl!


	8. Chapter 8

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **gunman** : Julia knows that Natasha was upset, she was just more bothered that Natasha was keeping it bottled up instead of letting it out in a more healthy way, like not drinking herself silly. Yes the girls will show Steve and others what they found, no it doesn't relate to the tumor in Peters head or that Tony was working with Otto this whole time, it's actually something I came up with that I thought is original, at least I hope it is because I have yet to see anything written that shows it's been done already. Yes the woman have been interested in him but their heroics and Peter being switched by Otto than this kind of made it hard to swing by and say 'hey I'm sort of maybe in love with you, wanna go out?'. Black Cat's reaction will be seen and Dr. Doom will have a few things to say to Reed on how he abandoned Spider-man, even though it's not shown, Doom does hold some respect for Spider-man, not an easy thing to gain. And Spidey will be more or less trolling the Dark Knight when he gets to Gotham and it'll piss the man off to no ends

 **treyalexander63917** : Yes he did at one point it was in a crossover with Excalibur I believe.

 **Wingd knight** : No there won't be another Civil War, bit of a beat down but not a full on fight between two opposing factions. As for the Marvel girl's reactions to the DC one's and vice versa, it'll be…interesting

 **spiderman1fan** : Oh Peter and the League along with quite a few other Marvel heroes will be less than thrilled when they see what Teresa has uncovered.

 **Daniel's the man 98** : Pre-new 52 Superman would win in the end, he's been mentioned to be stronger than the New 52 ever was by the writers because they wanted the New 52 Superman to be more relatable or something, if that's true why they made him all broody and crap and paired him with Wonder Woman is beyond me, plus he has years of experience, more than a decade easily while the New 52 one had like what 6 or so years? Plus, have you seen some of the things that Pre-52 Supes faced, Superman 52 wouldn't have lasted nearly as long

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Thought of it but than I thought well it would take away the tone of this chapter.

 **Mister K:** You'll find out what was on the computer soon and so well a lot of Peter's friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

"Well it's official…I'm bored" Peter said as he laid in his bed and stared up at the ceiling and the occasional glance out his window at the Earth below

He's spent the last few days cooped up in this space station and it was starting to get to him. A bored Spider-man was almost as bad as a bored Deadpool or a pissed off Hulk. It was not pretty and right now Peter was deciding wheatear to say to hell with everything and take his suit back, which he discovered is like fifty feet from him, and find a way down to earth and explore

Sadly, Batman has made it clear that Peter was not allowed to leave the tower any time soon and had to be escorted through the Justice League's headquarters by one of it's members at all times and even than only in certain areas

Upside was he got to know Cyborg a lot more since out off all of the heroes, he was here almost constantly and if it wasn't him it was Flash or the Green Lanterns, Simon especially. Superman stopped by on occasion to check on him and Peter found the guy to be nice enough if a bit vague but then he noticed he was like that with a lot of the others, not in a bad way but more like Peter when he first joined the Avengers when Steve was running it

He trusted to have his back in a fight but not enough yet to trust them with any real personal issues. Wonder Woman was another that would stop by and out of all of them Peter enjoyed her visits the most and she seemed dot be of the same state of mind as she would constantly ask questions about Peter's world and some of the foes he's met. It took all of his self-control to not laugh when he mentioned that not only was Hercules a hero in his world but Hippolyta, Queen of the amazons was a villain

Aquaman didn't visit nearly as often mainly because he had a kingdom to rule and Batman…

"Bastard doesn't even have the nerve to be here for me to annoy for having me locked up in here" Peter groaned out as he quickly sat up from his bed and began to pace the room and figure out what he could do

He's mulled over possibly finding hi suit and than sneaking down to earth and see what it's like but the first issue of that would be how would he be able to it

"I mean it's not like my ticket out of here is going to come right through my door in the next several seconds" Peter half joked before the door opened and Peter was greeted to the sight of his suit!

Peter stared at the semi-sentient technorganic suit in shock as it seemed to return his stare for a full minute before he hollowed

"SUIT!" Peter shouted as he rushed to embrace it or at the very least try and pet it before it launched itself on to him and quickly morphed into his armor "Oh how I miss you. And you're a product of Otto, so believe me when I say that this is a first that I'm ever actually glad to see something of his still working!"

The suit didn't respond, instead it brought up schematics of the Watchtower and the current location of Cyborg and Flash…and the access codes for the Watchtower's teleporter

Peter couldn't help the smirk from forming on his face "Ohh yeah…this is gonna be fun"

The suit's response, he really needs to think up of a name for it, was to switch on his arc reactors which created a faint humming sound in the quite room

…

Peter quietly made his way through the halls of the Watchtower, being mindful to watch out for any of the Justice League and cameras that he knew were set up here. So far, he hasn't encountered anyone and no alarms have gone off so he's still in the clear as far as he can tell

' _If I'm reading this right, the teleporter should be down this hall…where Cyborg and Aquaman are'_ Peter thought as he leaped to the ceiling and began to crawl along it towards his ticket off this station

After a few moments, he came across the room that held the Teleporter on the far side while the two Justice League members were monitoring a large screen that was showing what looked like a story about a 'Superwoman'. Peter carefully lowered himself to the ground and with years of stealth training both self-taught and a few lessons or twenty from Natasha, he slowly approached the platform and have the suit begin to access it without alerting Cyborg

' _Hmm let's see…Metropolis…Central City…London…New York City…Gotham?'_ Peter eyed the last city with a grin _'…That'll do just fine!'_

He was just about to get on the teleporter which suddenly activated and came face to face with the Flash who looked just as startled to see him as Peter was to see the scarlet speedster. The two stared at each other in complete chock for a second before Peter gave him an unseen sheepish grin

"Sorry but I'm heading out"

He shot a web line at the man who easily dodged it, just as Peter hoped he would and quickly activated the still operating transporter and set in the coordinates for Gotham. He shot several more web lines at the Flash to get him to back away and towards the approaching forms of Aquaman and Cyborg

"Don't worry I'll be back before dinner!" Peter sent the three shocked men a wave before he was momentarily blinded by a light and found himself in a city that looked like it was designed by Tim Burton

Peter quietly eyed the area he was dropped in and saw that it was overlooking a building with the letters GCPD on it. He was about to leave when suddenly a spot light on the roof switched on that displayed the image of a baton one of the clouds, be it natural or smog in origin, in the sky. Peter stared at for a good long moment before he started to snicker

"Heh, he needs a spot light to get his attention…wait does it count as copyright since Jonah did something similar to me once or was I copying him?"

Peter had his lenses zoom in on the rooftop and was greeted to the sight of a man who looked to be in his fifties maybe early sixties, with red hair and the best mustache he's ever seen on a guy, and he knows quite a few people that have some pretty good facial hair

"Hmm wonder how I can get a stach that good looking?" Peter said to himself before he looked around and saw that Batman has yet to appear before shrugging "Well it won't take long for him to know I'm here, might as well make myself useful before he gets all anal about me not only being off the tower and maybe getting into a slight alteration with some of the Justice League but ending up in his city no less!"

He then made an inhuman jump on to the building and landed with a heavy thud that caused the man to tense before slowly turning to see him rising up and giving him a salute

"Hey, lovely weather we're having no?" Peter said with a hidden grin at the surprised expression on the man

"Who are you?" he asked with confusion

Peter's lenses narrowed at that man and had the suit digitally alter his voice to sound like Batman's almost "I'm Spider-man…fear me"

The man stared at him with a blank expression before Peter noticed the ever so slight shift in his gaze centered behind him. Peter smirked as he spoke to the person behind him without looking

"Hey Bat's what took ya? I was getting bored!"

Batman made a growl of annoyance before he turned towards Gordon "You wanted to see me?"

"He's using a search light with your symbol on it, you tell me" Peter snarked as he stepped aside and let the dark knight approach the red hair man while he eyed the large spot light some more large spot light some more

Batman shot Peter a glare that almost caused him to tense in response…almost

' _Sorry Bat's but those glares got nothing on the likes of the Punisher, Ghost Rider, a pissed off Hulk, or worse… a pissed off Black Widow'_ Peter mentally shivered at the last one

Angering the deadly red headed spider was not something he ever wants to be a part off…ever!

Jim watched the two men with a slightly amused look on his face before deciding to say what he wanted to in the first place

"I just got the memo. Uniform boys are always hesitant to share when it comes to these things" Gordon said with a sigh

"Unless you're willing to pay a ridiculous high tax or ten" Peter chuckled which earned him a look from Batman that he responded with a shrug

Batman than turned his attention back to Gordon "The raid on Fort Marshall I take it?"

"No, the insanely classified raid on Fort Marshall that no one on this damned earth knows about except the Secretary of Defense and me. And now you two apparently" Gordon said

"Don't worry, I'm good at keeping secrets" Peter chimed in with a grin

Gordon snorted at the man's statement "It happened a week ago, it seems. A week, insanity. The culprits got their hands on three surface to air missiles"

"So what your saying is we have a bunch of guys running around that were able to break into some Area 51 fort and steal several anti-aircraft missiles a week ago and it's only now the Government is saying something? Pfft, and they wonder why no one likes them anymore" Peter said with a shake of his head

"Actually, some of my men stumbled upon two of them in a raid on a Kobra cell an hour ago" Gordon said as he looked up to see a passing seven forty seven coming in before turning his attention bac to the two men before him "They chased down a fellow with the third but…"

"He pulled a Houdini, didn't he?" Peter asked

"Pretty much, they lost him in the narrows. Which leaves one desperate man with a big old gun somewhere in my city" Gordon said the last part grimly

"Well don't worry, With Batman and Spider-man on the case, we'll have that surface to air missile back to you before you can even say-"

"No" Batman turned towards the armored man "You're going back up to the Watchtower"

Peter turned towards the Gotham vigilante with his lenses narrowing slightly as he folded his arms across his chest "Make me!"

Batman growled and took a step towards Peter when suddenly an explosion above them caught their attention.

 **KAKOOOM!**

The three men looked dup to see the seven forty-seven Gordon saw earlier was hit and was going down

"Yeah, like I'm going now off all times" Peter said sarcastically before he shot off towards the falling aircraft at his suit's top speed

Gordon watched him go before turning to Batman "We nee-…"

He stopped to see that the man was already gone "Oh…right"

…

Peter quickly made his way towards the front of the large aircraft and grabbed it before he aimed his thrusters down and blasted them at full power

' _This actually might be a bit beyond my abilities!'_ Peter thought as he found his suit and himself struggling to try and slow the plane's descent, let alone keep it from hitting something. He quickly had the suit divert all power to the thrusters to try and slow the Boeings momentum but found it was barely making a difference

Peter gritted his teeth in pain as he felt his muscles beginning to burn from the stress they and the suit were under and from being unbale to do anything at the moment

' _Okay Peter think! What would Captain Marvel do?'_ Peter thought frantically ' _Oh right, she would have saved the damn thing already and look awesome doing it!'_

It was then that Peter made out something fast approaching the plane and for a brief moment Peter thought it may have been another missile before he saw that it was actually Batman…on a chair with rocket boosters under it

"Meh…seen…weirder!" Peter said as he kept pushing back to try and stop the several hundred-ton aircraft before his suit showed that someone was trying to contact him.

Puzzled he allowed the call to go through "Uh hello?"

" _Spider-man"_ Batman's voice echoed through the suit's speakers _"I'm going to push the plane towards Blackgate gulf. But before that is the Plaza stands, we're not going to clear it"_

"So what do you want me to do?" Spider-man gritted out as he applied more pressure to halt the aircraft was but sadly physics was not on Peter's side today

" _I need you to help me steer it"_ Batman said as he applied the thrusters from his chair that he used to shoot out of the Batmobile and placed them under both wings of the plane _"The finger Tower next to it is one hundred forty-six feet away from the Plaza"_

Peter's suit quickly scanned the falling aircraft "The plane's wings are one hundred ninety-six feet!"

" _I know, it'll be close"_ Batman growled as he made it to the top _"Get ready!"_

Peter kept trying to slow down the plane's descent with his suit and seemed to be starting to make some head way in his attempt…but it wasn't enough, even with the sudden activation of the two thrusters underneath the wings. Peter chanced a glance over his shoulder and saw the two buildings were rapidly approaching

"BATS WHAT EVER YOU HAVE PLANNED BETTER WORK!" Peter yelled as he applied more pressure to the plane and saw the metal beginning to cave in under his hands

" _Spider-man, divert your thrusters to starboard bow at full power now!"_ Batman yelled as the plane began to tilt to the right thanks to Alfred switching the power of the starboard thruster at eighty four percent while the port was at only seventeen percent

Peter didn't hesitate to do as the caped crusader said and aimed both feet to his left and fired at full power and looked to see the plane's wings just barely and he means barely brush the side of the Plaza

As the buildings passed and the plane started to right itself out Batman contacted Peter again

" _Spider-man, get out of the away now!"_

Peter's sweaty brow furrowed as he resumed trying to halt the plane's speed of descent "What why?"

" _I have to get this plane to hit the gulf at the precise angle if I want the plane itself to absorb most of the impact and save the people on board"_ Batman spoke as he saw the body of water approaching

"Yeah and-" Peter began before a thought occurred to him "Wait if I'm not here to help steer this thing than that means you'll have to navigate this thing yourself. And to do that you'll have to be outside the plane where you get the full blunt of the collision!"

Batman didn't respond as the gulf was now several hundred feet away and getting closer

"Go now. Your suit won't be able to survive the force of the collision!" Batman yelled over the coms as he steered the plane towards the gulf

Peter couldn't help but snort "Bat's if you think I'm going to leave you here to die, granted a selfish part of me is saying I should, I won't"

Peter looked down to see that the thrusters from his suit were just about to hit the water's edge and he felt his spider-sense flare to unimaginable levels when suddenly, the Plane started to rise…

"Wait what?" Peter said with wide eyes as he saw the plane also was slowing down. He quickly contacted Batman "Hey uh Bat's-"

" _It's not me, meet up at my location"_ came the curt reply

Peter seeing that the plane was now seemingly in safe hands let go of it and quickly shot up towards Batman who watched him approach with a slight scowl

"Yeah, chew me out later, but first" Peter said as he saw two people floating there and for a moment thought it may have been Superman and maybe Wonder Woman before he saw their attire that is

"Batman, it's an honor and a pleasure. Please allow me to introduce myself" the man said clad in a dark blue and grey suit with a sort of shield on the front of his suit that looked like Superman's but instead on holding an 'S' it was stylized 'G'. He had a mask on to conceal the parts around his eyes but left his jaw and hair exposed. The woman next to him who had blonde hair was in a similar attire but she had a short skirt where's the man had pants

"I am Gotham" he then nodded toward the woman "She is Gotham Girl"

"Well hi, I'm Spider-man and not that I'm complaining or anything, seriously you really saved mine and Bat's bacon there, buuuut… why you here?" Peter eyed the two people with curiosity

"This is our city Spider-man" Gotham said as he turned to address the armored man "We are here to save it"

Peter stared at the two-flying people along with Batman for a moment before he shrugged

"Oh… aright then"

…

"You were told to stay on the Watchtower!" Batman growled at Spider-man as they stood on a roof top half an hour later

"Yes, but since it was you that said so I decided to ignore it" Peter said with a wise nod "Now had it been Wonder Woman, then by golly I would have gladly cuffed myself to the bed and never leave, even if Galactus himself was coming for me…you guys don't have one of those do you?"

Batman gritted his teeth at the man before he turned away "I'm contacting the Watchtower and having them send someone to pick you up"

"Fine…but first you have to catch me sour puss!" and not a moment later Peter launched himself off the rooftop and into the city below with a laugh

He heard the faint sound of a grappling hook being fired and looked over his shoulder to see Batman chasing after him. Peter smirked at the man before speaking to his suit

"Download Gotham's layout, if I'm going to be staying here a while I want to know everything about this place"

The suit complied and began to down load the various blueprints of the city as Peter swung through the night sky with a very angry Batman right on his heels. For a guy without powers, he was doing pretty well in keeping up with Spider-man…until Peter decided to vex the man even more and shot off with his suit's thrusters leaving the caped Crusader to glare at his departing form

"I really am starting to hate that man" Batman hissed as he called up the Watchtower to find out how the hell Spider-man even got here in the first place

* * *

And done.

Was thinking of introducing Batgirl and Catwoman next chapter but decided to hold off until the next. So Peter has finally arrived in Gotham and net even five minutes later he's having to help Batman save the day…until two new players enter the field and effortlessly do what they were struggling to do the entire time

Next chapter Spider-man gets a feel of the city and meets his first Gotham Rouge and poor Flash, Cyborg and Aquaman get chewed out by Batman!


	9. Chapter 9

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **treyalexander63917** : Yeah but it'll go a bit differently since Spider-man will be there to annoy- I mean fight Gotham and all that

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Yeah, Natasha is a pretty complicated woman, and I am surprised that there aren't many stories with either of those women on this site

 **The Authverlord-X** : Yes

 **Karlos1234ify** : Oh he's going to troll the hell out of Batman

 **kitsune of darkfire** : You aren't wrong, people who rival Batman and surpass half the Justice League in raw power alone have tried to take on Spider-man and lost

 **Jestalnaker94000** : Yeah that's the beauty of it, they dislike each other now but eventually form a strong bond of friendship. As for what I think of Amadeus Cho as Hulk and Riri Williams being Iron Lady or whatever…I think they should have made Skarr the Hulk of the ANAD Marvel, makes a helluva a lot more sense since he's the man's son and all and he's a gray half human half alien child, can't get much more diverse than that really, and Riri I barely know anything about her since I don't read Iron Man comics

 **gunman** : Yeah he's still recovering from his fight from Doomsday and the suit itself as well. And Peter will be staying in Gotham and taking the sort of day shift like you mentioned, but he'll also operate at night to since there isn't really anything to keep him distracted at the moment aside from waiting for the mysterious person that Mephisto wants to show up

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

"You had one job!" Batman growled at Cyborg and Aquaman as they and the rest of the Justice League were in the monitor womb of the Watchtower

"Well in our defense, Flash should have been able to stop him" Cyborg said pointed towards the scarlet speedster

"Hey how was I supposed to know that he was in the middle of a jail break? I just came up to relieve Aquaman for monitor duty" Flash said

Batman then turned towards the Flash "The fact he was in his suit and near the teleporter should have clued you in that he was trying to possibly escape!"

It was then that Wonder Woman stepped forward "Batman I think your making this a far greater issue than it really is"

Batman than turned towards her with a glare that didn't so much as faze her "And I think your letting your school girl crush for him blind you to the possible issues of him running around in our world unsupervised could bring"

"I've been running around here without any of you knowing for years and nothing bad ever happened" Superman said with a raised brow "Look Batman I get it, you don't like someone you know next to nothing about running around, in your own city no less, but I think you're being a little unreasonable. Besides you make it sound like he's an adrenaline junky looking for trouble"

"Superman's right Bruce" Diana nodded "He's been there for what an hour? How much trouble can he get in?"

…

A lone armored truck was racing down a deserted road out by the docks. In the cab were three terrified men, one armed with a shot gun.

The one driving spoke first "Anyone see him?"

"No" the man in the center seat said as he looked out the windshield "I think…I think we're good!"

It was then that Spider-man landed on the hood of the truck with his glowing lenses narrowed

"No…you punks are anything but good!" he growled out before shooting several web lines out from each wrist on to some of the passing shipping containers and attaching them to the hood of the truck before covering the windshield in a thick coating of web fluid and shooting off the vehicle

The driver panicked and tried to hit the brakes but the web lines went taught before he could and caused the truck to lurch forward and flip in midair before landing on its back. The only reason the men didn't go flying out the windshield was because of their seat belts that barely was able to hold them. And the reason they were cut by any glaas from the windsheild was because the webbing absorbed the impact of the truck and kept it from shattering, the ones on the doors however, not so much

"Gah shit I think I have glass in my ear!" the man with the shot gun said as he tried to get out of the truck before the door next to him was torn off and a black armored hand grabbed the screaming man and tore him out

"Freddy!" the driver yelled before his door was torn off and a black tendril wrapped around his torso and ripped him out in a similar fashion

"Oh god, oh god, oh god" the final man said in terror as he looked both ways to make sure he wasn't grabbed by anything before the web covered windshield was torn off and he was greeted to the sight of a crouching black armored figure with a glowing white spider in his chest

"Hey, I know I'm asking a lot right now but could you maybe pass out in fear- oh wait you just did. Never mind!" Peter said with a grin as he tore the now passed out man from the truck and carried him over to the other two passed out and webbed up men

"Thanks for the fun time guys, so same time whenever you get out of prison and decide to do this kind of thing again?" Peter said as he webbed up the men and had his suit make a call to the GCPD to come pick them up

He made sure to check the cargo they were holding, it was a bunch of counterfeit toys with weapons smuggled in them, before he made his way to the nearest rooftop and kept an eye on the scene until the police arrived

…

Half an hour later Peter was crouched on a rooftop that over looked the area known as Crime Alley "Well that was fun, but the night's coming to an end, so that means I have one more crime to bust. Maybe I can even take on one of Batman's rouges and beat them. That's sure to drive him up the wall!"

Peter quickly scanned through the caped crusader's rouges gallery that his suit was able to 'borrow' from the Justice League's computer system and from the GCPD's database and he had to admit the man's villains rivaled his own in a lot of cases. Granted almost all of them were just plain old bat shit insane but they made up for it in brutality and insanity. Peter also couldn't help but notice that quite a few of Batman's villains were very similar to his, like how Joker was like Carnage in that they like untold slaughter and find some sort of sick amusement out of it, or Man-Bat was like the Lizard in that he was just a scientist with a rather tragic disability that he was trying to fix, not for just him but millions everywhere but only ended up turning into a animal monster human hybrid thing

"Meh, must be a coincidence" Peter shrugged as he continued to scan the area until he heard the sound of an alarm going off not too far from his current location

Peter grinned underneath his helmet "Show time!"

He shot a web line out and quickly swung off towards the sound of what was likely a crime in progress. It didn't take him long to come across a bank that was being robbed

"Gasp! A bank robbery?! That's like my favorite type of crime!" Peter gushed as he quickly scanned the building for any signs of the robbers

He made out two guys hanging around out front who were both armed with small SMG's and wore what looked like a Nixon mask with the left half of the mask burned or scarred. It didn't take Peter long to realize that these men were part of the infamous Two Face's gang. A man that had a rather unhealthy obsession with duality and 'chance'

"Wonder if he flips the coin to decide if he should go to the bathroom or not" Peter said to himself as he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders before he shot off towards the two armed men and landed before them in a crouch

The two men were taken back by his arrival and before either could react Peter had shot a web line at each man's chest and pulled them towards him. He quickly extended both fists and smashed them both in the face, knocking them out with a satisfying crack

Peter quickly covered each man in a thick cover of web fluid before turning to the bank's broken down door "Well boys, you were fun. Let's see if your boss and the rest of his goons can make my night"

Meanwhile inside the bank, Two Face was watching his men clean out the vault they blew open earlier. He was flipping his coin absent mindedly as he scanned the dark corners and ceiling of the bank, seeing if Batman had shown up yet

"Boss were almost done here" one of the thugs said as he was dragging a heavy bag of money towards the pule they had set up

"Good, hurry it up!" Two Face growled "I want to be gone before the Bat or the cops show up"

"On it boss" the thug nodded and quickly ran past another thug dragging a bag of money to fetch more inside the vault

Two Face looked over at the twelve bags that held a collective amount of almost thirty million dollars with a dark grin "Too easy…"

"I know right? It's like the Batman had finally given into his pity for you and said 'Yeah I think I'll give this to him, with those looks he needs a win'" a voice said from behind the former DA of Gotham

Two Face quickly turned around to see a man in a black armored suit with a large glowing white spider on his chest. He narrowed his eyes at the man as he backed away and drew one of his pistols and aimed it at the man

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Spider-man quirked his head to the side as an idea began to form in his head "Tell you what gruesome Twosome, why don't we flip a coin to decide. Heads I tell you, tails I don't"

Two face growled at the man as his men came running out, their guns trained on the unknown man and surrounded him. Spider-man didn't take his eyes away from Two Face the whole time

"Well Harvey, you gonna flip that coin or do you want me to?"

Two Face growled as he looked at his coin before he flipped it in the air, it was than that Peter made his move

He shot a web ball at the infamous form of currency while simultaneously jumping over the Hench men surrounding him and landing on a small desk

"On second thought with my luck, it'll land on heads" Spider-man said with a hidden grin

"Waste him!" Two Face yelled as he and his men opened fire on the surprisingly quick and agile man

Peter easily waved through the storm of bullets with almost no effort at all. He quickly shot several web bullets at several thugs who were armed with shot guns and pinned them to the ground or in one's case, to a pillar.

"SPREAD OUT!" Two Face yelled out to his men who began to spread out and make themselves harder targets for Spider-man, at least that's what they believed

In reality they just made Peter's job a bit easier as he formed several waldoes on his back and had them shot several web nets and web bullets at the scattered men and pinned them to the ground. Peter felt his spider-sense tingle and he looked to see Two Face pulling a grenade out of his pocket and pulling the pin from it

"What, you're not going to flip your coin for it old Harvey? Was kind of hoping that taking it out of the equation would render you useless or something" Peter said as he scratched his head and watched in almost slow motion as the grenade approached him

He quickly shot a web line at the lethal device and yanked it up towards the ceiling where it detonated

 **KABWOOOOOM!**

Several chunks of concrete fell from the slightly damaged ceiling and forced some of Two Face's remaining men to scatter or risk being hurt by the falling pieces. Two Face let out a roar of rage as Peter landed before him

"Aww don't be like that Harv, if anything you should be honored. You're my first Gotham Rouge!" Peter said as he punched the deformed man in the face and sent him flying into two of his men

Peter was about to move when he saw that the last three men were aiming their rifles at him. He simply stood still as the projectiles impacted against his form and ricochet off him. He quirked his head in amusement as he saw the three men look at him in surprise. He then held up his hand and blasted the three men back with a very low powered blast from his suit's repulesors before covering them in a thick blanket of web fluid

He then turned his attention to Two Face who was slowly climbing to his feet, glaring at him with his half deformed face

"Okay I'll admit, that whole flesh exposed look does look pretty scary…for a B rated horror movie. Dude I know a guy who has a burning skull for a head and if you look into his eyes it'll burn your soul or something. This, ain't gonna do much be have me question how you wash your face in the shower or sleep with one of your eye lids burnt off" Peter said before he shot a web net at the binary themed villain, pinning him to the wall

"GAAAAH!" Two Face yelled in rage as he tried to free himself from his sticky restrains "What the hell is this!"

"Webs…you know because I'm Spider-man and spiders spin webs…you'll get it eventually" Peter said as he approached the man and leaning in close and examined the former district attorney "Question, how the hell haven't you caught some sort of infection with all this exposed flesh and bone?"

Two Face glared at Spider-man "When I get out of this, I'm going to-"

"Hunt me down, make me pay, kill my loved ones, good luck with that last one by the way, yadie yadie yadda" Peter said in a dry tone as he leaned back "Like you're not the first guy to say that to me since I threw common sense to the wind and decided to fight bad guys in thin skin tight spandex and when the occasion calls for it, kick ass armor"

He quickly slammed his fist into Harvey's face, knocking him out before turning to cover the two men he was thrown into in web fluid before he had his suit make an anonymous call to GCPD.

Several minutes later Peter was standing on a rooftop that was overlooking the bank that was surrounded by seven police cars, their lights flashing as they arrested Harvey and his men

"Well I was hoping for something more epic for my first fight with a Gotham baddie but oh well. Always tomorrow…and the next day…and the one after that" Peter said to himself

"Who the hell are you talking to?" a voice spoke up behind him

Peter looked over his shoulder and was greeted to the sight of a young red head dressed in a purple suit with a yellow bat symbol on her chest, a short black snap on cape, yellow gloves, yellow boots with black laces, a yellow belt that had a led punch strapped to her right leg, a cowl that exposed her bright green eyes, and her shoulder length red hair

She looked to be in her early twenties and was currently looking at him in confusion as he remained crouched on the ledge

"Hmm let me guess…your Batwoman?" Peter guessed

"Batgirl actually" the now named Batgirl said with a sigh as she crossed her arms "What are you doing here? Batman doesn't like other's working in his city"

"Yeah well old sour puss can say it to my face!" Peter said as he stood up and hopped off the ledge "Well he actually kind of did earlier but I gave him the proverbial finger and then took off and eventually came across Two Face down there"

"I heard" Batgirl said "Impressive, Dent's not an east person to beat"

"Have you tried asking him to flip the coin on wheatear to surrender or not?" Peter asked with a quirked head "I did it just to distract him and after that webbed the little sucker up tighter than a rubber band around a small kitten in a washing machine"

Batgirl gave him a slightly disturbed look "…Uh"

"New York around Halloween gets messed up" Peter said before he clapped his hands together "Welp it's been a rather productive night so far, I helped Batman save a plane from crashing, with some help from these weird Superman and Supergirl looking people, took on some guys transporting some weapons in stuffed animals and I took down a major Gotham rouge"

"Wow that is a pretty productive night" Batgirl said in slight surprise

"Really? Back where I'm from that doesn't even count as a slow day" Peter said

"And just where are you're from, I've never even seen you before, let alone heard of you" Batgirl inquired

"From an alternate earth and ended up here after an epic one sided beat down with Doomsday and was saved by one of the most badass women I've ever seen" Peter said with a shrug before he yawned "See ya tomorrow night Batgirl"

"You think Batman is going to let you roam around Gotham?" the red head asked with amusement

"Yep, mostly because he wouldn't be able to stop me without actually killing me…I'm not joking on the last part by the way. He will have to literally kill me, stop my heart and make sure all brain activity is at zero to stop me from coming back here and being the hero that this city really doesn't want and annoying the hell of out a guy who looks like might have a stroke if he so much as smiles!"

Batgirl chuckled at that "He's not that bad, but I see what you mean. And if you do happen to stick around- "I'm called Spider-man for a reason" – then I look forward to working with you"

Batgirl gave him a two finger salute before she approached the ledge and pulled a grappling hook from her belt and shot it off into the city before swinging away, her cape flying in the wind

Peter watched her go for a moment before nodding "And I happen to meet a cute red head, the only way this night can get any better is-"

Peter was interrupted by a Boom tube opening up and Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman walking out of it. Batman was to no one's surprise glaring at Spider-man who responded with a wave, Superman giving him a sympathetic smile and Wonder Woman who was grinning at him

"Staying out of trouble I hope?" Diana asked as she looked to see the police cars pull away from the bank

"Aside from saving an air plane and stopping two Face from robbing a bank, yeah" Peter said with a nod before turning towards the Dark Knight "You hear that bats! I not only came to your city and helped you advert a potentially horrible disaster, but I had the nerve to even take on one of your baddies…and win!"

Batman narrowed his lenses at Spider-man while Superman grinned "Guess you didn't get that break you wanted huh?"

"Nah, but hey I ain't complaining. Oh Bat's BTW's I ran into Batgirl and she sort of hinted she wants me to stick around so…I'm sticking around!"

"No you're not" Batman growled as he stepped right into Spider-man's face "You are going back to the Watchtower and staying there until we can figure out how to send you back"

Peter stared at the dark clad man for a long moment before speaking "That's not going to happen Bats…not anytime soon at least"

"And why's that?" Batman asked with a borderline growl

"Personal reasons" Peter shrugged, unwilling to diverging the real reason why he'll be staying around. Something tells him that the Justice League won't be entirely on board with what he'll have to do, hell he barley is "And no I'm not going to tell you what they are. And don't think you can have Wonder Woman there do it for you with her glowing rope that I kind of want too, I'll tear my own tongue out before I reveal anything that private to you"

It was then that Wonder Woman stepped forward "Spider-man, would you please come back to the Watchtower?"

Peter turned his gaze towards her "So you can lock me up?"

"No" Wonder Woman said before Superman, but mostly Batman could say anything "So we can begin to discuss where you'll be staying and what city you'll be operating in. Aside from the brief but harmless scuffle with Flash, Aquaman and Cyborg you've proven that you aren't a threat"

"Five minutes with a man named John Jonah Jameson will fix that" Peter said sarcastically before he let out a tired sigh "Fine I'll go, but only because you asked nicely. See bat's saying please does wonders. You should try it sometime"

"And you should try keeping quiet" Batman snapped, growing increasingly irritated with the man before him

Peter made a show of tapping his chin in deep thought before he looked towards Batman with a serious expression, or as serious as his suit can make "Yeaaaaah noooo…no. Sorry Bat's but if I'm not talking than I'm not living up to my infamous title…chatter box!"

Batman had to resist the urge to punch the now laughing man as he followed Wonder Woman into the Boom tube, leaving him and Superman on the rooftop

"I like him" Superman said with a grin "You don't meet too many guys like him whose gone to hell and back and are still so upbeat about everything"

"Good for you" Batman growled before he turned and made his way to the edge of the building "Keep him out of Gotham"

The then shot his grappling hook and swung off into the distance and heading back to the Batcave so he can further investigate the two other heroes that have appeared in his city tonight, leaving Superman on the rooftop for a moment before he too left and headed home to his wife and son

* * *

And done.

Next chapter Peter will return to Gotham, meet up with Batman again along with Gotham and Gotham Girl and meet a certain feline thief. We'll also look back into the Marvel verse and check to see how another certain cat thief is handling the news of Spider-man's 'death'


	10. Chapter 10

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Galabrax** : It'll be a few, this arc that deals with the introduction of Gotham and Gotham Girl, and two original ones with a few chapters to act as 'downtimes' in between before the universes connect. Some of Spider-man's villains will be shown reacting to his death in the next chapter and a few future ones. Spider-man will meet Superman's family soon, in the next arc in fact

 **Ric885** : What they discovered will be revealed soon and it's not just one thing, it's several things

 **gunman** : Yeah and Two Face won't be the only villain of Bat's that Peter will annoy the hell out of. The Joker will take an interest in Spider-man when they meet, partly because of his talkative nature and the fact that Batman is 'allowing' him to operate in his city and because he sees a new hero to screw with, poor Joker has no idea that he'll have to really up his game if he wants to get under Peter's skin because the guy has experienced just about everything a hero can at the hands of a villain in comic books. Yes, we will see more of Gotham Girl and Gotham and they will be interacting more with Spider-man considering that he'll actually try to get to know them in person then the whole cloak and dagger thing Bruce does

 **spiderman1fan** : I'm saving the Joker for later because a guy like him can't be taken out by Spider-man that easily, even though he technically could because he' still a regular homicidally insane human, or that early on in a story like this, gotta make it meaningful. Jameson's reaction to Spider-man's death is next chapter and it'll be interesting and he'll also discover that Peter and Spider-man were the same which will be even more interesting. Yeah what the girls found will change everyone's opinion on Stark and not for the better. The first-time Spider-man returns to the Marvel landscape he won't have his daughter but the second time he will and May and MJ will be in for helluva surprise when it happens MJ in particular. Peter will be around a 5 on a scale of one to ten on how angry he'll to be honest because at this point in time Peter won't be too surprised, but that rage will jump to a 20 when he finds out what it was the Marvel women uncovered, the Justice League, Diana in particular, on the other hand will be at a 9 when they discover Stark more or less left Peter to fend for himself and will be at like a 20 with Peter when they also find out what it was that Stark was hiding. There will be some clashes between the Justice League and the current lineup of Avengers when they meet but not full open super hero team wars and yeah Amadeus Cho and Superman fighting will be one of them. That sounds like a good story, Peter can even learn his way of the Spider while he was out in the world

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : I know it's not her fault she became a villain, a rather poor one. Poor because of how she became one in the first place, if they were going to make Black Cat evil, they could have done a better job at it and make it seem more plausible

 **cabrera1234** : Some of Spider-man's villains will be shown reacting to his 'death' and you are right some will be over the moon that he's gone, some not so much, mainly because they weren't the ones to do him in

 **Karlos1234ify** : Oh yeah Peter will have all kinds of jokes, quips and comments about Catwoman and Batman's old relationship when he finds out about it, poor Batman will be really tempted to break his no killing rule when they start XD

 **turtlefan16** : Because it's been stated she's like twenty-one plus she's going to college so hey early twenties at the very least, don't want her to be too young for Spider-man

 **justafan** : Reed will eventually discover that Spider-man is still alive thanks to in large part his son and daughter, Doctor Strange and even Doctor Doom, the last one will be a very bitter pill for him to swallow

 **LL** : Yeah Spider-man will be going on about his relationship with his own cat themed thief all the while starting a relationship with Catwoman ironically enough while Batman will be close to tearing his hair out through it all. Poison Ivy will be the next major baddy that Spider-man tango's with and the puns and jokes he has for the red head will be funny

 **chucky700:** No it isn't, the Marvel earth Hulk is from in the World breaker Story is from a Earth that's a combination of the MCU and Marvel 616

 **The Epicgasmer:** No I won't be introducing an OC and it's not Vandal or Ra's that Peter has to find and take down, but they are an alternate version of a comic book character that I think will be perfect for this story

Also here's the Harem list for Spider-man and the pairings for Superman and Batman if you all forgot at this point, I know I almost did and I've added one more person to Peter's harem and. These are final, no more changing!

Spider-man: Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel, Black Canary, Black Widow, Catwoman, Spider-woman, Madam Web, Scarlet Witch, Jean Grey, Huntress and Batgirl

Batman: Talia al Ghul and Andrea Beaumont

Superman: Lois Lane and Power Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

It was almost two days later that Peter found himself in the monitor room of the Justice League with a pout on his face

"I don't waaaaaaaaant Metropolis…. I want Gotham!" Peter grumbled as he crossed his arms like a child

Before him was Superman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg and Flash. Aquaman was busy chasing down a group of radical Atlantians and the two Green Lanterns had just left this morning to drop Doomsday off at his prison planet…that he'll escape from eventually…because according to Superman 'He's Doomsday, don't try to figure how he will, because he will. Just be ready for when he comes back and stock up on a lot of pain killers'

Wonder Woman gave him a look of mock hurt "Oh? You don't want to help me defend London instead?"

Peter's eyes narrowed in interest at that "Hmm very tempting, I mean really tempting…but I'm afraid I have to regrettably turn you down Diana. After all I swore to annoy Batman to the ends of the Earth and I won't be able to affectively do that from an ocean away. Also, how can I think up things to make him batty when I'm distracted by your beauty and elegance?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way, better yet I can even help you…" Diana said with a coy grin as she leaned in and tapped Peter's nose with her finger

"Hmm, London is starting to sound very appealing now" Peter said with a grin

"Look Peter, Batman was willing to put up with you the other night because you helped him advert a horrible disaster and stop one of his rouges from causing any trouble, but that's already too far for him and he won't stand for another 'cape' being in his city especially now with the city's newest heroes Gotham and Gotham Girl on the scene" Superman explained

"Well good thing I don't wear a cape" Peter said as he tapped his back before suddenly his suit created one that looked vaguely similar to Batman's "Not helping suit!"

The cape quickly retracted back into the armor as Flash spoke

"It's not just that Spider-man, it's also kind of a pride thing that he doesn't let other heroes in his city"

"Yeah? Well where I come from, New York City is the super hero capital of the world…which is odd considering it's usually me alone that ends up saving it half the time while everyone else is 'busy'" Peter said the last part a little bitterly

Diana frowned at that, while Peter has never out right said it in their lengthy talks about his home, it was clear that more often than not he's had to deal with the issues and threats facing his home and on one occasions his and three other universes alone as they were often seen as 'small time' compared to the larger threats like Doctor Doom, HYDRA, AIM, Thanos, and Loki on top of his own foes occasionally that have branched out to world domination…or destruction

It was then that Peter snapped his fingers in inspiration "Wait I got it!"

"Got what?" Flash questioned

"Well I just realized that old Batsy and his little army of sidekicks usually operates at night, right?" Peter asked

"Yes…" Superman said with a grin starting to form on his face, he can see where Peter was going with this, Diana too if th grin she was starting to form was anything to go by

"Well last time I checked criminals don't care about the time they do the crime, only that it's getting done" Peter said as he stood up "Plus the guy did kind of save me from certain death so hey, I feel like I should help him out. It's the least I can do"

"...I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear that" Diana said with an amused smile

"Oh he will and if not then by golly I'll make him thrilled!" Peter said as he slammed his hand into his palm

"You know he's probably going to fight you, right?" Cyborg said with a quirked brow "Batman really hates it when other heroes operate in his city and ignore his demands for them to leave"

"Yeah well considering all the things I've gone up against in my life time, and as arrogant as this will sound, and trust me it does sound like I'm developing a god complex or something with what I'm about to say, but Batman doesn't really scream extreme danger on my radar. If anything, he's that annoying little blip that bugs you to no end. Sides from what I've gathered from his admittedly much more impressive history compared to mine, aside from dressing up like Dracula he won't kill me, so hey what can he honestly do aside from challenge me to an epic hero fight and cause me to somehow lose my powers…again" Peter said the last part a bit more quietly as he began to make his way to the teleporter before stopping and turning back towards the group "Wait what time is it in Gotham?"

"It's midnight" Diana said before she slowly approached Peter with a smirk "But it's daytime in London and I was hoping you can help me with something, I'll even tell you a few things that can help you…annoy Batman"

Peter eyed her for a moment before he shrugged "Sure, I'd be insane to turn down a request from someone as beautiful and as awesome as you!"

Diana smiled as she slipped her arm into Peter's and the duo made their way to the teleporter with the destination being London instead of Gotham.

The remaining three heroes watched them go before Cyborg spoke up with a thoughtful look on his face

"It's nice to see her smiling and acting like herself again" the cybernetic man said

"What do you mean? I've seen her smile plenty of times" Flash said with confusion

"A happy smile Flash, one with actual life and joy in it" Superman said with a small smile of his own as he watched the duo beam down to the surface "And Peter seems happier when she's around too…"

…

Marvel Universe…New York City

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS BULLSHIT!" the voice of Felicia Hardy aka the Black Cat screamed in rage as she paced back and forth in her hideout while several of her men watched on nervously

She then turned towards them with a glare that caused one of them to actually faint "I finally came up with the perfect plan to hurt that asshole and what does he do? He goes and gets himself killed by the Hulk's ugly sister!"

It was then that one of the men stupidly decided to speak up "But he's dead, isn't that what you wanted-"

He didn't get to finish the sentence as Black Cat turned and heeled kicked him away and into the wall

"I wanted to be the one to finally do that fuckin boy scout in!" Cat roared in rage before turning to the rest "GET OUT NOW!"

The men nodded. Pale with fear and quickly ran from the room, stopping briefly to gather their dazed comrades. Felicia watched them go with a glare before turning and kicking her desk into the wall with a roar of rage

She then collapsed on to the ground and held her head "That fuckin prick...that fuckin prick…"

She began to sway back and forth slightly, with tears starting to form in her eyes as she continued to mumble to herself

"After everything he did to me…for me…he had to go and fuckin die!" she shouted and as tears began to pour down her face

While she was truthful in that she wanted Peter, Ock or whoever the hell he was at the time to pay for betraying and hurting her, she never actually wanted to kill him. Hurt him yeah, humiliate him and make his life hell on earth…but never actually kill him. Sure, she talked big but despite all that she could still never bring herself to actually go through with it, mainly because she was aware of what a few women in the forms of Captain Marvel, Black Widow and even the Scarlet Witch would do to her, and this wasn't counting the legion of other friends he's made over his career as a hero

But even then, at the heart of it all…she still loved that wall crawling bastard and she doubts she'll ever really stop no matter how hard she tries. He was the only one that ever saw the genuine good and her and while it did get annoying with him trying to have her change her ways and become a hero, he was only doing it because he really believed she could do more, be more than some extremely hot kick ass thief

She wiped several of her tears away as she glared at her reflection in several broken shards of glass

"Look at you…still crying over him like some damn love struck tween"

"Oh I wouldn't say that, you much prettier than those tramps, nicer ass too" a dark voice chuckled behind her

Felicia 's eyes widened as she turned to see a man clad in red and black with dark malevolent eyes gazing into her very soul

"W-Who are you" Felicia stuttered out as she quickly backed away from the unknown individual, every instinct in her was telling her to get away from this thing and she's long since learned to trust her instincts

The man chuckled darkly "The name's…bah who cares at the moment, you see Miss Hardy, I'm here to offer you a deal of the life time"

The platinum blonde stared at the man warily "What kind of deal? I doubt you have anything that I want!"

"Hmm true, but do this for me my dear and I will ensure your reunited with the love of your life Miss Hardy…Peter Parker" Mephisto smiled darkly at the woman "All you have to do is help me with a little errand that's right up your alley…"

…

Peter let out a yawn as he appeared on a random rooftop in Gotham at around six in the afternoon, the sun was starting to set and if Peter looked hard enough he could start to make out a few stars in the red, orange and yellow sky.

As it turns out, that thing that Diana needed help with was a bunch of Harpies trying to set up a nest in the Tower of London. Sadly, the old crones weren't prepared for the greatest team up of all time, Spider-man and Wonder Woman!

"Though come to think of it, those bird ladies weren't much of an epic villain worthy of that kind of team up" Peter mused as he leaped into the air and began to swing through the buildings at a leisure pace "I'm starting to think that was her idea of a date"

Not that he was complaining, because it was defiantly one of the best outings with a woman he's had in a long time.

It was then that Peter heard a distant boom, coming from Gotham's cheap imitation of the Statue of Liberty, at least he thinks it is. He dropped on to a building and used his suit to zoom in and say Gotham and Gotham Girl fighting what looked like a undead Hulk

And it looked like they weren't really winning the fight, case in point he saw Gotham get slammed into the statue by the large brute of a zombie that his suit identified as Solomon Grundy

Peter cracked his neck "Whelp, it's been a while since I've faced a zombie"

He then shot off towards the fight with his suit's rockets and had his web shooters switch to his more dangerous web formulas, acid. Peter narrowed his eyes as he saw Gotham Girl swoop in to help Gotham only to get back handed away only for Gotham to deliver a powerful punch into the immortal giant

Grundy glared at Gotham before he punched the man right into the statue with enough force to knock the top half off and have it start to fall towards the ground

"Uh oh" Peter said as he picked up the speed and get under the approaching stone landmark and catch along with Gotham Girl who shot the web slinger a surprised look

"Hey, lovely day eh?" Peter asked with a chuckle as Gotham Girl helped him place the statue's top half back on carefully

"Thanks for the help Spider-man" Gotham Girl gave him a thankful smile

"Anytime!" Peter said as he began to cover the fractures and cracks in his long-lasting web formula until it can be properly repaired. He looked to see Gotham chasing down Grundy who looked like he was trying to escape

"I retract my previous statement that this guy was like the Hulk" Peter said as he and Gotham Girl flew off to possibly aid Gotham

"What?" Gotham Girl asked with confusion "What's a Hulk?"

"Someone you never want to fight, let alone piss off unless you don't mind getting sucker punched into Jupiter's orbit" Peter said with a smirk as he shot off ahead of the girl and was quickly gaining ground between him, Gotham and Grundy.

Peter held in a chuckle as he blasted past a slightly startled Gotham and was about to tackle Grundy to the ground when he saw small cloud of smoke appear before Grundy and a familiar bat themed vigilante appeared "Heeeey it's not night time, why's he out so early! Also this is my baddy!"

Peter watched as Batman crouched low and waited until the towering behemoth was close before ducking under him and using the large zombie's own momentum to flip him over his shoulders and into the ground

"Show off" Peter mumbled as he landed behind Batman as he slammed his foot on to the larger being's throat

"Feel it Grundy" Batman growled out as he glared down at Grundy "Feel how much it hurts. And remember if you get up…it'll hurt a lot more"

"How's that? He's already dead" Peter said with confusion as he crouched down next to Grundy and snapped his fingers in front of the now passed out zombie "Also can someone whose already dead really pass out?"

Gotham quietly landed next to the two men and gave Batman a look of thanks "Batman, Thank you!"

The dark knight didn't turn to the man when he spoke "You were letting him get too far away"

Gotham seemed taken back by this "Excuse me? I don't understand…"

"Wow, I know who I'm going to when I want some praise for my actions" Peter said dryly before he looked around and saw a man a few meters ahead, homeless and looked like he was drunker than Wolverine the few time's his healing factor couldn't keep up with the sheer amount of liquor he drank "…Oh now I see…I still hold to that previous petty statement I made by the way"

Batman nodded towards the man as he pulled out his grappling hook and shot it off towards the approaching train "From when I interrupted, you would've caught Grundy in one point three seconds, Spider-man in point seventy-two seconds. He would have trampled that man in point seven seconds"

It was then that Gotham saw the homeless man up ahead of them and realized just how close that man was to being possibly killed.

Peter watched Gotham launch off after Batman as Gotham Girl came to land next to Spider-man "What do we do about Grundy?"

Spider-man shrugged "Take him off to jail I guess or the closest cemetery…where do you take an undead zombie anyway?"

Gotham Girl's response was a shrug as she watched spider-man restrain the large zombie in what looked like webbing before shooting off towards the city while Gotham was retruning to her with a thoughtful expression on his face

…

It didn't take long for Spider-man to catch up to Batman who had since bailed off the train and was now approaching a wicked looking armored car tank thing that made Peter's old Spider mobile look like and even bigger joke then it already was

"You could have been nicer to him you know" Peter said as he landed in front of the man on the hood of his car

Batman glared at Spider-man "They were reckless, they were starting to lose control of the fight"

"They're new, they've been heroes for like what a few days? Besides I'm sure you've made your fair share of mistakes in your early days"

"Did you?" Batman growled

"Yep, lots of them" Peter said with a nod "Hell I'm used as an example of what not to do as a hero by the instructors at both the Avengers Academy and Jean Grey's School for higher learning"

"You must be so proud" Batman said before glairng at Spider-man "Now get the hell off my car!"

"What's the magic world" Peter asked with a sing song voice

His response was a small turret popping out and aiming at Peter with a small laser pointer centering on his chest which caused his spider-sense to tingle slightly

"Oh fine, you big meanie" Peter said as he hopped off and watched the cock pit recede as Batman got in "By the way, why are you out in daytime? Doesn't the sun normally cause you to combust into flames?"

"Why are you in Gotham?" Batman growled out

"I'm not in Gotham, as good looking as the guy might be, I'm afraid my tastes focus more on women" Peter snickered

Batman's grip on his wheel tightened as he glared at Spider-man "I want you out of my city!"

The canopy slammed shut and not a second sooner the Batmobile sped off, leaving Spider-man to watch him go with a blank look under his mask before it broke into a grin

"Fine, I'll leave Gotham…but you never specified when"

…

It was an hour later that Peter was once again swinging through Gotham City's skyline while whistling a cheery tune

"Spider-man, Spider-man, does whatever a spider can. Spins a web-" he was interrupted by the sound of gunfire nearby, causing him to quickly change direction and begin to speed towards what was either a robbery gone wrong like the last five he's encountered or another gang war that he just broke up not even ten minutes ago

"Something tells me this place won't be winning any safest city in America awards any time soon. Fisk would be right at home here" Peter quipped as he landed on a water tower and looked down to see something that caused him to question if his eye sight needed to be checked

There on a roof top was a woman with one helluva body, clad in a black leather looking suit that had two small points on her head that looked like cat ears fighting several thugs with a whip. It didn't take long for his suit to identify the woman, Catwoman, who's occupation was a jewel thief

"Oh my god…he actually has one…he has his own sexy cat thief!" Peter said in shock before he leaped down towards the fight and landed next to the woman in a crouch, startling her and everyone else "Hey guys, mind if I join the party? I have my invitation on me somewhere"

"Waste him!" one of the thugs yelled as he aimed his machine gun at Peter who snorted as he shot towards the man and rammed his knee right into his face and sent him flying several meters

The other thugs tried to react but Catwoman leaped on to one man and wrapped her thighs around his neck and grabbed the other in a head lock before using her momentum and physical strength to flip both men on to the ground and continue squeezing until they both lost consciousness. The final man tried to take a shot at the distracted feline only for Spider-man to grab his shoulder and lift him over his head and throw him to the ground before covering him in a thick blanket of webbing

"Rude, didn't your mother ever teach you it's impolite to try and shoot a lady while she's kicking the crap out of your criminal friends!" Peter said as he turned to see Catwoman stand up and brush some dirt of her shoulder before flashing him a smile

"Thanks for the save" she purred as she took in the form of Spider-man _'Hello momma who's this?'_

"No problem" Peter said with a shrug as he scanned the woman's body carefully

Catrwoman saw this and settled into a pose and smirked "See something you like handsome?"

"Yes" Peter nodded "But I'm more focused on seeing if you stole anything"

"Oh what do you think I stole?" Catwoman teased

"My heart!" Peter quipped which earned a chuckle from Catwoman "But no seriously, did you steal anything? Gems, money, art or are you one of those gals that steals information and then sells it"

Catwoman shook her head as she stretched her arms over her head "No I haven't taken anything, I just happened to stumble across these guys trying to break into this place and thought I'd save Batman the headache and take care of them for him"

"Aww how thoughtful you" Peter said with a chuckle "Wish he'd apricate my contribution to helping this place. All he does is growl, grunt and tell me to leave after doing the first two for a few minutes…that sounded better in my head"

"Giving you that whole you're not welcome here, this is my city and I don't need any help spiel" Catwoman asked with a giggle

"Like you wouldn't believe, you know I don't think he likes me very much" Peter said with a shake of his head "I mean what do I have to do to get his approval?"

"You have a tragic past that compels you to help others like a big brooding boy scout and his small army of yes men?" Selina asked with a grin as she slowly approached Peter with a sway in her hips

"Yep" Peter nodded as he placed his hands on his hips and puffed his chest out a bit "I even went as far as to dress the part of a Gotham hero, black, black and more black with a hint of angst thrown in to help me blend in with the local caped crusader himself"

"I can tell" Selina said as she leaned in and tapped the glowing white spider on his chest with a clawed finger "What's this, a night light to keep the boogey man away?"

"If I say yes will you tell anyone?" Peter asked as he glanced around before leaning in and whispering "Between you and me, I'm scared of the dark and the monsters in it!"

Selina laughed at this "Gotham is nothing but darkness and monsters these days, I'm afraid you're in the wrong city"

"Maybe I am…but we all gotta face our fears someday, so maybe I am in the right city"

…

* * *

And done.

So Mephisto seems to be up to something and Felicia somehow has a role to play in his game. Peter's continuing to annoy Batman and even has the League's backing to some extent and he and Diana are getting pretty close.

And just to clarify before some of you do go into rage about how Peter doesn't see Batman as a serious threat compared to others he's faced in the past and could take him, he does recognize what Batman is capable of, he even mentioned looking at his feats but Peter's feats and list of accomplishments are just as good, he was just joking because he knows a fight does break out between them it will be one helluva a fight and they will because their personalities will boil over to that point and we all want to secretly see these two throw down since each man is going to find that the other is far from a pushover. Honestly I'm more interested in a fight between Spider-man and Batman then a fight between Batman and superman half the time because they both have in the past taken on the nearly impossible and win!

Batman beats Superman, Spider-man beats the Juggernaut, both amongst the strongest and most powerful beings in their respective universes!

So next chapter more shenanigans between Peter and Selina before they mosey on over to GCPD and begin to do the unthinkable…troll Batman together poor little lamp. We'll also see Jameson's reaction to Peter and Spider-man's death and how their one and the same all these years and we see Julia meet up with the other Marvel gals and get a slight peek on just what they found...the reveal is coming and soon


	11. Chapter 11

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **DannyPhantom619** : Yeah, Peter has been acknowledged to be amongst some of the smartest people in the Marvel universe by the likes of Reed Richards, Tony Stark and Hank Pym, the last one when the guy found out Peter made his spider tracers when he was like sixteen and made him really question the true extent of Peter's intelligence because what the Spider tracer can do and how it works is pretty impressive for a fifteen year old to make, especially with his resources or nearly lack of. I have read it, that was actually one of the first spider-man stories I ever read on this site and what inspired me to start making these stories

 **Jebest4781** : I have watched that video and while I do think Spider-man could beat Batman in an all-out no holding back fight to the death, I feel like he would be really able to win when he's in the black suit, be it the symbiote or just the regular black suit he keeps around, in that he doesn't pull his punches as much and his sympathy for the guy he's beating to a pulp is at zero but not to the point he'll actually kill someone, and that combined with his speed, strength, I.Q. and spider-sense, Batman would need one helluva miracle to beat him.

 **Bobywhy** : No he already knows it, I was talking about another story at the time, sorry for the confusion.

 **chm01** : No she won't become a villain in the DC universe or Marvel one even though she kind of already is at the moment

 **Galabrax** : Who the person is will be revealed soon, he'll make a brief appearance at the end of the next arc after this one. No Mephisto isn't trying to gain control over Peter, he's just screwing around with him because he enjoys it because I swear he lives to give that guy and other's grief

 **Jestalnaker94000** : What do you mean when you say Superman pre-crisis, do you mean pre-Crisis on infinite Earths, like the Golden Age Superman, technically the original Superman first introduced in the 1930's and is now called Earth 2 Superman? If you mean him against the likes of Hyperion, Blue Marvel and Sentry at the same time, probably that Superman. I'm basing this off the fact that Superboy Prime is close to Golden Age Superman in power and he's shown to easily take on Superman (Post Crisis on infinite earths aka Current Superman), hundreds of Green Lanterns and other heavy hitters of the DC universe and win.

 **Arrankor** : It's arguable that Peter beating Juggernaut is more impressive then Batman beating Superman because the one fight I know is most famous between the two is the one from **The Dark Knight Returns** and while the fight was awesome, I think that Superman is a little weaker than the mainstream one and was still recovering from that nuke he took and has been unable to really recharge his powers from the sun, so while awesome that Batman beat Superman, he technically beat a weaker one, granted in mainstream the two have fought and I think more often than not it ended in either a drawl or Batman winning once during the Hush storyline.

 **keyblade master cole** : You'll see what it is that Mephisto wants Black Cat to do soon. Yeah Diana really needs a pick me up after what happened to new 52 Superman, while I didn't like him I couldn't help but feel bad for Diana, granted in the comics it looks like she has Steve Trevor for the moment but I'm not sure that'll last too long, but hey who knows.

 **Karlos1234ify** : Yeah what Mephisto has planned in regards with Black Cat will cause some serious issues down the road and yeah Peter is going to have fun trolling Batman about Catwoman, hell she'll join in trolling Batman just for kicks

 **texaswookie** : While Spider-man having beaten Firelord, a herald of Galactus is impressive, I think his fight with the Unstoppable Juggernaut is even more so since that guy's strength has rivaled the likes of World Breaker Hulk, don't even get me started on the Eighth Day Juggernaut, that guy was a beast with that level of power.

 **MooNight-Rider** : No there will be no soul replacing or vessel using of any sort.

 **Cajun Strong Man 2** : She doesn't have the super soldier formula like she does in the Animated series, that was mainly just a shot of rage fueled strength. Spider-man and Killer Croc will fight next arc and yeah Peter will tear that oversized lizard down to size, poor cannibal. As for how Selina will react to Felicia, you'll see

 **Mister K:** Yeah Peter and Bruce's fight will be awesome, at least I hope it will be **.** No Peter didn't kill them, Black Heart was killed by Superboy Prime which will be shown in greater detail and Mephista was entrapped in the Phantom Zone but has seemingly perished according to Mephisto, how each event happened and how large of a role Peter played in each will be shown.

 **heroman45** : Oh Deadpool will pop over to the DC verse at some points and yeah if Batman thinks Spider-man is annoying, he has yet to meet the Merc with a mouth…it'll be worse when all three are in the same space, god help Batman's already questionable sanity

 **gunman** : She's aware that it wasn't Peter that attacked her and got her imprisoned but at this point she really doesn't care, rage can blind one and make them irrational to the truth sadly. They'll become closer and actually develop a strong bond, but those kinds of things take time to build especially given their personalities and I don't want it to rush and have them be all buddy, buddy after only a few chapters, but they'll have it when Peter heads back to the Marvel universe, towards the end of this arc and the next one their relationship will start to improve, slowly but it will make it seem more real in that these guys can overcome each other's polar personalities and become genuine friends. Yeah in terms of power most of Spider-man's rouges could tear through Batman's since out of all of them only like five have any real powers but what they lack in power they make up for in brutality or ingenuity, same with some of Spider-man's rouges, some don't have powers but are either extremely skilled or smart people. I have something in mind for Joker's and Spider-man's first meeting and while yeah one hit from Spidey and the guy's out because while he is Batman's greatest nemesis, he isn't the most powerful and is still very human, most powerful Batman villains are more Poison Ivy, Solomon Grundy or Clay Face

LL: Yeah Batman will be unlucky enough to be in a room with both Joker and Spider-man mouthing off at the same time. And yeah Peter will be pushing quite a few of Joker's buttons and the poor clown won't know how to handle that too well because really how many times has any of the bat clan verbally dished it out as good as they've gotten from the Joker? As for not being able to tell if Black Cat hates Spider-man or not, it was intentional, sort of to show that emotionally she's a real mess right now…perfect opportunity for Mephisto to make a move.

 **Justafan** : Yeah Peter has it pretty bad compared to most Marvel heroes and it is always odd that he's facing down these massive threats and three quarters of the time he has to do it on his own, one would think he'd team up with other heroes more often considering half the super heroes in Marvel operate out of New York, Manhattan to be exact

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Marvel Universe… New York City, City Hall

Jameson remained quiet as Julia stood across from him, having just revealed to the former owner of the Daily Bugle that for all these years, his star photographer and cousin in law, was in secret the wall crawling hero Spider-man!

To say the tension in the room was thick would be an understatement, Julia's found breathing in space easier than the suffocating silence that was flowing in the mayor's office

Finally, after what felt like hours Jameson spoke, his voice oddly quiet and his face calm "…So Parker, all this time, was Spider-man?"

"Yes…" Julia nodded carefully, curious to see how this plays out, at this point it could go either way

Jameson nodded at that "Hmm, thought so…would explain how he was always able to get the best photos and happened to be right in the action"

Again, the room was filled with silence until Jameson spoke "And your positive he's actually dead this time?"

Julia nodded sadly "Yes…and to be honest I don't think he even exists anymore"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jameson asked with narrowed eyes

"Even if he was dead, I would still be able to sense him. Just because he is no longer amongst the living doesn't mean his spirit is truly gone, but now…" Julia trailed off with a shuddering breath "I fear that Peter won't be coming back...not this time"

Jameson hummed at that before turning his chair and looking out towards the window "You can see yourself out I presume?"

Julia nodded "Yes…"

She than slowly faded away, leaving Jameson in his office. The former editor stared out into the city for a long moment before taking a deep breath "Damn kid…"

He then turned and unlocked a drawer in his desk and pulled it out to reveal several cigars and took one, after a few moments he had it lit and took a deep inhale of the cancerous causing item before exhaling into the air and leaned back in his chair and glanced towards some of the frames he had up that he's kept over the years that often stated that Spider-man was a menace to society and a criminal

Jameson chuckled at the last part "Well I wasn't wrong, he was a criminal…smart little bastard cheated me out of hundreds of dollars with glorified selfies for years and I was none the wiser…"

He then pinched the ridge of his nose before hitting his intercom "Harley?"

" _Yes, mister Jameson?"_ the voice of his secretary answered

"Call it a day and head home, let my guards know they can do the same" Jameson said in a quiet tone

" _Sir, are you okay?"_ Harley asked with some concern for her rather loud boss

"Not really Harley…but this is something I need to figure out on my own" Jameson said as he ended the call and leaned back in his chair and ran a hand over his face before putting his cigar out before reaching for his phone and selected a specific number and held the device up to his ear while he looked out towards the window

His hand tightened ever so slightly as he saw what looked like Iron Man soaring over the sky in his trademarked red and gold armor

…

Julia held in a sigh as she finally reappeared in her apartment, she looked towards the clock and saw that her daughter, Rachel, will be returning home any minute now from her field trip

' _I can already tell she's going to be devastated that her 'uncle Peter' is dead…'_ Julia thought as tears began to build up in her eyes

The little girl was practically Peter's biggest Fan and on a few occasions dropped some hints to her mother that' she like it if Peter was around a lot more often. The biggest being when Rachel asked Peter to come with her to the father daughter dance at her school

The look she gave Julia was all the clue the then Spider-woman needed to know that her little girl had chosen who she wanted as a father…Julia just wished she actually went through with it instead of putting it off, first by using his personality as an excuse and then later her duties as Madam Web

She quickly wiped her now falling tears away at the thought of her and Peter actually being something more than just close friends and all the missed opportunities they had over their long careers as heroes. She was about to head to her room and change when she heard a knock at the door. Julia frowned as she looked towards the doorway and through her sight the forms of Jessica, Wanda, Carol, Jean and Teressa

And they all looked pissed beyond belief

Julia frowned at that as she made her way to the door and opened it "What's going o-"

"Julia, your gonna want to sit down for this" Jessica said as she held up a flash drive

Julia frowned at the device "What is it?"

"Something that's going to make Tony Stark one of the most hated men in living memory" Wanda growled out as her eyes glowed red

Julia narrowed her eyes at that as she gestured for the women to enter and quickly made her way to the couch that held her custom built laptop, courtesy of Peter before the events of Spider Island and everything just seemed to start going downhill from there…

Jessica handed the drive to Julia who inserted it into the slot and waited a few moments for the information to come up.

What she saw, caused Julia to see red and psionically shatter every window in her apartment building and the six surrounding buildings…

…

Back in the DC universe…

"Sooo…how's things been in the seedy underbelly of Gotham's criminal underworld?" Peter asked Catwoman as the two sat perched on a rooftop looking over the city, it looked almost peaceful from where they were…almost

"What am I your snitch now?" Selina asked with a snort as she stretched her arms over head in a provocative manner

Peter stared at her for a moment before turning his gaze back to the city "I prefer urban informant myself…sounds more gangster"

"Yeah, and so does getting offed when people find out that you're an urban informant" Selina said as she turned si her legs rested on Spider-man's lap and she laid down on her back and stared up at the sky and 'hummed'

Peter looked down at her legs for a moment before looking back at her face "What, you expect me to rub them or something?"

"Maaaaaybeee" Selina said as she looked up at him with a grin "…and if you're lucky, I might let you rub something else…"

"Moving kind of fast aren't you?" Peter quirked his head to the side "We've known each other for like what thrity minutes?"

"Meh, that's usually a lot longer I've known a guy before I sleep with them, barring a very small few" Selina said with a shrug as she examined her claws and noted they they will have to be sharpened later, the middle and pinky claw were staring to dull "So what really brings you to Gotham?"

Peter shrugged as he began to rub Selina's legs, being mindful to not wander too far up or down "Well I literally have nowhere else to go in the world and I wanted to piss off Batman!"

"Nowhere else…." Selina said with a frown as she propped herself up on her elbows and gave Peter a look "What you're an alien or something?"

"I'm from an alternate universe, possibly multiverse. Does that count?" Peter asked with a snort as he trailed a little further up Selina's leg, years of experience with Black cat has taught Peter the subtle ques of when a woman like either her or Catwoman is enjoying being touched and when not to be

And so far Selina seems to be liking what he was doing if the increase in her heart beat and slight barely auditable hitches in her breath are anything to go by

"Hmm…guess not" Selina said as she leaned back down and let Spider-man continue to rub her legs, enjoying the feeling of his armored hands rubbing over her muscular limbs in an almost sensual way

She couldn't help but smirk "Your pretty good at this…not your first time I take it?"

"Nah, I have a sexy cat thief back where I come from who dresses almost exactly like you" Peter said as images of Black Cat flashed through his mind "Tight black leather suit with a cat theme, zipper down to the naval to give one a good look at her nearly unrivaled cleavage and the only woman I know that can make stealing from someone look hot"

Selina chuckled "Sounds like a helluva girl, think I might want to meet her now…"

"Good luck, she kind of wants me dead now" Peter said with an awkward cough

"Oh and why's that? Webbed her up too many times, foiled her heists?" Selina joked

"No, crazy evil scientist guy I sadly knew switched our minds and ran around in my body for a while, he ran into her and proceeded to beat her half to death before having her thrown in jail" Peter said with a sigh

Selina's eyes widened at that "…Damn…well that sucks"

"Yeah…and what's worse it took almost everyone almost a year to realize it wasn't me!" Peter said dryly

"Jesus…must have been pretty convincing if he was able to fool people for that long" Selina stated with a whistle "I doubt Clayface can pull off something for that long"

"No, actually he wasn't able to trick anyone…he became a borderline dictator of New York City and killed several people and crippled another several dozen as he ran around masquerading as me. Everyone just sort of didn't care at the time" Peter said with a slight growl at the end

Selina, sensing the topic was starting to get a little too dark decided to switch to something a bit more light hearted that may lead to something even better, well in that Selina may be waking up with a sore yet blissful body in the morning…or afternoon either one is fine by her

"So, you seeing anyone yet?"

Peter's head snapped towards her's in surprise "What?"

Selina chuckled as she leaned up and rubbed a finger up and down his glowing spider symbol "I said, are you seeing anyone or maybe have someone back home?"

"Uhhh it's complicated" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his neck "And I guess I'm sort of seeing Wonder Woman now, kind of"

Selina quirked a brow at this "Wonder Woman, really?"

"Is that a problem?" Peter asked

"No, just didn't think she'd find anyone after Superman literally bit the dust" Selina said as she went back to examining Peter's armor

"What do you mean? I met Superman earlier" Peter said with a slight frown of confusion. Maybe he should start reading up on this earth's history, or at least recent history

"He's a different Superman, much nicer in my opinion. The other was sort of a brooding arrogant ass" Selina said with a snort

She might be being a little harsh on him, but he didn't really scream pagan of truth and justice like he said he did. Plus, there was still the whole him blasting Doctor Light to death and him getting off Scott free because 'He's Superman and he didn't mean to, it was all Atom that did it, he's just as much a victim'

' _Victim my tight, well-toned ass! He didn't even show any remorse or even bother to show up at his funeral after everything was said and done'_ Selina mentally seethed

Aside from her, Steve, Hawkman and Martian Manhunter only Batman, Aquaman and Flash showed up for the funeral for Doctor Light. Hell, Lex Luthor from what Steve told her had through a series of dummy accounts had paid for his funeral and made sure his wife was well off

"Oh…sorry to hear that. Guess he and Batman got along greaaat" Peter said the last part in a sarcastic drawl

"Oh you have no idea" Selina said with a chuckle "They were considered 'The World's finest!'"

"World's finest…just them?" Peter asked with confusion

"Yep" Selina said as she stood up and placed a hand on her hip and gave Peter a sultry smile "Now Spider-man, do you want to continuing discussing about Batman and Superman or do you want to find a vacant rooftop or room and fuck?"

Peter stated at her for several long moments and was about to answer when suddenly the bat signal lit up, dragging both black clad heroes' attention, or in Selina's case 'Hero for Convivence'

"Looks like trouble" Peter said as he stood up "Sorry, looks like we're going to have to postpone by that romantic evening you had planned"

"Damn, and here I was hoping to have a sore still leaking vagina in the morning" Selina said with mock sadness

"Uh yea-Wait a moment!" Peter said with his lenses widened

"What, you reconsidered?" Selina asked with a giggle

"No, even better" Peter said as he leaned in and whispered into the cat thief's ear

Her eyes began to widened ever so slightly along with her grin until it looked like she took a blast from Joker's infamous Joker Toxin before pulling away

"As much as I want to help with that, I'm a wanted criminal" Selina said with a amused expression "Murder to be exact"

Peter eyed her for a moment before speaking "Were they innocent people or harden asshole criminals?"

"Criminals, as assholish as you can get in this world" Selina said with a blank expression

Peter was quiet for a moment before nodding "Well I don't really approve but…I happen to work with people that have filled graveyards with people, not all of them criminals sadly so I'd be a hypocrite if I said no to working with you…at your convivence or course"

Selina stared at Peter for a moment before voicing sudden thought that came to her "And if Batman tries to take me in?"

"Well…hell hath no fury like a man protecting a thief that stole his heart!" Peter quipped which caused Selina to giggle before leaning up and planting a kiss on his armored cheek

"Well let's go then, I'm actually curious to see you two possibly fighting little old me"

…

Gordon took a deep breath as he stood next to the lit bat signal. Batman was crouched behind him, watching both him and Gotham's newest heroes Gotham and Gotham Girl floating, a few feet above him in a manner that vaguely reminded him of Superman and that one blonde kid calling herself Supergirl or something

"All right, look, I've got a guy clamming he freed Grundy. Blew up the transport" Gordon said with a exhausted sigh as he watched the smoke drift off his pipe "I got him clamming that in my office"

Gordon than took an inhale of the burning tobacco as he stared at the two younger heroes "Right before he slices his throat open and bleeds out on my overtime sheet"

Gotham Girl, who looked a bit disturbed at the revelation spoke "The people who used the missile on the plane…they were found having killed themselves too. Another suicide attack? Another Kobra attack?"

Gordon sighed "Yeah I don't know. It's another something, that's all I can say at this point. He was ranting on about monster men coming. That mean anything to you?"

Batman's eyes narrowed at this "No…"

"Monsters jeepers Spidey!" the voice of an amused Catwoman startled everyone present and caused them all to turn to see the infamous cat thief sitting on the ledge of the GCPD with Spider-man standing next to her

"…Hi, don't mind us" Spider-man sent them all a wave "I'll hack the Watchtower later and use it to hack into Batman's systems to find out what's going on"

"Catwoman!" Gordon said as he drew his side arm and aimed it at the smirking thief, who was quickly blocked by the large armored form of Spider-man

"Whoa easy their commish, can't have you go and blowing my urban informant away now" Spider-man said in a light tone, but with the ever-subtle hint of an edge in his tone

"Wait, you convinced Catwoman to be your snitch? How'd you pull that off?" Gotham said with surprise in his tone

"Uh the politically correct term is urban informant" Spider-man corrected

"No, I'm pretty sure it's snitch" Gotham said with as he cupped his chin while Gotham Girl nodded

"Why are you here Catwoman?" Batman demanded with narrowed lenses before glaring at Spider-man "and I told you to leave!"

"Yes, but you never said when" Spider-man said as he crossed his arms and nodded to himself in satisfaction "Plus I'm told it's bean burrito night and the Flash is on monitor duty and according to Wonder Woman, unless I have a death wish I should avoid that place for the foreseeable future"

Batman silently glowered at Spider-man's form as Catwoman peeked over the wall crawlers shoulder and stared at Gotham and Gotham Girl

"So you two are the new kids on the block...love the capes and sweetie you might want to get a longer skirt or maybe wear some pants. You're a little too young to be exposing that much leg in this business"

Gotham Girl blushed as she suddenly became self-conscious of her outfit while Gotham quietly mumbled "I told you so…"

"I thought it'd be cute!" Gotham Girl whispered back

Selina giggled at the two's interactions before turning to see Gordon stare at her suspiciously, she responded by sticking her tongue out at him

"Last chance Spider-man, get out of Gotham or I'll make you" Batman said as he took a step towards the wall crawler

"To be honest, I really want to see you try Bats, really, I do" Spider-man said as he took a step towards Batman until they were both nearly in each other's faces, the tension rising to uncomfortable levels for almost everyone there

"Aww Bats are you just jealous that I moved on and chose Spidey?" Catwoman teased, unaffected by the potential fight between the two men

Batman turned his attention towards the former Justice League of America member with a scowl "Why are you here with him?"

"To annoy the crap out of you and because I'm planning to have one hell of a rut with him afterwards why you wanna join in?" Selina asked with a grin "I wouldn't mind being sandwiched in between you two all naked and sweaty…meeeowww!"

"Ok, eww on soo many levels" Spider-man said with a shiver before looking towards Batman and pointing to the two floating heroes "Also how come your letting those two in on whatever it is that's going on but not me? I've been a hero longer than them!"

"Really? How long?" Gotham Girl asked with interest

"Fourteen years come tomorrow!" Spider-man said with pride in his voice before his lenses widened "…How in god's name am I still alive? Especially with my personality…"

"Better question is how are you still sane?" Catwoman smirked as she draped an arm over Spider-man's shoulders "Come on Bats, ease up on the big armored boy scout, he's only trying to help…and annoy you. Think of him as Robin only he's already hit puberty in all the right places, about to get a taste of this cat's cream assuming I'm not in a cell after this meeting and he took on Doomsday of all people on his own and blew part of his face off. I'd say he's more than qualified to help out"

"…Well when she puts it like that" Gotham said as he looked back and forth between Spider-man and Batman "…Maybe Spider-man can help out, he might see something we don't"

"More qualified than us, and we're probably stronger and faster than him" Gotham Girl whispered to her bother who nodded in agreement

Batman was silent for several long minutes and just as it looked like Batman was going to say to hell with it all and attack he turned on his heel and made his way to the ledge "Meet me tomorrow night at Wayne Tower"

Peter watched him go for a moment before smirking and giving him a mocking three finger salute "Aye, aye oh cap'n my cap'n!"

The dark knight seemingly melded into the shadows and left the group on the rooftop in awkward silence

"Well now that's all out of the way, me and Spidey here have a rut to get started on any objections?" Catwoman said as she grabbed Spider-man's armored hand and began to pull him away

"I have a few-" Gordon began only for Spider-man to scoop Catwoman up and shoot off the rooftop like a fighter jet, his armors thrusters creating a sort of sonic boom as he and the infamous cat thief vanished from sight "…Never mind"

He then turned to see that Gotham and Gotham Girl were also gone, causing Gordon to sigh

"God help my successor…they're going to need it and then some"

…

* * *

And done.

So next chapter Spider-man and Catwoman lemon followed up by Spider-man confronting Batman…in the Batcave! Also, Peter meets up with Batgirl and several other members of the Batfamily

And then we head over to the Marvel universe and finally the things the girls found begins to come to light as they bring it to Captain America and a few trusted others, also we see what's going on with Reed and Doctor Strange and a surprise guest appearance


	12. Chapter 12

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Hero of the Multiverse** : Jameson and Stark aren't friends or allies, he just happens to see Stark flying by and well…as for the lemon, hopefully it's good

 **Galabrax** : No, he has his powers that he gained from the Other like night vision, stingers and organic webs, but with his suit why would he need those at the moment. He'll use them but it won't be for a while. Spider-man will first encounter the person Mephisto wants at the beginning of the next arc. Spider-man will meet several of the bat fam this chapter and the rest next arc like Batwoman, Orphan, Nightwing, Spoiler, Azrael, and Robin.

 **nightmaster000** : What the girls found will be finally revealed next chapter, and blood will be demanded in gallons from quite a few pissed off Marvel heroes and later DC heroes.

 **Jestalnaker94000** : Actually, Superman one million is the most powerful incarnation of Superman to date, he's like on par with the likes of Jean Grey as the Phoenix or the Sentry giving himself completely to the Void. Earth two Superman is closer to the likes of All Star Superman but is maybe still more powerful and Kingdom Come Superman but not by much if at all. Superboy prime vs King Hyperion, that may come down to who's more vicious since they seem to be close to equal in power.

 **Dark King Marcel** : Yes, May and MJ will show up again, but not until after what the Marvel women discovered about Stark is revealed and we'll see how they are taking Peter's death now that it's marinated for them for a time.

 **Shimmering Dawnstar** : Who says he is sane? He thinks working with a guy dressed like a bat is a good thing for Gotham City and went as far as to make a light to call him with.

 **Karlos1234ify** : You'll see what was on the drive next chapter, finally but we will get a small sneak peek as to what to expect. As for Peter trolling Bruce to the point the guy has to let him help, it's more like he recognizes what Peter is capable of and so he's willing to suck up his pride and work with the man, doesn't mean he'll like it at first

 **DannyPhantom619** : A story with Spider-man and X-23 will happen, but I'm waiting until after Logan comes out and I see it because I have something in mind and I want to wait and see if that movie will work with my possible story. As for a Spider-man and Spider-Gwen story…no just no. I'm really, really not a fan of Gwen in any form, sorry. Not to the po9nt I'd bash her character but I just really don't find her all that, I mean rally until she became Spider-girl or whatever she's called in Spider-Gwen what did she really bring to the table for Peter? And don't say intelligence, half the women Spider-man knows have genius level intellect to some degree, and while they don't put it towards science as much as Gwen, doesn't mean they're any less smart

 **gunman** : Yeah, that tumor of his is still present and he's aware he has a time limit and well lets just say that it's sort of why Peter is staying in Gotham, it'll start to become clear as time goes on. No Julia's powers allow her to see into other universes and alternate futures and the like, it's just that Peter is outside her sphere of influence, the Marvel Multiverse, and even that wasn't the entire case, Mephisto has a hand in it. It's multiple things that Stark has done that the girls found, part of it does relate to Peter but the rest is to an extent even bigger and it's affected all of the Marvel girls in some way, some big and some minor but no less important. I'm keeping the summary because starting sort of this chapter and going forward Peter and Bruce will start to act a little friendlier towards each other and build from there, but their near polar personalities makes things difficult for them, plus I always feel that a friendship started off with both guys at each other's throats will be all the stronger when they finally realize they have a lot in common.

 **paladin3030** : As for how the marvel girls and others will get to the DC universe and vice versa, that'll be shown soon but you are on the right track in that Reed will have a hand in it, them getting there at least.

 **Guest** : I actually have a scene like that planned for my Spider-man CW story.

 **Guest** : While Peter won't be finding any Adam West Batman clips, that song and a few other things from that show will be appearing and Peter will have a field day with them…plus a certain little 5th dimensional imp may have a hand in that, but Spider-man has his own dark skeletons in the closet and it comes from an old show of his made in japan a while back, look it up if you get the chance, it's sort of ridiculous but interesting at the same time for some reason

 **chimera629** : Peter will have his reasons to head back to the Marvel universe on occasion, he still has friends there that can't leave because their entire lives are rooted there, plus he may want to get away from some of the drama that plays out in the DC universe occasionally.

 **Cajun Strong Man 2** : Batgirl is Barbara Gordon in this story and yes there will be a lemon

 **superspiderfan** : The Marvel and DC women's meeting will be…interesting to say the least and a few women on both sides may get a little overzealous

 **keyblade master cole** : Silk is right now with the Web Warriors (Spider-man 2099, Spider-man Noir, Spider-Gwen, that Captain Britain Spider-man and a few others) and she'll be none too pleased, along with the rest to see that Peter is seemingly dead

 **Mister K** : Next chapter we'll finally see what it is that's on the drive. Yeah, Jameson may be a bit peeved that Parker cheated him with selfies all these years but a part of him can't help but find if funny to some degree and a bit genius.

 **Justafan** : The New 52 Superman died because he turned to dust after getting into this fight with some weird energy being that thought he was Superman himself, it was odd but hey we got the Pre-New 52 so I ain't complaining. Yeah, some heroes in the past have just upped and left in their team up with Spider-man because their interest were no longer aligned or because they believed they had better things to do.

 **LL** : Yeah Jameson finding out from Julia that his cousin in law is dead because of Stark's inactions will be something that the former owner of the Daily Bugle won't take too kindly, he and Peter had their differences and clashes but even Jameson isn't that much of a dick. No Peter has never held back in fights with the like of Rhino, Venom, Carnage and Sandman because they can actually take a hit from him at full strength, he just never went for the kill when it was presented because well that's now what he does, Green Goblin and now Octavius on the other hand…well he wouldn't rush to save him from dying a horrible death any time soon, especially now after what Otto did to him

 **cabrera1234** : SHEILD or most of it, believe it or not isn't even aware what Stark is hiding in their databases, the ones that do know something's there but most have either never bothered with it, couldn't break the encryption or are connected with it, to what extent will be shown when the secret or more specifically secrets comes to light next chapter.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : No, the guy that Peter has to take down isn't the guy who has Doomsday and Red Robin but they are aware of each other

 **Warning: Lemon at the beginning of this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

"Soooo…were you actually serious about having sex or were you just saying that to rattle their feathers?" Peter asked as he and Selina landed on a rooftop

Selina strode right up to Peter and wrapped her arms around his neck and a leg around his waist

"Oh I was dead serious about fucking you, question is where do you want to do it?" Selina purred as she leaned in and gave Peter a lustful look "A rooftop, an alley, or are you up for spinning a giant web over somewhere and fucking on it instead?"

"Wow kinky… not that I'm complaining or anything, because really I'm not it's just this seems a little fast is all. I mean we just met" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head while Selina rubbed his armored chest and licked her lips at what his body might look like underneath

"Trust me hon…I've fucked guys in the past for just making eye contact with me. This is pretty much the eighth date for me" Selina chuckled as she stared into his glowing lenses "Now, do you want to keep the helmet on or blindfold me?"

Peter stared at her for a moment before speaking "I'll…take the helmet off. Not like I exist here anyway so what's the worst that can happen if someone happens to see my face?"

"Find a way to your universe and hurt your family?" Selina asked softly

Peter chuckled grimly at that "Afraid I really don't have a family left for anyone to hurt really…the guy who ruined my life made sure of that"

The two stared at each other in silence before the suit retracted Peter's helmet and then much to his and Selina's surprise detached itself from the wall crawler and quickly formed into a small little hovering ball with an arc reactor acting as it's propulsion system before shooting off into the sky

Peter and Selina watched it go for a moment before the cat thief spoke with amusement "Guess he'll be back later"

"Hope he or she will be alright and now that I think about it, I really need to give that suit a name" Peter said before turning towards Selina "So, where did you say wanna-"

"Fuck like we're in a porno?" Selina said and laughed at the blush that formed on his face

She had to admit, he had a cute boyish charm to him and his upper torso which was bare was something to truly marvel at. The solid feel of his muscles, watching them move with every breath he took. Plus, if what she was feeling in his pants was anything to go by, he'll definitely being leaving her sore in the morning, far as she was concerned he was a definite keeper

' _Hmm if I play my cards right maybe I can get that threesome with both him and Batman…or Wonder Woman, either's good for me'_ She thought with a grin as she took his hand "Come on, my place isn't far from here. And the bed is reinforced so it won't break easily"

Peter nodded at that "Okay but quick question…if you have cats, how many will there be? Cause seven is my limit no matter how hot you are!"

…

It was several minutes later that Peter found himself standing in Selina's room while the jewel thief was on her knees, clad only in a black lace thong and strapless bra with his hardened member in her mouth and her hands caressing his ball sack with years of experience as a prostitute and stripper operating out of East End

"Damn…" Peter groaned as he ran his hands through Selina's short hair while she looked up at him with a sexy smirk while she sucked on his cock head that seemed to make his cock even harder

She than released him with a 'pop' and pumped his length "What can I say, I've had years of practice"

"Well it's paying off" Peter said as he watched Selina wink at him before taking him in her mouth again and moaned, the vibrations of her throat around his cock added to the pleasure he was receiving from the world class thief

' _I'm starting to think this is Felica in disguise'_ Peter thought as he lightly thrusted into Selina's mouth who started to take him in her throat while she ran her hands up his abs and thighs

She than released his organ and began to trail a series of kisses across his abs and thighs while she continued to pump his saliva drenched cock. She stopped briefly to remove her bra and toss it aside before resuming her manipulations with his cock. Peter stared down that the beautiful ant-hero who returned his gaze with a playful wink

"Enjoying yourself handsome?"

Peter chuckled "Yeah, I think I am"

Selina giggled as she stood up and kissed Peter on the lips, driving her tongue into his mouth while his hands made their way down to her toned rear and gave it a squeeze, causing her to moan into the kiss and wrap one of her legs around his waist, his cock pressing against her wet clothed pussy.

"So, tell me…Spider…was your…sexy cat thief…this good?" Selina asked as she and Peter's tongues ravaged each other's mouths and faces

Peter trailed a series of kisses up the side of Selina's face, stopping just short of her ear and whispered huskily "Yeah, hoping to outdo her?"

Selina laughed as she pushed Peter back on to her bed and removed her soaked panties "Maybe I am..."

She tossed her lower underwear aside before licking her fingers and trailed them down her body in a sultry manner and began to play with her clit, rubbing it and teasing herself by having one of her fingers partially entering herself. Peter watched with rapt attention, his cock nearly throbbing in desire as Selina stared him in the eye while she pleasured herself

"You ready for me Spider? Ready for me to sit on that cock and rife it for all it's worth?"

Peter's response was an eager nod which caused Selina to giggle

"I bet you are Spider, I can see that cock of yours just begging to have a wet cunt around it, hugging it nice and tight, you do this with Wonder Woman yet?" Selina teased as she crawled on to the bed and aligned her pussy with Peter's cock and took the fingers she used to masturbate with and placed them in Peter's mouth who began to hungrily suck on them

"I'll take that as a no then, don't worry Spider I'm sure she'll be riding you soon enough, maybe I can join in" Selina said as she pulled her fingers from Peter's mouth

"I think…I would really like that" Peter said as his hands trailed up Selina's sides and gripped her breasts, they easily rivaled the likes of not only Felica's but also Natasha, Carol and Jessica…

' _Hmm come to think of it, I know a lot of voluptuous women, not that I'm complaining or anything. Just funny that me the resident nerd of Midtown has gotten this lucky in life, least in terms of women…mostly'_ Peter thought as he felt Selina rub her pussy lips against his cock's shaft before she slowly engulfed him

Wrapping his cock in her tight warm cavern and causing both to moan in pleasure

"Ah fuck baby!" Selina said as she leaned down and kissed Peter who returned it with the same enthusiasm

Peter pulled out of the kiss and had one hand cup Selina's face, a look of bliss on it, and the other hand cupped one of her tits that were heaving from her labored breathing as she slowly sunk down his length until he was fully inside of her

The two stayed still as they basked in the feeling of each other's sex joining, Peter's cock stretching and reaching depths in Selina that very few have achieved, Selina's pussy caressing and accommodating his size

Selina rose and placed her hands on Peter's chest and purred in ecstasy as she rubbed his chest, tracing a few faded scars that dotted his torso "Hmm baby…so big, you must have gotten a lot of pussy in your universe"

"Wish I could say that I have" Peter said as he thrusted into Selina's snatch, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head and her toes to curl in delight "But until now, I haven't had sex in almost a year and a half at least"

Selina looked down at him with a grin and leaned into his face and planted a seemingly sweet kiss on his cheek "Where then, looks like we have a lot of time to make up for…"

Peter smirked as he increased the force of his thrusts and speed, causing Selina to moan in delight "Think you can take it?"

Selina giggled as she took Peter's face and smothered him in between her chesty globes of warm flesh "Oh Spider…you have no idea!"

Peter peppered her chest with a series of licks and kisses before moving to one of her nipples and began to suck on the erect bud, causing Selina to moan

"Oh yes!"

Peter's response was a grunt as he set a nice pace with his thrusts that seemed to be hitting Selina's sweet spot over and over again if the yelps, moans and curses were anything to go by. The two stayed in this position for a while, Peter alternating between ravishing Selina's tits like a half-starved man and engaging in an intense make out session of the buxom thief all the while thrusting into her at a steady pace that saw her cum at least twice

Selina rubbed some of the sweat building on her brow and looked down at Peters own sweaty form with lust "Hmm baby…nothing hotter than seeing a man work up a sweat as he pleasures me…"

"I could…say…the same" Peter grunted in between thrusts

Selina leaned back, allowing Peter to better view her moving breasts as she bounced on his hips, the sounds of flesh echoing through the room and into the apartment outside the door

It didn't take long for Peter to pick up the pace and Selina's moans became screams and curses of ecstasy. She looked down at him with a wild lustful look, her nails digging into his chest to the point they nearly drew blood

"Yeah, give it to me Spider…fuck that little pussy with your giant spider cock!"

Peter chuckled as he suddenly flipped them over and began to fuck Selina into the mattress, her legs wrapping around his waist "Man, you were joking when you said you wanted to fuck like we're in a porno"

Selina's response was a laugh as she drew him into another kiss and moaned into it as she came again, her juices coating his cock which was starting to throb even harder, her clue that he was coming close to his own orgasm

Selina then leaned in and began to sensually whisper into his ear "Cum inside me you fuckin Spider, coat my vaults with your web"

"B-But-" Peter began only to be interrupted by Selina's mouth smashing into his

"On…the…pill" Selina said as she met his thrusts with her own, increasing the pleasure both were feeling "And it's…full proof…with metas….ah fuck baby you make me feel so good!"

Peter grunted in acceptance as he leaned down and kissed Selina again as his pace became frantic and his orgasm finally hit while Selina reached hers as well

"Ahh fuck!" Selina shouted as her's and Peter's fluids mixed

"Son of a bitch" Peter growled out as he buried himself in Selina's neck and shoulder and continued to ride out his and Selina's orgasm until his ejaculation came to an end and he pulled out and fell down next to the heavily panting woman with a huff "Damn…been way to long since I've done that"

Selina laughed as she wiped her brow and looked at Peter's still hard cock "How…many…more times…can you go at it?"

Peter looked at her for a moment before chuckling "Honestly…six. Superhuman stamina and all that comes in handy"

Selina chuckled at this as she snuggled into Pete and gripped his cock with a shaking hand "Shit…I have one, maybe two more of those kinds of heavy orgasms left in me before I either pass out from exhaustion or sensory overload…haven't felt that since I dated Bats"

"Heh dated or fucked him and when he got too controlling bailed and left him a case of blue balls?" Peter said with a chuckle

"…Mostly the second" Selina said sheepishly before she leaned in and gave Peter a very passionate kiss "Not one for being cuddle and feels after a rut, but after what you just gave me, I'll make an exception…don't get used to it"

The two stayed there in Selina's apartment in silence, the only sounds being their labored breathing, or light panting in Peter's case. After a few more minutes Selina finally spoke

"So you staying anywhere while in Gotham?"

Peter shook his head as he wrapped an arm around Selina and pulled her in close, she responded by wrapping a leg around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder

"Nah, I figured I'd just sleep up in the Watchtower or something" Peter said as he stared up at Selina's ceiling

"Well, you can stay here then if you want" Selina suggested as she began to kiss Peter's chest again

Peter quirked a brow at that before looking at the smiling face of Selina "Really, you'd let me stay here?"

Selina shrugged "Yeah, my previous roommate is gone for the next few weeks and while I love my nine cats, two of which are about to have kittens in the next week, I need some actual human contact every once in a while, I don't want to end up being that crazy cat lady that's as good as interacting with humans as the Joker was at being heroic"

Peter nodded at that "Okay, but do I have to pay rent, because I don't have a job yet and to be honest I don't see myself getting one anytime soon sadly…"

Selina chuckled "Your rent is fucking me…every morning…every afternoon…every night!"

She than crawled don top of Peter and cupped his face and kissed him long and hard before pulling back slightly and resting her forehead on his, looking right into his eyes with a playful look "Your rent's going to be in hoe may times you can get me to cum, the more you give it to me, the longer you stay"

Peter looked at her for a second before laughing "Seriously, you want me to pay my rent for staying here by fucking you?"

"I have plenty of money handsome, I live a very enriching lifestyle" Selina said with a grin "So what do you say handsome, stay with me and fuck like we're in a never ending porno when you're not saving this shithole of a city with Batman and his band of little yes men or stay in the Watchtower where your watched twenty-four seven by Batman's secret cameras and can only get out with the resident babysitter's consent?"

Peter was quiet for a moment before answering "Well when you put it that way…the first option doesn't sound too bad"

Selina grinned as she leaned in and kissed Peter before standing up and heading for her door "I'm gonna make waffles, you want some? Then we can get back to fucking like animals in heat"

Peter nodded and sat up just as his wrist started to beep, much to Selina's puzzlement "The hell is that?"

"My suit" Peter answered as he pushed a space on his arm and revealed a black band he had camouflaged to his arm and brought up a holoscreen. It was a map of the entirety of Gotham City

And right where Wayne Manor was located, was small a beeping red dot

"Heh, was starting to wonder if he may have found it and destroyed it" Peter said with a grin "Guess it was just waiting for the right moment"

"Who found what now?" Selina asked as she looked over Peter's shoulder, her breasts pressing into his back and looked at the map and saw what had his attention

' _Oh…well Bruce ain't gonna be too happy Spider-man here found him, then again he's likely less than happy I'm now fucking him'_ Selina mused as she began to rub said man's shoulders "Found Batsy's hideout I take it?"

"Yeah and it looks like you aren't too surprised which means you know who it is already" Peter said as he sent a command for his suit to come pick him up

"Yes I do, but question I should really be asking is, how did you get a tracker on Batman in the first place? You would need like magic or something to pull that off" Selina asked with curiosity

Peter smiled at that as his mind flashed back to his and Batman's meeting after the two's fight with Solomon Grundy at the cheap knock off of the Statue of Liberty with the aid of Gotham and Gotham Girl

…

 _Peter watched Batman approach his car carefully before leaping off the building he was crouched on and landed on the hood of the armored vehicle, shaking the several ton machine slightly "You could have been nicer to him you know"_

 _Unknown to Batman who was busy arguing with Spider-man, a small piece of his suit, barely the size of a dime, right under his heel slowly began to melt off and smear itself across the hood of Batman's car and slowly made it's way up the body of the car before coming to a rest right next to the car's cockpit_

…

"Let's just say, I'm really happy my suit is very much like a borderline homicidal alien goo I know back home" Peter said as he looked to see his suit, still in ball form, approaching

He quickly stood up and grabbed his pants and threw them on before looking towards Selina, who was still bare and starting to develop a number of hickeys across her neck and chest "Might wanna stand back, we're still trying to get this thing down"

Selina took several steps back and watched as the suit flew in…and slammed right into Peter's chest

"Ow…why suit, why do you hurt me? I'm starting to think Otto implanted some sort of protocol in you to do this on purpose" Peter said after the suit sent him skidding back several feet and right into the wall, creating a large crack as the suit covered him and activated

"Okay, that you're paying for" Selina said with a giggle as she heard Peter let out a groan that sounded both slightly pained and annoyed

"Fantastic" Peter said as he brushed some of the dry wall of his suit before looking towards Selina with a grin "I'll be out late babe, don't wait up"

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing" Selina said as she kicked her own cat suit on to the bed before walking up and kissing Peter's glowing spider symbol "Don't be out too late handsome, I wanna see just how long I can really go with you"

"And if Wonder Woman in that time happens to sink her claws into me?" Peter asked with a snort

"Well then I guess I better get a bigger bed" Selina joked as before Peter leaped out of her window and shot a web line out and swung off into the early morning sky "At this rate I may end up falling for the smart ass…"

…

"…Great…Batman's a billionaire" Peter said with some annoyance as he stared at Wayne Manor with a critical eye half an hour later.

The manor was close to the same size as Avengers Mansion, granted the area of the land it occupied was far larger but then again, it's not in the middle of a city like Stark's mansion was in his own universe

"Hmm I can either find a way inside all James Bond style and use the vast away of infiltration techniques that Natasha, Felica and Jessica have taught me over the years…or I can just walk right up to the door, knock, call them out on what I know and go from there" Peter said as he cupped his chin before looking to his side to see a large black Great Dane that he stumbled across a few seconds ago and checked to see it's dog tag showed it was from here "Which one do you think I should go with…Titus, was it?"

The dog looked at Peter for a moment before letting out a bark

Peter nodded at the canine as he scratched it's ear "Thought so too…wish me luck boy. Also, whoever named you after a Shakespeare character really needs to update their tastes in plays or get a girlfriend"

Titus's response was to watch the armored man make his way up to the front of Wayne Manor with a quirked head

Humans are odd…least they give good belly rubs and treats, Titus reasoned before following the strangely dressed human that had the faintest scent of a cat and spider on him

Peter slowly made his way up the Manor's front stairs and raised his fist and was just about to knock when suddenly the door opened to reveal a man, mid-seventies and looked to be in fairly good health, and based on his attire and stance he was a butler

Peter stared at the man for a second before speaking "Uh hi, I'm-"

"We've been expecting you mister Parker" the man said in an English accent and as moved aside and gestured Peter and Titus in before closing the door

"You have mister…um…?" Peter said with some measure of surprise as he fished for a name

"Alfred Pennyworth Sir, and yes" Alfred said as he reached for his pocket and pulled out a small black ball that immediately shot what looked like a small tendril of sorts out of it and into Peter's armored suit before it seemingly was absorbed and data began to flash across Peter's HUD "We discovered it just several minutes ago attached to the canopy of the Batmobile…well played, even if Master Bruce will never say it, he's impressed by how long it went unnoticed"

"Oh…well uh thanks for giving it back" Peter said with a cough as he looked around the mansion "So we gonna head down to the cave or what?"

"Cave sir?" Alfred said with a quirked brow

Yeah, the uh little drone after it got here used the security systems that it downloaded from the Watchtower and saw that it used a similar system to Batman's and well it didn't take much for it to fool his security into not seeing it as a threat and allowed it to hack into your guys computer and send out a signal for me to follow to well here or underneath here…BTW's you might wanna fix that issue, cause if I wanted I could have also used that time to take control of a lot of Batman's automated systems and well…from what my suit's showing me, he has a lot of firepower down there"

"I shall inform of this observation sir" Alfred said as he turned and began to make his way to the study "Follow me Master Peter, Master Bruce would like to have a word with you in the cave"

"Sounds fun and please call me just Peter…or Spider-man…or super cool guy that was able to pull a fast one on Batman by sort of playing on his arrogance" Peter said as he followed after the man "Sooooo, what should I expect apart from the whole 'You hacked my systems, potentially compromised my identity and others shtick?'"

"Plenty of glaring and scowls I'm afraid, he's never been very vocal when displeased aside from growling" Alfred said "And don't be surprised if he tries to throw something at you…many times"

"How have you survived with him this long?" Peter asked with a chuckle

"The ridiculously large paycheck I get bi-weekly" Alfred said dryly as they entered the study and made their way to the grandfather clock the hid the entrance to the Bat cave

…

"Allo all!" Peter said as he entered the Bat cave and was greeted to the sight of Batman, or Bruce Wayne if you want to be specific, clad in his bat suit sands the cowl glaring at him while three people stood behind him

One Peter saw was batgirl who sent him a friendly wave, the other two were both males in their teens, nearing their twenties maybe.

The first one was what his suit identified as Red Robin, dressed in a red and green Kevlar bi-weaved suit with a black and yellow inside cape attached and two 'R's on his left breast and a domino mask on his face

"Hello Spider-man" Red Robin gave the man a nod

The other, a dark-skinned male gave Peter a careful nod "Hey…"

Peter then turned his attention to Bruce and smirked "Aww don't be like that Bruce, you would have done the same exact thing…your just pissed to be on the receiving end for a change"

"Poetic justice at it's finest" Red robin snickered

"Really, you think it's funny that this gut was able to find us?" the dark-skinned teen said with a look of disbelief

"Duke, relax, Spider-man isn't the Joker or Bane or even Ra's" Batgirl said with a pat on the young man's shoulder "Aslo I was the one that found that little tracker on the car, nice work by the way"

Peter and Bruce remained in a locked staring contest, neither one moving or saying a thing. The cave soon grew quiet as the three younger members of the Bat Family hold Spider-man's gaze with a slight scowl on his face

Finally, after what felt like an eternity Bruce spoke "…It appears I've underestimated you"

"Yeah, I get that a lot" Peter said with a snort as he scanned the Bat cave "Also nice digs, much cooler than my secret lair back home"

"You had a spider lair? Or did you call it a parlor?" Red Robin asked with a smirk

"Neither, I called it my apartment" Peter said dryly before his shoulders slumped "And when that wasn't available, my room in either Avengers Mansion or the Avengers Tower before I got kicked out…or the attic and basement at my Aunt's house when she still lived there"

Red Robin and Batgirl chuckled at that while Duke went back towards the Bat computer to see what it has so far on the other new residents of Gotham, Gotham Girl and her brother Gotham

Peter then returned his attention to Bruce "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about at Wayne Tower later, might as well start now"

Bruce sighed tiredly and mentally questioned if he was truly going insane before speaking "I need your help in regards to gaining more information on Gotham and Gotham Girl, their motives, what they can do and why they have decided to help and to what end"

Peter eyed the man "Uh why?"

"Because I don't trust them…" Bruce said and held up a hand when Peter was about to speak "…But I want to, and to do that I need to know more about them. If I'm going to let them operate here, I need to know what it is they're hoping to achieve aside from 'Save Gotham'"

Peter stared at the man for a moment before speaking "You have some of the worst trust issues I've ever seen in a man, not the worst cause that honor goes to a dick by the name of Fury but man would it kill you to be a little less cynical about everything, maybe take the paranoia down a tad bit?"

"Trust me Spider-man, we've been saying that for years" Red Robin said with a grin

"He's gotten better though, if barely" Batgirl chuckled "Maybe all he really needs is a woman to make him an honest man"

"First we have to find one that can put up with the brooding" Peter snickered

"And doesn't mind kids…or dogs…or a cow and whatever Robin brings home" Red Robin said with a thoughtful expression

"And an iron will and patience of a saint or ten" Alfred said dryly

"Will you help me or not Spider-man?" Bruce looked at Peter with a weighted gaze, ignoring the jabs at his less than fruitful love life, he's working on it…sort of

After a few moments, Peter spoke in a resigned tone "Sure, but I'm just gonna go out on a limb here and say that I don't think that's the entire reason you want my help"

Bruce stared at Peter for a moment before speaking "And you'd be right…"

…

Back in the Marvel Universe, Steve Roger's apartment

Steve held back a yawn as he approached his door at three in the morning, while he was normally an early bird, he had just gotten back from a rather hectic mission with SHEILD to Madripoor and would like to spend another four or five hours in a deep sleep

'I swear, this better be important' Steve thought tiredly as he opened the door to see Carol, Jessica, Wanda, Jean, Julia and another woman that Steve swore he's seen before at some point but couldn't quite place it

His exhaustion quickly evaporated as he stared at the women "What's wrong?"

Jessica held up a drive "Steve, what we're about to show you is…well it's gonna be a little hard to explain unless you see it for yourself"

Steve frowned as he gestured for the group to come in, once everyone was inside he closed the door "Okay, what is it?"

"Evidence that proves Stark isn't even half the hero he claims to be and is an accessory to mass murder" Wanda said with a dark growl, her eyes were briefly flashing scarlet

"And before you ask Steve, we had Carol and Jean speak with Fury, the old fury on the moon to verify it. Turns out that bastard was aware of what Stark has done over the years but didn't say anything because Stark's actions were for the 'greater good'" Julia said with a huff

Steve nodded at that "Not too surprising…but before we go any further and you show me what it is that's on that drive, can someone tell me who this is please"

He gestured to the young woman that was leaning against the side of his sofa who took a step forward and spoke

"Teresa Parker, Peter's younger sister sir…present situation aside it's an honor to finally meet you"

Steve stared at the woman in slight surprise before looking towards the others "…Peter has a sister? Since when?"

"When she was born, I imagined" Jean said with a chuckle

Steve sighed as he went to fetch his computer and place it on the table "Not what I meant but fine…now let's see just exactly what you've found that apparently makes Stark an accessory to murder"

Jessica handed him the drive which he inserted into this computer and waited. After several seconds, he spoke "Uh…how do I access this?"

Carol rolled her eyes "Cap, we really need to give you a crash course in modern tech. It was funny at first but now it's starting to get dry"

"Sorry, too busy saving the world to see the latest bullshit from either Apple or Stark" Steve said in an equally dry tone

"Ooh Steve said a bad word" Wanda chuckled

"It's three in the morning, I've only gotten two hours of sleep after a going on a mission that resulted in me getting my ass handed to me by a squad of Winter Soldiers that Bucky conveniently told me about, I've yet to have anything to eat or drink and I'm pushing close to fuckin one hundred years old. I think I'm allowed to swear a little in my own home" Steve said with a snort of amusement

"Yeesh Cap, your snappy in the morning" Jean said with a grin

It was then that Carol brought up what Steve should see. The first Avenger leaned in and began to read what it was the girls found. The room was silent for almost half an hour as Steve read through the information then re-read it another two times to be certain he was reading it right

Finally Steve leaned back and sighed "Well…"

The girls watched him for several more minutes before Teresa spoke with confusion "Well, that's it? That's all you have to say about what we found?"

Steve remained quest for a few more moments before standing "No, I have more to say, I just need a moment to properly process what ti was I just read, give me a few minutes"

The girls watched Steve enter his room and slowly close the door.

Wanda looked towards Carol with some concern "You think he-"

" **STARK, YOU GODDAMNED FUCKIN PILE OF BLOODY SOAKED CUNT HAIRS!"** the voice of a very enraged Steve came from the room that he just entered a few seconds ago

"Damn…you guys sure Steve wasn't a sailor?" Julia said with some surprise as they heard the man go on and on, his insults and language getting unbelievably more vulgar and

Carol scanned the room and saw to her slight surprise an actual honest to god swear jaw. The Kree hybrid approached the jaw and started to insert several dollar bills into it from her wallet

Wanda saw this and smirked as she heard Steve start to insult Starks man hood "Honey you might wanna add a few gold bars into there while you're at it, I don't think Steve will be stopping any time soon"

It was then that Steve, clad in his Captain America uniform and his triangular shield on his back emerged with a dark look on his face. He quickly approached his computer and handed the flash drive to Jessica before looking towards Jean

"Jean, can you get us to the X-mansion, I think they'll wanna see this"

"Aye cap'n" Jean said with a nod before she frowned and started to look around the room with a careful expression

"What's wrong Jean?" Teressa asked the cosmic entity

"…Nothing" Jean said with some doubt in her voice "Thought I sensed something is all…"

"Cap, what's the plan?" Carol asked as she looked towards the former leader of the Avengers and arguably it's best

Steve looked towards Carol with a grim face "Well I think it's safe to say that what you have will definitely see that Stark spends a decade or two in a SHEILD prison, question is whether or not he and some of his friends that are in on this will put up a fight or not when we confront them on this"

I really hope they choose a fight Cap" Wanda growled

Steve crossed his arms and Jean prepared to teleport them to the headquarters of the X-men "To be honest Wanda…I hope so to. It'll make kicking Stark's ass all the sweeter"

The group then teleported away, leaving the apartment quiet and empty…almost

"Wow…" Mephisto said as he suddenly emerged from the shadows with a smirk "Who thought the sentinel of liberty had such a colorful vocabulary"

Mephisto chuckled as he slowly melted away "Ooh I can't wait to see this play out, but first I have a few things to see to…can't have them spoiling my fun too soon after all!"

…

"And that's my conclusion Stephen" Reed said as he stood before the Sorcerer Supreme with a grim expression on his face

Strange cupped his chin and hummed in thought "What you said does seem to fit Mephsito's MO…but the question is, what did he hope to gain by preventing you and by proxy the others from discovering Peter was in actuality Octavius this whole time by aligning himself with Annihilus?"

"I don't know, but I think whatever it is that sent that monster here to fight Peter has some hand in it or maybe he had some grand design for Peter, I don't know yet" Reed said as he rubbed his head in exhaustion

Strange nodded at that as he began to run over the possibilities "While I will help you Reed, I'm afraid my experience with Mephisto compared to most demonic forces is limited…but I do know someone that has plenty of experience with the lord of lies, or at least more than most barring most of the Ghost Riders of course"

Reed's eyes widened "You don't mean-"

"I'm afraid so Richards" Strange said with a sigh as he turned and created a small 'window' and contacted the only other sorcerer that's had the most contact with Mephsito "Let's hope he's in a helping mood"

Soon the window cleared and revealed the face of Doctor Doom himself, his metal mask casting a piercing glare at the duo

Doom didn't seem surprised by the two men contacting him and neither did the woman next to him, Morgan Le Fay herself "Ahh Reed, we were just talking about you…"

' _I really hope Stephen is right about this'_ Reed thought uneasily as strange began to disclose to Doom why they've contacted him

…

* * *

And done

So next chapter we finally see what it is that Stark has been hiding, we got an idea but now we're going to see it entirely. Also things take a dark turn in regards to Gotham and Gotham Girl, forcing Spider-man and Batman into a very uneasy partnership if they wish to survive, meanwhile Mepshisto continues to pull strings from behind the scenes…


	13. Chapter 13

answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **spiderman1fan** : Doom's reaction will be shown what's on that drive and well he'll be less than impressed and his already low opinion of Stark will drop further.

 **kival737101** : the next lemon is with Wonder Woman after the events in this arc

 **Harbinger of Kaos:** It'll be explained why Morgan and Doom seem to be good and the reason won't be all that complicated really. Yeah, Doom's going to enjoy rubbing Reed's nose in it, and really, he'll have every right, to some extent. No, it's not Madwell Lord, it's someone else and yeah Gotham's still dying like he did in the comics, wished I could keep him but considering all the heavy hitters already in this story, it'd start to get too crowded

 **Galabrax** : Doom will help Reed and Strange figure out what Mephisto's goal was into regards to having the hero's not realize that it was Ock pretending to be Peter this whole time and help Valeria figure out where Doomsday came from. No Loki won't have too much of a role in here, might pop up from time to time but that's it, as for Marvel characters showing up, if you mean anymore I have a few in mind as we explore hoe Daredevil is taking this Peter being dead news

 **justafan** : The energy being that thought it was Superman or was a version of him was insane, but the new 52 Superman was infamous and not in a good way for fighting first and asking questions later unlike the Pre-new 52 Superman who would have first tried to figure out what was going on instead of diving head first into a fight. No the Spider-man show in Japan wasn't animated, it was made like back in the eighties or something around that time and well, think Power Rangers but worse

 **chimera629** : If you mean Cap left Peter to fight Doomsday on his own then no, he was in India at the time on a mission and even then Peter couldn't have called for help because he was locked out of the network that a lot of the superhero teams in the Marvel universe use to contact each other, don't know if that's actually canon but it would explain how the Avengers can easily contact the X-men and vice versa or any of the other superhero teams but if you mean that time before that, he discovered he was a sort of HYDRA sleeper agent so he had to deal with that and his duties that come with being Captain America, plus Octavius made it his goal to try and isolate himself from others and distance himself so they won't catch on to the fact he wasn't Peter, plus the fact that it's been mentioned that Annihlus invaded not too long ago with Mephisto's aid also dragged his attention away from the Superior Spider-man. No, the others who sided with Stark and left Peter out to dry will pay their dues in time, it's just that Stark at the moment is top of the list, mainly because of what was discovered about him in that flash drive, once that's dealt with the others will get theirs be it in big ways or small. Peter hasn't slept with anyone in the better part of a year and a half and when someone as attractive as Catwoman says she wants to sleep with you, what straight guy would say no, and now she's telling him she wants to make it a regular thing, he'd be an idiot to say no, sides he did something similar with Silk when she first appeared, after knowing her for like two issues he was sleeping with her.

 **Dark King Marcel** : No, Jean for a brief moment sensed Mephsito but he quickly covered himself before she could confirm it was him, right now she just sensed a brief dark presence. Cassandra Cain yes because aside from Barbra Gordon, she's my favorite Batgirl, I like Stephanie well enough but well with how she's going in the comics currently, I don't see them happening anytime soon.

 **gunman** : Bruce will meet his girl, next arc in fact and it'll take some inspiration form the Phantom Mask movie so no real surprise on who's showing up. Mephisto really doesn't have to do anything, he's just doing this to keep the Marvel heroes from realizing that Peter isn't really dead yet, he knows they'll figure it out eventually because he knows they're trying to find out where Doomsday came from, he's just stalling them long enough to hopefully get his due soul from Peter and maybe squeeze a bit more out of him

 **chucky700** : You can envision her as that version of Catwoman if you want. No that Morgan Le Fay was the Marvel version, and no Mordrid isn't who Spidey has to get, not to be a jerk but even with the subtle hints I'll be dropping I don't think anyone will really know who it is until the big reveal, granted that may be more my fault but meh I think that reveal will make up for it.

 **ShadowWolfNinja** : The web warriors won't be appearing for a while, not until around the time the Marvel heroes realize that Peter and Doomsday weren't killed but transported to somewhere else.

 **Watermeloan** : Well Mephsito is the devil or acts like him, only makes sense he's an ass of the highest order, but no it's not him that's made Peter's life suck, granted he had a hand in some moments but what caused the rest aside from good old bad luck will be revealed at a later time.

 **cabrera1234** : It won't be a full on Civil War between the heroes but there will be a rather large fight between Stark and some of the others that are with Rogers and the girls, the most obvious being the X-men and Scarlet Spider, Toxin and Venom and Teressa

 **Guest** : Oh Doom will have lots of fun at sticking it to Reed in that he's had to come to him for help. And yeah Doom will be bragging to Reed that he was able to figure out what was really wrong with 'Peter' during the whole Superior Spider-man incident and why he never said anything, and really, it'll make a lot of sense.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Marvel Universe…X mansion

The room was silent as Steve stood before them all with a stern expression on his face while behind him stood Jessica, Teressa, Carol, Julia, Wanda and Jean. Each woman had their own hard expressions their face as they along with the Captain stood at the x-men, X-factor, the Guardians of the Galaxy and the current members of the Spider clan

It was then that the young Scott Summers from an alternate past spoke up "I'm sorry, but can you please repeat that. I could have sworn that you just said Stark has tried to wipe out the Mutant Race and take over the world…"

"That's exactly what I said son" Steve said with a careful nod at the young man who stared at him for a few moments along with the rest of the room's occupants before he gave a simple nod

"Oh…just making sure" Scott said with a nod before leaning back in his chair

"You're not gonna freak out and go on a rampage, are you?" Bobby Drake asked, sitting next to a still sad Angelica "Cause really we do not need another Magnetoclops right now"

"No, no I will, especially if it is true but I'll wait until I'm in the danger room before I start blasting things and raging on like some dramatic little brat" Scott said in a tense tone

"…That's fair" Ice man said with a nod before turning back to Steve and cleared his throat "So uh Cap, not that I really want or need a reason to go kick Starks ass, cause honestly, I was just about to head out and do just that, but um…do you have actual proof of this?"

Rogers nodded "Yes, as a matter of fact I do or more accurately the women behind me discovered this"

He then activated the X-men's holographic display and gestured for Carol to install the flash drive which then brought up a list of images and documents that ranged from deposits through a series of shell companies, purchases of a wide variety of items be it rare metals like Vibrainium, Adamantium, Carbonaium, steel, iron etc. and-

"Wait, are those Charles's files on how to take down the X-men if they ever went rogue?" Old Man Logan asked with a frown as he recognized his, or rather his late counterpart's file

"Yes they are" Steve said with a sigh as he watched the various members of the X-men begin to read through some of the images and documents they saw

"Wait hold on, why would Stark try to take us out?" Kitty Pryde soon to be Kitty Quill asked with a frown "I mean yeah we'd be less than happy he'd try to take over the world but if it didn't affect Mutant kind in any way, if not made things better…I hate to say it but we'd probably wouldn't have picked a fight with him. Some may have even decided to help him"

"And you'd be right, but not all of you would be onboard for what Stark had in mind and would have challenged him, which in turn would have eventually dragged the rest into the conflict. And to be honest…the X-men are a far larger threat then the Avengers are by a good margin" Carol said as she folded her arms across her chest and sent a glare towards a picture of her when she sided with Stark's 50 state initiative in the wake of the Civil War

"How the hell are the X-men a bigger threat then the Avengers?" Toxin asked with a confused growl "I mean yeah they have some tough guys on their teams and all but don't you guys have the likes of Thor, Hulk, and even Sentry for a time!"

"Yes but in terms of numbers the X-men and the Mutant population which was on the rise outnumbered the Avengers to the point that if a war broke out between us then like it did with Cyclops when the Phoenix Force had returned for Hope…we'd have lost that fight before it escalated as far as it did" Steve revealed before he cleared his throat and continued "So Stark decided that to avoid that eventuality he made it so that the X-men would never dare try to challenge him when he took command…and he did this by purchasing a series of different drugs and materials over the course of several months…"

Steve had highlighted a series of purchases that showed that on their own they seemed harmless enough…but the more intelligent members of the assembled heroes saw that if you were to combine these they'd make one very potent and powerful hallucinogenic that could cause bouts of insomnia, paranoia, and eventually if left untreated lead to an emotional and mental breakdown and the equipment he used to disperse this hallucinogen into a gas like state…was vented right into Wanda's room

"Damn…" the younger version of Hank McCoy said as he stood next to his older blur furred self "He…he orchestrated Wanda's mental breakdown and eventual depowerment of most of Mutant kind?"

"Yes…" Steve said with a stony expression, aware that behind him Wanda was glaring at the ground in rage, scarlet energy beginning to dance around her

He took a deep breath before pushing onwards "After most of the Mutants on earth were taken out of the picture, Stark then turned his attention to the Avengers themselves and by proxy the other superhero teams that could in theory and actuality stop him. He thus decided to start removing individuals that he knew wouldn't back his plans, Thor was already gone and Sentry was and still is to some extent easily manipulated, which left only Doctor Banner and Hulk to truly contend with"

"Grrrr metal man had Hulk and puny Banner kicked off earth" Hulk said in an angrier tone than usual

"So he more or less commits genocide through Wanda after driving her crazy with some serious messed up LSD, then he spun the Hulk's then recent fight in Vegas that left a lot of people dead or hurt and had him shuttled off into space" Deadpool said as he began to write down something in his note book that had the words 'Stark's going down and here's why' on the cover with a small picture of Tony Stark with devil horns and an evil curly mustache on it

"Yes and it gets better" Teressa said, sarcasm evident in her tone as she stepped forward "Afterwards we uncovered a series of payments made to one man that possessed similar powers to the Purple Man in that he could influence others by speaking to them. He was spotted in Stamford the day Nitro went off…from what could be gleamed from this man after he was captured a few weeks after the Civil War and interrogated by Maria's most trusted agents…he was payed to convince Nitro to go nuclear and well…you know what happened"

Images of the destruction of Stamford began to appear, the incident that led to the creation of the Superhuman Registration act which in turn caused the Civil War, one side led by Captain America, the other by Stark

"Stark did say that someday a superhuman was going to either kill a lot of people or make a mistake that would…" Storm said as she rubbed her brow in exhaustion "Guess he decided to cause an incident himself to help forward his agenda"

"Wait, wait, wait uh a minute here!" Laura stood up with a confused expression on her face "If SHEILD knew this, then why the hell didn't they-"

"Maria Hill was one of his supporters, it was Stark that backed her recommendation that she be placed in charge after Fury went into hiding after the events of the Secret War he waged" Jessica revealed

"So at this point, Stark had instigated the events that would lead to the Civil War and who knows maybe even had a hand in the ousting of Fury as director of SHIELD so his pawn Maria could be placed in it to help him take charge when he finally made his big move?" Scarlet Spider asked with a raised hand

"In simple terms yes, after all with SHEILD's backing during the Civil War, Tony's side was next to unbeatable…and that's before we took in to account the likes of Sentry, Wonder Man, Ares and…me" Carol said the last part with a cough and looked away as several people gave her some rather less than impressed looks "…At the time I didn't know what would happen and it seemed like a good idea in the beginning…mostly"

"So your saying beating me to a bloody pulp in front of my own daughter was a good idea?" Julia asked with an edge in her tone that caused quite a few in the large crowd to tense up

Carol looked away in shame at that, one of her less than stellar moments on the whole

"So now what?" Logan asked with a frown

"Now? Now we go kick Stark's ass!" Bobby said as he stood up "That asshole as nearly wiped out Mutant kind, tore the Superhero community in half and tried to imprison the ones who wouldn't follow his lead"

"Easier said than done Bobby" Steve said as he continued "Stark, from what we can gather from these files has both the likes of Sentry and Maria on his side along"

"Yeah well we have a Hulk" Bobby said as he pointed to the large green rage machine himself "Hell he's kicked all three of their asses on several occasions"

"Aye, and the Hulk will not be alone in this endeavor, for I myself would still like to repay the Sentry for killing my brother" Thor said as he held up his enchanted Uru ax, Jarnbjorn. A weapon capable of cutting even Celestial armor

"But isn't Loki now alive again?" Laura asked with a confused frown

"…That is beside the point" Thor said with a cough

"If we're going to take down Stark, we're going have to do it in a way that will make sure that he can never strike back" Steve said as he began to run through possible plans before glancing towards the numerous holographic files floating before him "And I just might have a plan"

"What is it?" Logan asked with a interested expression

Steve studied the faces of the mutants, looking for one person in particular "Where's Emma Frost?"

…

Meanwhile in the Sanctum Sanctorum Reed Richards and Dr. Strange stood before the recently arrived monarch of Latveria Victor Von Doom aka Doctor Doom and his ally, Morgan Le fay

"I mean honestly Richards, it shouldn't have been that hard for you to notice the change in the Spider's mannerism, his speech pattern, even the way he addressed others to realize that he wasn't himself" Doom said as he paced before Dr. Strange and Reed and observed some of the recent renovations to the Sanctum while Morgan watched the two men that have both rivaled Doom in either science or magic on many occasions

"If you knew it wasn't really Peter, then why didn't you say anything?" Reed asked with narrowed eyes "You could have saved us a lot of trouble in the end, he may even still be alive today"

"Would you have believed me if I did mention anything?" Doom responded with a brow quirked under his helmet "After all, it's not like I have a rather unfortunate reputation of manipulating others and instilling discord amongst others for either my amusement or to further my own goals of saving this world and helping humanity and to some extent mutant and Inhuman kind reach it's full potential"

Reed's fist tightened at this before Strange loudly cleared his throat "Let's get back to the matter at hand here…Victor, do you have any idea as to why Mephisto would keep us from realizing that Peter was no longer Spider-man, but it was in fact Otto Octavius?"

At this Morgan spoke in a calm tone "Likely because he had some use for Peter when he finally regained his body. It was simply a matter of keeping him in an environment created by Otto where he was alone, disliked or outright hated…and in a perfect position to be manipulated"

"I'm sorry, I know this is a little off topic here, but I thought you two hated each other?" Reed said as he gestured between the two

"We did…" Doom said as he passed a book shelf counting a host of tomes that he's either already read or heard of

"Then what changed?" Reed asked

"Simple Richards" Morgan said as she placed a hand on her hip "Doom has reached that point in his life where he seeks companionship, even though he will never utter such a thing willingly, and well I'm the only woman on earth if not the universe that is willing to put up with his ego and let him into my vagina…"

Reed glanced back and forth between the two before he sighed "It's really that hard for you two to say the 'L' word isn't it?"

Dooms and Morgan's response were both scoffs before Strange loudly cleared his throat and motioned for the original purpose of this meeting to continue. Doom obliged and decided to reveal what he's learned of the demon that's plagued him more than any other being save Richards and even then, it was close

"What truly makes Mephisto such a dangerous creature isn't that he holds great power or commands an entire realm filled with demons and other nightmarish creatures which he has plenty of in both aspects, it's that he waits until one is at their lowest point, when they have no one or nowhere else to turn to…and then appears as some sort of twisted savior, usually by then the person he's making the contract with truly has nothing else to lose and will do anything, give anything to be free of their current predicament, to know either peace, or joy or even love…" Doom said as he folded his arms across his chest as his eyes gained a sort of faraway look in them

Morgan placed a hand on Doom's shoulder and gave it a light almost unnoticeable squeeze of comfort and affection

"So maybe we should be asking what it is that Mephisto has that Peter might want?" Reed asked

"Yes but what we really should be asking is…what would Mephisto want that he felt he needed someone like Spider-man to do it for him?" Doom said in a curious tone "While Mephisto does like to collect souls for payment, his true passion is to enthrall capable agents for him to use to either further his own goals or to simply disrupt and harass others if for nothing else to amuse him…"

The room soon grew silent as the four mentally theorized what it is that Mephisto is up to or could want that he felt he needed Peter to accomplish it before his untimely demise…

…

"I'm still not following" Blackherat, the twisted spawn of Mephisto said to his father as they stood deep in the realm of Mephisto's domain surrounded by fire, smoke, ash and the souls that were foolish enough to make a deal with the lord of this domain

Mephisto frowned at his child "What's there to follow? I just need you to take a few legions of demons to earth and…have fun"

"No that I get, what I don't get is why you want me to take over a thousand of some of our most brutal, our most powerful demons and lay siege to three different cities on earth in the first place" Blackheart said with narrowed eyes

"That is for me to know…" Mephisto said with a grin as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder…before slamming him into the wall and leaning his face in "…And for you to not question and do as your told…remember Blackheart you are not my only child…question me again and I will make you pray to whatever higher being lies above the Living Tribunal if you ever question me again!"

Blackheart nodded fearfully, while he was powerful in his own right, his father surpassed him by leaps and bounds in both power and brutality

"Of course father…"

Mephisto grinned before he released his child "Good, now assemble the army and leave as soon as possible, start with your assault on New York, the home of Professor Strange to be precise"

"It's Doctor Strange actually-"

"Don't care" Mephisto said with a wave of his hand before turning his back to his son and created a red and black portal big enough for him to fit through "You know where to find me after your either surprising success in conquering the earth or your defeat"

Blackheart watched as his father left, leaving him wondering just what his father was hoping to gain from this

"…Grrr" Blackheart growled in annoyance before turning on his heel and teleporting to his father's demons' barracks to rouse the troops for a brief but hopefully bloody attack on the earth

…

DC universe…

"Question…why can't you do this?" Peter asked as he stood on top of a building, scanning the horizon for any signs of Gotham and Gotham Girl "I mean they probably like you more than me anyway, mostly because they know about you a lot more than me"

" _I'm heading to the home of their parents to uncover just what it is that set them on this path and possibly just how they got their abilities. Their parents aren't metas, which means that they've somehow gained these abilities from another party…someone with a possible agenda that they may not be aware of"_ Bruce said over Peter's com

"Ooooookay" Peter said as he scratched the back of his head "And I suppose you want to try and cross check the parents and these kids story to see if there's any consistencies?"

" _Yes…they might end up telling me what I want to hear or they might overlook something they might deem insignificant"_ Bruce said before some shuffling occurred _"I've arrived at their parents' home, I'll contact you when I'm done"_

"And I'll send you a text if I find the dynamic duo, yes I've hacked your phone to get your number but he that means we can send text to each other and talk!" Peter said with a chuckle

"… _Never have I ever hoped something horrible would happen to another human being since the Joker"_ Bruce said through gritted teeth

"Heh, wait till I introduce you to a man named Wade Wilson" Peter said before he made out two distinct shapes in the distance flying at high speeds "Found them, I'll let you know how it goes"

Peter didn't wait for a response before he shot off towards the duo, making sure they see him coming less they think he's a missile or something, he really didn't feel like getting blasted out of the air because of a mistaken of identity

…

"Is there something wrong Spider-man?" Gotham Girl asked as the three touched down on a rooftop overlooking a river a few moments later

"What? Oh no, just wanted to talk is all" Peter said as he took a seat on the building's ledge "Since I'm going to be staying here for a while, figured I get better acquainted with the local populace"

"What about Catwoman?" Gotham said with a snort "Can't she inform you of the others?"

"Well the bat clan yeah, but you two are new sooo I thought I should start with you guys first, that way if I don't like what's going on with Batsy and his band of little underpaid and overworked helpers doesn't work for me, I can shack it up with you" Peter said as he cupped his chin "In fact, I can see us now…Spider-man and his Amazing friends!"

"…Why's your name go first and how come ours isn't even mentioned?" Gotham Girl asked with a frown

"Cause I'm older, cooler aaaaand…it sounds catchy" Peter said as if speaking to a child

Gotham and Gotham Girl both shot each other a look before turning back towards the armored spider hero with Gotham speaking this time "…Be that as it may, we're not looking to really partner with anyone yet. Aside from Batman considering this is his city"

"Aww why?" Peter said as his shoulders slumped before his head slowly rose and his glowing lenses narrowed "Oh I get it…"

"Get what?" Gotham said with a frown

"You two are magic based heroes aren't ya?" Peter probed

"What?" Gotham asked with growing confusion

"Well I'm a science based hero, meaning that my powers originated in the more scientific side of things, meaning we can't be friends because of our conflicting natures!" Peter said as he crossed his arms and turned his head to the side "And here I thought heroes in this world were all tolerant of others origins…"

"we're not magic based!" Gotham Girl said "We've gotten our powers from science too!"

At this Peter turned towards them with a slightly quirked head "Really and how did this happen? Joined up with some weird cult? Both ex-military and volunteered some super soldier program or kidnapped by a crazy scientist and he experimented on you and boom powers?"

"Yeah, we uh…uh paid to have these powers" Gotham said with a cough "Cost a lot, like to the point our parent thought we may have pissed some drug lord off or something, but uh it worked and…here we are…superpowered"

They now had Peter's full attention _'Heh, hook line and sinker!'_

He then adjusted his seating on the ledge "Oh well that's a relief…but what made you wanna become the second coming of Superman and Supergirl?"

"What do you mean?" Gotham asked

"I mean what drove you and blondie here to throw on some spandex and save the day? What you just woke up one day and said 'I'm gonna be a superhero, hey sis you want in on this' or was it like 'Well let's see what being a hero is like before going all villain and then afterwards see which side's better'" Peter said as he looked back and forth between the two

"…It was Batman actually" Gotham said

"Batman inspired you to be a hero?" Peter said with a raised brow "Could have fooled me, if anything that guy inspires depression and angst in everyone around him within a three mile radius"

"Heh…No, uh actually a while back me and my parents went to see a movie and we were about to get mugged and maybe worse…then Batman swept in and saved us" Gotham revealed as he glanced out towards the city "He said…that I was going to be scared and that it was fine, because everyone gets scared. He said that everyone gets the opportunity to fight that fear…and be brave. After that my sister and I started helping people…small things at first like food kitchens and helping the elderly…but after a while I we wanted to do more"

"Huh…so seeing Batman beat a guy to a bloody pulp inspired you be a hero?" Peter said with some amusement before he shrugged "Well that's a hell of a lot better than what inspired me to be a hero"

"Well there was more to it than that but yeah, but what inspired you?" Gotham Girl asked as she stared at Peter along with her brother with curiosity

Peter was silent for a moment as images of his uncle flashed through his mind…their last conversation…a wrestling match…not stopping a thief…and then…no more Uncle Ben

"...Let's just say I found out the hard way that when you have the power to do something, to make a difference, to help people who are in trouble, then you should. Because if you don't…then bad things can happen to good people and that's not on the people doing the hurting, that's on you" Peter said as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head

"…You lost someone, someone close to you…didn't you?" Gotham Girl asked as she carefully approached Peter and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "Because you didn't act?"

"Yeah…I didn't stop someone from doing something not so nice and well…the closet thing I had to a father died because of it" Peter said before suddenly a distant boom caught the three's attention "…And cue disaster, thank you Gotham City, could have done with something less destructive though!"

"What was that?" Gotham Girl asked as her brother floated up and looked towards the source of the explosion

"The Vincefinkle bridge!" Gotham said before he shot off towards it like a rocket, followed quickly by Peter and Gotham Girl

"Gotham, hold that bridge, keep it from collapsing, Gotham Girl you're with me in getting these people off. It's rush hour which means we have a lot of people to relocate!" Peter shouted towards the two over the roar of the wind and his armors repulsoers, he really needs to see if there was a way to make them quieter somehow

"On it/Understood" the duo said as they quickly rushed off to their assigned tasks

Peter quickly landed before a car that was still filled with several people in it about to fall into the now large gap made by what his suit's scanners has identified as some sort of bomb. Peter quickly grabbed the bump of the car and pulled it on to more solid ground before he signaled people to get off quick

He then turned to see some of the cables holding the bridge were beginning to snap _'Uh oh, that ain't good!'_

" _Peter-"_ Bruce suddenly chimed in

"Bridge collapsing, get back to me!" Peter said as he began to shoot web lines towards at the suspensions to help keep them secured for a little longer, but given the wright of the bridge, he wasn't expecting it to last even five minutes

" _I'll be there in three minutes!"_ Bruce said

It was then the bridge shook as Peter began to push some of the vehicles aside that had people trapped and ushered them out and towards safety "Hate to tell ya Bats but uh this bridge ain't gonna last two at this point"

" _It'll hold"_ Bruce insisted

"Oh my god…" Peter said suddenly as he was helping a couple out of their car that had crashed into the side and had one of the suspension cables pinning them in place

" _What?"_

"It's just…here I am expecting the worse and then there's you being all optimistic…dear god what is the world coming to!" Peter said in mock alarm as he lifted the heavy metal coil and used his head to gesture for the people to get out

" _Hhh"_ Bruce grunted before he appeared on one of his many bat-cycles and had several objects shoot off his bike and split into two groups, three imbedded themselves into the bridge while two others seemed to fly underneath the bridge to where Gotham was just as a large high tech jet appeared and shot more grappling hooks into the collapsing structure and suddenly activated it's underside thrusters at full power

"Huh…well that works" Peter said as he saw Gotham Girl carrying several people toward the far end of the bridge and let them down before she landed net to him in a flash "Good job kid…"

"Thanks" Gotham Girl said with a smile as she saw her brother land next to them "You okay?"

Gotham nodded "Yeah, bridge was heavier than I thought…didn't use enough strength that time…"

At that Peter's eyes narrowed in slight interest _'Wait, 'didn't use enough that time'? The kid had no problem lifting an air plane the other day or going toe to toe with Grundy…how the hell was this harder?'_

"Batman's here, looks like he wants to talk" Gotham Girl said as she pointed up towards the caped crusader who was standing on top of the bridge, looking down at them

"Well better go see what the big brooding man child wants" Peter said as he turned to leave

"You aren't coming?" Gotham asked as he and his sister began to rise into the air

"Nah, sides I uh have somewhere to be…see ya at the next big Gotham City heroes' rooftop meeting at GCPD yeah?" Peter said before he shot off before either sibling could say anything

"Wonder where he's going?" Gotham said as he began to rise towards batman

"Don't know…" Gotham Girl said before she leaned in towards her brother "Hey… do you think-"

"No" Gotham said with a snort "I really don't want to explain to mom and dad why Catwoman skinned you alive after trying to make a move on him"

"Spoil sport" Gotham Girl said with a scowl "…And I could take her"

…

Half an hour later Peter was standing in the Bat cave and was about to head back to Selina's apartment when Bruce came in on his bat-cycle

"So how was your conversation with the two's folks?" Peter inquired as his helmet receded

"Fine…and your talk with them?" Bruce asked

"Well enough. For starters, their powers aren't natural"

"The parents confirmed as much, they were asked to wire a large sum of money to them a while back…"

"When they were abroad right?" Peter asked

At this Bruce turned towards Peter with a questioning gaze "How'd you know they got them abroad?"

"Simple, if the US government or any rational first world country would never give kids like them, no matter how much money was thrown at them, the powers to rival Superman. Which means they had to go to a third world country at some point and well…I also listened to your recorded meeting with the parents after I got back" Peter said as he thumbed towards a small monitor on the Bat-computer

"Anything else?" Bruce asked as he sat in his chair and logged into his system while hiding the annoyance he felt that this man was on his computer while he was away, no on it in general

"Yeah, apparently watching you beat a mugger that could have killed them is inspirational enough for them to undergo some shady ass procedure in god knows where to become a superhero" Peter said with a snort as he eyed Bruce carefully "Honestly, I'm not seeing it, maybe it was Batgirl that they saw or this Batwoman I keep hearing about, you know people that don't look like they sleep on a pile of rusted nails and drink acid for breakfast to get that face of yours"

"It wasn't…" Bruce said as Peter confirmed what the parents told him and inputted in into Gotham and Gotham Girl's files "Hmm…"

"What is it?" Peter asked

"Did something seem odd about Gotham today?" Bruce asked as he watched footage of Gotham struggling to hold the bridge up while Peter and Gotham Girl helped the civilians get off as fast as possible

Peter saw what the man was referring to soon enough "He's struggling to hold that bridge up…odd since he could catch a several hundred-ton plane falling from the sky, which would be even heavier thanks to it reaching terminal velocity despite out best efforts to slow it down"

"And then there was the fight with Grundy…" Bruce hummed at that "I was willing to chalk it up to them being new, but even then, they should have been able to take him down without too much trouble"

"Maybe they were tired? Or to keep their powers they got from whatever procedure they underwent, they have to take pills or something to keep them at their peak" Peter theorized

"Possibly…did they say who gave them their powers?" Bruce asked as he typed in the names of several groups that could possibly give people super powers of any sort

"No, didn't get that far and even then, I don't think they're so willing to snitch on the guy that's made them the next Superman and Supergirl, at least not any time soon" Peter said as he eyed some of the results that Bruce came up with "How many of these guys can give god like powers to people without using magic or divine backing?"

"Unknown, believe it or not this is rather new here…" Bruce said as he leaned back in his chair "From what I can gather from your conversations with the others, your world is far more populated with super powered beings"

"Mutants, Inhumans, gods, magic users and well people like me" Peter said with a thoughtful expression "They number in the tens of millions, and even then, there's new ones showing up and being born everyday"

"Where's here there's, by my estimates, only around a million meta humans in the world give or take a few thousand and in that, only a few hundred to a few thousand have omega to alpha level powers" Bruce said as he showed images of people like Aquaman, the Flash, Doomsday, Swamp Thing, Zatanna and so on "Which means that the governments of the world and privately funded organizations don't feel as pressured to make something to combat this"

"Take that as a blessing Bats" Peter said dryly "Not a day went by where I didn't see a super powered attack on the news or something along those lines"

"Well it's increasing here, so I shouldn't hold my breath" Bruce said with a sigh as he glanced at the images of Gotham and Gotham Girl "What do you think?"

"about?" Peter asked with confusion

"Them" Bruce nodded towards the pair "Do you think they have what it takes? For this life?"

Peter glanced up at the two's images and studied them for a few moments as he mentally ran through his meetings and conversations with the two "Far as I can tell, yeah. But then again, they haven't been exposed to the darker aspects of this lifestyle…"

"Hmm" Bruce sounded as the two stared at the images of these two for a few moments before an alarm went off

"What's that?" Peter questioned as Bruce checked to see what it was and paled slightly

"…Something I really wished wouldn't happen…"

…

* * *

And done

So next chapter Peter and Bruce discover something's gone wrong with Gotham and Gotham Girl and find themselves in the fight of not only their lives, but the future of Gotham!

I don't know why but this chapter was hard t write for some reason. Anyway what did you think of the big reveal, I feel it's kind of original to an extent in that Stark had orchestrated the events of House of M

Basically, Stark in his rise to power took out most of the Mutant population by more or less drugging Wanda, then the stuff with the Illuminati in regard to Banner/Hulk being kicked off word and then placing Maria in SHEILD to insure he has their backing for the first Super Hero Civil War that he started and eventually won, cause after that he's the most powerful man on earth in terms of resources and influence.

I feel like I didn't do a great job conveying it but het I'll leave that to you all to decide, be gentle-ish I cry easily


	14. Chapter 14

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Galabrax** : It'll be a while until the Marvel heroes find out just what Mephisto is doing with Peter and how he's getting the man to go along with it. Yes, this chapter and the next chapter Peter will be teaming up with some other heroes aside from Batman, most of which are members of the Bat family

 **Jestalnaker94000** : Not sure, haven't read Rune King yet, maybe. As for Doom against the entire Justice League… They'd probably win but only after Dooms spends like eighty percent of the fight kicking their teeth down their throats. He's faced down entire superhero teams before on his own and come out reasonably fine, the League's never really faced a guy like Doom in that's smarter than Batman to a degree, has magical power to the point he's considered a candidate for Sorcerer Supreme which is arguably even stronger than Dr. Fate and combined with his advance tech mixed with magic, yeah they'd be limping home after that fight.

 **treyalexander63917** : Yeah, the end of this arc and the next one will be showing Peter and Bruce starting to get along better. As for Stark trying to wipe out Mutant kind and then take over the world kind, eh I just looked at Marvel's landscape at the time and thought 'Huh, so far only Stark seems to be getting the good deal… curious'

 **keyblade master cole** : Yeah Spidey will be helping Gotham Girl out when this is all done, she's going to need it. As for Spidey getting back at Mephisto when this is all done… oh yeah

 **anieljesu gonzalez** : Convincing them to destroy Mephisto in the first place. Unless Mpehisto is a direct threat to someone like Lucifer, he ain't getting involved

 **spiderman1fan** : Sending the Hulk was more of an Illuminati thing then Stark, but hey he wasn't complaining when it went down, one less obstacle to deal with as far as he was concerned. Doom, Reed and Strange's reactions will be shown in a few chapters

 **helpusobi1kenobi** : Yep

 **Redrangerlegacy** : Yeah Stark has somehow surpassed Magneto, Cyclops all evil, and even Doom as the biggest prick on earth. Least the latter three have some redeeming qualities and aren't that warped… most of the time

 **LL** : What caused Bruce to freak out is related to Gotham and Gotham Girl which we'll see this chapter. Yeah Doom is aware, he's one of the few heroes at least in this story aside from the Four that Doom keeps track of, just in case.

 **gunman** : When one looks at the Marvel Landscape before the events of House of M and follows it all the way to the end of the Civil War and Stark's team winning it does seem like someone was manipulating everything, perhaps Stark to get that desired outcome. After all, in the end he was the most powerful man on earth in terms of influence, resources and technology. Yeah Doom and Morgan have a long and complicated history which will be explored and expanded upon as things progress. No, it's just New York that's going to be attacked out of the trio, the other two cities are a surprise. We won't be returning to the Marvel universe for a while, like maybe four or five chapters as we really start to delve into why Peter is here in the first place, to find the guy Mephsito wants. Batgirl's one of the DC women Peter will be with, Gotham Girl on the other hand will be more of a protégé but I might pair her with another spider themed hero from Marvel

 **Watermelon** : Mephisto is hoping to gain his long overdue soul and a powerful agent in Spider-man. As for how screwed Stark will be on a scale of one to ten… ten but then amped up with Bane's venom and then given Mjolnir to further enhance it.

 **Justafan** : We'll be seeing why it is that Stark seemed to have it out for Spidey later on and it'll be surprising, sort of, hopefully. I mean I've come across this other story that deals with the aftermath of the Superior Spider-man thing and Peter being alone and hated with Stark out to get him and I'm starting to wonder if the motivations of that story's Stark are close to mine. Yeah Gotham Girl will be a hero still but she won't be joining Spider-man's harem, she might, might sleep with him once or twice but that's it.

 **MCRasengan** : I have a plan to get rid of the tumor, it's already been teased earlier in the story. As for X-23 (Wolverine) and Black Cat being added to the harem, still deciding.

 **paladin3030** : Gordon won't be using any weird signals for Spidey to see. Peter will just stick with hacking the GCPD's coms and him just going about the city like he would back in New York, but I might have Peter tease about getting a 'spider signal' if just to bug Batman

 **cabrera1234** : It'll be two chapters before we get to Wonder Woman and Spider-man's lemon

 **blumarvel0** : Spidey will try to do the best he can when the time comes

 **superspiderfan** : Not so much regret for what they did with Spider-man but more like they regret siding with Stark in the first place on anything, especially after it's revealed what he's done to the Marvel Universe, the Mutant members of the Avengers will really feel like crap after this whole thing comes to light

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used

* * *

"I'm scared…" a young girl's voice echoed through a room that was filled with over dozen men who are looked to have been either torn apart, crushed or incinerated

"Jesus… looks like one of Carnage's murder sprees in here" Peter muttered as he kneeled down next to a man who had his arms torn off and a hole through is chest the size of his head

"I'm very scared"

Batman didn't respond at first as he examined the scene with an unreadable expression before contacting the Batcave "Alfred… Me and Spider-man are looking at twenty-seven dead soldiers. It appears they were killed by someone with Superman level powers. I need you to check the city"

"I'm scared…"

"Assuming there still will be a city…" Peter said as he made his way towards Gotham Girl who was sitting on a pile of rubble in a fetal position and rocking back and forth next to a bloodied message saying, 'I Am Gotham' with the 'G' stylized after Gotham and Gotham Girl's symbols

"Gotham Girl… Claire?"

"I'm very scared…" was her only response as she buried her face in her knees

"Hey, it's okay, everything's going to be fine" Peter said as he wrapped an arm around the trembling girl "Look Claire, I need you to tell me where your brother is. Where's Gotham?"

Claire's response was to begin silently weeping. Peter sighed before glancing back at Batman "We need to get her the hell out of here"

Bruce nodded "I'll have Alfred set something up in the Batcave"

"Better include some soft pillows and a blanket" Peter said as he scooped up the still trembling girl before glancing around at the literal blood bath that was created "What the hell could have made him do this?"

"I don't know…" Batman said as he turned to leave with Spider-man right behind him "But I intend to find out…"

Peter nodded at this before he adjusted his hold on Claire before he had his suit contact Selina. He waited a moment before his roommate slash fuck buddy slash land lord answered with a coy tone

" _Yes?"_ she purred with amusement

"Selina, we need eyes and ears in the city. Gotham just massacred over two dozen men and left his sister in a state of shock" Peter said, any trace of humor normally found in his tone long gone

" _Christ…"_ the cat burglar said on the other line before responding _"I'll check around to see if any one's seen him"_

"Let me and Bat's know what you find" Peter said before she ended the call and Peter and Bruce arrived at the Batmobile and the canopy opened.

Peter carefully slid on the now unconscious Claire into the passenger seat before glancing at Bruce "I'm gonna take a look around, see if I can find him"

Bruce nodded "I'll contact the rest and let them know what's going on"

Peter nodded before he shot off into the sky "Suit, search media, key words Gotham as in the hero not the actual city"

The suit complied and began to run through the various media and social media outlets for any sightings or mention of Gotham. Meanwhile Peter began to scan the horizon for any other flying hero while also checking his suit's combat systems to make sure everything was at full power. If what he saw back there was any indication, Gotham won't be holding back in a fight and he won't be able to afford to either

"What hell would drive him to butcher those guys?" Peter mumbled to himself

" _ **More like 'Who…"**_ a dark voice spoke through Peter's speakers, causing him to jump in surprise

"What the hell-" Peter began only to be suddenly dragged down against his will towards a random rooftop

He tried to fire of his thrusters at full power but they suddenly hut off, leaving Peter to seemingly free fall towards the top of an apartment complex before stopping inches above the ground. He searched the rooftop for signs of who or whatever did this before he heard someone walking up behind him

Peter glanced over his shoulder and was met with the sight of Mephsito himself. His eyes narrowed in anger and annoyance "What do you want Mephisto? I don't have your damn soul yet"

"I know…" the lord of lies said with a smirk as he circled around Peter's restrained floating form "I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing and maybe even help you a little in this… tragedy"

Peter's eyes narrowed "Did you have something to do with this?"

"What me?" Mephisto pointed to himself with an innocent look before chuckling "No, wish I did but you can thank someone else for Gotham's little violent outburst"

"Who was it?" Peter asked

Mephisto shrugged "Some guy in a mask, I don't know I was too bust laughing at the men Gotham was slaughtering to notice"

Peter growled at the demonic entity before suddenly Mephisto released him from his invisible grip. Peter's armored boots made a loud metallic clanking sound as they landed on the concrete surface while Mephisto began to fish something out of his pockets

"Curious, isn't it?" the demon lord said as he pulled out a small card

"What is?" Peter questioned with a frown as he kept his eyes on the being before him at al times

"Gotham and Gotham Girl's powers… where they came from, how they got them" Mephsito went on before he handed Peter the card he found in his breast pocket "When this whole thing is over, give this place a look. I think you'll find it very interesting…"

Peter's eyes narrowed until they seem like slits as Mephsito slowly vanished from Peter's sight with a dark grin, leaving the universal displaced man alone on the rooftop. After a few moments, Peter glanced down at the card and read the name displayed on the top

Fitzgerald Incorporated

After several moments, Peter contacted Batman "What do you know about Fitzgerald Incorporated?"

" _It's a international pharmaceutical company that's originated out of Singapore almost three years ago that also dabbles in advance medical and bio-technology that's beyond almost every other company out there, including Wayne Enterprises and LexCorp"_ the caped crusader revealed _"Why?"_

"Because I think… I found who gave Gotham and Gotham Girl their powers" Peter said, leaving the source out of the conversation _'Heh, what am I supposed to say, the Devil gave me the possible answer to that little mystery…'_

Batman was silent for a moment before he answered _"Fitzgerald Incorporated recently purchased an office building in the financial district. I'm sending Batgirl and her team to help you comb through their database and see what you can find. They may be behind Gotham's sudden shift in nature or may even have an idea on what's going on with him"_

"Copy that" Peter said before his suit brought up the building's location and he shot off towards it at full speed "Let's hope the guys in charge are dumb enough to have already connected their company's server to this place and have subpar fire walls"

" _Agreed. I'll let you know if Gotham's found. Something tells me I'll need the muscle_ " Batman said

"Why not call in the League?" Peyer questioned with a quirked brow

The guy they were likely going to have to fight has shown to be above Peter's level of strength even with his armored suit. Unless Batman's holding out on him, this as cliché as it sounded to the wall crawler sounded like a job for Superman

' _Or Wonder Woman… I get a feeling watching her fight is like watching Carol fight. I could just stare on for days and still be entertained… and probably aroused for some weird reason'_ Peter thought with a chuckle too quiet for Batman to hear

" _Only if he proves too much, for now you should be enough. You did beat Doomsday after all and Gotham's nowhere near that level"_

At this Peter snorted "More like I survived long enough for the real heroes to show up… and you too I guess"

" _Hhh…"_ Batman responded before cutting the feed

Peter shook his head at this "Really need to work on his goodbyes or even a simple good luck. Seriously, It's like working with Moon Knight all over again… let's just hope old Brucie poo doesn't have an extreme case of schizophrenia"

He saw his destination coming up and slowly angled his trajectory to Fitzgerald Incorporated…

…

It was ten minutes after Peter settled own on a rooftop overlooking the building that Batgirl and her team had arrived and safe to say, they made quite an impression the moment they saw each other

"That's who Batman wants us to help with?" a woman in a dark black and purple Kevlar bi-weave suit with a long-hooded coat that had white stripes going across the shoulders and down the middle of her suit. Her legs were covered in purple pants before they ended at a pair of purple shin guards with black knee pads and straps "Some guy with a spider fetish?"

"Huntress behave"

The one to scold her teammate was a blonde woman clad in a blue top that showed a modest view of her generous bust that was mostly covered by a black jacket with a black canary bird symbol on the back with a yellow outline. She also had on a pair of black shorts that placed the woman's amazing legs on display that were covered by fishnets before ending in a pair of black combat boots

"Spider-man…" Batgirl gave the wall crawler a nod of greeting

"Batgirl, hot blonde biker chick and purple hooded lady that's already developed an attraction to me after once glance of my spectacular form" Peter quipped as he rose up from his crouching position on the ledge of the building and dropped on to the rooftop with a heavy thud

"I don't have any sort of attraction to you!" Huntress said with an annoyed look on her face "And you are from spectacular!"

"Tell that to every woman I've met that dresses in Kevlar and has black in their clothes to some degree" Peter snickered at the woman who scoffed while Black Canary extended her hand out with a grin

"Black Canary…"

Peter took her hand and gave it a frim shake "Spider-man… esquire… the third!"

Black Canary chuckled at this "Ooh a joker hmm, not enough of you in this city aside from the Robins and even then, it's stale half the time"

"Yeah well when you have Batman running around making the place more depressing with his angst coodies, anyone with a sense of humor's bound to bail out for somewhere lighter… like Metropolis… or Central City. You know places where smiling isn't because some clown gassed you" Peter said

Canary laughed at this before looking towards Batgirl "Dibs!"

"What?" the red head said with a surprised expression that was mirrored by Spider-man and Huntress, though she hid her's better with her hood "What do you mean dibs?"

"BG, how many guys do we run across in this business that are funny, smart enough to pull one over Batman of all people, several times in fact and dresses in black and has a giant ass spider light in his chest and makes it work?!" the blonde bombshell said as she folded her arms across her bust

"I also took on Doomsday and blew half his face off" Peter added in

"See…" Black Canary said with a gesture towards Spider-man "Perfect boyfriend or fuck buddy material! So I'm calling dibs now because with our luck he'll either end up dead or taken in the next few weeks and I'm sure as hell not passing this opportunity up"

"But what about you and-" Huntress began only for Canary to interrupt

"We're taking a break" she said flatly

"Oh… sorry" the purple clad woman said

"It's not that bad, just distance and our lively hood is hell" Canary said with a shrug before glancing down at the Fitzgerald building "So what's the deal with this place? Batman was pretty vague on it's importance… like usual"

"They're the ones that made Gotham and Gotham Girl and well…" Peter trailed off, not knowing how to explain the next part when Batgirl finished for him

"You think they had something to do with Gotham's massacre of those soldiers, Batman's already filled me and the other's in" the red head said as she pulled a pair of high tech lenses from her pouch and used them to scan the building

"Oh, well I guess that saves me having to explain how a nice kid like him went all Sentry on them" Peter said with a sigh

"Sentry?" Huntress asked with a quizzical expression "What or who's Sentry?"

"Imagine someone with Superman's power if not greater with a very loose if not absent morale code and mental instability that has you seriously question why he isn't locked up because of how fragile his psyche is" Peter deadpanned

Canary whistled at this "Damn… sounds like a nightmare just waiting to happen"

"And that's before the Void comes out to play" Peter muttered the last part out as he came to stand next to Batgirl "I scanned the place for any security on the outside and aside from a few high-tech cameras and some motion sensors at certain points, only five guards patrolling the perimeter"

"Odd… Fitzgerald Incorporated has some of the best security out there. You would think it'd be pretty high considering this is Gotham after all" Batgirl said with a frown as she scanned the building's structure further before she raised a hand to her cowl "Oracle… I'm going to need some info on the building Fitzgerald Incorporated bought not too long ago"

Peter faintly heard a man's voice respond before he glanced at Canary "So, what can you do aside from making fishnets look badass in this day and age?"

"Kick ass while wearing badass fishnets" Black Canary smirked before glancing down at the building "Also… I have a wonderful singing voice!"

"Hmm hope to hear it" Peter grinned

"You just might" Canary said with a sly look as she took in Peter's form closer up, while he was covered in armor she could already tell the man was pretty well built

"Oh god, just get a room already" Huntress said with an eye roll as she loaded up her crossbow

"I was planning to use my room… hope you don't mind the noise" Canary winked at Huntress who responded with giving her the bird "Aww don't be like that, I'm willing to let you in on the action too!"

"Alright ladies, let's move!" Batgirl said as she leaped off the rooftop to the Wynn building followed quickly by the Birds and a slightly annoyed Peter

"And man! It's alright ladies, and man let's move!"

Ten minutes later and a few close calls with the security, both automated and non-automated, the Birds and Spider-man had finally reached the executive office and Batgirl was already downloading the information from the terminal while Peter, Huntress and Canary examined the office and some of the surrounding rooms for anything else that could be useful

"Have to say, I'd really like to know the company they had decorate this place. Seriously this place looks like it's for a king!" Huntress said as she admired the interior of the offices she passed

"Eh, could do with less green and black that they have draped all over the place" Canary said as she passed a few religious paintings that she had to admit looked pretty damn good and something that Oliver would probably have in his home… if he ever went hardcore religious or something like that "Man, these guys seem to have a serious thing for Judeo Christian art"

"Well Fitzgerald's motto is 'We may not be God, but we can still try to help'" Batgirl said as she saw that roughly forty percent of the database has been downloaded

Peter hummed at this as he wandered though some of the halls, his suit and senses on full alert for any other occupants on the floor. He made it to the end of the hall and was just about to turn back and regroup with the birds when he heard a odd noise that set him on edge

It was very faint laughing…

Peter narrowed his eyes as he began to follow the faint chuckles against his better judgement. After several moments of making his way down a dark hallway, Peter came to a stop at a door that the chuckling was coming from, only for it to stop the moment Peter placed his hand on the door and pushed it open to see-

"What the hell?" Peter said as he was met with what appeared to be a sort of inflatable clown with the words happy birthday written on a banner above it

But what really put him off was the clown's appearance. It was short, just barely coming up to his lower chest. It was a little on the large size and looked almost as grotesque as Deadpool does without his suit on, and that guy looks like something out of a freakin horror movie. But the thing that really garnered Peter's interest was the odd blue 'M' shaped mark on it's face

Peter took a step towards the clown and saw that the laugh was coming from a small recorder next to it. He then pulled back and gave the clown a odd look under his helm

"You are the ugliest clown I've ever seen…" Peter said before Batgirl contacted him

" _Got the data, where are you?"_ she asked with curiosity

"I was checking something out, turns out to be some bad joke is all" Peter said as he left the room and began to make his way to the Birds and get the hell out of this place "But it did give me an idea for B-man's birthday…"

Had Peter stayed a few more seconds in that room, he would have noticed the 'eyes' on the clown seemingly narrow at for the briefest moments followed his movement before resuming their original position… followed soon by a low dark chuckle

" **Hehehehe…"**

…

"So anything useful on there?" Peter asked as the group gathered on a rooftop a few blocks away from Fitzgerald Incorporated

"Yeah, a few things but nothing really concrete" Batgirl said with a frown as she scanned the info she downloaded "By you are right in that they are connected to Gotham and Gotham Girl. I'm seeing multiple emails from Fitzgerald's corporate headquarters back in Singapore asking how Subject One and Two are handling their powers and 'playing hero'. They even went as far as to mention the two by name on a few occasions"

"Anything else? Like who gave them their powers, how they did it or something?" Peter pressed

"No, just that this office monitor Gotham and Gotham Girl and report back weekly and if things get out of hand they said they'd… send 'The Five' to deal with them" Batgirl said

"The Five?" Peter said with a quizzical expression before glancing towards Huntress and Black Canary "That mean anything to you? Some sort of hit team or strike group?"

"Not that I know of… but I can ask around and see if some old contacts know anything about Fitzgerald Incorporated using something called the 'The Five'" Huntress said with a shrug

"So now what?" Canary asked as she looked towards Batgirl who was asking Oracle to keep digging for anything she may have missed… before sighing in exasperation as Oracle began to go on about her being too good to miss anything

The red head glanced at her friend "For now, we just try to find Gotham and stop him from killing anymore people"

Peter nodded at this "I've already got Catwoman on the case, she's going to ask around to see if anyone might have seen him and my suit's scanning all social media in the city for any mention of him"

"How'd you get Catwoman to help?" Huntress asked with surprise

"She's my… roommate?" Peter said the last part with a slight crack in his voice

The three women stared at him for a moment before Canary smirked "Your sleeping with her, aren't you?"

Peter's lack of response caused Canary to chuckle "Can't blame ya, girl's got a body that even I'm envious of!"

"Yes well, we can discuss Spider-man's love life later, for now we have a rogue super powered guy running around Gotham and no idea where he is" Batgirl said before glancing at Huntress "Huntress, we're check out the east side, Canary, Spider-man, you got the west"

"Sweet!" Canary said as she draped an arm around Peter's shoulders and grinned "Don't worry BG, we'll let you and Bat's know when we find him"

"Why's she with Spider-man?" Huntress asked as she followed Batgirl to the edge of the roof

"You really want to hear her complain how unfair it is that you or I got paired with him instead?" Batgirl asked dryly

"…True" Huntress said with a snort as she followed the younger girl off the rooftop

…

It was over and hour later and approaching mid-night that Peter and Black Canary came to a stop near Wayne Enterprises after checking the docks and when they finally got an update from Batman on Gotham, sadly it was far from good

" _Spider-man, I found Gotham"_ the caped crusader said in a rushed tone _"A man by the name of Psycho Pirate manipulated Gotham and Gotham Girl's emotions and drove Gotham crazy with rage and caused Gotham Girl to start to experience extreme fear"_

Peter quirked a brow in surprise at this "How did you-"

" _I'll explain later but right now Gotham is on his way to destroy the city. I'm tracking him now and I need you to intercept!"_ Batman nearly shouted in urgency before ending the call and sending the wall crawler the information he'll need to find Gotham

"I just know this isn't going to end well… for anybody" Peter said before looking towards Canary "Sorry BC, but this is where you clock out and I clock in!"

He then shot off into the sky, drowning out Canary's surprised yelp as the sudden rocket like take off caused her to stumble back in surprise. Peter made it to several hundred feet above the many rooftops and shot off towards the city proper where Gotham was located right smack dab in the middle of the city

"Of course he'd go to the most highly populated area in the city" Peter said with a tired sigh as he set his suit's combat systems on high and increased his speed, breaking the sound barrier as he approached the back of Gotham's form who was bust preparing to blast the numerous people and buildings in the city square

Gotham had only just turned his head to see what the rocket like sound approaching him was before he was met with both of Peter's armored fist planting themselves right smack dab in the middle of his face, sending the powerful man flying into a large stare case that was under a large jumbotron that reminded the one in Times Square New York

"I swear, this city is copying Manhattan at this point" Peter said as he stared at the emerging and very enraged form of Gotham "Hey kid, fancy seeing you here at this time, hey I know this is going to sound a little crazy, or normal given this city's track record but I was wondering if you could stop and give up trying to be this city's resident super villain of the week maybe?"

"Spider-man… you should have stayed away" Gotham growled with red eyes

"I'm told that a lot" Peter said as he felt his spider-sense tingle before leaping out of the way of two high speed beams of scarlet energy.

He landed in a roll before breaking out into a sprint as Gotham's heat vision followed Peter closely, slowly closing the distance. Peter saw this and took aim at Gotham before firing off a Repulseor beam into his face, causing the nan to shout in pain before Peter blitzed towards him and tackled the more powerful man to the ground

"GET OFF!" Gotham shouted as he pried Peter off him and threw him into a nearby abandoned taxi

 **KRSSSSH!**

Peter held back a slight groan as he saw Gotham fly towards him with his fist raised "Holy-"

He just narrowly ducked under the punch before sending his own armored fist into Gotham's core at full power, knocking the wind out of him and sending him stumbling back a few feet before Peter blasted him away with his chest arc reactor at full power

"Sorry kid, but I kind of want to keep my head on" Peter said as Gotham dug his feet into the ground and braced himself against the beam of energy before he began to slowly approach Peter, with visible difficulty before being completely pushed back

Gotham crashed into the side of a building on the opposite end of the square before he flew out of the wreckage at high speeds and was just about to grab Peter who was ready to blast the man in return again when Batman suddenly appeared and delivered a powerful kick into the man's face.

The action caused Batman to growl in pain as he felt several of his bones in his leg and foot crack while Gotham simply grunted at the high impact that sent him spilling away from Spider-man and the dark Knight. Peter winced at the impact Gotham made before glancing at Batman who was favoring his other leg more than the one he used to kick Gotham with

"You alright?" the webslinger gestured to the man's leg

"I'm fine, focus on helping me stop Gotham" Batman said with narrowed eyes directed at Gotham glaring at the two of them

Gotham spat out a small amount of blood before standing up right and began to smirk darkly at them "You really think you two can beat me?"

"Uhh honestly?" Spider-man said before he glanced at Batman before returning his gaze to Gotham "Yeah, kinda. I mean no offense but uh I've brought down guys that could level planets and well you don't strike me as a 'world breaker'…"

Gotham hissed at this and for a brief moment his eyes turned green briefly before resuming their burning red color "I'll rip you both in half"

"Gotham…" Batman stepped forward slightly with his hands up "Please, we need to talk"

"NO!" Gotham roared as he shot off a blast of his heat vision towards the two "I'm done talking, I'm done trying to help a city that all it ever does is take and take and take until there's nothing left!"

Spider-man rolled out of the way of the twin beams of death and shot a barrage of web bullets made from his electric current carrying web fluid and watched as the projectile began to hit and electrocute Gotham who merely grunted in rage as he began to tear and burn the webs off

It was then batman threw several Batarangs that imbedded themselves in Gotham's torso before beeping and setting off a powerful explosion that caused him to stagger back more out of surprise than the actual force of the explosion

Spider-man glanced at his temporary teammate "You uh got something bigger in that belt of yours, cause this suit only has so much power in it"

Batman ignored Spider-man as he stood up "Gotham, stop and listen. I understand, you got hit hard and now your hurt. But just because your hurt doesn't mean you get to hurt my city. Final warning, stand down or I'll put you down"

All the while Batman was speaking he was slowly pulling his grappling hook from his belt, causing Gotham to scoff as blood began to pour from his eyes "A rope, you're going to stop me with a flimsy rope? YOU! A simple man in a mask?!"

"No…" Batman said as he fired off the hook "But I am going to crash a plane into you!"

"…What?" Gotham said as he watched both Batman and Spider-man shoot away from him before he heard the roar of a jet engine closing in and looked up just in time to see the Batplane slam into his form, creating a massive explosion that shook the entire block and shattered hundreds of windows

"Damn… this place is starting to look like the Hulk just barged through here on a bad day… come to think of it, it'd still look like this on a good day!" Peter said as he scanned the dust cloud for any signs of movement and saw through thermal imagery Gotham pulling himself out of the wreckage "Uh-oh… Baaaat's he's up and he don't look to happy that you just crashed a twenty-million-dollar aircraft into him going at Mach five!"

Batman saw this as well with his cowl's systems before he switched on his com "Alfred… make the call"

Alfred's response was understandably taken back _"Sir, but we've never… in Gotham sir? Are you certain?"_

Batman sighed heavily at this as he watched Spider-man fly towards Gotham and deliver a powerful punch to the man that caused his head to whip to the side before Gotham caught the next punch and began to slam the armored man into the ground around him before Gotham chucked him into the wreckage of the Batplane

"Yes Alfred… I'm certain!" Bruce argued as he watched Gotham stumble briefly, his eyes glowing green for a brief moment before he let out a tired sigh and glanced right up towards the caped crusader

"I… I just wanted to save Gotham" the man said tiredly

"I know…" Batman said as he tensed at the glowing eyes directed at him again

"But it's just… you can't" Gotham said as his eyes began to glow brighter and his voice grew darker "You just can't!"

"I know" Batman said as he kept Gotham's gaze on him

"Goodbye Batman" Gotham said as he prepared to incinerate the caped crusader

"Goodbye Gotham" Batman said in an even tone

It was then a red and blue blur slammed into Gotham just as he fired off his optic blasts at the bat themed vigilante, throwing his aim off course. Batman watched the beams approach him before a large green shield suddenly formed between him and it

"Hhh… you took your time" Batman said as the rest of the members of the Justice League assembled before Gotham, who was being held by Superman

"Hello Gotham" the man of steel said in an even tone "My name is Superman, and this is the Justice League. We're Batman's friends and we'd greatly appreciate it if you would just surrender"

It was then Peter tore himself out of the burning wreck of the Batplane "Ah don't go asking him that, now his newly found supervillain ego will compel him to keep fighting"

"He's right… it does" Gotham growled as he slammed his fist into Superman's face, creating a small shockwave that sent the hero of Metropolis stumbling back in pain and forced the rest of the League to attack

As Batman watched this he contacted the Batcave where Duke was watching over Gotham Girl "Mister Thomas, earlier me and Spider-man noticed that Gotham's powers, how strong he is, how fast. They aren't fixed. It varies, he adjusts to what he's fighting. The minimum of what he needs, I need to know how he does it and why he does it!"

He then launched himself off the rooftop he was on to join the fray "I need you to get Gotham Girl to tell us. And I need it done now!"

Gotham quickly blitzed towards Cyborg and rammed his fist into and through the cybernetic man's torso before he turned around and grabbed Aquaman by the face and slammed him down into the ground and was just about to reach for his trident to use against the others when Spider-man leaped on to his shoulders and blasted his repulseors at full power into the man's ears

"AAAGH!" Gotham shouted before he grabbed both of Peter's wrists and yanked him off his back and slammed him on to Aquaman, causing both men to scream in pain

It was then that Batman heard Gotham Girl's voice thought the commlink _"W-We bought them. Strength, invulnerability, ultra-vision… we bought them"_

Before Gotham could deal with either of the two, the Green Lanterns attacked, blasting him with a combination of green energy beams of will power or in Simon's case a small collection of rocket launchers and flame throwers that Gotham blasted away before leaping at the pair and sending a powerful punch into the shield Jessica constructed only for it to shatter under Gotham's blow and send her flying back into a pile of rubble and forcing Simon to back off before being hit by Gotham's heat vision

" _But what we-we bought weren't powers for life. It w-was life for powers"_

Flash raced up behind him, intent on delivering a punch going at Mach three before Gotham suddenly turned and clothes lined the speedster, knocking the wind out of him and would have torn his torso off had he not vibrated though most of the force at the very last second

' _GAH, it's like fighting Supergirl all over again!'_ the speedster thought as he was picked up by Gotham and chucked into both the Green Lanterns

" _We can use our life… years of our normal life, to p-produce hours of being super. It was enough for t-two years. T-Two years to save this city. And then we'd… we'd die"_

Spider-man tried to stand up only for Gotham to grab him by the shoulder and lift him into the air and prepared to ram his fist through his glowing spider symbol when Wonder Woman threw her lasso around Gotham's neck and prepared to yank the man away from Peter when he suddenly grabbed the line and used it to instead swing the surprised Amazon into Batman who was too slow and injured to dodged the incoming form of his teammate

But Gotham didn't let up from there as he sent a powerful blast of his heat vison into Diana's form, causing her to scream out in pain as she was sent flying into a partially destroy car and caused it to explode from the impact of her collision.

Peter saw this and shot a we line at the back of Gotham's head and pulled the distracted fallen hero towards him before Peter activated his suits chest reactor and diverted all power into the blast like he did with Doomsday not too long ago

Gotham howled in pain as he was blasted by the intense energy and began to scar his skin before he suddenly reached down and grabbed Peter's armored chest and yanked it off, cutting off the beam and kicking the shocked wall crawler away and into the slowly rising form of Batman

"GAHH!" Bruce shouted in pain as he felt Spider-man's armored bulk collide with is less than durable form

"…Ugh… sorry" Peter mumbled out as he pushed himself up before his arms gave out and he collapse back on the ground "God I wish we had a Hulk right about now…"

Batman had no idea what a Hulk was, but given how far south this fight was going, he couldn't help but wish for one too

" _And… And… the best-the worst part is, we can ch-choose. We can be ordinary for a few decades. S-Superman for a f-few years…"_

It was than Batman saw Superman, the last man standing, trading full powered blows with Gotham that he was easily returning if not greater before he blocked a punch from the man of steel and sent a powerful left hook into the Kryptonian's face, breaking his nose and knocking the man to the ground with a savage roar of rage

"… _Or a god for a few hours"_

It was then Batman watched Gotham turn towards him with his eyes now glowing a combination or red and green and began to slowly approach him and Spider-man who was still trying to stand and failing.

"So you… you see Batman, c-can't win. B-Batman's just a man. In a mask. My brother is m-more… He won't stop until he's done what he needs to do" Gotham Girl said in a low terrified tone

Batman spat out a glob of blood before he began to push himself to his feet, groaning in pain as he felt one of his leg's bone finally give

"Fine. Fine do it then. Kill Gotham" Batman spat out as he finally made it to his feet "But this city- it's just brick and concrete. It didn't free the Pirate or hurt those soldiers. And it damn well didn't kill your parents…"

Gotham continued to approach Batman with a dark growl as the veins on his face began to glow a sickly green color and his eyes turned from red to green as well

Batman frowned at this "The Pirate was here because I couldn't stop the chaos that bleeds this city. You hurt those soldiers because I told you to fly to them. And your parents… they were murdered because I couldn't save them"

"Bat's the hell you doing? If it's pissing him off, leave that to me, I'm a certified professional" Spider-man groaned in pain before he was blasted back by a side glance from Gotham's eye beams as he steady approached Batman "…That also means I get hit more…

Batman continued to back away from the approaching superhuman while fighting to remain consciences "If you want to kill Gotham… for being weak, for being afraid… for failing again and again and again"

At this he stopped moving and let out a tired sigh "I am Gotham… kill me"

Gotham had finally came to a stop before Batman, his glowing eyes practically oozing energy at this point as his whole body began to shake "…G-Goodbye Batman"

Batman held the younger man's gaze for a moment before he made out something flying right towards them at high speeds

"…Goodbye Gotham"

The superpowered being reared his fist back and sent it forward only for Gotham Girl to suddenly appear and spear him away from the still vigilante.

"NO!" the blonde yelled as she kept her grip on her brother while she began to race up into the sky, struggling to hold him and keep him from breaking out of her grip

"Mister Thomas?" Bruce asked as he watched the super powered sibling begin to fight each other in a brutal confrontation over the area

"…Gotham Girl Batman…" the man said in a low voice "She's… she's brave. She's nothing but brave"

Gotham Girl ducked under a barrage of her brother's now green heat vision and slammed both her fists into his chest, causing him to spit out a combination of blood and that mysterious green energy before she head butted the man, gritting her teeth in pain as she felt her skull crack from the impact

"Henry please stop, your killing yourself. If you keep doing this you'll die!" Clair screamed as she blocked a powerful punch from her brother who looked to have lost all semblance of understand what was going on, it was almost like he's become a rabid animal "Henry please I don't want to-"

It was then Gotham grabbed her by the throat and drew her in close with a dark hiss "I'll save this city Clair… I'll save this world… even if I have to burn it to the ground first!"

At this Gotham Girl closed her eyes in sorrow as she grabbed his hand and crushed it with all of her strength before slamming her fist into his face, knocking him back before spearheading right into him, and rocketed towards the ground at full speed, ignoring the feeling of her brother's blows beating into her back and sides, ignoring the sound of his heart beating too fast, his breathing becoming ragged and short

She ignored how her felt her brother losing strength as she slammed him into the ground with a yell, upheaving the entire block and causing the nearby buildings to shake from the tremor of the impact…

…

* * *

And done

Next chapter, the aftermath


	15. Chapter 15

Answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **JJChandler** : No Gotham and Gotham Girl aren't OC's

 **Redrangerlegacy** : The heroes in the Marvel universe will find out that Peter's alive eventually and yes Mephisto is sort of part of the reason why Madam Webb can't sense Spider-man, that and he's not in the Marvel multiverse anymore, which is her sphere of influence

 **LL** : I think that Joker and Green Goblin are neck and neck in terms of insanity, after all Joker regularly tries to take on Batman thinking he'll finally get him to snap and Osborn declared war on Asgard

 **gunman** : Peter's next meet up will be with Wonder Woman but Dinah will be right afterwards and as for a threesome with her, Peter and Catwoman… he'll have bragging rights for life. It can be argued that Mephisto had a hand in this considering the guy he wants and gave power to is connected to the people that gave Gotham and Gotham Girl their powers, now wheatear he did more is the real question.

 **Justafan** : If they were walking by and saw Spider-man in a fight that he was losing, they'd help but they won't go out of their way to help him if it looks like he's holding his own and starting to win. As for regret of not helping Spider-man, more like they will regret listening to Stark in the first place after the truth of what he's done comes out. A lot of heroes seem to look down on Spider-man regardless of his feats based on how they treat him. Sure he has a rather annoying personality according to some, but a guy that can take on the Juggernaut and win on his own with has out matched as he was is deserving of mad respect regardless of his personality

 **Dark King Marcel** : Yeah Spider-man will be joining a team but it won't be the Justice League or the Titans who are based in New York City. No Starfire won't be joining Peter's harem… maybe I'll have her hook of with Kaine

 **JC** : I've been thinking of doing an Overwatch Spider-man crossover every now and again

 **superspiderfan** : I have something in mind for Firestar and it is spider related, but it won't be Peter

 **Erofox** : I have something like a Spider-verse event in mind. We'll be seeing what deal that Mephisto and Black Cat made after the whole finding the guy that Mephisto wants later

 **Watermeloan** : I think Spidey will die from sheer exhaustion if he somehow got even half the women in Marvel, let alone all of them and possibly even DC. And Stark will be getting his dues soon

 **Kival737101** : Yes, the Birds are part of the Harem

 **Spawn Hades** : Peter will be teaming up with a few Robins in this story, the first being Tim Drake's Red Robin

 **Keyblade master cole** : she'll be coming back as a baby.

 **Guest** : We'll be seeing a few flashbacks of Peter's interactions with the Marvel women after the whole thing with Stark dies down and before the reunion with Spider-man

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used

* * *

Two weeks…

Two weeks since Gotham had been driven into an uncontrollable rage at the apparent hands of Psycho Pirate and nearly destroyed Gotham City. It took the combined might of the Justice League, Spider-man and Gotham's own sister, Gotham Girl, to finally bring him down…

Permanently

' _Just wish it didn't have to come to that'_ Peter thought quietly to himself as he sat on a random rooftop out by the Narrows. Winter was beginning to set in and it was already starting to snow, blanketing the rooftops in snow and creating small ice sheets on the streets from the puddles made by last week's storm

Peter then rubbed his armored brow in aggravation as memories of the incident hit him "Hell what am I even supposed to say for something like that? 'Hey Gotham Girl, sucks you had to kill your older brother because he was sent on a uncontrollable rampage of death and destruction, but hey you saved the Justice League and the City, so there's that'!"

Yeah, like that'll go well at all…

He then glanced down at the street and saw a multitude of cars pass by, either going home or to work the night shift. He almost found it amusing in a way, Gotham like New York City, at least his NYC, were nearly destroyed by a rampaging and out of control man with god like powers and yet the people were out and about as if it was just another day for them, which given some of the things that have happened here, it might as well be!

' _Gotta love that citizen in a city with a superhero mentality'_ Peter thought with grim amusement before he suddenly felt something dripping down his lip

His eyes narrowed as he had the helmet of his suit retract and reached up with two fingers to see what it was. He pulled the two digits back and narrowed his eyes at what he saw on the tips of his fingers, glowing in the light casted by the moon and some of the nearby advertisement boards

Blood

"Shit…" Peter said as he wiped it on the ground before reaching up and wiping the rest falling from his nose away as well "That ain't good…"

It was then that he picked up movement not too far away from him and he quickly reequipped his helmet and brushed some of the bloodied snow off the rooftop

"Thought I'd find you up here" the voice of Selina purred as she landed not too far from Peter's position and began to slink her way towards him before dropping down on the ledge next to him "How you holding up, haven't really seen you in a while. Heh, was beginning to think you ran off with either Wonder Woman or the Birds"

"Nah, but I have been staying up in the Watchtower, mostly to help clear my head" Peter said with a shrug as he pushed the bloodied nose incident out of his mind for the time being, he could revisit that later when he wasn't feeling so depressed

"Aww and not my place?" Selina teased as she leaned against him with a smile and ran a hand across this thigh suggestively "I'm pretty good at 'clearing' things…"

"Ture, but it'd be kind of hard to enjoy that when your place overlooks the spot that Gotham Girl was forced to kill her own brother after he kicked mine and the Justice League's teeth in" Peter said dryly

"Oh…" Selina winced at that "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I know and it's alright. I just needed to step back and take a breather is all" Peter said as he brushed some snow off his shoulder that was beginning to gather in between the spaces on his armor "I was also using that time to investigate Fitzgerald Incorporated more. Sadly, their building here 'mysteriously' burned down with no probable cause or motive"

"I heard, Batman from my few run ins with him lately seemed a little peeved that the apparent people behind the kid's powers literally went up in smoke" Selina stated as she pulled her knees in and rested her chin on them "So now what?"

"For now, I guess wait and see if Fitzgerald will make any sort of move on Gotham Girl. And on that note, I'm keeping an eye on her to make sure she doesn't do something stupid" Peter said before he saw that his suit was tracking something that was just a little ways from him and Selina

"Has she been talking to anyone?" the cat thief asked with some concern

"No, she hasn't. Mainly because everyone she normally would talk to is dead" Peter said grimly before he saw his suit identify a small drone just a few meters to his and Selina's left. He slowly began to slide his hand across the rooftop

"She should start to talk to someone, I mean losing your parents and then being forced to put your own brother down in the span of like what a day…" Selina shook her head at that "Christ, people have snapped over far less…"

"I know" Peter said before he shot his arm up and snagged the drone that looked to be in the shape of a bat with a web line and yanked it towards him and gripped it by the wing

"What the hell?!" Selina said as she shot up in surprise while Peter examined the small drone with a calculated gaze

' _Hmm… pretty advance drone. Even though it's shaped like a bat I can tell it ain't Bruce's… even he doesn't have access to tech of this level'_ Peter thought as he had his suit send a small EMP pulse into the drone, disabling it's systems _'Hell this kind of thing rivals the kind of stuff that Stark can make when he's not being an ass and actually tries something new and impressive instead of making another damn Armor suit that'll last like what a week before it's scrapped or he makes a new one'_

"A Batdrone?" Selina said as she eyed the device with a mixture of annoyance and confusion "Why the hell is Batman spying on us with a freakin drone…?"

"It's not him. Rich as he is, even he doesn't have access to military grade technology… and this thing's more advance than that by a good decade" Peter said as he stood up and tossed the thing back and forth before his and Selina's attention was drawn to the other side of the roof as Batman landed before them with a light thud

Peter held up the drone "Hey Bat's, I think someone's got a secret admire with waaaaay too much time and money on their hands… also how the hell are you inspiring people? I mean what about you is awe inspiring, all I ever feel when I look at you is what I feel when I see those abused pets need a new home commercials with the sad music playing in the back ground"

Batman glanced at the spider themed man with a blank expression before gesturing to the disabled drone in Peter's hand "I found a drone of the same design following me last night after I found one of my people, Azrael, had been attacked and beaten him to within an inch of his life"

"Azrael, the ex-assassin for the Order of St Dumas and one of the few men in the world that could take you in a fight, someone actually beat him?" Selina said in complete and utter surprise

"Yes… someone that according to him before he passed out, looked like me" Batman said as he folded his arms under his billowing cape

Peter quirked a brow at this before he let out a tired sigh "Never a dull moment in this city eh?"

"Hhh…" batman grunted before he took a step forward "Spider-man…"

"That's my name, don't ware it out sunshine on the day of the Apocalypse" Peter said as he attached the drone to his suit's hip before the suit better secured it and began to run scans on it

Batman was about to say more before glancing at Selina who quirked a brow at him as she folded her arms under her chest "What?"

"I'd like to speak with him in private" Batman stated plainly

Peter and Selina stared at the dark knight for several moments before nodding towards the infamous cat thief "Don't worry Selina, I'll let you know what he said later"

"You better" she said with a smirk before she made her way to the edge of the rooftop before jumping off followed by the crack of a whip in the air

After several moments Batman spoke "Spider-man… I'll be frank. I don't like having you in my city"

"Really, I never noticed what with the growls, the scowls and the constant get out vibe I'm getting from you" Peter said with a snicker

Bruce scowled at the man before taking a deep breath "However I'm not blind to see that you being here has produced some good… and I stress 'some'…"

"Wow, and here I thought Wolverine had trouble admitting he was maybe wrong and is forced to acknowledge another's accomplishments and positive impacts" Spider-man said dryly before a thought came to him as he snapped his finger and began to wag it jokingly at the dark knight "You know, I think you'd two would get along nicely, you know after the initial superhero fight because of your two's opposing views on justice and being massive brooding dicks who have Loki's scepter up your ass"

Batman stared at the semi living armor wearing man for a few moments before he let out a sigh before glancing back at Spider-man with a serious expression "I've noticed that the other vigilantes in Gotham are also being watched, someone or something has plans for Gotham's heroes…"

"And you want to form a team to help combat this unknown threat and you want me to join?" Peter asked plainly

Batman's silence was all the answer he needed. After a few moments, Peter let out a tired sigh "Look Bat's, I'm not really looking to join any sort of superhero teams, especially with ones that are found, led and funded by a genius playboy billionaire no less"

Batman studied Spider-man's form for several moments before speaking "I take it you didn't have the best relationship with your worlds… 'billionaire hero'…"

"Not even close" Peter said with a slight edge in his tone before he turned to leave "And honestly, you remind me of him far too much for liking. So thanks for the heads up, but I think I'll be fine on my own. Was for years before I made the mistake of joining my world's version of the Justice League, but hey form a sort of Fantastic Four or X-men team and I'll strongly consider it"

"And what happens when you find yourself up against seemingly unbeatable odds with no way out or no help what so ever?" Batman questioned as he folded his arms across his chest and gave Spider-man a narrowed look

"Wouldn't be the first time" Peter joked as memories of his one on one fight against the likes of Juggernaut, Aginir, Firelord and recently Doomsday came to mind _'Then again… not like I'll be alive long enough for it to matter…'_

Peter made to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he slowly turned to see that it was Batman that had grabbed him. Peter couldn't help but send the man a hidden dark grin "Careful Bat's… I've reacted worse over less"

"The team I'm hoping to put together needs someone like you" Batman stated with reluctance

"Really?" Peter said unconvinced as he brushed Batman's hand off "Why? If it's brains, you have Red Robin or even witty banter, you have the girl in purple I've run into a few times this week"

"Because out of everyone on this team, I've concluded that you have not only the most experience but you'll likely see things from a unique perspective that the others won't be able to or even know about and offer valuable insight or advice" Batman said

"Hmmm…" Peter hummed at that as he thought the request over before a thought crossed his mind that's been on his mind for a while. Finally, after a few seconds Peter spoke "…I'm not going to be in charge, am I?"

"No"

"Oh thank god!" Peter said with a genuine relieved sigh "Because I was about to tell you that the last time I was in charge of any sort of team to save anything, be it the world or a city, it uh didn't end so well"

"You failed to stop the threat?" Batman questioned

"No" Peter shook his head "Bad guy was stopped and the day was saved…"

"…But?"

Images of Silver Sable being held down by Rhino in the middle of a sinking base on the verge of destruction flashed through Peter's mind before he spoke in a sad tone "But not everyone on my team made it out…"

The two stood there in somber silence for several minutes before Peter finally let out a sigh and nodded "Alright, I'll give this thing a shot, but if I don't like it, I'm done"

Batman stared at the man for several long moments before he nodded "Fine…"

Peter nodded at the answer before he idly checked the time on his armor's HUD and paled at what he saw "Oh shit…"

"What is it?" Batman asked with some concern as he saw Peter's form tense up

"I'm late…" Peter said in a low tone

"What?" Batman asked with a raised brow

"I'M LATE FOR MY DATE SLASH SPAR WITH WONDER WOMAN ON THE WATCHTOWER!" Peter all be yelled before he shot off into the sky with his suit's thrusters at full power

Batman watched him go for several seconds before he shook his head "…I'm already starting to regret this"

…

Twenty minutes and several thousand miles later, Peter had finally reached the Watchtower after flying into low orbit and intercepting the Watchtowers as it orbited the earth. He was beginning to sweat profusely as he saw that he was over half an hour late for his sort of date but not really a date with Wonder Woman

"Wait to go Parker, a woman wants to hang out with you, and what do you do? Stand up her up for a late midnight chat with Batman of all people" Peter berated himself as he rushed through the tower's hallways after having his suit open the hanger doors with the codes that he 'borrowed' when he first escaped the massive satellite

He finally came to the training room and paled at what he saw going on, it was Diana armed with a sword and a shield staring at him with her arms folded beneath her chest and a blank expression on her face

"Peter…" Diana said in a neutral tone

"It was Batman's fault!" Peter immediately blurted out

"Oh?" Diana said with a raised brow as she slowly approached Peter with a blank expression on her face her expression giving nothing away on her current thoughts on him being late

"Yeah, he uh ambushed me on a rooftop and… and uh… he um…" Peter stammered out as he slowly backed away from Diana until his back hit the wall and Diana stood in front of him, her face right in his "…I bruise easily"

At this Diana smirked "Good"

She then grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him into the center of the room. He easily righted himself in midair and landed in a crouch only to narrowly avoid a punch from the Greek beauty, or well Greek inspired since she made it pretty clear a while ago that she wasn't Greek but rather a civilization heavily inspired by the Greeks or was it the other way around?

' _Eh, it'll come to me later'_ Peter thought as he struggled to block Diana's punches and kicks, his spider-sense going into overdrive as the powerful woman's strikes became a near blur to the point even his suit's scanners were having trouble keeping up

"Too much?" Diana asked as she sent a powerful kick into Peter's torso that sent him skidding back a few meters "I can slow down if you want"

"Yes Please" Peter groaned out as he clutched his chest in slight pain "Crap, you punch like Captain Marvel… or Thor... or Hulk… or over three quarters of the Avengers"

He would have continued but Diana suddenly lunged at him, causing him to side step the attack and send a powerful elbow into the woman's jaw. He watched as Diana's head snapped to the side before she slowly turned her head back to him and cupped her chin with a excited grin

"Now that's more like it"

Peter's response was to pale "I'm starting to sort of regret taking you up on this offer"

"Too bad" Diana said before she sent a heeled kick to Peter who ducked under it before sending a jab towards the woman's side, hitting her just below the ribs before his follow up punch was caught and he was pulled in close to the Amazon and kneed right in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and denting the metal plating before tossing him towards the far end of the room with one hand

Peter rolled with the action and came up in time to block Diana's knee before he shoved it away and responded with a headbutt to the woman's own noggin before sending a series of powerful blurred punches to her and finished up with a repulseor powered backhand that sent her skidding back almost a dozen meters

Diana shook her head slightly before she cracked her neck and drew her sword and held it at the ready while Peter had his suit form a blade with the left arm. The two stared at each other for several moments before Peter launched himself at Diana who responded by parrying away his blade with ease and drove her knee into his side before she grabbed Peter by the back of the head and pulled him into the hilt of her sword, knocking him back several feet before he sent a jab at her that forced her to halt in her assault and go on the defensive

For the next five minutes the two exchanged a series of blurring strikes and slashes, each either meeting the blade of the other of air as they danced around each other. Eventually Peter crated a second blade with his other arm and Diana had drawn her shield to better defend herself and had a large variety of attacks against her more heavily armored yet nimble opponent

"It's been a while since I've faced someone that's lasted this long in a spar with me" Diana teased

"Well given that a simple smack from you can send just about anyone into orbit and you move faster than the human eye can track, I'm not surprised" Peter said with a chuckle as he leaped over Diana and sent a powerful kick into the back of her head, shoving her forward and causing her to nearly stumble to the ground before she stabbed her shield into the ground and threw her body over it and landed in a crouch before she threw it at him in a manner that remined the wall crawler of Captain America

Peter watched the shield fly towards him and narrowed his eyes as he vaulted over the metal disk only to literally fly face first into Diana's fist

 **KOOOMMM!**

"GAH!" Peter shouted as he was sent flying into the ground before Diana was on him with the intention of pinning him to the ground and forcing him to submit

Peter's eyes narrowed at the unspoken challenge and immediately began to counter with a wide variety of grappling moves that he's learned from Black Widow and Rogers when he was still on the Avengers, well Steve mostly since quite a few of Peter and Natasha's spars once that moved to wrestling moved even further to… other physical things

Peter mentally shook those thoughts from his head as he tried and failed to pin Diana _'Thank god this armor isn't very tight like my old suits… be awkward to fight Diana with an erection'_

Several more minutes passed as Peter was overpowered again and again by the Amazon heroine until finally she had him in a head lock

"Do you yield?" Diana sked with a smirk

Peter tried to free himself for a moment before he ceased in his struggles for a moment as he ran through his very, very limited options until he came up with a risky plan. He then turned his head as best he could to look at Diana and gave her a hidden grin

"Sorry Di, but yielding isn't in my vocabulary!" Peter said before suddenly his armor expanded outward, taking Diana by surprise as it began to wrap around her, allowing Peter to escape and climb to his feet

"All right armor, not all we have to do is-… are you kidding me?!" Peter gaped as he saw the armor instead of restraining Diana or returning to Peter after his escape, it had molded itself on to her!

The armor had formed a sort of armored top that exposed her naval with the Arc Reactor forming a glowing 'W' with the center part looking a bit like a eagle's head while her shoulders were left bare down to her elbows with the rest of her arm being covered in the semi living armored suit with her lower body being covered in a pair of armored briefs similar to what her first suit had and her legs being covered in thigh high black armored heeled boots with small little arc reactors running up and down her thighs

On her head, a sort of cowl formed that Peter thought was vaguely similar to what Jessica used to wear on her first Spider-woman suit only the lenses glowed and a small shin guard formed

Diana held up her hand and examined the small repulsoer that formed on her palm before she took in the rest of her attire with a grin "Hmm, I see why you like to wear this so much… comfortable"

"Glad you think so" Peter said dryly as he saw the suit form a cape with her 'W' front in center

Diana gave a brief twirl and chuckled as the cape billowed in the wind "Yes, it's nice, thank you…"

"Uh Di, who are you talking to?" Peter asked the woman with a quizzical expression

"Your armor, she asked if I liked the cape" Diana said as she came to a stop and gave Peter an amused grin as she placed a hand on her hip "I do!"

Peter laughed at this as he slid to the floor and rubbed the back of his neck before the suit detached itself from Diana and slithered towards Peter before coming to a stop a few feet from him and formed a sort of head that looked vaguely similar to his helmet before it shrunk down and formed a small ball

Peter looked at the ball with a smile as he gave it a light pat "You know, I've been thinking of a few names for you lately. How's Genesis sound?"

The ball began to rock back and forth as if in agreement before rolling it's way back towards Diana and began to circle the smiling woman before coming to a stop as she leaned down and extended her hand out and rubbed it against the smooth cool surface of the artificial cybernetic symbiote's form

"Huh, she seems to really like you" Peter said as an afterthought

"I'm a hard woman to hate" Diana said with a grin before she stood up and glanced at Peter and her eyes widened in slight concern "Peter…"

Peter quirked a brow at the expression she had before he felt something dripping from his nose. He reached up to see that it was blood "Dammit…"

"It's that tumor, isn't it?" Diana asked with some concern

"Yeah…" Peter said with a nod before he let out a grim chuckle "Won't be some cosmic force or some unbeatable overlord or supervillain, no it's going to be an irregular growth of cells that does me in, granted said growth was implemented by a super villain but that's beside the point"

"Have you found a way to stop it or remove it yet?" Diana asked as she sat down next to Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder in concern

"Eh I have something in mind, but nothing certain. Plus, I've looked into removing it back in my old reality and even this one" Peter said with a shake of his head "No go on both fronts, which means that unless some all-powerful deity shows up and decides to help me out of the goodness of their heart, I'm screwed…"

"But you said you have something in mind" Diana pointed out

"Heh, doesn't mean I'm eager to try it… yet at least" Peter said as he laid back on the ground and stared up at the ceiling followed soon by Diana

The two laid there in silence for a few minutes before Diana rested her head on Peter's chest and slowly exhaled "It's not fair…"

"What is?" Peter asked

"How good people are the only ones that ever seem to suffer" Diana said with a saddened expression "You never hear about a monster like Joker or Professor Zoom contracting some horrible deadly disease or suffering a crippling injury, it's always the innocent or a person trying to do some good in the world"

"Well I wouldn't go that far, but yeah the nice guy always seems to get the short end of the stick" Peter said as he rested his head on his hand and wrapped his arm around Diana and pulled her close, causing her to snuggle into him even more as they laid there in contemplative silence

After what felt like an hour of somber silence Peter made to get up when Diana spoke "why do you do it?"

"Do what?" Peter questioned

"Help others?"

"Oh…" Peter said before he shrugged "I get a sick thrill from people shooting at me and beating bad guys to a pulp. Plus, the legions of beautiful women fawning over me are nice too"

Diana chuckled at this before she looked up at him with a slightly more serious expression "I asked for your reasoning, not the perks of the job"

Peter smirked at this before he leaned his head back with a thoughtful expression "I… I just want to help people you know? Make up for past mistakes and maybe show others that you don't need to have god like powers or be super rich and have some high tech armored suit, even if I am using one now, to be a good person is all"

Diana stared at Peter with a thoughtful expression, she could see that there was more to it than that, but for now she'll accept the answer… for now

Several minutes passed before Diana stood up and stretched her arms over her head and let out a low moan as she heard a distinct pop come from her back before looking down at Peter with a smirk

"I'm going to take a shower… care to join me?"

Peter looked at her like a deer caught in the head lights "Uhh…"

"Or not, but I'm afraid that there's only one shower working on board at the moment and well… I like to take long, hot showers" Diana said coyly as she stood up and began to make her way to the showers with a sway in her hips "And Cyborg has shut the Teleporters off to make some modifications and a few repairs, it could be hours until he's done"

Peter raised a brow at this "Well I can always have Gen-…"

He would have continued had Genesis not suddenly roll after Diana while making a series of chirps and beeps that sounded suspiciously like 'Hell no I ain't flying with your sweaty ass inside me!'

Peter felt his brow twitch at the slowly developing diva like personality that his suit was gaining "I swear, I'm starting to think it was actually Stark, not Otto that made you with the amount of sass I've been getting from you!"

Diana's response was a musical laugh as she entered the showers, followed soon by Peter…

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Lemon between Diana and Peter in the Watchtowers showers before he heads back down to Gotham to begin to meet the team that Batman is putting together made up of Gotham's vigilantes and start to investigate the Fitzgerald Corporation


	16. Chapter 16

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **JJChandler** : The DC and Marvel heroes trying to get by in some twisted zombie apocalypse… sounds interesting though would be difficult to do given that half of the heroes in both companies have healing factors or are immune to all forms of earthly bound disease… but I might know a ingenious way around that

 **chucky700** : No the guy who attacked Azrael isn't Al Simmons aka Spawn, aka the guy who needs a serious movie or even a Netflix reboot that's actually faithful to the comics

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Yes and we'll pop back over to the Marvel universe to see how things are going in a few chapters

 **Guest** : It's bot the Court but I do have plans for them later down the road in this story

 **Devilboy101** : All that's already happened in Wonder Woman's comics, but I am exploring that idea in my DC New 52 Spider-man story, the arc starts around chapter 41, so give it a look if you want

 **gunman** : Eh I feel like comics now a days don't try hard to keep their readers guessing often, half the time they drop a major clue in the first few pages without bothering to do a whole slow unravel and suspense thing going, so I figured I' try my hand at it and see if it works. Spider-man will be talking with Gotham Girl next chapter about what's happened to her but at the end of the day he can't compare with her entirely, mainly because he's never had to kill his own sibling to stop him from destroying an entire city and killing millions. Yeah the nose bleeds are kind of a reminder to both him and the readers that he doesn't have forever, he's got months at best to find this guy or better yet find a way to undo Otto's last action against him or it's game over Spidey, this time with possibly no resurrections in the deck. So far, no Marvel heroes are aware that he's alive in another universe that's in another multiverse. Batman and Iron Man may have polar opposite personalities most of the time, but their methods, way of thinking and views are fairly similar if you hold the two side by side and look at their actions over the years. Yes the Marvel heroes, least the ones not aligned with Stark will take action against him, but they first have to deal with a little problem in the form of Blackhaert and even then it won't be easy, Stark's still one smart and capable SOB whose over the years proven he can duke it out with the best and come out fairly okay most of the time. I kind of based the Suit, Genesis off a few different robots/droids/synthetics and BB is one of them

 **superwonder** : Eh it's more along the likes of seeking comfort then anything romantic between Peter and Diana. Diana is still hurting from New 52 Superman's death even if she's not showing it and Peter is pretty much in the mindset of 'Hey I'm dead soon, might as well enjoy life to it's fullest while I can'. Plus they have been spending time with each other which has been mentioned, it's just now their acting on a feelings of lust for each other, their feeling will grow and deepen as time goes on but for now their just two good friends that happen to be attracted to each other and figured 'eh what the hell, let's go for it and see what happens'.

 **chm01** : Maybe, I did that just for kicks and humor to be honest and show that the suit kinda likes Diana a bit more, after all who wouldn't? Still, Wonder Woman with her own Iron Man Symbiote armor hybrid… god help Ares if he tries to pick a fight with her in that

 **Marveldcfan** : Nah, he's already gotten over a lot of that stuff in the months leading up to chapter one, plus most of the women from Marvel were either off earth at the time or had their own things to deal with, plus even if they didn't, its not like he could call them for help given that Stark barred him from the communications line the Marvel heroes use and I'm sure half of them don't even half traditional phones to call as a safety precaution assuming that even have one

 **cabrera1234** : Not sure, might have Spidey tease a few names just for laughs

 **ayrtonsenna4ever** : It'll be a while until Peter heads back to the Marvel universe, maybe between twelve and twenty chapters at least.

 **Erofox** : Felicia will be getting her moment of redemption later on in the story. Oh she's aware in the comics and this story that Ock was in Peter's body, she's just too pissed about what happened to her to care anymore. Yeah Peter will get a shot at Tony when he heads back and finds out what happened. Yeah lately all her 616 self did when she was married to Peter for a while was whine and complain about him being Spider-man, she married a superhero, should have been obvious what kind of hardships she'd face

 **HBKID** : the whole experience will be sticking with her for a while and the thing that Psycho Pirate did to her will be fixed later on

Quick note: I'll be referring to the Pre-New 52 Superman as Superman and Clark Kent while the New 52 Superman who died will be called Kal-El to avoid and confusion when one or the other is mentioned.

Also another quick note that some are hoping for, I've been mulling over adding Laura aka ANAD Wolverine aka X-23 to the harem with one other DC girl to keep things balanced, or as balanced as one can in this story. So those hoping for Laura to be in on Peter's complete insult to modern dating and relationship standards, she's in, so good Peter I guess

 **Warning: Lemon at the beginning of this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used

* * *

Diana let out a shaky breath as the warm water pelted her form as she stood in the middle of the shower, steam orbiting around her as she ran her hands through her hair

She then glanced over her shoulder and smiled as she heard Peter enter, also bare "I was wondering what was taking you so long…"

"Genesis wanted me to clean her first" Peter sighed as he stepped next to Diana and let the warm water run over his body "I swear that thing is becoming a diva"

"She takes after her partner" Diana giggled as she pressed herself against Peter and began to run her hands across his chest, licking her lips at how solid he felt. It wasn't quite like Kal-El was, but he wasn't soft or fragile like Steve Trevor, but somewhere in between

Peter hummed at the feeling of Diana's body pressed against his and her wandering hands over his chest. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer before he leaned in and began to plant small kisses on her throat, causing her to gasp in pleasure as she pressed her groin against his hardening cock even harder

After a few moments of heavy groping and dry humping between the two, Peter pulled away from Diana's now red neck and caught her lips with is own, his tongue sliding into her mouth as she responded in kind. The two held each other as their tongues battled for dominance before they both pulled back as Diana pushed Peter against the wall and out of the water and dropped to her knees, trailing small kisses down his chest and towards his pelvis while her hands slinked their way up his thighs before coming to a stop at the base of his prick

Peter groaned as Diana left feather light kisses around the base of his cock while one hand cupped his balls and the other slinked it's way down to her own sex and began to rub her clit. Peter rested his head against the wall and placed a hand on Diana's head and run his hands through her wet silk like hair as she began trail her tongue along the underside of his sex from the base all the way to the crown before she completely engulfed the tip in her mouth and chuckled as Peter bucked into her face in reflex

She released him after a hard suck and began to jack him off with her hand "Hmmm someone's impatient no?"

"Can you blame me?" Peter asked as he looked down at Diana while running his hand through her hair, this time lightly massaging her scalp before she winked at him and took his tip in her mouth again before she began to engulf more and more of his phallus into her mouth. Several pleasurable seconds ticked by as Diana worked her way down to Peter's base and held him for several long seconds, sucking as hard as she could while her free hand that wasn't rubbing her clit gripped his ball sack and squeezed it with more force then earlier

Peter gasped at this before he placed both hands on Diana's face and slowly pulled back until he was halfway out of Diana's mouth before thrusting back in. Diana moaned at the cation which in turn caused Peter to do so as well thanks to the vibrations of her throat around his sensitive organ

He pulled back again, this time until only the tip remained before thrusting back into Diana's warm wet mouth and began to establish a steady pace into the Amazon beauty, all the while she fingered herself and gripped his balls in sequence with his thrusts. After a few minutes Peter's thrusts began to pick up speed which in turn caused Diana's to increase in her sucks and licks

Peter's breathing became more labored as he was practically fucking Diana's mouth, his dick throbbing for release before he suddenly pulled her face in close until her nose was almost flat against his pelvis and began to fire off several thick streams of cum into her mouth and down her throat

Diana moaned at the taste, enjoying the slight sweetness it had to it as she squeezed his balls even harder to see if she could force more out and into her vacuum tight mouth. After several seconds, Peter ceased his ejaculation and Diana slowly began to release him, making sure to suck up as much of his semen as possible before releasing him entirely with a pop and swished the cum in her mouth before opening it and sticking her tongue out to Peter and let he see the white stick substance pool on her tongue and in mouth before swallowing it and gave his still hard cock a kiss on the tip

"Holy shit…" Peter said as he let out a shaky breath as he steadied himself against the wet wall, he hadn't had a blowjob like that in a long time, well the one he got from Selina was nice, but there was a sort of intensity in the one that Diana gave him that caused him to think back to Carol and the few times they were able to have sex in their busy and hectic lives before things just sort of began to pile up and then the whole thing with Ock taking over his body and her leaving to travel with the Guardians of the Galaxy

It also caused him to idly wonder what a blowjob from both Carol and Diana at the same time would be like

' _I'm pretty sure my mind will shut down from that…'_ Peter thought with a chuckle as he watched Diana stand up and use her finger to get some of the cum she still had on her chin and lick it clean off before she smiled at Peter

"Glad to see you enjoyed it…" she than grabbed him and placed herself against the wall and spread her legs wide and smirked "Now it's your turn to return the favor"

"Sure, just give me a minute to catch my breath" Peter said as he steadied his breathing before kneeling down before the goddess of a woman and leaned in close to her wet snatch and gave the slit a long lick that ended at her clit before giving it a light kiss

Diana shuddered at the feeling as she ran a hand up her torso and grip on of her heaving tits hard while her other hand ran it's way through Peter's hair as he began to assault her pussy with his tongue and his hands gripped her waist to keep her steady.

Diana let out a series of moans and gasps as Peter's tongue trailed up and down her slit before it slowly invaded her neither region a bit more before Peter inserted on of his fingers all the way up to the knuckle. Diana's inner walls gripped the digit as he dragged it along the sides, his adhesive powers creating a sort of unexplainable and tingly friction hat caused Diana's knees to shake and her to buck on to his hand

' _Works every time'_ Peter thought with a grin as he simultaneously assaulted Diana's clit with his mouth while he fingered the super powerful woman who moans began to grow a little louder and louder

Peter felt his grip on Diana slipping as the amazon princess began to buck her hips into his intrusive finger more and more until he suddenly withdrew his finger and lightly bit down on Diana's clit. The sudden removal of his finger only for it to be replaced by him biting her sensitive nub of nerves caused Diana to let out a loud moan almost scream as she suddenly came from the pain mixed with pleasure feeling

Peter lapped up her juices eagerly as if it was the best thing he's ever tasted before he stood up and grabbed Diana's face and pulled her into a heated kiss, allowing her to taste her own cum on his lips and even steal a little from his mouth before she slid it back in with her tongue. She wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and a leg around his waist, pulling him tight to her body and allowed his hardened member to press against her own sex, the feeling of it nearly penetrating her caused the amazon to shiver and Peter to moan at the sensation

Several minutes passed as the duo mauled each other's face with heated kisses and licks before Peter grabbed Diana's shoulders and forced her around and up against the wall. Diana moaned at the sudden action as he grabbed both of her arms and pinned them behind her back, both knowing that if she wanted she could easily break out of the hold, and aligned his cock against her pussy and slowly inserted the tip in before withdrawing

Diana gasped at the feeling as Peter repeated the process several more times as he kissed her shoulder and the sides of her neck. After the third time she pressed her rear back against him, hoping to draw more of him in to her "Stop teasing me and do it!"

Peter smirked at this "As you command princess…"

He pulled back and secured his hold on her arms and waist before he slammed into the raven-haired beauty, causing her to moan as he slid all the way up to her cervix and stretched her out completely, a feat only her deceased lover Kal-El could accomplish

' _Less thinking on the past, focus on the present'_ Diana thought as she focused on her current lover as he pulled back before slamming into her again, his pelvis and her ass making a loud smack as they met before Peter pulled back and thrusted into her again and again until he began to set a comfortable rhythm for both of them.

Diana's toes curled at the feeling as Peter slammed into her and her breasts were flush against the wall as Peter kept her pinned with is body and thrusts. He began to plant kisses up and down her neck and the side of her face, causing her to start panting like a bitch in heat. She soon began to meet his thrust with her own or as much as she could, given her position, and turned her head to capture Peter's lips with her own, causing both to moan into the kiss as one of Peter's slinked around down to their union and begin to vigorously rub her now sensitive clit

He made sure to use a bit of his adhesive powers to increase the friction and further push Diana to her orgasm until finally

"By Aphrodite yes, don't stop, please don't fuckin stop!" Diana nearly screamed as she broke the kiss and felt her legs shake from the intensity of her release

Peter grunted as he felt Diana's wall clamp down hard on his member and responded by smacking his hand against her perfectly curved rear, hard

 **SMACK!**

"Ahhh!" Diana yelped in surprise as Peter spanked her and before she could react, he smacked her other cheek even harder "Ahhh"

Peter smacked each cheek several more times as he continued to pound into Diana's core before he suddenly pulled out completely, causing Diana to gasp at the sudden void hic member left in her lower body. She turned around to see why that was before He suddenly hoisted her up and pressed her back against the wall. She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he re-entered her tight snatch with a grunt

Diana moaned at the intrusion before she leaned in and caught Peter in a sloppy kiss as he began to hammer into her with every bit of strength he had, much to her delight. After a few seconds, the two's lips separate das they both began to moan and pant at the feeling of each other's sex connected to the other

Peter pressed his face into the space between Diana's neck and shoulders and grunted "Di, I'm going to-"

"So am I" Diana moaned as she licked and nibbled on Peter's ear lobe while she ran her hands through his soaked hair, the sounds of his hips smacking into her's echoing through the shower room

Peter's thrusts soon began to turn faster and harder as his own release was coming while Diana experienced another orgasm, each one building and becoming stronger. She grabbed Peter by the face and pulled him into a searing kiss just as Peyer's own orgasm and her's hit and both moaned into the kiss as their sexes released their contents.

"Damn…" Peter breathed out as he pulled out of the kiss and rested his head against Diana's with a tired chuckle "Been a while since any one's left me that winded…"

"Happy to help…" Diana breathed out as the two stood there, basking in the after glow of their rut before Peter set Diana on the ground and she gave him a light kiss on the cheek before turning towards the shower controls and switched it off while Peter leaned against the wall to catch his breath

"Soo… uh now what?" Peter asked the woman as she went to retrieve a towel for herself and Peter

"Now?" Diana said with a grin as she wrapped a towel around her and threw one to Peter "Now we go back to my room and continue"

"Seriously?" Peter said with a bemused expression as he wiped some of the water off his face before wrapping it around his waist

"Yes…" Diana said as she dried her hair before she saw that some of Peter's cum was still leaking from her pussy. She grinned as she took two fingers and scooped the little amount of his cum left before slowly licking it from her digits in front of his face and grinned "I find myself hungry, and you do taste all so good…"

Peter stared at her for a moment before he nodded "Ok…"

Diana grinned and made to take his hand and take him back to her room when suddenly the shower door open and Jessica clad in a green towel construct entered all the while humming some song she likes. It was then she saw Peter and Diana and stopped dead and her tracks, a blushing quickly growing on her face

"Oops, sorry!" she said as she turned around to leave "Thought it was empty… I'll uh be back in a few minutes…"

The dup watched her go for a moment before Peter glanced at Diana and saw a calculating look on her face "What are you thinking ab-"

"Just wondering is all…" Diana said with a chcukle before taking Peter's hand and escorting him back to her room with a grin "Now come, there's something that I've always wanted to try with my lasso but none of my previous lovers were willing to try it"

At this, Peter grew uneasy "And what's that?"

Diana looked over her shoulder and smiled deviously "Let's just say that the whole bondage thing that Amazons have been associated with, may have some truth to it"

At this Peter paled _'On second thought, sex with her isn't like with Carol, it's like with Natasha… and I'm probably going to end up with a equally sore ass just like after every romp with her!'_

…

It was a little over a day later that Peter found himself standing on the snowy cold rooftop of the GCPD thinking three things-

One, Wonder Woman was without a doubt the kinkiest woman he's ever met, which was really surprising given the image she struck as a sort of refined and proper albeit adventurous woman and him having been in relationships with both the Black Widow and Black Cat who both had some rather interesting ways to keep things in the bed room or wherever they wanted to do the deed, new and exciting and sometimes painful.

The second thing he was wondering was if Batman and Batwoman were related or a thing like he and Jessica were back in his world, and three…

' _Couldn't we have meeting thing in doors, it's cold even with Genesis regulating internal heat and it's also kind of hard to hear over the roaring wind and typical city life of car horns, angry pedestrians and barking dogs and those little cat meows that can somehow be heard all the way up here'_ Peter thought as Batman cleared his throat to gain the other's attention

"You are standing here because there are targets on your heads" Batman said before the assembled group of Red Robin, Spoiler, Orphan, Clayface and last but not least Spider-man as Batwoman stood on the other side of the Bat signal "You've entered a battlefield and you do not have the tools you need to survive"

It was then that Peter leaned in towards Orphan and whispered "Uhhhh, he does see the super advance sentient armor I have on, right? I mean he can see the glowing spider light on my chest, right?"

Batman's jaw tensed at his antics while Batwoman spoke up in a tone that Peter thought would make Captain America himself proud

"Batman and I are here to give you those tools. Batman and I are here to shape you into the heroes you may become. But I have something that I need you to understand" Batwoman said as she pushed herself off the Batsignal and gave the group a hard stare through her cowl "You have earned Batman's trust. You have not earned mine!"

"When did I get his trust? All he's been doing is growling and glaring at me. Wait, is that his way of saying he trust's me?" Peter asked with a raised hand "Cause if so, I think he trusts me the most out of everyone here with how many times he growls and glares at me!"

"I will be hard on you, because if I'm not, you will die" Batwoman drowned out Peter's question with obvious annoyance, already mentally concluding that he'll be the source of many headaches to come in the future "I will push you to the absolute limits you are capable of, because if I do not, you will die. And even worse, innocent people will die. Do you want to save Gotham City?"

"Yes sir!" Peter said standing at attention and giving the red headed woman a crisp salute

"Do you want to save the world?" Batwoman questioned with growing annoyance towards the armored man "Then you are going to follow orders. Is that understood?

"Yes sir! I am ready to protect and serve, sir!" Peter shouted again, much to Red Robin's amusement

"This is going to be awesome" Red Robin whispered to Orphan who shook slightly as she laughed in silent amusement

It was then that Spoiler spoke up with some nervousness as she glanced back and forth between the elder Bat heroes and the younger ones, the spider guy and Clayface "You're joking, right? Please tell me your joking!"

"Welcome to boot camp" Batwoman said with a smirk "Keep up if you can"

"But what if I fall down and sprain my ankle? Am I out or is one of ya'll supposed to pick me up and carry me all saving Private Ryan, fireman style. You know 'no man left behind' and all that soldier boy goodness" Peter said as he raised his hand again and quirked his head to the side

Batwoman stared at Peter for several long moments before glancing at Batman with a scowl "You owe me… big time!"

She and Batman then turned and fired off their grappling hooks and swung off into the nighttime sky with Red Robin, Spoiler and Orphan following close behind. Peter glanced at Clayface before nodding towards the swinging heroes

"Need a lift big guy?"

"Uhh… I think I'll walk" Clayface said with a cough as he rubbed his hands together nervously

"Mind if I walk with ya?" Peter asked with a shrug towards the large clay being "Starting to run out of web fluid to swing on and well my suit's recharging from the thirty-thousand-mile flight we made from the Watchtower to here like not even half an hour ago, normal that wouldn't be a issue bit I sort of ran into a guy called Kite Man and well I hate to admit this, but he was slightly harder to deal with then I thought. I mean kites, seriously?"

"That sounds nice" Clayface said as the duo neared the edge of the building

"I guess, but it turns out that I could have taken the teleporter when I was like halfway here!" Peter said with a whine as Clayface extended his arm out and used it pull him towards the next building which was rather difficult given his size and Peter simply leaped the distance with a combination of his super strength and the suit augmenting that by a little

"So how did Bat's rope you into this thing?" Clayface asked as he landed on the building, the weight of his body causing the snow nearby to shake and flutter in the wind as the duo raced to catch up to the rest of the Bat family

"Oh you know, he said join the team or he'll drain me of my blood and drink it while he watches depressing videos and eating a nice healthy serving of darkness flakes with a side of grimness"

"Hmmm… he just found me at a movie theater and asked if I wanted to have a second chance and well… I did" Clayface said

"That's nice" Peter said as they crossed another building "You know Clayface, you kinda remind me of one of my rogues back home. Calls himself Sandman, cause he's you but made of sand and for a time he became a good guy too after being a criminal for like years and years. Hell he even made it on to my world's version of the Justice League"

"Your world?" Clayface said with confusion

"Oh yeah, I'm from another universe. Got sent here after getting sucked into a sort of inter dimensional blackhole fighting this thing called Doomsday" Peter said as he flipped through the air and landed on a crouch

"Damn…"

"I know, right? What are there odds I end up on another earth then oblivion or some domain to a hellish being with Doomsday for company" Peter joked before his suit's commlink went off. He checked to see who was calling and was pleasantly surprised to see it was Huntress

He cautiously answered the call "Uh yellow, you've reached the life model decoy of the one and only Amazing Sp-"

" _I found something related to Fitzgerald"_ the purple clad woman said in an irritable tone _"Me and Black Canary are already inbound and thought you might want in on this"_

"Uh sure, I'll be there in a few minutes"

" _Take as long as possible… please_ " Huntress said before ending the call

Peter chuckled "She so wants me… her heart practically leaps at the sight of me, and once my mouth opens and the first sounds escapes from it, she feels nirvana"

He then glanced at Clayface and gave him a farewell nod "Tell Batman or Batwoman that I'll be clocking out early tonight. Gotta meet with two thirds of the Birds of Prey in regards to this little thing we found out about Gotham and Gotham Girl's powers!"

He then suddenly leaped in the other direction in a series of unparalleled acrobatic flips and twists despite his armored bulk before shooting a web line from his wrist and using it to swing away from the stumped former villain bubbling hero

"Wait which one do I tell first?!" he shouted at Spider-man before the back armored clad hero disappeared from his sight "Awww Great…"

…

"Spider-man… Spider-man… does whatever a spider can…. spins a web…" Peter hummed to himself as he landed on a ledge of a rooftop that was being occupied by Huntress and Black Canary

Dinah glanced at the man and grinned "Catchy tune, you make that up yourself?"

"Sort of…" Peter said as he stood up and approached the two women "Me and this girl that's also a superhero and musician from my earth kind of made it up on a mission we were doing together. Got her a kick ass record deal and me free seats to all of her concerts for life"

"Sweet" Dinah said while Huntress grumbled

"Aww what's wrong Hunt-y, upset you don't have a catchy tune too?" Peter chuckled as he wrapped an arm around the tense woman "If you ask nicely, I'm sure I can fit you into my schedule. Me on drums, Batgirl on base and Canary the lead singer. What do ya think?"

"I think you should get your arm off me or I'll break it before putting an arrow in each of your eye sockets" Huntress growled

"Man, you and this red headed Russian that I know would be the best of friends if you ever meet" Peter laughed as he stepped away from the hooded woman and glanced between the two and spoke with a more serious tone "So, what do you have?"

"We've tracked down Fitzgerald's reginal CEO down to a small penthouse not too far from here" Dinah said as she nodded towards a distant hotel that Peter had to admit could probably rival any five-star hotel he saw back in his universe, hell he even stayed in one once

Peter studied the building a little more before glancing at Dinah and Helena "So what's the CEO's name?"

It was Huntress that answered as she held up a smart phone with the person of interest's name and photo "Her name… is Andrea Beaumont"

…

* * *

And done

Next chapter, Training with the team and Peter finds out that the mysterious Andrea Beaumont has a rather interesting connection to one of the members of the Bat family oh and Peter's attacked by crazy Batman fans


	17. Chapter 17

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Fireofargentis** : I have something like that in mind for a possible future story that will take elements from both that story, Spider-man: Reign and Marvel's first Civil War

 **JJChandler** : Yeah, good thing he has some credible durability and a healing factor, else he would have died years ago

 **Spawn Hades** : Originally I wasn't going to use Phantasm but after watching the movie again because I've taken to binge watching all of the DC animated movies/shows that Bruce Timm made in preparation for the Justice League Movie coming out in a few months, I thought what the hell she'd make things interesting. The new and official harem is just below.

 **Jestalnaker94000** : I liked the Thor one a bit more, mainly because I like how their showing off Hela, Hulk talking and Thor trying to cover up the fact he got his ass kicked by Hulk and Banner asking if he won and Thor saying, 'No, I won easily'. Plus that final shot of Hulk charging at mother freakin SURTUR of all beings was epic! Granted I doubt Hulk will be able to do much against a guy of that power but still epic. Justice League, eh looks alright and I'm willing to give it more of a chance after Wonder Woman but I'm still skeptical of it being good, like anyone else that's looking forward to this movie.

 **Wingd Knight** : No she'll be part of the story, won't have a real major role given she'll be a baby and can't do too much but she's not going to be written off like she was in the comics.

 **superspiderfan** : She is the final DC girl and she and Peter will have their own sort of team up soon. Also I have mulled over a story where Peter becomes a member of one of the Lantern Corps and he and Jessica are the main pairing

 **Karlos1234ify** : Yeah, Peter's starting to meet Bruce's ex's and it'll be fun to watch Peter following him around and asking what she's like and if he can explain why he keeps sleeping with apparently evil women. It'll be even funnier when Talia shows up

 **Devilboy101** : Maybe

 **JP-Ryder:** We won't be seeing any Marvel stuff for a while, like another six or so chapters as we start to really get into why Peter is here in the first place and him finding a way to get around Otto's little fail safe, but when we do get back, get ready for a war against the forces of hell and the long awaited fight between Stark, some people that are loyal to him and a good portion of Peter's friends and family

 **Marveldcfan** : Yeah, but that little tumor won't be an issue for too long.

 **90skid4life** : Well it looks like Marvel is actually going through with pairing Spider-man with Mockingbird so he kind of is being paired with a superheroine. My question is how long will it last

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Oz is aware of Mephisto's presence and is watching him and Spider-man but we won't see any direct action for the time being, mainly because he's curious to see what the lord of lies has planned. Yeah poor Jess may have unintentionally helped spider-man bring out a sort of wild side that's been building in Wonder Woman. The Colony will be taking in interest in Peter's suit, after all how often does one come across a nearly full sentient suit of highly advance armor from another universe in another multiverse?

 **gunman** : Eh Batman probably would still exist in some form or fashion, he just likely wouldn't be as depressed and angsty as he usually is. Yeah, but I'm sure GL wouldn't have minded too much, after all a threesome with both Spider-man and Wonder Woman, who wouldn't be down for that? Ture and the whole time Batwoman is around Huntress listening to her complain about Spider-man, she can say 'oh just sleep with him already!'

 **cabrera1234** : Yeah he'll encounter Harley and Ivy at a later point in time. No tony won't be trying to make amends because well he thinks he's right, as usual so he won't be trying to fix anything between him and Spider-man

 **MCRasengan** : The final DC girl is Jessica Cruz because I figured why not they do seem like they'd make a good couple.

 **Redrangerlegacy** : Nah, it's the same people that attacked Azrael but to Peter, they'll be Bat fans because let's be honest that's what they are.

 **Justafan** : I think she was talking that way more for Clayface's benefit then the others, guy isn't too bright even though he's a pretty good actor

Spider-man x Wonder Woman x Captain Marvel x Catwoman x Spider-woman x Batgirl x Madam Web x Black Canary x Black Widow x Huntress x Zatanna Zatara x Jessica Cruz x Scarlet Witch x Wolverine (Laura Kinney) x Jean Grey

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used

* * *

"Can't… catch… my breath" Spoiler panted heavily, sweat pouring down her brow as she leaned against a demolished truck that was lying in the middle of a street in a heavily destroyed Gotham with the other members of Batman's 'team'.

" _The next wave is coming"_ Batwoman's voice echoed through the area.

"Oh god. Why did I do this? Why did I agree to this?" Clayface said with a panicked tone, now in his human and garbed in a ripped black armored body suit of sorts with metal gauntlets with a small green glowing bat symbol on the sides.

"We… we're done" Red Robin said weakly as he was being held up by Orphan who looked to be in a similar state that he was. Both their suits were torn, burned and covered in what looked to be mud, same as Spoiler's.

" _Strike…"_ Batwoman ordered.

"There are too many…" Spoiler said with wide eyes as she stared at a army of Jokers approaching her and the rest of the team, each bearing that horrifying grin and laughing that twisted crackle that's haunted the various members of the Bat-Family for years.

Peter on the other hand, he was having the time of his life.

"WHOOOOOOO! BRING IT YA PAST PALE PENNYWISES!" Peter shouted as he landed between the team and the army of Jokers before raising his arms and having the suit create a pair of what could only be described as 'Arc Miniguns' "You know some would consider this cheating but for the life of me, I could care less because I know that me doing this will piss Batman off!"

He then unleashed a complete and total barrage of energy blasts at the advancing Joker army that broke into a run. Numerous Jokers fell with large gaping holes in their chests, some having entire limbs blown off. Peter didn't have to worry about him killing anyone, after all, it was just a training simulator. And the 'Jokers' he was fighting were nothing more than Clayface excess that Batman gas gathered over the years and runs in through some fight terminal in the old Bat-Computer.

"Guess you're not the muscle on our team anymore Clayface" Spoiler said as she watched Spider-man take on a literal army of Jokers almost single handedly.

"I keep telling you guys, I can't fight like this…" Clayface said as he found himself surrounded by several Jokers before Orphan appeared and in the span of several seconds, she disarmed and disabled all of them with a sort of skill that would leave any martial artist green with envy or red with jealously.

"He's using lethal force though…" Red Robin said as he ducked under a swipe from one of the Jokers and sent a powerful jab into the ribs but still keeping Spider-man in his field of vision "I know it's just a simulator and I know he wouldn't use this level of force out there but…"

"You think he's enjoying himself a little too much?" Spoiler asked as she delivered a powerful drop kick to a Joker before kicking the feet out of another.

"You tell me" Red Robin nodded towards Spider-man who had since formed an hammer with his armor and a small canon.

"Man, I'm really starting to see why Sandman liked to form hammers all the time in our fights. I first I thought it was Thor envy. Like how some people try to get the hair or the body, he tried to get the feeling of using a hammer. But now I realize that it's just fun hammering things!" Peter said as he crushed a Joker's head with the hammer before blasting several others away with his canon.

Normally Peter wouldn't be into this level of brutality, but given that he only had a few months at best to live and a mountain of stress and built up anger to unleash that he can't do with sex or beating up Gotham's seedy underbelly, he decided to go for the next best thing.

Plus, he wasn't joking when he said Batman would be pissed…

'That and in the words of the great Wolverine, sometimes you just need to unleash your inner animal and raise hell' Peter thought with a fond smile of his late 'blood-brother' and best friend while he drop kicked a Joker into another before grabbing another and running his canon through it before blasting several that were behind it to pieces.

Spoiler was momentarily distracted by Spider-man's onslaught against the Joker army that she didn't realize that she was boxed in until it was too late. She tried to defend herself best she could but she was being slowly overwhelmed from the sheer numbers and the fact she and the others have been running this for several hours now.

"No… can't…" Spoiler said as she was pushed back until suddenly Orphan was there.

"Stay." she said as she pushed purple clad girl back before launching herself at the Jokers and unleashing a barrage of jabs, pressure point strikes and brutal punches or kicks into the assembled group.

"This is too much. Shut it down!" Red Robin yelled as he made his way to Spoiler who was barely standing from such a long drawn out fight.

" _This session hasn't ended yet"_ Batwoman responded coolly.

"Good, because I'm barely breaking a sweat and no before you ask it's not because I have this suit of armor. I used to do stuff like this back in my reality almost on a daily bases" Peter said as he lifted one Joker over his head before bringing it down on his knee, breaking the clown in half before he back handed another one away and without looking caught a crowbar coming towards hi head before he ripped it out of the Joker's hands and impaled it with the non-curved end "Heck, I even once held the record for longest Danger Room session ever until this girl that I liked called Jean went all sort of Phoenix on it and practically broke the machine!"

"Red Robin. Override code 436." The third partner of Batman said as the simulation came to an end. The Jokers began to break down into puddles and piles of mud and the city around them disappeared and was replaced with large empty room that had several large vats open up in the floor for the liquid like mud to begin falling into.

"It's okay. It's over" Red Robin said with an unsteady tone.

"Awww, no fair. I was just about to score my like thousandth kill" Peter whined as he had crossed his arms and hunched forward slightly like a small child who was told that playtime was over as he followed Red Robin and the others out of the 'Mud Room'

' _Heh, Batman can make a myriad of cool looking tech and gear but he has to be the worse labeler I've ever met'_ Peter thought with a chuckle as he wiped some of the mud off his armor _'I mean Mud Room? Come on, why can't it be the 'Crisis Simulator' or the 'Endgame'? Now those sound like rooms I'd try out… after checking that they were completely safe and wouldn't run the risk of being hacked into by some sociopath and I'm forced to fight it on it's absolute highest setting or risk death'_

"You let us run three hours Batwoman" Red Robin said as he looked up at the team's leader who was standing on a platform with the 'Mud Room' controls before her and a large window that gave her a perfect view of the space.

"Three hours, sixteen minutes and twelve seconds to be accurate" Peter said as he saw some mud on Orphan's back and brushed it off "If you're going for accuracy that is, but yeah three hours is about right"

"You told me your Mud Room could take it Red Robin" Batwoman said.

"I thought you were talking hypothetically" Red Robin scowled in annoyance.

"Just be glad it wasn't the Black Widow running it, we'd never survive" Peter said with a shiver at the image of the red headed beauty controlling such a machine. Black Widow and Peter's views of when enough is enough tended to vary greatly. Peter was going until you couldn't, learn from it and come back and last even longer. Natasha was for going until you drop and then keep going, even if you have to crawl the rest of the way and if you survived, good for you because your expected to keep going even past that!

"These attacks are designed to stump Batman" Red Robin said as he watched Clayface exit the room in his mud form "You could have hurt one of us"

Batwoman looked unfazed by red Robin's comment as she stared down at the assembled group of heroes "I needed to see how each of you responded past the point of exhaustion. I needed to see how your forms break down. Because they did"

"Heh not mine, armor or no armor, it's going to take a lot more than fighting an army of pasty looking guys with lipstick in a cheap three-piece suit for three hours to bring me down" Peter said with a shrug. His tone wasn't arrogant, he's just been fighting large amounts of non-superpowered people armed with a wide variety of weapons over the years to the point that it doesn't even really register with him half the time until after the fight is over.

' _Though if it is more than a hundred or my Spider-sense is going off as if I'm fighting someone like Laura, then I start to get a little concerned'_ Peter thought as he scanned the room for Batman while listening in on Batwoman pointing out everyone's flaws.

She stared at Peter for several moments, her glare almost on par with Batman's before she let out a small sigh of annoyance and turned towards the purple cladded form of Stephanie Brown and started with her first.

"Spoiler, you execute complicated attacks, but you never built your body to use them properly"

Spoiler, who was leaning against the wall with sweat drenching her face as she panted heavily nodded "Amen… to that…"

Batwoman then turned to Cassandra Cain who was still wiping bits of mud off her face "Orphan, you know you're the best fighter in the arena so you fight everyone else's battles for them. You are focused on every target, and even you can't fight twelve battles at once… you were distracted"

The daughter of Lady Shiva didn't comment on the assessment as she wiped more of the mud off her face.

"I would have been fine if you guys didn't slap this toy on me to cancel put my powers" Clayface said as he held up the device.

Batwoman glanced at the attempting to reform criminal "You need to learn fundamentals. You have none. What if you could fight as well as one of us without your abilities? Imagine being able to harden parts of yourself instinctively. You can't just rely on smothering the world around you"

"Hey, it's worked pretty well for me so far" Clayface said before pointing towards Peter "Besides, how come he isn't wearing a power damper? Hell, with that armor of his, it's almost unfair"

It was then that Peter answered with a snort "Well it's really quite simple Clayface, if she wants me to wear one like you and not have my armor on as well, I told her to beat me in a one on one fight. And to give her a chance, I said I'd face her without my armor"

"What happened?" the former actor asked with a question look on his face.

Peter glanced au at the slightly seething form of Batwoman before he spoke with a smirk under his helmet "Well I'm not wearing the power damper and I have my armor on still… what do you think?"

"No way, you beat Batwoman?" Spoiler asked with wide eyes.

Peter glanced at her with a confused look before nodding "Uh yeah, why is she supposed to be unbeatable or something"

"Its just that Batwoman is arguably second to Batman in combat prowess" Red Robin revealed before he glanced between the two older heroes "Even he has trouble against her"

"Well perks of being taght kung-fu by the 'Master of Kung-fun' in my world… and Captain America… and Black Widow…" Peter said with a sheepish expression before it fell as Batwoman spoke.

"And you weren't all that impressive out there either Spider-man"

Peter looked up at her in susprise "what makes you say that? I took down more than any of the others combined!"

"You broke formation not even five minutes into the simulation and spent most of the time acting like some one man army!" Batwoman said with narrowed eyes "This is supposed to be a team, not run off cocksure of yourself and expect things to work out"

Peter stared at her for a moment before he glanced at the others "Well in my defense… it's not like we've been having any team bonding excerises. Well me and Red Robin have with the whole upgrading and modifying this place's tech like theirs no tomorrow in some weired unofficial contest of trying to one up each other"

"I'm in the lead because of the windows" he said with a small grin.

"Yeah, well I'm still beating in in the gadget department" Peter boasted.

"For now…" Tim said with a challenging smirk

Peter had a smirk of his own "Heh, More like forever-"

"ENOUGH!" Batwoman nearly shouted in annoyance and rage as she made her way down the platform, her boots echoing through the room "None of you are taking this seriously"

Red Robin sighed at this "Look, I think everyone, minus Spider-man apparently, is just exhausted. Batman never-"

It was then that Batwoman interrupted him with a frown "Batman has expressively forbidden me taking you out as a unit until he's satisfied you're ready"

"Which means this team will never be deployed since he's never satisfied. That feeling would imply happiness which is too alien for him to understand" Peter said as he folded his arms.

Batwoman's brow twitched as she stared at Spider-man who was returning her look with a blank one of his own before she inhaled and exhaled loudly through her nose and turned her attention back to Red Robin "The only way to make you ready is that room. Of course I'm going to push you"

"Then I recommend you get a higher setting for me" Peter snickered "After all I've been through in my fifteen years, fighting an army of clowns ain't gonna cut it. Maybe something challenging like I don't know… an army of this world's Atlanteans, over a dozen metahumans with varying powers over the elements, trying to get Batman to smile without breaking reality or even an evil Justice League maybe?"

"I can do without the last one" Clayface said with a shiver at the thought of an evil Justice League. He's already seen that with the Crime syndicate, he'd rather not again if he could help it.

"This is such B.S., we've all been in the thick of it before" Spoiler said as she moved away from the group to explore the rest of the new base of operations for the team "Look, we're in this crazy awesome new superhero base. When do we get around to superheroing?"

"When Batman gets desperate or our pride compels us to leave here without his permission to tackle some big baddie" Peter said as he and the rest followed Spoiler to the main hub of the base.

Meanwhile, Batwoman and Red Robin continued to hold their conversation "To be blunt Batwoman… the Belfry is fully operational. I brought the supercomputer online this morning"

"With some help!" Peter said as he looked over his shoulder at the two "I held the console in place while he bolted it down"

Red Robin stifled a chuckle before he schooled his expression into something more serious when he saw Batwoman's less than impressed expression "It's plugged into every line of law enforcement in the city. It can triangulate nine one-one calls faster and more effectively then GCPD ever could"

"Though that isn't saying much… I mean they need some rich boy with issues and a fixation for bats to do their jobs half the time" Peter mumbled to Orphan who grinned a little at the slight insult towards Gotham's less than finest.

"And we could get there in minutes" Red Robin continued to explain the benefits of the Belfry's systems and location "No long drive in across the bay. This is a fully functioning Batcave right in the heart of Gotham City. It wasn't built to be a cage, it's a new frontline in the war on crime. There are people out there right now who could use a helping hand, and we have the ability to give it to them"

'Well no one's stopping you from leaving on your own to do that' Peter thought dryly as he glanced outside to see the snow fall has picked up a bit _'Oh the days I had to rely on just my old spandex suit filled to the brim with heat patches while I swung through the air instead of a hyper advance suit of armor with it's own heating system…'_

"And there are other people hunting vigilantes, who left an incredibly trained, well-armed ex-assassin in a coma down at the Gotham Cathedral" Batwoman said as she stared at Red Robin with a cool expression as she made her way to "I understand your frustration, I really do. But understand where Batman's coming from"

"A place of darkness and depression, been there and bought the shirt while I was at it" Peter said as he sat down at the computer and leaned back in the chair.

Red Robin frowned at Batwoman's response "I don't think-"

"If you have an issue with Batman's rules, you can tell him yourself. I have places to be" Batwoman said as she fired off a grappling line and swung out of the belfry and into the night.

Red Robin watched her go for a moment before Clayface approached him and held up the device that allowed him to remain in his human form with a questioning look "So uh… can I borrow this? I haven't been able to hold my form as Basil Karlo for more than a few minutes at a time for a while now, since my DNA got all mudded up… it's just… I could actually use this to go on an audition I think…"

"I see no problem with that" Peter said as he glanced at Red Robin "Besides the longer he wears it, the more information I can pull from it to improve or modify it"

Red Robin let out a tired sigh as he nodded "Sure, go ahead Basil"

Clayface seemed to perk up at this "Thanks…"

Red Robin turned to leave aong with Spoiler before Peyer stopped him "Oi tweety!"

Tim stopped and glanced at Spider-man with a quirked brow "Yeah?"

"When you see Batman, tell him he and I need to talk about something related to the Fitzgerald Corporation" Peter said as he grabbed another bit of mud that was still on his armor and flicked it at Karlo who grumbled as it morphed back into his body.

"Why can't you?" Red Robin asked with a frown.

"He won't answer my calls… or my friend requests on Cracklechatty!" Peter said with a depressed sigh.

Red Robin couldn't help but roll his eyes "I'll drop your name when I see him"

"Thanks!" Peter said with a wave as he watched the two leave followed by everyone else over the next few minutes until he was alone in the Belfry. After sitting there for the next several minutes, he turned towards the computer and let out a sigh of exhaustion as he attached a small device to one of the USB ports and opened up the search engine on this thing.

"Let's see… L… A… Z… A… R… S… pit" Peter said quietly as he typed in the last few letters before hitting enter and watched as a stream of information began to pool on the screens.

' _Mephsito said I should ask Batman about this thing in regards to seeing if it can stop that tumor, but since he'll likely give me a vague water down version, I figured I might as well do some investigating of my own. Now let's see why the lord of lies decided to drop this name on me…'_ Peter thought as he began to silently read the information before him with a focused expression.

…

It was over three hours later after Peter had finished up reading everything that Batman had on the Lazarus Pit that he appeared to see Peter watching some horror movie with a clown in a sewer drain talking to a kid. Bruce frowned at the movie before glancing at Peter.

"You told Red Robin you wanted to speak to me?"

Peter nodded as he watched the clown bite the kid's arm off "Yeah, found out some interesting info about them. And maybe how they gave Gotham and Gotham Girl their powers"

Bruce folded his arms and gave Peter an expectant look "Explain"

"Well it went sort of like this…" Peter said as he began to fill Bruce in on what happened after it was revealed to him by Canary and Huntress that it was apparently an old flame of Bruce Wayne that was now one of the higher ups of Fitzgerald.

…

 _Three days ago…_

 _Peter stared at the image of the beautiful woman for a moment before he sighed "It's always the pretty ones in this line of work. Why can't I meet a beautiful woman that's either not a super villain or a hero who's pretty viscous but not outright evil or anything. Why can't they just be boring like the most daring thing they've ever done is eat something with more than five hundred calories or decided to try a new hair style?"_

" _Because that's boring" Dinah chuckled as she made her way to the edge of the building "Come on, Miss Beaumont is out to dinner this evening with a potential investor and won't be back for a few hours hopefully. Plenty of time to raid her place and see what she knows about what went down with Gotham and Gotham Girl, and maybe a clue as to what set their building here on fire even though we all know they did it to cover their tracks because they likely concluded that we'd trace it back to them or something like that. These apparently evil corporations have a habit of doing that a lot according to Green Arrow"_

" _Well we can safely rule out insurance claims since Batgirl and Oracle have been monitoring them and so far, they haven't claimed anything yet, not that they'd need it" Huntress said as she and Spider-man followed the blonde bombshell "These guys make Wayne and Luthor look like cheap millionaires in comparison"_

" _Yeah but when has that ever-stopped people like that from wanting to make even more money?" Peter questioned._

"… _True enough" Huntress agreed before she shot a grappling hook out and use it to swing towards the hotel while Dinah grinned at Peter._

 _The universe displaced hero raised a brow at the woman "What?"_

" _Carry me" Dinah said as she held her arms out with a pout "Pwease? I promise not to scream… too loud"_

" _Why?" Peter asked with a questioning look._

" _Partly to see if I can cop a feel or two and stake my claim before Huntress gives into her obvious sexual frustration for you and takes you all for her slightly homicidal self" Dinah said with a smirk._

 _Peter stared at her for several moments before he sighed and nodded in resignation to being the blonde's taxi "Fine…"_

" _Yay!" Dinah said as she latched on to Peter who then leaped into the air and shot a web line out and used it to swing after Huntress all the while Dinah hung on to dear life with a wide grin on her face._

' _Gotta say, spider boy here knows how to show a girl a good time' Dinah thought before she let out an excited yell as Spider-man flung them into the air and preformed a rather heart stopping series of flips and twists before shooting another web line out 'Yeah, I'm definitely going to enjoy this while it lasts…'_

 _Five minutes later Peter, Huntress and Black Canary were entering Andrea's room and the first thing either one of them thought was that she had good tastes._

" _Man, and here I thought Bruce Wayne's penthouse was nice" Peter said as he examined some of the things on the wall and saw one image of a large bat, curious._

" _How do you know what Bruce Wayne's penthouse looks like?" Huntress asked with a curios gaze._

" _Me and Catwoman snuck in there the other day and totally did it on his bed and in his giant waterfall of a shower" Peter said with a simple shrug as he saw a desk with a computer on it and began to make his way towards it._

 _Huntress stared at Spider-man for a moment before she sighed "Why did I have to ask?"_

" _Cause you want some ideas for when you give into your secret lust for Spider-man" Black Canary chuckled as she opened a closet before suddenly jumping back in shock "HOLY SHIT!"_

" _What dead bodies, mountains of porn, some sort of outfit that proves she's a supervillain or possible superhero?" Peter asked as he rushed over along with Huntress to see what caused Black Canary to yelp in surprise before seeing it as well and safe to say, Peter was a bit creeped out by what it was._

 _It was the short fat clown he saw at the Fitzgerald building before he was forced to face down Gotham and get his butt handed to him._

" _Oh… it's Pennywise's short stubby brother" Peter said as he tapped the clown on the nose and watched it rock back and forth._

" _Why the hell does she have a fat grotesque clown in her closet?" Huntress asked with a baffled expression._

" _Maybe it's a metaphor or something?" Canary said as she rubbed the back of her head "Like she locks the clown she is up until it's needed or she has an ugly sense of humor and wants to keep it hidden"_

" _That's weird" Peter said as he lifted the clown up and examined it before looking in the closet for anything else._

" _Yeah well welcome to Gotham, you see a lot of weird stuff here" Canary said as she made her way to the living room while Huntress moved towards some of the other bedrooms. Spider-man meanwhile examined the clown a little bit more before he shrugged and placed the demented looking thing back in the closet._

 _Just as Peter set the clown down, he felt his spider-sense briefly go off, causing him to tense and scan the room for signs of danger. He even had Genesis scan the area for a few moments before he saw the results come up as nothing._

' _Weird, but my spider-sense doesn't go off just for kicks, there's something here…' Peter thought as he glanced back at the clown and started into it's admittedly life like eyes before he slowly closed the door and walked away. Had he looked back just for a second, he would have noticed the clown's twisted grin lengthen ever so slightly._

 _Peter had reached Andrea's desk and glanced at the contents with a critical eye. He saw a few papers about Fitzgerald's current stocks and other economical information but nothing too out of the blue like maybe increased funds to a certain sector or another account, not even signs of embezzlement which meant one of two things._

 _Either Fitzgerald is the cleanest company Peter has ever encountered or they have the money and influence to cover up any shady activity and keep it out of their records. Given Fisk does something similar with his own enterprises, he's willing to bet in the latter. He also saw she had a laptop under some papers and hummed as he brushed them off and opened it up to show a login screen asking for a password._

 _Peter stared at the screen for a moment before he slid his finger across the keyboard and watched as Genesis break off a few pieces and seemed to dig into the computer's hardware and watched the screen glitch for as moment before the password filled out and unlocked the computer. Peter hummed in approval as he had the buts of his armor re-assimilate in one hand while he used the other to scroll through some of the things on Andrea's desktop._

' _Let's see here… portfolios but no mention of Gotham and Gotham Girl or their actual names… potential new sights for Fitzgerald's Gotham Branch, save and copy that… Mimicry?' Peter's eyes narrowed at the last one. He clicked on the icon and frowned as he saw another window open with various images of some woman with a rather buxom figure dressed in a white leotard with a keyhole to show the top of her generous bust, a red cape, blonde hair and a heart stopping smile that was slightly marred by the woman's glowing red eyes._

 _To Peter, she looked like an older Supergirl that filled out a lot compared to the teenager he's seen on the news._

' _Must be a relative…' Peter thought as Huntress came to stand next to Peter and frowned at what she saw._

" _Why does she have images of Power Girl on her laptop?"_

 _Peter glanced at the former Spyral agent "Power Girl?"_

" _She was apparently this Supergirl from another earth that got stranded here with another Huntress from the same world when Darkseid invaded years ago. They went back a while ago to save their world or something" Huntress said with a shrug as she leaned in and examined the screen closely._

" _How do you know all this?" Peter asked with some intrigue._

" _Batgirl" Huntress replied with another shrug "When she's bored she combs through the Bat computer"_

" _Does she do this while sitting in the bat chair and drinking a bat cup of bat coffee?" Peter snickered._

" _Why don't you ask. But I'm warning you, she can get a little batty" Huntress said with a snort._

" _Aww aren't you two adorable, making fun of the bat family's need to put Bat in front of everything" Black Canary teased as she re-entered the room._

" _That's how it usually starts. Making fun of others then a moonlit patrol through the city and before you know it, me and Huntress are teaming up to beat down criminals" Peter chuckled as Huntress huffed at the two before something caught her eye._

" _What's that?" she pointed to a small file._

 _Peter saw what she was pointing at and clicked it only to frown as it required an encryption code to access "Hmm whatever it is, it's important because the level of encryption is almost as good as the Reeds"_

" _Who's Reed?" Huntress asked with a frown._

" _A really, really smart guy I know" Peter said with a sigh "And given that this thing is nearly at that level, it'll take me a few hours to get in. Hours we don't have since my armor just showed footage from the lobby of Andrea returning from her date, early"_

" _Crap" Black Carny said with wide eyes as Huntress went back to re-positioning some things that were moved while Peter shut down the laptop and placed the papers back over it and followed the two women to the windows._

 _It was just as Peter was about to leave that he saw something on Andrea's nightstand that caused him to stop. It was a phot of her, younger and she was smiling… with a younger Bruce Wayne._

" _Oh my god…" Peter said with wide eyes as he leaned in close to the picture "He… he could smile once upon a time"_

" _Spider-man, let's go!" Black Canary hissed at Peter as Huntress fired off a grappling hook and prepared to swing away._

" _Alright, alright I'm coming" Peter said as he neared Dinah before scooping her up and leaping at the window after Huntress jumped off the frame and swung through the air towards the neighboring building. Peter shot a web line out and swung after her as his mind raced at the implication that Bruce Wayne used to smile and once more a woman wanted to be around him and seemed happy!_

 _Oh, and the thing about how Power Girl is connected to Fitzgerald through project Mimicry._

' _Though given Gotham and Gotham Girls powers, I think the answer is obvious. They somehow replicated her power set' Peter thought with a troubling frown._

 _He'd have to pay Andrea's laptop another and longer visit soon, and he may have a way of doing just that._

' _Plus, I did say he needs to get laid' Peter thought with a chuckle, something that didn't escape Dinah's notice as they landed on a barren rooftop that was already occupied by Huntress._

" _What's so funny?" the blonde asked with a quirked brow._

" _Andrea is single, right?" Peter asked._

" _According to all forms of social media she uses and my own observations" Huntress said as she folded her arms._

" _Well, I may have a way for us to get more intel on her, or at the very least give me some time to hack into that encrypted file she has on her laptop" Peter said with a grin in his voice._

" _How?" Dinah asked with curiosity, something that was displayed on Huntress's face as well._

" _Tell me ladies… is Wayne still single?"_

…

"Sooooo batsy, what'd ya say? Are you willing to break up with whatever girl your dating now and try and reignite an old obviously doomed romance in our quest to uncover the truth about Gotham and Gotham Girl's powers and what the Fitzgerald Corporation is hoping to achieve?" Peter asked as he looked expectantly at Batman for several long minutes.

Finally, the caped crusader spoke in a tone that was a cross between resigned and annoyance "Why can't it be you?"

"Well for one, she still obviously likes you, though that right there is already sending up my red flags" Peter said as he gave the man a look "Plus I'm already taken between Wonder Woman, Catwoman and I think Black Canary. Also, maybe Huntress when she finally admits she likes me and just goes for it. So if either of them find out she's sleeping with me… I'm pretty sure you'll never find the body, or recognize it when their done with it… same with mine"

Batman stared at the wall crawler for several long moments before he pinched the ridge of his nose "In all of my years… I've never met someone like you… and I prey to every god that's ever existed and will that you'll be the last"

"Until you meet Deadpool, then you'll be begging to me stay" Peter snickered before he let out a gasp "Oh my god!"

"What?" Batman asked with a frown.

"I just realized that we're going to need to get you to a surgeon before you try to approach her!" Peter said as he activated a holographic display on his arm and had Genesis begin to search for world renowned surgeons.

"Why?" Batman asked with confusion.

"Simple, so I can have them repair the muscles that are supposed to let you smile. You've been scowling and glaring for so long that you've probably forgot how to" Peter said with a shrug before he found a surgeon from Australia "Hmm, she might do. Little unorthodox but she might be the one that can put a smile on your face!"

Batman's response was a growl as he turned on his heel and walked away from Peter who watched him go for a moment before he shrugged "Hey it's either this or some of the weird Joker Venom, but one way or another, your gonna need to smile at some point in your two's fake relationship so I can gain longer access to her laptop and break that encryption! She won't stick around if you can't crack a grin that doesn't look painful for you"

…

"WAKE UP!" Red Robin's voice shouted in Peter's ear, causing his eyes to shoot open and for him to be on his feet in the span of half a second with both his stingers protruding from his wrists.

"Huh, what's-…?" Peter said with a confused frown as he looked around the Belfry for signs of hostiles.

"It's Batman" Red Robin said as he nodded towards a large screen with numerous small ones in it that showed Batman, one of the best fighters he's met, getting his ass handed to him but what looks like over a dozen men and women clad in a sort of militarized version of his suit.

Peter quirked a brow at this before he realized just how sore his body was and caused him to let out a groan as he cracked his neck "Damn, how long have it been sleeping in that chair?"

"Did you ever leave after me and the others left and Batman came to meet you?" Red Robin asked as he contacted Batwoman.

"Ummm…" Peter said as he tried to remember before shaking his head while Genesis, who had been curled up in a ball under Peter's chair began to attach itself to him "Nope"

"Well than the better part of a day"

Peter hummed at that as he glanced up that the various images of Batman fighting and losing "Man… that's got to be a blow to his ego on soooo many levels"

It was than that Batwoman entered the room "How bad is it Red Robin?"

"Pretty damn bad" Red Robin said with worry as he gestured to the screens.

"My god…" Batwoman said as she stared at the video in shock "They beat Batman"

"You say that like it's impossible" Peter said with a frown "Look I know you guys are all super proud of not needing powers to save the day like most of the other heroes out there with your fancy fighting styles and gadgets but you do realize that at the end of the day, he's one man, one very human man?"

"We know, it's just surreal to see Batman losing this badly is all" Red Robin said as he rubbed his brow "It usually takes something more than human to do that"

"When did this happen Red Robin?" Batwoman asked as she turned away from the screen as it showed Batman getting his jaw nearly fractured from a particularly brutal kick to the face.

"Three hours ago. He was enroute back to the cave" Red Robin said.

Peter glanced back up at the footage and frowned as he saw something interesting about the way these Batman looking men moved. It reminded him how people like Steve Rogers or even Logan would move "Military…"

"What?" Red Robin asked.

Peter nodded towards the screen "Their using military tactics and fighting styles against him"

Red Robin and Batwoman both glanced at the screen and watched the various angles of the fight before the red headed bat vigilante nodded in agreement "He's right, their soldiers. Look how they move together"

"They're part of an organization named the Colony. That's all we know" Red Robin said as she watched the fight play out.

"We know?" Peter said as he glanced at Red Robin "You mean only you and Batman?"

"He was going to brief us when he got here, and in a sense, he sort of is" Red Robin said with a troubled expression as the footage ended with Batman lying beaten and defeated, surrounded by the Colony Soldiers.

"So what do we do boss lady?" Peter asked as he glanced at Batwoman "Assemble the team and get ready to kick these overzealous fanboys asses or start diving up Wayne's very nice estate? If so, I call the cars!"

Batwoman didn't respond as she watched the replays of her cousin getting the ever-loving hell beaten out of him. She always thought nothing could bring him down, and yet and it was, batman being beaten down by people that apparently were even better than them.

"You're frustrated, aren't you?" Red Robin asked before he glanced back at the screen "Batman told you that you were in charge, and then he told you exactly how he wanted you to run this whole operation. I bet you didn't even have a say who was on the team"

"Hmm that sounds like half the teams I've been on that are run by a playboy billionaire that moonlights as a hero" Peter said as he tapped his chin "Only difference is that Bat's is more black and grey then red and gold"

Batwoman looked a bit unsettled with how accurate Red Robin was in his comment "I don't-"

"He's a frustrating guy, heh just any of the Robins or even Spider-man here" Red Robin nodded in Spider-man's direction "He thinks he knows exactly what he wants and doesn't and he thinks he's right all of the time"

"According to Catwoman, he was wrong about the existence of the Court of Owls… and the Joker not knowing who you all were" Peter said as memories of his conversations on Batman's history with the jewel thief came to mind.

"See?" Red robin nodded in agreement "But at the end of the day, he's always right about people. When he lets someone in, that means something. When he put you in charge, it was so in this exact situation, you would be calling the shots"

He then glanced at Batwoman with a serious expression "And I trust that. Because I trust him. Even if I want to strangle him sometimes"

"Amen to that" Peter chuckled.

Red Robin smirked at this as he stated at Batwoman "So, tell us…"

Batwoman was silent for a few moments as she kept her gaze on the screens before she sighed "Batman wouldn't want to set off the alarm. He'd want to deal with this privately. A controlled mission. Just the two of us. No matter how long that would take"

"And what do you think?" Red Robin asked.

Batwoman glanced at Peter before she smirked "Assemble the team"

"On it, and we really need to come up with a cool name for ourselves. How about Spider-man and his Amazing Friends?" Peter suggested as he sent out the call to the rest.

"No" both non superpowered humans responded dryly.

…

It took the team the better part of half an hour to get here, or most of them at least. Clayface arrived only ten minutes ago, Spoiler was just now walking in and Orphan was still enroute.

"I am still so sore from yesterday. If this is another nightmare training session, I'm definitely going to-" Spoiler said as she wiped the sleep from her eyes before they widened in shock at the image of batman losing to the Colony soldiers "- Is that Batman? Is that Batman losing?"

"Yes, and yes before you ask we've saved it to show him later on when he say's nothing can beat me, keep him humble and all that" Peter said as he was busy loading up his web shooters and running a systems check on Genesis.

Clayface was watching the fight and whistled at Batman getting powerful left hook to the face "Oh wow. That was a good hit. I've always wanted to pull something off like that…"

It was then he saw that everyone was looking at him, causing how to shrug "What?! A good hit is a good hit"

Spoiler glanced at Red Robin with worry "Tim…?"

He nodded towards Batwoman "She's the boss Steph. Batwoman?"

"Batman didn't want you to know what I'm about to tell you. He wanted to wait until you were ready. Until you were trained. But these men and women have been tracking you for over a month. They are the reason batman brought you together" Batwoman said as she stepped forward and nodded towards the still images of various Colony soldiers "If the worst happened, he wanted you to be ready when they come for you. But now the worst has happened. And separately, we aren't ready, even Spider-man may not be able to beat them, not on his own at least"

"I'm willing to admit that" Peter said with a wave of his hand.

"But together…" Batwoman started as she glanced at the team "We might be able to survive. That means we need help. So I brought in an expert"

"An expert?" Peter and Spoiler said at the same time in confusion before the former picked up movement behind them with both his superhuman senses and Genesis.

"I think she's talking about me" a middle aged man with short red greying hair said as he emerged from the shadows clad in green military fatigues with the name 'Kane' on his right breast along with the words 'U.S. Army on the left and had the markings of a colonel on his uniform "Although that's probably the first time she's thought of me an expert in anything but driving her insane"

"Who are you?" Clayface asked with a frown.

"I'm a hell of a lot prettier then you Clayface. That's for sure" the man said as he stared at the recordings with a nod "Now show me what you've got"

Peter had Genesis run a quick facial scan before he got a result, Colonel Jack Kane… the father of one Katherine Kane aka Batwoman and the uncle of Bruce Wayne aka Batman…

'Hmm… something's there and it's yelling at my face… but what is it?' Peter thought as he gazed at the man. He didn't know why, but for some reason he could hear Natasha's alluring yet intimidating voice echoing through his mind, it only ever did that when something wasn't right with him but he couldn't place his finger on it. For now, he'd wait and see…

"These are recording from the Batmobile from last night" Red Robin said as he re-round the footage to the beginning of the assault.

Kane hummed as he watched the fight play out for a few minutes before he glanced at the team and nodded towards the screen "The first thing you have to ask yourself is why a military organization would model themselves on Batman?"

"Because they have poor tastes in heroes and have clearly never met the guy, let alone interact with him. If they did, they'd find there isn't much to be inspired by other than that he likes to put 'Bat' in front of half his things" Peter joked while the voice of Natasha was starting to grow louder.

Years of being around super-secret spy agents like Romanoff, his sister Teresa and Bobbi had started to rub off on him, at least he thinks it has because there was something about Kane that unsettled Peter and he's only ever felt this feeling when around people like Maria Hill, Scott after he went crazy and became the new Magneto, Tony Stark and someone disguised as Jameson and made a positive comment about Spider-man.

Red Robins answer to the Colonel's question seemed a bit more accurate then Peter's "He built a model worth replicating. A skill set that makes one person as effective as an entire platoon"

Kane nodded slowly as he turned back towards the screen "Yeah, that's what I was thinking too. Then you gotta ask yourselves why a group would take down the guy they based themselves on"

Peter decided to answer, this time leaving his usual quips and humor out of it for now "Maybe it's supposed to be symbolic? Like to prove they've taken what they learned and improved upon it? Student surpasses the teacher and all that"

"Hmm, that's a possibility" Kane said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"They were after something Batman wouldn't allow and they couldn't risk him standing in the way" Batwoman said as she tried to piece together this puzzle and the motive behind the attack "So it was something here in Gotham"

"That makes sense" Kane agreed.

It was then that Red Robin noticed something off as he glanced around the room "Orphan should be here by now…"

Batwoman's focus was still on the screen "So, what's changed recently? What would bring them out of the shadows?"

"…Us?" Clayface asked as he gestured to the team and the Belfry "You said they were watching us… maybe they don't like he brought us all together? Maybe they had their own plans?"

No one answered the man as they stared at the bloodied image of Batman's bat symbol before Red Robin sighed after he placed he made a call to Orphan but received no answer and made his way towards the computer "Sorry, something's wrong… Orphan isn't responding"

"Does she ever respond?" Clayface asked with curiosity.

"I gave her a simple tap answer command. She's distracted" Red Robin said as he began to type in a series of commands to trace Orphan's signal.

"This is the fighter, right?" Kane asked "The trained assassin girl that fights as well as Batman?"

At that, Peter's alarms went off in his head as he centered his gaze on the Colonel, the way he asked that question didn't sit right with Peter… it also didn't help that his spider-sense was starting to go off just as Tim located Orphan.

"She's on the roof…" he said with some confusion before panic set in "Computer bring up cameras fourteen twenty-five through fourteen twenty-seven"

The screen was suddenly filled with camera fed from outside the tower… and Orphan was already engaging the Colony.

"So much for secret base" Peter said wordily as he set genesis to combat mode as Kane stepped forward with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Stand back, I know what to do…" he said as he pushed Tim aside and reached for something in his breast pocket.

Tim frowned at the man "Wait-"

Kane plugged something into the terminal and not a moment sooner, the computer spoke **"Lowering defensive shielding"**

"Dad… what are you doing?" Batwoman sated at the man in complete shock as the top windows suddenly exploded and Colony soldiers began to rappel down.

"My duty" he said as the Soldiers of the Colony poured into the Belfry.

Peter watched the Batman inspired men surround him and the team with a frown, his spider-sense and common sense were flaring up at the new arrivals. It was than he sighed as he glanced towards Batwoman as her words about being push to their limits came to mind.

"Now this… this might push me to my limits… and give me a brand-new set of bruises and broken bones to replace the ones I got from Gotham and Doomsday"

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter and co. contend with the Colony!

Now I know some of you are going to be all like 'Wow Peter's pretty arrogant around the team' and yeah to a degree he is but remember Peter as Spider-man has been in the thick of some of the biggest events to ever happen in either DC or Marvel Comics. Infinity War, Secret Wars, Civil War, Battleworld, Spider-island, Ends of the Earth, the Dark Reign, Fear Itself, Siege of Asgard and a host of others that while not massive in scope are no less daunting.

Red Robin, Spoiler, Clayface, and Orphan, especially their New 52 incarnations haven't even gone through the grinder like he has. And as for Spider-man beating Batwoman out of his armor, yeah it wouldn't be too hard for him. I mean it wouldn't be a simple quick fight for him but in the end, she's no Batman. She doesn't have the level of training or equipment to face someone like Peter in a straight up fight, prep time or not.

He's faster, stronger, obviously smarter, though no real insult to her he just is, and most off he has the 'Way of the Spider' to back him up along with the powers he gained from his sort of rebirth in 'The Other' like enhance strength, organic webbing, night vision, stingers thanks to Mephsito and a little thing called his trusty Spider-sense. She'd need him to be handicapped to a large degree to win that fight.

Plus, the guy can stalemate Captain America in a fight, not an easy feat. Sure, Rogers isn't the greatest fighter in Marvel comics but he is among one of the best at the very least. Plus, Spidey has a good decade on her at least in fighting highly trained non-super powered individuals. All those run ins with the Hand, Punisher, Taskmaster, Bullseye, Elektra, Silver Sable when they've been sort of enemies, even fellow heroes had to pay off at some point.

And being trained by Shangi-Chi, Marvel's hard to argue against master of Kung-fu and an even greater fighter than Iron Fist or Steve Rogers? Your gonna be in a league of your own after that training session.

So fighting Batwoman who's at the end of the day a non-super powered human or even facing an army of Jokers who are only armed with what they can pick up and swing or shoot while he's decked out in something that's like the Superior Iron Man suit but arguably more advance with his own spider powers to boot, is it really a fight that that point?

Also some are likely going to say that Peter picked up on Colonel Kane pretty easy when the rest couldn't until it was too late and to a point he did, but like Batman said when he brought Peter into this team, he's likely going to see and notice things that others don't. Where's the rest of the team likely passed off Kane's observations and questions as simple comments or curiosity, Peter, who's been around secret agents and the like for years, noticed that the way Kane was asking his questions, how interested he seemed in Batman, it was enough to raise some alarms in his head.

Bruce would have noticed it to if he was there, ever noticed how Kane never directly met with Bruce? He knew that the man would put it together quick enough if given the time. And Peter is every bit as smart and as experienced as Bruce is, maybe not the same level of detective savvy but he can put things together pretty quick too. Remember people, Batman isn't the only hero in comics that can put two and two tether and get four like some of his die hard fanboys seem to think.

Also anyone read the first issue that delves into the identity of Mister Oz yet? If you have, don't be that guy that spoils it in their review because DAAAAAAAMN I didn't see it coming and I want others who haven't gotten to reading yet to be just as surprised as I was!


	18. Chapter 18

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Redrangerlegacy** : No there isn't a Arkham Knight among these guys… yet.

 **Jestalnaker94000** : Most of Gotham's rogues and other criminals aren't super powered, at least in the same way that over half of Spider-man's are. Manhattan had something to do with him being Mr. Oz, I know it and it seems it's being slowly confirmed in the Superman comics right now.

 **Hero of the Multiverse:** No they were an actual thing in DC Rebirth.

 **justafan** : No, Kane's just an asshole with a unhealthy fixation on his nephew and daughters nightly activities. Wow, that just screams wrong on so many levels.

 **Fireofargentis** : No she's generally a playful woman, most of the time at least. We'll be seeing more of Peter's mentor like side after this fight with the Colony. The only elements that I am taking from that story is that Mary Jane is dead and the story takes place a few years after her death, the difference is she didn't die by radioactive semen. And if you think that story was depressing, what i have cooking will be way more depressing, but still a great story you wont be able to stop reading till the bitter end.

 **Adtr509** : Part of it is the Nancy thing, but another part of it is because their complete opposites of each other. She's dark and cold, he's bright and caring, she's a ends justify the means kind of girl and he's all about finding another way and not falling to the same levels of his enemies. She's the sort of edge he needs in his life and he's the sort of light she needs, balance each other out in a way. When I get back to the Marvel universe I'll be delving deeper into her relationship and views on him. Oh and Spidey giving Stark a long overdue ass kicking from him.

 **Spawn Hades** : Nah, Peter is still going to push Bruce to start a relationship with Andrea, even if he has to force him out of the bed to do it at gun point. No Peter won't be starting up any Parker Industries company in this story, but I do have plans for him to have one. It wont be Carol or Diana that little May will see as her number one mommies, if anything they'll tie for number two. who the number one mom will be is a surprise.

 **JJChandler** : The only ones in the Bat Family outside of Batman who has a chance to compare would be either Dick, Jason or Tim and even then, that's stretching it a little with the last one.

 **Marveldcfan** : Since Peter never got Parker Industries after regaining his body, Bobbi never became his liaison to SHIELD so they never grew close but she does recognize what kind of man he was and when it comes down to the looming fight, she'll side with Peter's friends and family.

 **gunman** : Well Stark and his people won't be getting off Scott free this time around, some will be lucky to be still breathing when it's all said and done.

 **Wingd Knight** : Jason is with the Outlaws which is composed of Artemis and Bizarro and Nightwing is in New York City with the Titans. He picked Batwoman partly because she's his cousin and they've always been close and partly because she can arguably better organize and coordinate the team's members during missions.

 **ben 10. 000** : Why would he kill him?

 **Guest** : What about them?

 **Legionoftheweb94** : Well now I'm thinking about it and I have to say, it sounds pretty funny. Nothing screams you like a person then conquering a world in their name.

 **Yes that guy/Leonard Church814** : Guys, keep the fanboy fight to a minimum please.

 **A hero's legacy** : It's a bit of both in some cases.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"Close Ranks!" Red Robin yelled as the Colony soldiers began to encircle them, their weapons raised and trained on them.

"These are the guys that took down Batman?" Spoiler asked as she threw on her hood and pulled her mask on to keep her identity concealed, even though she concluded they may already know her's and everyone else's thanks to the apparent traitor Jacob Kane, Batwoman's own father.

"Yes" Batwoman said with a frown as she stared at her father with a combination of anger and betrayal.

"Ok, so basically, we're dead" Spoiler said with dread, she knew she didn't stand a chance against Batman which meant she wouldn't even last a second against the guys that actually kicked his ass three ways to Saturday.

"I knew I shouldn't have left that audition" Clayface groaned as his eyes darted frantically around at the various gun men, trying to figure out how to best take them out while hoping they had no cryo weaponry with them.

"Aww man and I have an actual take the girl out for food or a movie and have actual fun date with Catwoman later tonight!" Peter said with a sigh as his shoulders lumped "I swear my bad luck has somehow followed me here…"

"You have a plan?" Spoiler asked as she leaned back towards Red Robin who had a small holographic screen up from a small projector in his gauntlet.

"Sending out an alert to Batgirl and the Birds…" Red Robin stated before he frowned "But my systems aren't responding. We may be on our own for the moment"

"Is the Wi-Fi down again?" Peter asked before he glanced towards Clayface "You didn't hit it again, did you?"

"What?" the clay being said with confusion.

Everyone's attention was suddenly drawn upward as a Colony Solider came flying through the window, his armor torn and dented in numerous places. The Batman inspired trooper made a hard, painful landing on the ground as bits of glass fell on him before Orphan dived through the hole and landed on the man's body. Her suit was equally torn in some places but for the most part, she seemed fine. The man she used as a cushion not so much if the pained groan he was making was anything to go by.

The various gun men turned their weapons on the new arrival as she stood up and took several deep breaths to calm herself before she took in the situation before her. Various gun men, all armed to the teeth like the men she already beat on the roof and all fully rested, unlike her.

Orphan nodded ever so slightly before she slipped into a highly advance combative stance "…Okay"

One of the Colony soldiers standing next to Kane had his hand to his ear while he kept his gun aimed at Orphan's general direction. He glanced at the Colonel before speaking, his voice having a slight electronic echo to it for either intimidation or to hide his identity, or both "Sir, there are four men unconscious on the roof and another seven too wounded to continue the operation at this time"

Jacob rolled his eyes at that before he spoke up as he saw several of his men began to approach Orphan, their fingers twitching on the triggers "Enough, this doesn't have to be a fight"

He then pointed at the tense form of Orphan and spoke in a cool collected tone "Fire"

The soldiers didn't even hesitate as they suddenly opened fire on Orphan's form, causing Batwoman to shout in shock and horror before she tried to lunge at her father but was grabbed by Peter. The red headed woman turned towards Peter with even greater surprise and outrage on her face before Peter pointed towards the scene again. Kate followed his finger and saw that Orphan wasn't at the center of a pool of blood, but had over fifteen small darts in her body, from head to toe.

"Always so melodramatic" Jacob said with a shake of his head "It's just a sedative. It'll wear off in a few minutes. She's an impressive one though, isn't she?"

Jacob then nodded towards the rest of his men as more pooled in from the destroyed window above them "Secure a perimeter around them. I want to talk"

"Keep him talking, I might be able to get into their network" Red Robin said in a low voice as he activated an algorithm that started to attack the Colony's firewalls.

At this, Peter smirked as he cracked his knuckles "Oh trust me, that won't be a problem with me"

"I'm not sure what's worse, getting shot or listening to you prattle on" Kate said with a sigh.

Peter snickered before he loudly cleared his throat and stepped forward, only to stop as his spider-sense went off as over a dozen gun men aimed their weapons at him, their safeties clicking off almost in snyc.

"Hey, your boss said he wanted to talk, so let's talk" Peter said as he raised his hands in the air a little "Well you can talk to Batwoman, I'm just gonna go over and make sure that my teammate Orphan there isn't because your Halloween dropouts pumped her with enough horse tranquilizer to drop a rhino!"

"Like I said, she's fine" Jacob said as he had his men lower their weapons as Peter went over to check on Orphan.

"Uh-huh, sorry if I'm not exactly eager to believe you considering you just lied to us about the Colony" Peter said with an eye roll that "And how do you know she isn't dead, for all you know some of the stuff in those tranqs of yours could give her a serious allergic reaction"

"He makes a good point" Spoiler said with a nod "Shit one of your needles could have somehow nicked a vein and she's bleeding out or soemthing!"

"She's not-"

"Oh, so you have X-ray vision now, or have some sort of advance medical degree?" Peter said as he pulled the darts out of Orphan's body. He could hear and see she was beginning to stir, though her movements were sluggish. He didn't know whether to be impressed that she was already shaking off the effects of the drugs or bothered that she seems to have a high tolerance to them.

You don't build up an immunity like that naturally…

"Look, no one here is going to die" Jacob said as he rubbed his brow in aggravation "If we wanted you dead, you'd be dead"

"Wow, that's the most cliché thing a villain could say… and I should know" Clayface said with a growl.

"So your hunting us like animals but you're not going to kill us?" Batwoman said with narrowed eyes towards her father "Yes, that makes us feel so much better"

"Kate it isn't like that" Jacob said with a shake of his head before he reentered his gaze on his daughter "Years ago, you came to me with a mission. You'd seen him in action, you saw the potential of what he could become"

Jacob took several steps forward as he made a wide arm gesture to all of the colony soldiers around him, their weapons ready to be aimed and fired in seconds, maybe less "What you didn't know is that I had a mission of my own. Both of us shaped by the same force of nature. Both of us shaped by Batman. The idea of Batman is powerful, but it's pointed in the wrong direction"

"Hey, we've been trying to point him towards happiness and smiling more but that man is as stubborn as a short chain-smoking Canadian that likes to cut people with metal knuckle claws and drink crazy amounts of whiskey" Peter said as he picked up Orphan and carried her back to the group just as the hyper lethal girl began to regain consciousness.

"We've built what Batman is into something better, with military force and funding" Jacob said with narrowed eyes "Crime isn't the real enemy… there are very real enemies out there, worse than he's imagined"

"Yeah, like whoever designed your guys clothing" Spoiler snarked "I mean you guys don't even have capes! What kinda G.I. cosplayers are you?"

"The kinda that obviously didn't make it past… uh… boot camp!" Clayface said before he glanced down at Spider-man as he placed Orphan on her feet "You okay?"

Orphan nodded as Jacob stepped forward, a glare etched on his face "We're fighting a war on a scale Batman can't even begin to comprehend, against a foe he's ignored, and that war has come to Gotham"

"If you mean the Court of Owls, we've already dealt with them" Batwoman said with a scowl.

"Them?" Jacob scoffed "What I'm talking about is far more dangerous then a bunch of self-entitled white-collar criminals with a taste for theatrics and owls. We'll deal with them after we've-"

"Just like you dealt with Bruce, your own nephew!?" Kate hissed in anger.

"Don't be stupid, he's perfectly fine, though I reckon his pride and his ribs have taken a massive amount of damage" Jacob said with a simple shrug "He was getting too close, we couldn't have him stop us"

"Did you bother to ask nicely for him to stand back and not interfere with your plans?" Peter asked with a raised hand "Or did you assume he'd say no, which in all honesty he probably would, and just attack him out of nowhere like your typical evil organization from some Saturday night cartoon? And not a good one, I'm talking about the kind that's canceled several episodes into it's first season"

"We're not the bad guys, Spider-man. In the last few years, we've saved thousands of lives, globally" Jacob said before his gaze flickered back to Kate and he approached her until he was within arms reach "I've been dying to bring you in… but you kept pushing me away"

Batwoman looked at him with an incredulous expression before she gestured towards the colony soldiers around them "Because you keep lying. First about-"

"This, is what I've been training you for" Jacob interrupted his daughter, his voice tinged with anger "From the beginning. I knew you wouldn't be readmitted into the service unless you built yourself into a free agent we could recruit. This is the legacy you're supposed to be part of. I know you Kate. I know what you want. What you need"

"Then tell me… dad" Batwoman said in a challenging voice along with a pair of narrowed eyes.

"That's exactly it" Jacob said as he paced a hand on Kate's shoulder "That's why you called me today. You need someone to tell you what's right Kate. You need an army. Join us and you'll be leading one, right at my side. Where you were always supposed to be"

"I swear I've seen this before" Peter whispered towards Tim.

"Yeah, cliché military guy trying to do the right thing in the wrong way… not uncommon but it happens" Tim whispered back as he saw he was nearly through the Colony's firewalls "Come on, just a few more minutes"

Jacob, unaware of Peter and Tim's conversation stared at his daughter with an almost pleading look "You once swore an oath to support and defend, in service of your country. I'm asking you to serve again"

Kate stared at her father for several moments as she mulled over what he said before she glanced at the team "What about them?"

"Bring them" Jacob said as he placed his hands on his hips and examined the team his daughter was part of "You can keep training them if you want, or we can put them through our system"

It was than that Jacob smirked "I think a little bit of army strong would be good for them"

Peter glanced at Tim who gave him a look that told him that they still needed time. Peter nodded slowly before he stepped forward "I have a question Captain"

"It's Colonel" Jacob answered.

"Same thing" Peter shrugged, it wasn't but he didn't care at the moment.

"No, it isn't" Jacob said with a frown.

"Oh, well anyways, Colonel, you've overlooked one glaring detail in your master plan to beat us" Peter said confidently.

"Oh, and what's that?" Kane asked with a raised brow.

"WE'RE THE GOD DANG ULTIMATES!" Peter shouted as he pointed towards the man in an overly dramatic fashion. After several seconds of silence passed, Peter lowered his arm and looked towards Tim with a question look under his mask/helmet "Isn't this the part where something happens?"

Before Tim could respond, one f the Colony soldiers from the main computer spoke up as he noticed something about their network "Sir, we have a problem"

Jacob smirked as he glanced at Tim "Red Robin, right? Trying to fight back? Cute, really it is"

Spoiler swallowed nervously as she glanced at her boyfriend "Uh Tim?"

Tim stared at the holographic display over his arm with confusion before his eyes widened as suddenly the firewall breech vanished only to be replaced with a blank screen before a text began to appear.

 **TH3 G3N3R4L: UR SMART, BUT UR NOT THAT SMART. THX FOR YOUR ENCRYPTION CODE, THO. THE BAT-COMPUTER IS OURS.**

"No…" Tim said in shock as Peter sighed.

"Please tell me you have a plan 'B'?"

"First thing Batman taught me" Tim said as he pushed a button on his gauntlet which in turn caused the Bat-Computer screens to shut off.

 **Full shutdown initiated.**

"Gotta do everything the hard way" Jacob said with a shake of his head.

"Clayface, play ball!" Tim said as he glanced towards Clayface.

"You sure?" he asked with uncertainty "We haven't-"

"Do it!" Tim said.

Clayface suddenly expanded and began to wrap around the team as Peter shot a web line off to Batwoman and watched as it landed on her chest before he yanked her forward just as the Clayface began to form a ball.

"Kate!" Jacob shouted in surprise.

Batwoman glanced back at her father with a hurt expression "I trusted you dad. I brought you here to show you the kind of leader I've become. Now, your gonna find out the hard way"

It was then that Clayface finished forming into a ball and not a moment sooner a hatch underneath him opened and the orb of sentient clay fell straight down into the darkened tunnel, leaving Jacob to watch in silent anger.

…

"I've been on enough teams to know that sometimes you need a quick escape. So I planned ahead" Red Robin said as he switched on a torch as he and the team climbed out of the muddy mass of Clayface in the middle of a darkened corridor, hundreds of feet below the surface "Twenty false paths off the main tunnel drop. And even if they're right on our tails, they'd have eight feet of titanium to carve through to get where we are"

"Uh, what's to stop them from using the Bat-computer to open the door?" Peter asked as he pointed up to the door they just came through.

"The systems in lockdown. If they managed to hack in, and they can't, it'll still be another ten minutes before they can actually input commands. And they don't know the right one"

Peter nodded at that before he glanced towards Batwoman "Are all of you Bat guys this arrogant or is it just Bat's and him?"

"It's usually just him and his Robins" Batwoman said as she glanced up at the tunnel they came down through "The rest of us usually have a little more humility and common sense"

"Guys, we're safe" Tim said with a frown.

"No, no I believe you, it's just if these guys had no problem kicking Batman's teeth in, then hacking into a supercomputer shouldn't be all that difficult" Peter said with a shrug "Heck I was able to hack it and all I had with me was a TI-83 calculator, several old satellite phones, an old laptop from LexCorp, several hours to kill and an car battery I kept after some guy threw it at me the other day when I was fighting some crazy guy with a crap ton of tally marks all over his body"

"Someone threw a car battery at you while you were fighting Zsasz?" Spoiler asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, apparently I was beating the crazed bad guy too loudly for that person's liking and he thought throwing an old battery at me will keep it quiet" Peter said as the group began to move down the darkened tunnel.

"Heh, that's new" Spoiler said with a snort before she glanced up ahead of the team "By the way, how are we gonna get out of this place? I don't exactly see an exit sign anywhere"

"When Gotham first broke ground on their subway system in 1898, they spent a year building tunnels that turned out to be three feet too small on all sides" Tim revealed as they passed a wall that had faded images of an old looking Gotham City Subway sign on it, the images of the old skyscrapers reminded Peter of the structures he'd seen in those old black and white movies from way back in the day that was set in the future, he rather liked them "There were no subway cars in the country that could safely fit. So they started over, a few hundred feet up"

"There isn't a civilization of Mole people down here is there?" Peter asked as he had Genesis scan their surroundings carefully and let out a sigh of relief when her results came up negative aside from a few rats and a couple dozen cockroaches.

"Not to my knowledge" Tim answered with a grin as they emerged from the tunnel into what once looked to be a rather grand subway station.

It was no Grand Central Station, but Peter admitted it looked pretty nice, or it would have if it wasn't abandoned and now looks like something out of an old post-apocalypse movie.

"Wayne Tower sits on the HUB of the old tunnels and the new… so I thought it might be worth renovating. There are twelve bots finishing the tunnels down here right now. When it's done, I thought this would be the perfect place to get from one end of Gotham to the other in a matter of seconds" Tim said as he approached a circuit breaker and opened it before he turned a few dials and switched on the power.

"No need for Batmobiles. We could be everywhere in an instant" Tim said as the team gaped at the set up before them as the lights illuminated the station.

"This is nuts" Spoiler said with wide eyes ass eh took in all the tech and equipment around them.

"This is what happens when you give a sixteen-year-old genius who doesn't sleep an unlimited budget" Tim boasted proudly.

"Yeah… lucky you" Peter grumbled as memories of him when he was sixteen came to mind.

He could barely afford to buy the ingredients to make his web fluid and on some occasions even fabric to repair his suit!

' _Still… I was able to pull of a lot with what I had, so there's that'_ Peter reasoned before he saw some what was laying on the tracks and raised a brow in slight amusement "Are those Bat-trains? Or do you prefer Bat-monorails?"

Tim shrugged "Not exactly. Think of them as bullets and the old tracks like a rail gun. These pods will be able to travel about twenty times as fast as the top speed of the Batmobile… _still have to nail the breaking system"_

Peter nodded at that "Well… I'm going to stick with web swinging and flying in my suit. Rather not be in one of those during an earthquake and a few pebbles get caught on the track that my bullet train happens to be on, because with my luck it will…"

Clayface nodded in agreement "Yeah, I heard what happens when turtles try to cross those tracks in Japan for the bullet trains and the train hits them or something else on the track… nasty"

It was than that Batwoman spoke up "Red Robin, I need you to take the others and hide. I trust you have somewhere safe and untraceable"

"Hide? Are you kidding-" Spoiler began only Batwoman interrupted her with a stern glance.

"You heard me Spoiler. This is my battle. I never should have gotten you all involved. I need to find my father. I need to take care of this"

"Uh no offense Batwoman, but you do know they have you outnumbered by like a hundred, right?" Peter said as he raised his hand a little "Also didn't they beat Batman, who is a better fighter than you? Also, won't he kinda be expecting you coming after him with a Bat-knuckle sandwich with his name on it?"

Red Robin nodded with a frown on his face as he crossed his arms across his chest "He's right, you'd be playing right into what your father wants you to do. You know this isn't the right path, you said so yourself"

Batwoman sighed at this "Look, I'm not going to debate with you two, especially with you Spider-man because I'm getting tired of hearing your voice for the day"

"Awww!" Peter whined as his shoulders slumped "But debating with superhero women is like my sixth greatest power, aside from being all around Amazing at quips and jokes!"

"Amazing, more like annoying" Batwoman shook her head with a huff

It was than that Tim spoke up after clearing his throat "I did manage to counterattack my way back into the Colony network for a few milliseconds up there, while they were trying to shut me out of my computers. It's not much, but-"

Spoiler interrupted with whatever he was gonna say with a playful shove and a grin on her face "Stop gloating. Get to the point"

Tim then smirked as he showed a holographic map with a red dot centered on a certain part of the city, underneath it to be exact "I know where their base is"

Batwoman stared at the image for several moments in deep thought before she spoke in a cool tone as her hand formed a tight fist "They took down Batman. They broke into our base"

Tim chuckled at this "I know right? So tell us boss. How exactly do you want us to kick their asses?"

Batwoman smiled a little at this as she had Tim bring up a more detailed image of the map he was able to acquire from the Colony "First, let's see how we can get in there and where we can link up with Batman, when, he gets out of whatever cell their 'holding' him in…"

…

It was close to half an hour later that Peter was idly humming to himself as he had Genesis run a last-minute system check on her firewalls and counter hacking capabilities before they and the team set out for their attack on the Colony's base of operations. He was a bit worried to see that when Tim was hacked by the guy going by 'G3N3R4L', they were also hacking into Genesis's systems, or try to at least…

' _Still, they were getting a lot farther than I'm comfortable with. Hell, any longer and they would have been able to access Genesis's weapons systems and deactivate them or even set them off!'_ Peter thought with worry.

While he was aware that there will come a time when someone can breach his armor's security and possibly shut Genesis down, he never really though there was anyone on this planet aside from someone like Cyborg and Batman working together that could pull it off. It seems, like Batman, Peter had vastly underestimated just how much talent and resources this Colony had at it's disposal.

"Then again, they do have government funding and backing… man the bad guys always get the good stuff" Peter muttered before he saw Tim approaching him with a frown on his face.

"Hey, uh Spider-man, can I uh talk to you really quick?" Tim asked as he casted a brief glance back at the rest of the team to see if they would be able to listen in on their conversation. For the moment it looked like they wouldn't.

Peter quirked a brow at the former sidekick of Batman before he nodded "Uh sure, what's up?"

Tim glanced at Peter for a moment before he sighed "I was wondering why my computers logged you looking up just about everything we had on Ra's al Ghul and his Lazarus pits earlier. And I don't mean just a google search, I'm talking about how they work, what they can and theoretically can accomplish and a list of known and possible locations of said pits and just about everything else Batman and the League has on the two since we first encountered them"

Peter blinked at the young vigilante before he shrugged "I was talking with Catwoman the other day and she mentioned a woman named Talia as being some sort of rival of hers way back when she and Bat's still had a thing. I asked who Talia was and she said that she's the daughter of some crazed near immortal ninja guy and well my curiosity never went away. Sides, with how often you guys tango with him, thought it'd be a good idea to look into him a bit, that way I'm not a fish out of water should he crop up"

"And the hours of researching the pits?" Tim asked with a skeptical frown.

"My scientific mind was interested by the Pit's very nature. I mean the ability to prolong life, cure just about any ailment, even restore one to life?" Peter said with a snort "How could I resist?"

Tim nodded slowly at that "Uh-huh…"

"Yeah…" Peter said as the two held one another's gaze before Tim finally relented and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, just, be careful if your 'curiosity' compels you to do more than simple research, alright? Those pits aren't something to screw around with, like at all" Tim said with a knowing look as memories of Jason's early days as the Reed Hood came to mind "They drive people insane or bring out the bad in them and believe me, you don't want that, especially with your abilities"

"I'll keep that in mind, if I do happen to go any farther with my research" Peter said with a nod as he watched Tim nod in return before the younger hero turned on his heel and went to help Spoiler load up with some gadgets she was going to bring with her on their assault on the Colony's base of operations in Gotham.

Peter felt Genesis stir in worry before Peter patted his chest which seemed to calm the artificial symbiote down a little "Don't worry girl… I think I know what I'm doing"

Sadly, Peter has an entire history of times he thought he knew what he was doing in situations where things seemed pretty bleak… and it almost always ended badly for him, and sometimes for everyone else unfortunate enough to know him.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Spider-man and co. strike back at the Colony!

Also, anyone see that little tease for Amazing Spider-man 797? Apparently, MJ and Peter are getting back together… which I don't think is gonna happen.

I mean for years now Dan Slott has made it no secret that he has no intentions of getting them back together and even Marvel itself has said as much, and now with the Red Goblin… I don't know, I'm getting a vibe that this story isn't gonna end the way people think, in that Peter and MJ are back together for the long run again, it just doesn't add up and comes completely out of nowhere, and yes I am aware that Marvel has pulled a fast one out of nowhere before, *cough* Captain Nazi/HYDRA *cough*, but not quite like this, least that I'm aware of. Plus, if you see the panel it shows MJ seeing the Spider-man suit underneath Peter and then pulling away, which means she still only cares about half of Peter, I mean it seems that way since there's no thought bubbles or dialogue ones but even if there weren't, I still have an idea of what she is thinking or saying. The girl needs to understand that Peter and Spider-man are a package deal, you get one, you're gonna get the other regardless and need to accept it because it's getting old with the whole 'I love Peter Parker, not Spider-man' thing. I mean for fuck's sake even the Black cat back before the whole reality warp thing with Mephisto and the mind wipe that Doc Strange did in regards to Peter's identity, she came to love the man entirely, both Peter and the Spider.

Maybe I'm overthinking what's being shown and maybe it's out of context, but it's been teased that some serious shit is going to go down this arc and I can't help but feel that we may be getting a possible 'The Night Gwen Stacy Died' scenario here… and this time it won't be a blonde that bites it.

Leave a comment on what you think, will they get back together somehow or is something else happening?


End file.
